


Sherlock: Dame una etiqueta (la haré confeti)

by Lilu Traduce (LilusMischiefs)



Series: Sherlock: Con mil mentiras (y un buen disfráz) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Challenge Response, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Drug Addiction, Romance, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 73,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilusMischiefs/pseuds/Lilu%20Traduce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory Lestrade es el chico malo de la ciudad. Bebe, fuma, tiene sexo, pero eso es lo que la gran mayoría de chicos de diecisiete años hace. No Mycroft Holmes, por supuesto; ese estúpido esnob no sabría que hacer con un tío. Eso es lo que Greg pensaba de él, hasta que vio un nuevo lado de Mycroft, y cada etiqueta que usó para describirlo se derribó en segundos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dame una etiqueta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock: Give Me A Label (I'll Make Confetti)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487063) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer). 



> Nota de la Autora:
> 
> Una respuesta al desafío creado por el blog fuckyeahmystradefanfic de Tumblr. Por supuesto que mi musa decidió darle un intento, así de loca es. Así que toma a un chico malo, a un estudiante pijo, y mezclalos en una licuadora. ¿Qué es lo que obtienes? Sexo loco entre adolescentes, con Greg y Mycroft como las estrellas principales. ChicoMalo!AU
> 
> Nota de la Traductora:
> 
> Ok estoy emocionada porque este fic es larguísimo y es buenísimo y es simplemente excelente. Mi segunda traducción de IBegToDreamAndDiffer, gran autora, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Las actualizaciones serán semanales, si es que se puede antes lo haré. Muchísimas gracias a Runa, una beta nueva, pero muy buena que me está ayudando con estos fics de Sherlock. Abrazos y a leer.

 

                                                             

 

_Bip_ _-bip-bip-bip._

La estridente alarma perforó la silenciosa mañana, y un gemido se oyó desde debajo del revoltijo de mantas encima de la cama doble, al costado de la alarma.

_Bip-bip-bip-bip._

Hubo otro gemido antes de que un largo y bronceado brazo saliera de debajo de las mantas, y una mano golpeara la alarma de plástico, lanzándola al piso.

_Bip-bip-bip-bip._

Gregory Lestrade maldijo mientras intentaba desenredarse de su edredón, eventualmente cayendo de trasero en el frío suelo con un grito. Dio vueltas cuando se incorporó, buscando el maldito reloj.

_BIP-BIP-BIP-_

—Te oí la maldita primera vez —espetó el joven de diecisiete años a nadie en particular, empujando a golpes la basura que cubría el suelo de su habitación. Eventualmente encontró la alarma de color azul brillante debajo de un par de jeans que habían estado debajo de su cama durante demasiado tiempo.

Arrugó su nariz y tiró de la alarma hacia adelante, sacando el enchufe de la pared y apagando los pitidos estridentes.

Greg gimió de alivio y se acostó de espaldas en el piso, sus ojos cerrándose contra los molestos rayos de sol que habían decidido bañar la habitación con un suave resplandor.

Era demasiado temprano... y brillante... y todo se sentía simplemente  _tan_  horrible. Por supuesto que sólo era Greg quien se sentía horrible; emborracharse y terminar follándose a un tío al azar hasta las tres de la mañana, suele dejar a uno sintiéndose dolorido, enfermo y en general como si uno se fuera a morir.

Greg quería arrastrarse nuevamente bajo sus mantas por al menos una semana, quizás dos, desafortunadamente justo cuando consiguió ponerse cómodo, su madre abrió de un golpe la puerta.

—¡Levántate y brilla, Gregory! —gritó.

Sí, su madre tenía un sentido del humor enfermizo. Aunque odiara que Greg bebiera, fumara, y... ehm, fuera  _puto_ , no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto; ya sabes, más que asaltar su habitación y llevarse sus cigarrillos, su alcohol, y asegurarse de que tuviera una caja de condones siempre (esa fue una conversación realmente embarazosa).

— _¡Maaamá!_ —se quejó Greg desde algún lugar debajo de la cama.

—¿Sí, cariño? —sonrió Maggie Lestrade, abriendo completamente las cortinas—. Oh, es una mañana tan preciosa —canturreó.

Greg gruñó.

—Levántate y brilla, cariño, es hora de ir a la escuela.

— _Noo._

—Ah, bueno, estarías perfectamente bien si no hubieras estado toda la noche afuera, paseando en esa moto tuya —Maggie chasqueó la lengua.

—No estaba paseando —murmuró Greg—. No conduzcas en estado de ebriedad, ¿no es eso lo que todos los chicos populares dicen?

Maggie chasqueó la lengua y le arrancó las mantas a su hijo, quien gritó y se retorció. Maggie suspiró y dijo:

—Mírate.

Greg no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando hasta que vio hacia abajo. Ah… sí, bueno, eso sí que era desafortunado.

Alguien había dibujado un pene gigante en su estómago con marcador permanente, con una flecha señalando hacia su entrepierna, y las palabras: "los objetos son más pequeños que como este hijo de puta afirma que son".

—¿Cuándo demonios…?

—Arriba, a la ducha,  _ahora —_ ordenó Maggie, pateando al adolescente en el muslo—. Honestamente, Greg, ¿qué estás haciendo contigo mismo?

—¿Ser hermoso y encantador? —intentó Greg.

Los ojos de Maggie se oscurecieron y Greg supo que estaba a punto de meterse en serios problemas. Su madre podría haber hecho la vista gorda a sus hábitos más ilegales, pero había hecho su misión de vida que Greg anduviera por el buen camino. Podía ir a divertirse, pero esperaba que trabajara duro en la escuela y que eventualmente creciera.

Así que en vez de encarar la ira de su madre tan temprano en la mañana, y con una horrible resaca; Greg corrió de su habitación al pasillo y se dirigió hacia el baño.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Haber fregado su estómago con la esponja vegetal de su madre había causado lo siguiente: una piel color rojo brillante que ardía incómodamente, un desastre de color negro encima de su estómago que  _aún_  decía: "los objetos son más pequeños que como este hijo de puta afirma que son", y la esponja de Maggie manchada de negro.

Greg bostezó y arrastró los pies mientras se ponía el uniforme de la escuela, sin molestarse en verse al espejo al salir. Las chicas afirmaban que el aspecto de "apenas acabo de levantarme de la cama" era adecuado para Greg y lo hacía parecer un chico malo; mientras que los profesores, policías y público en general, decían que lo hacía parecer a un gamberro.

Maggie tenía tostadas esperándole y aunque estaban frías, Greg sabía que era mejor no discutir. Su madre estaba muy ajetreada en arreglarlo todo y Greg la observó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras masticaba su desayuno.

Cuando agarró su set favorito de porcelana de la alacena, Greg tragó lo que tenía en la boca y dijo:

—¿Qué estás haciendo, mamá?

—Meghan vendrá a tomar el té a las cuatro, así que será mejor que estés aquí, Gregory.

Greg gimoteó incluso cuando su madre se volvió a fruncirle el ceño.

—¿Meghan Holmes? —exigió.

—Sí, querido, Meghan Holmes —dijo Maggie.

—Pero es  _tan_  molesta —gruñó Greg—. "Gregory, ¿cómo estás?" "Gregory, ¿te está yendo bien en la escuela?" "Gregory, ¿no sabes lo que es una ducha?"

Maggie bufó cuando su hijo continuó imitando a la otra mujer.

—Honestamente, tiene un palo  _tan_  profundamente enterrado en su trasero que…

—¡Gregory! —reprendió Maggie.

—Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró Greg—. Pero honestamente, ¿por qué toleras a esa mujer?

—Bueno, entre el trabajo en el hospital y tener que cuidarte a ti… —se interrumpió para apretar la mejilla de Greg; el adolescente la fulminó con la mirada y retiró bruscamente su mano—… no tengo vida social —continuó Maggie—. Así que, es tomar té con Meghan Holmes o sufrir con esas mujeres increíblemente aburridas que resultan ser las madres de tus compañeros de clase.

—La Sra. Holmes  _es_  una de esas mujeres increíblemente aburridas que resulta ser madre de uno de mis compañeros de clase —le recordó Greg.

—Sí, pero ella tiene historias interesantes —dijo Maggie—. Y su hijo mayor es un joven encantador.

Greg no respondió nada a eso. Maggie sabía que no había amor entre su hijo y el de Meghan. Mycroft Holmes era todo lo que Greg odiaba; brillante, encantador, educado al extremo, y absolutamente sin ningún tipo de personalidad. Honestamente, Greg encontraba a las paredes más estimulantes que a Mycroft Holmes, y eso sólo porque eran un buen lugar para besuquear a algún tío.

—Gregory, por favor, no te pido mucho —dijo Maggie. Greg alzó la mirada—. Sólo estate aquí a las cuatro, ¿está bien? Y sé amable con Mycroft.

Ella le dio su mejor cara de cachorro herido, y Greg nunca había sido capaz de luchar contra eso. Es cierto, era un poco rebelde, pero su mamá sabía cómo convencerlo. Así que le dio un sonoro:

— _Está bien —_ ymiró la hora en su móvil mientras se metía el resto de su tostada en la boca—. Pero no hablaré sobre las tareas —murmuró a través de su boca llena.

Maggie sólo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, sí; ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Greg asintió y le dio un abrazo antes de coger su casco, llaves y chaqueta de cuero. Tenía el saco de la escuela metido en su mochila; se puso su chaqueta y subió la cremallera antes de ponérsela sobre los hombros. Subió a su motocicleta Jet-Black, nada lujoso porque aún no tenía la edad suficiente para manejar algo  _realmente_  poderoso, y se puso su casco antes de arrancar el motor.

Rugió a la vida y Greg dejó que calentara un poco antes de manejar hacia el camino y pasar velozmente hacia la carretera.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Greg suspiró mientras apagaba su moto, sentándose a horcajadas encima de la máquina por un par de minutos; guardando en el bolsillo sus llaves y revisando su correo de voz. El ibuprofeno que había tomado en la ducha finalmente estaba haciendo efecto, reduciendo su migraña a pequeños latidos en sus sienes. Greg sentía que este iba a ser un día largo cuando finalmente bajó de su moto.

Apenas había dejado el aparcamiento cuando sintió una bofetada en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Greg se volvió a ver a Dylan Saunders y Joe Wright, dos de sus mejores amigos. Dylan era quien usualmente lo golpeaba, así que Greg envolvió un brazo alrededor del cuello del otro adolescente y lo apretó con fuerza.

—¡Guh, suéltame! —gritó Dylan.

—Jódete, y a la mierda tus peticiones —dijo Greg, sosteniéndolo con firmeza cuando Dylan trató de soltarse—. Dame una buena razón, Saunders.

—¿Te… te… dejaré verme desnudo? —sugirió Dylan.

Greg bufó.

—Como si quisiera ver tu cuerpo y culo peludo, hijo de puta —hizo tropezar a Dylan y el chico más bajo acabó tendido sobre el césped. Joe rió y palmeó la mano de Greg.

—Que-jodida-fiesta —dijo Joe, separando cada palabra y moviendo sus manos más y más mientras hablaba—. Sally Donovan me dejó tocar su…

—¡Guh! ¡Gérmenes heterosexuales! —gritó Greg, empujando lejos a Joe. Greg había sido abiertamente gay durante años y a nadie le importaba. Había cerca de seis, o más, chicos gays en toda la escuela, y por suerte nunca tuvo ningún problema mayor aparte de insultos.

—Dame un beso, Greggie. ¡Te haré ver que sexys que son la chicas! —dijo Joe, acercándose rápidamente a Greg y tratando de darle un abrazo.

—Jódete, idiota —dijo Greg, agachándose y esquivándolo. Afortunadamente Joe era más pesado que él y se cansó más rápido, pateándole una piedra a Greg cuando Dylan empezó a limpiar el césped de su uniforme—. Y bueno —dijo Greg, bajando la cremallera de su chaqueta y abriendo la camisa de la escuela—… ¿quién de ustedes dos gilipollas hizo esto?

Dylan y Joe leyeron las palabras aún escritas en el estómago de Greg antes de explotar en carcajadas. Greg frunció el ceño, mientras que sus amigos se reían golpeando sus rodillas y miraban a Greg con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No es gracioso, joder —Greg frunció el ceño—. Mi mamá lo vio y…

—¿Mami aún te baña? —interrumpió Dylan.

Greg fue tras él y Dylan corrió por todo lo que valía la pena, Greg eventualmente dándose por vencido y caminando alrededor del edificio Boster. Dylan y Joe lo siguieron, este último prendiendo un cigarrillo junto a Greg.

—Así que desapareciste a eso de la medianoche —comentó Joe, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Mm, me fui junto con… ehm… —Greg frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar el nombre del tío, sus amigos rieron—. Mierda, va a la escuela Santa María al otro lado de la ciudad… ehm…

—Puto —comentó Dylan.

—Jódete y jode a tu madre —dijo Greg.

—Oh, puto malo —sonrió Dylan.

Greg rodó sus ojos y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Hablaron sobre la fiesta un poco más, Joe contando como se había desmayado en la sala de estar sólo para despertarse cuando su hermana vertió hielo por su espalda, antes de que el cuarto miembro del grupo llegara. Michael Dimmock, quien pateaba a cualquiera que lo llamara Michael, era el único amigo bisexual de Greg, y los dos a menudo intercambiaban historias y hablaban sobre que les gustaba más a los hombres. Por supuesto, Dimmock no era tan… puto, como Greg, pero aun así podían hablar de ello.

—¿Escuchaste de aquel tipo misterioso que al parecer es un buen polvo? —dijo Dimmock.

—¿Quién? —Greg frunció el ceño.

—Un chico al parecer ha estado follándose tíos y es jodidamente increíble en ello —le dijo Dimmock a Greg—. John me mandó un mensaje diciendo que Andy había sido follado realmente bien por este tío, quien estuvo menos que contento con el rendimiento de Andy.

—Andy es un pedazo de mierda, ¿a quién le importa? —resopló Dylan.

Dimmock le dio a Dylan una mirada poco entusiasta, pero sólo porque Andy era el novio de su prima. Se volvió hacia Greg y dijo:

—Así que sí, hay un tío allá afuera que es mejor polvo que tú.

—De ninguna manera —dijo Greg.

Dimmock se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es lo que dijo Andy.

—Bueno, es un mentiroso de mierda, nadie es mejor que yo —dijo Greg, aunque aún estaba frunciendo el ceño. Estaba orgulloso de darle a sus encuentros el mejor sexo de su vida… ¿Quién mierda se creía Andy, inventando mierdas sobre otro tío?—. Probablemente sólo quiere otro polvo —murmuró Greg.

Dimmock y los otros bufaron.

—En serio, me lo follé una vez y ahora quiere ser mi novio —dijo Greg, terminando su segundo cigarrillo.

—¿No recibió el mensaje de que eres una ramera? —preguntó Joe.

—Al parecer no —dijo Greg. El timbre de la mañana sonó con fuerza por el campo y Greg y los otros se apresuraron en ir a clase.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Andy no estaba mintiendo. En el almuerzo se fue en gran detalle sobre este tío, Mickey, Mikey o Matt; Andy no podía recordar, y lo que hizo con su lengua, sus dedos y manos, su polla y… bien, este tío era bueno.

—Lo siento, Greg —Andy se sonrojó—. Quiero decir, tú definitivamente eres increíble en la cama, pero este tío… maldición, simplemente es jodidamente increíble.

Greg miró fijamente al muchacho más joven antes de irrumpir hacia afuera, dirigiéndose hacia la zona no oficial de fumadores. Era el único lugar en la escuela donde los profesores no revisaban, y los estudiantes aprovechaban para colarse cigarrillos durante el día.

Greg estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lo vio hasta que fue muy tarde… chocó fuertemente con alguien y ambos se tambalearon hacia atrás, Greg golpeando el suelo de cemento y el otro chico chocando contra la pared.

—Jesús —gruñó Greg, frotándose su dolorido codo—. ¿Qué carajos?

—Pido disculpas, pero deberías haber estado viendo hacia donde ibas.

Greg gimoteó; conocía esa voz. Y, efectivamente, cuando alzó la mirada, allí estaba de pie Mycroft Holmes.

Era un chico alto, unos tres meses más joven que Greg si es que recordaba correctamente, con cabello corto y pelirrojo, peinado a la perfección, ojos fríos de color azul y piel pálida. Usaba su uniforme de manera inmaculada, su mochila siempre llena de libros incluso mientras cargaba un folder y más libros bajo el brazo.

Mycroft tendió una mano con cortesía, pero Greg lo ignoró, poniéndose de pie de un salto y sacudiendo la suciedad de su uniforme. Estaba a punto de irse, realmente no tenía ningún interés en hablar con Mycroft, cuando el muchacho más joven dijo:

—Sería educado de tu parte si te disculpas.

Greg se giró, el ceño fruncido apareciendo en su rostro.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tropezaste conmigo porque no estabas viendo hacia donde ibas —dijo Mycroft—. Yo me disculpé contigo, es de buena educación si devuelves las palabras.

—¿Por qué mierda debería hacerlo? —exigió Greg.

Mycroft ladeó su cabeza y Greg hizo una mueca. Había algo en Mycroft Holmes que realmente se metía debajo de su pie; era… demasiado educado, demasiado limpio, demasiado perfecto. Todo lo que hacía y decía se sentía como si hubiera estado ensayado, como si Mycroft solamente estuviera actuando de esa forma para complacer a todos los demás. Greg odiaba a las personas falsas, por lo cual odiaba a Mycroft.

—Ya veo, continuarás odiándome a pesar del hecho que realmente no nos conocemos, aparte del ocasional té con nuestras madres.

—¡No digas eso en voz alta! —siseó Greg, su cabeza mirando alrededor. Dios lo ayudara si alguien escuchaba que estaba pasando tiempo fuera de la escuela con Mycroft Holmes.

—Te importa demasiado lo que piensa la gente —declaró Mycroft repentinamente.

—Como sea, sólo piérdete, Holmes —dijo Greg.

—Te veré esta tarde, Gregory —fue la respuesta de Mycroft.

Greg apretó sus dientes mientras irrumpía nuevamente dentro de la escuela. Como si necesitara un maldito recordatorio sobre eso.

 


	2. Té con los Holmes

Las tres y media llegó demasiado rápido según Greg. Y no importó lo mucho que se esforzó, ningún sólo profesor lo puso en detención, incluso ni siquiera cuando arrojó la mochila de Dimmock por la ventana del segundo piso. Todos sus amigos se rieron y le dieron una palmada en la espalda cuando subió a su motocicleta, frunciendo el ceño cuando puso la llave en el encendido.

De repente, sintiendo que estaba siendo observado Greg giró sobre su moto. Mycroft Holmes estaba abriendo la puerta de su Jaguar XJ verde oscuro de cuatro puerta. Colocó su mochila y folder en el asiento de atrás antes de voltear, sus ojos clavándose en los de Greg.

Greg frunció el ceño, pero Mycroft simplemente sonrió educadamente y subió a su coche. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Greg se colocó el casco, asegurándose de que su teléfono y mochila estuvieran asegurados y encendió la motocicleta.

El costoso coche de Mycroft aún estaba estacionado cuando Greg se marchó, saliendo hacia el tráfico y acelerando con un fuerte rugido.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Maggie estaba en modo completamente de anfitrión cuando Greg entró por la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación. Le prometió que sería rápido y a propósito arrastró sus pies cuando su madre desapareció nuevamente en la cocina. Greg no comprendía porqué Maggie esforzaba tanto cuando Meghan Holmes venía de visita; no era como si fueran las mejores amigas o algo por el estilo. Demonios, Greg ni siquiera creía que a Maggie le  _agradara_  la Sra. Holmes.

Pero supuso que ella quería su compañía; después de todo, Greg también estaría de un humor de mierda si sólo se tuviera asimismo... aunque tenía algunos momentos bastante divertidos con él mismo.

Arrojó su uniforme y mochila a un lado y se puso un par de jeans negros con una correa de tachas negras y blancas. Tres cadenas colgaban de sus jeans y no estaban ni ligeramente cubiertas por su apretada remera negra de Green Day. Se agachó para sacar sus Converse de caña alta antes de pasar una mano por su cabello y ver la hora.

Tres y cincuenta, así que aún tenía diez minutos para un cigarrillo a escondidas.

Greg abrió de un empujón la ventana de su habitación y se sentó en el alféizar y agarró la jarra que usaba para las colillas de sus cigarrillos. Mientras que su madre no lo oliera no invadiría su habitación.

Cuando dieron las 3:59, Greg apagó su cigarrillo, se roció con desodorante y salió a saludar a los Holmes junto a su madre.

Meghan Holmes era una mujer alta con espeso cabello marrón rojizo que siempre mantenía sujeto en un apretado moño, tenía pálida piel blanca, mejillas altas y fríos ojos azules. Vestía "ropa de gente vieja", como Greg la llamaba; usualmente chaquetas y pantalones que combinaban, o alguna camisa ridículamente holgada con una falda de la misma forma.

Mycroft estaba de pie a su lado, sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, vistiendo pantalones apretados y una camisa abotonada libre de arrugas. Encima de todo llevaba un suéter de color celeste.

 _Realza sus ojos,_  pensó Greg antes de mentalmente abofetearse. ¡Demonios que no, no se sentía atraído hacia Mycroft Holmes!

Meghan hizo la cosa de "beso en cada mejilla" con Maggie antes de que Mycroft diera un paso hacia adelante para delicadamente estrechar la mano de Maggie.

—Sra. Lestrade, gracias por invitarme a tu encantadora casa —dijo Mycroft.

Greg rodó los ojos cuando su madre agradeció a Mycroft y cerró la puerta. El otro adolescente era tan jodidamente maricón, y no en el buen sentido.

Marcharon hacia el comedor y Greg se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla, su madre lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. Mycroft sostuvo la silla de su madre y ella le agradeció en un tono elegante pero afilado antes de que Mycroft tomara asiento.

—Gregory, te ves... —la voz de la Sra. Holmes fue desapareciendo cuando observó su apretada remera.

Greg cruzó sus brazos y dijo:

—Sí, tu también.

Ella arrugó su nariz y Mycroft intervino.

—Uno debe estar cómodo cuando está en casa, ¿no piensas lo mismo, mami?

 _Mami_ , pensó Greg con una mueca de desprecio hacia al otro muchacho.

—Desde luego, claro que sí —asintió Meghan—. Pero cuando uno tiene visitas siempre debe vestir su mejor atuendo —miró a Greg para ser evidente, el adolescente tuvo que esforzarse en luchar para no sacarle la lengua.

Mycroft sonrió ligeramente cuando Maggie entró con una bandeja con té y bizcochos de chocolate. Greg inmediatamente cogió un puñado de bizcochos y se los metió a la boca, masticando más sonoramente cuando Meghan lo miraba.

Maggie les sirvió a todos té y Greg tomó del suyo educadamente, aunque en realidad deseaba que tuviera whisky o alguna otra clase de alcohol en él. ¿De qué otra manera se suponía que soportaría un par de horas junto a Meghan y Mycroft Holmes?

Dejó que las conversaciones pasaran sobre él, sólo respondiendo con un "sí" o "está bien", cuando las preguntas eran dirigidas hacia él (recibía un pellizco de parte de su madre en cada ocasión). Mycroft, por supuesto, era un joven simpático y encantador, yendo justamente a suficientes detalles para satisfacer a Meghan y Maggie. Greg lo fulminaba con la mirada y solamente recibía sonrisas educadas en respuesta.

—No eres muy hablador, Gregory —comentó Meghan de repente, haciendo que Greg alzara la mirada de donde había estado contando las flores del mantel.

—Ehm... —no tenía una excusa preparada.

Afortunadamente, su madre sí.

—Oh, sí, Gregory estuvo despierto hasta tarde anoche estudiando —mintió Maggie, sonriéndole a Greg. Aunque Greg nunca fallaba en sus clases, podría estar yendole mejor si en realidad estudiara y no saliera toda la noche a beber y follar.

Greg pegó una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Meghan alzó una ceja, luciendo mucho como su hijo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —asintió Greg—, sólo estudiando mucho, ya sabes.

—¿Estabas estudiando biología? —preguntó Mycroft de repente con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

—No —bufó Greg.

Mycroft volvió sus labios en una sonrisa de lado.

—Oh, me pareció verte con un par de _libros_ sobre la anatomía masculina ayer en la escuela, así que pensé que quizás estabas estudiando las partes del cuerpo humano o algo por el estilo.

Se encogió de un hombro y alzó su taza de té mientras que Greg fruncía el ceño. Está bien, había estado viendo una revista porno con Dimmock en la escuela y casi los habían descubierto, ¿y qué?

—¿Te parece interesante la biología, Gregory? —preguntó Meghan.

—Ehm... s-sí, bastante —tartamudeó Greg.

La sonrisa de lado de Mycroft se hizo más amplia y tuvo que ocultarla con su taza. Greg seriamente consideró patearlo por debajo de la mesa.

—Háblanos sobre eso —dijo Mycroft, que junto a su madre miró con fijeza a Greg, quien se quedó con la boca abierta.

Lo que siguió fue media hora de Greg tratando de recordar todo lo que había aprendido sobre biología. No ayudaba que Mycroft reconociera sus debilidades e hiciera incluso más preguntas.

Esa era otra cosa que Greg odiaba de Mycroft; él y su hermano lo sabían _todo_. Si habías tenido sexo la noche anterior, lo sabían. Si te habías olvidado la tarea, lo sabían. Sabían que habías tenido de desayuno, que es lo que hiciste en la mañana, cual era tu trabajo, el trabajo de tus padres, cómo te sentías sobre la gente, absolutamente _todo._

Sherlock decía que simplemente "deducía" las cosas, y Mycroft nunca hacía comentarios al respecto. No, el mayor de los Holmes sólo sonreía, asentía, y te dejaba con cualquier mierda que sus "deducciones" le habían causado a la gente a tu alrededor.

Cuando el interrogatorio finalmente terminó, Greg cruzó lo brazos, se encorvó hacia abajo en su silla y fulminó con la mirada a Mycroft, deseando poder lanzar rayos láser de sus ojos. Mycroft simplemente le sonrió educadamente mientras conversaba con Maggie y Meghan.

Dos horas después de haber llegado, Mycroft puso su taza de porcelana delicadamente hacia abajo y se volvió hacia su madre.

—Mami, tengo que darle clases a Benjamin esta noche.

—Oh, sí, cierto —asintió la Sra. Holmes, revisando el reloj de oro sujeto a su delicada muñeca—. ¿Estarás bien manejando tú solo?

—Por supuesto, mami —dijo Mycroft. Se puso de pie y dijo—: Gracias por recibirme, Sra. Lestrade, ha sido un placer.

—Siempre eres bienvenido, querido —dijo Maggie, Greg ahogándose con su té cuando Mycroft sostuvo la mano de su madre y presionó sus labios contra sus nudillos. ¡Lo peor era que su madre estaba sonrojándose, _sonrojándose, joder!_

—¿Te encuentras bien, Gregory? —preguntó Mycroft, volviendo su mirada hacia el otro adolescente.

Greg tosió y se golpeó el pecho con su puño.

—Sí, b-bien —respondió ahogadamente.

Mycroft sonrió antes de besar la mejilla de su madre y decir:

—Ten una velada agradable.

Desapareció y Greg se hundió en su asiento, ignorando el gesto de reprobación que la Sra. Holmes le mandaba. Bueno al menos ahora no estaría atorado con Mycroft Holmes toda la noche. Si la suerte estaba de su lado en una hora podría escaparse y esconderse en su habitación.

Eso sería a menos que su mamá y la Sra. Holmes decidieran que _realmente_ tendrían que ver las fotos de bebé de Greg y discutieran los primeros preciosos años de sus hijos.

Resultó ser que el mundo era una perra cruel y Greg pasó su noche sentado en el sofá entre las dos mujeres, su rostro volviéndose de color rojo cuando su madre y Meghan soltaron sonidos de ternura al ver sus fotos desnudas de bebé.

Greg maldijo a Mycroft Holmes. Podría estar de fiesta y besuqueándose a algún tío, pero  _nooo_.

 _Jodido Mycroft jodidos Holmes,_ pensó mientras señalaban otra foto de él desnudo.

 

 

 **{** **oOo}**

 

 

—Te perdiste una fiesta asesina anoche —dijo Joe tan pronto como Dimmock y Dylan se encontraron con Greg en la escuela.

Greg frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, mi madre me quería en casa para tomar el té con su querida, muy querida amiga, Meghan Holmes —sus amigos se burlaron—. No es gracioso —bufó Greg, lo cual simplemente hizo que se rieran mucho más—. Esa mujer tiene un palo clavado en su culo, aparte de que habla como la jodida reina; honestamente nunca conocí una mujer más estirada, lujosa y jodidamente aburrida en mi vida.

Las risas cesaron, y los otros tres muchachos se quedaron viendo fijamente por encima del hombro de Greg. Greg frunció el ceño antes de voltear, y dio un salto cuando vio a Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes.

El menor de los Holmes estaba frunciendo el ceño abiertamente, dándole a Greg su mejor mirada de "te-voy-a-matar-lentamente" (y con todas las ranas, hamsters y otras pequeñas criaturas que Sherlock se las había arreglado para mandar a la otra vida durante varios "experimentos", Greg no dudaba que el joven muchacho realmente lo asesinara).

Mycroft estaba simplemente observando a Greg con aquellos fríos ojos azules, su uniforme impecable como siempre, un folder completamente blanco debajo de un brazo. Cuando Sherlock abrió su boca, Mycroft dijo:

—Cálmate, hermano, y ve a fumarte un cigarrillo.

El chico de trece años le frunció el ceño a Mycroft, cuyos fríos ojos azules inmediatamente se entrecerraron. Sherlock se tragó cualquier cosa que estuvo a punto de decir, le tiró una última mirada asesina a Greg y se marchó.

—Ehm... Lo siento —dijo Greg. Puede que no le agradara Mycroft, pero no había tenido la intención de que el otro adolescente lo escuchara.

—Está bien —dijo Mycroft—, no es ningún secreto cómo te sientes sobre mi familia.

Greg pudo sentir un sonrojo empezar a salir en su cuello y trató mucho luchar contra él; ¿sonrojarse en frente de Mycroft Holmes? No, eso simplemente no iba a suceder.

—Sí, bueno, aún así lo siento —dijo Greg.

—¿Hay algún problema aquí?

Los amigos de Greg inmediatamente se hicieron a un lado cuando BJ Masters apareció. El tío era fornido como el resto de sus compañeros y Greg dio un nervioso paso hacia atrás.

—No, no hay ningún problema —dijo Mycroft con frialdad.

No era ningún secreto que el padre de Mycroft, Siger Holmes, empleaba a la mitad de hombres en la ciudad. Si alguien se cruzaba con Mycroft o Sherlock encontrarían a su padre despedido más rápido que Greg encontrando un polvo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó BJ, fulminando a Greg con la mirada mientras se ponía a su lado.

—Algo —respondió el otro muchacho—. Sólo estábamos conversando —hizo una pausa, sus ojos recorriendo a Greg—. ¿Verdad, Gregory?

—S-sí —Greg asintió rápidamente. Era lo suficiente popular para no ser objetivo de BJ y sus compinches, pero eso siempre podía cambiar.

BJ bufó y junto con sus compañeros se marchó, sin duda alguna a intimidar a alguien más. Greg miró a Mycroft nerviosamente, quien simplemente sonrió educadamente.

—Ten un día agradable —dijo, alejándose.

Greg dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientra que Dylan decía:

—Me pone nervioso ese tío.

—Su hermano también —añadió Joe antes de volverse hacia Greg—. De todos modos, la fiesta de anoche fue _épica._ Los policías aparecieron a eso de las dos, y este chico, Martin, que es un amigo de Eric, fue atrapado follándose a un tío en la piscina, pero el tio se las arregló para sacarlos de problema.

Dimmock sonreía enormemente.

—Martin tuvo que caminar a casa en boxers, porque alguien le robó las ropas, fue jodidamente gracioso.

Greg gruñó y maldijo a su madre en silencio mientras caminaban a sus casilleros.

—Creo que fue el mismo tio, ya sabes, ése cuya reputación está empezando a hacerle competencia a la tuya —dijo Dimmock.

—Cállate —dijo Greg.

—Sí, nadie es mayor ramera de hombres que nuestro Greggie —dijo Dylan. Envolvió un brazo alrededor del cuello de Greg y alborotó su ya despeinada cabellera para demostrar su punto y Greg lo alejó de un empujón.

—No estoy seguro, Martin estaba delirando en el bus esta mañana sobre este tío —dijo Dimmock—. Realmente, suena como si fuera un Dios del sexo o algo por el estilo.

—Sí, sí —dijo Greg—, callate antes de que ponga mi pie en tu culo.

—Esa es la única acción que vas a recibir por ahora —se burló Dimmock—, eso por tus citas con Mycroft Holmes y tu _mami._

Greg persiguió a Dimmock por el pasadizo y lo embistió contra una pared, Dylan y Joe riéndose a carcajadas cuando el otro muchacho cojeó hacia su casillero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora:  
> Acá el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, la historia se desenvuelve de a pocos y eso es algo que me fascina!


	3. Un vistazo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NdT: ¡Gracias, Runaaaaaaaaaaaa por el beteo a lo Flash Gordon *o*, a leer!

Esto era lo que Greg necesitaba: adolescentes borrachos, tíos sexys, y no té con Mycroft jodidos Holmes. Finalmente era fin de semana y Greg tenía fiestas las noches de viernes, sábado y domingo, así que estaría totalmente con resaca la mañana del lunes.

No es como si le importara, por supuesto. Simplemente quería un poco de polla, Además no habría clases el lunes, por lo cual Greg podría acostarse e intentar que su cerebro no explotase.

La fiesta era en casa de BJ Master, porque sus padres siempre viajaban los fines de semana por trabajo, dejando a BJ y a su hermano mayor, Stewart, organizar fiestas salvajes para adolescentes.

Greg recibiría un aventón de Dimmock y su novia, Molly Hooper. Molly era la conductora designada porque no bebía, y Dimmock nunca bebía más de tres o cuatro copas cuando estaba con su novia.

Así que asegurado de que alguien lo llevaría a casa a medianoche, y siendo casi cerca de las siete, Greg se movió a través de la multitud, buscando un chico a quien montar.

Su primer vistazo resultó en nada remotamente follable, pero eso podía cambiar. Una gran cantidad de personas aparecía después de las diez u once, y algunos se veían un poco mejor después de que Greg hubiera ingerido seis o siete copas.

Así que se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado de Dimmock y Molly a esperar. La chica sentada al otro extremo chilló cuando Greg la empujó, su vaso dándose una vuelta y derramando cerveza por encima de su apretada remera y minifalda.

Se dio la vuelta para gritarle a Greg, sólo para hacer una pausa y comerlo con los ojos, haciendo que éste suspirara. Las chicas de la escuela católica al otro lado de la ciudad, o aquellas que vivían en las ciudades aledañas, no sabían que Greg era gay (lo cual era raro, considerando que había follado con una buena cantidad de tíos de esos lares) y siempre trataban de coquetear con él.

Esta chica realmente hizo su mejor intento.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, sus tetas muy cerca de salir de su remera color rosa, y dijo:

—Parece que necesito una bebida nueva.

—Sí —gruñó Greg.

La chica colocó su mano en su muslo y Dimmock rió, mientras que Molly, quien estaba sentada en el regazo de su novio se sonrojó intensamente. Greg bajó la mirada hacia la mano, mientras la chica le decía:

—¿Me traerías una, lindura? Haré que valga la pena.

Dejó salir su aliento con olor a cerveza sobre él y su mano lentamente subió hacia su entrepierna.

Greg la agarró por la muñeca y rápidamente le apartó la mano, diciendo:

—Ehm, no gracias.

La chica hizo un puchero y se acercó más, sus tetas frotando sugestivamente contra su brazo, haciendo que Greg se encogiera.

—Vamos —dijo, presionando sus labios contra su oreja-. Te haré venir.

Greg se lanzó hacia un lado y Dimmock protestó ruidosamente cuando Molly casi derrama su vaso de limonada.

—Estoy halagado, de verdad —dijo Greg, alejándose más de la chica—. Pero soy gay.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Soy gay, me gustan las pollas —dijo Greg sin rodeos—. Cerca de mí, sobre mí, dentro de mí, elige la que quieras. Me. Gustan. Los. Tíos.

La empujó por completo y la chica bufó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. La cerveza goteaba por sus piernas y le arrojó su vaso vacío a Greg.

—¡Jódete tú también! —gritó Greg cuando se marchó—. Mujeres de mierda.

—Oye, no hay necesidad de ser malo —dijo Molly, dándole un golpecito con el pie.

—Sí, bueno, al menos tú no estás intentando dormir conmigo —le dijo Greg—. Así que tú estás bien.

—Ni siquiera lo intentaría si tuvieras esos gustos —dijo Dimmock.

—¿Por qué no? Soy jodidamente impresionante —dijo Greg con una sonrisa.

Dimmock rodó los ojos, mientras que Molly se sonrojaba más que antes.

—Tiene buen gusto, idiota.

—¿Cómo puede tenerlo si está contigo? —respondió Greg. Esquivó un golpe de Dimmock y dijo—: Sin ofender, Molly, pero deja esta polla y consíguete un hombre de verdad.

—Es un hombre de verdad —sonrió Molly y besó a Dimmock rápidamente.

—Ugh, ustedes los heterosexuales serán la muerte de todos nosotros —dijo Greg, desapareciendo para ir de caza.

Greg fue dentro de la cocina donde el barril de cerveza estaba y se sirvió un vaso nuevo antes de dirigirse nuevamente a buscar tíos. Estaba apunto de darle un sorbo a su bebida cuando alguien chocó con él.

Escuchó un suave:

—Lo siento —y frunció el ceño; esa voz le era familiar. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio un destello de cabello marrón rojizo y también un culo precioso empacado en unos pantalones de cuero antes de que el chico desapareciera.

—¡Oye, espera! —gritó Greg. No importaba que el tío no fuera el tipo que le gustaba, tenía un maldito buen culo. Greg se abrió paso a través de las personas que estaban alrededor y entró a la sala de estar. Pero ya eran casi las diez y el lugar estaba repleto de adolescentes en distintos estados de embriaguez.

La música había sido subida de volumen y los cuerpos sudorosos se movían unos contra otros, pero Greg no pudo ver a nadie que llevara puesto pantalones de cuero. Vio a John Ralling ser arrastrado hacia afuera (y mostrándose muy jodidamente feliz por ello) y maldijo que incluso un heterosexual hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien divertirse en la noche.

Greg maldijo nuevamente y se bebió la mitad de su cerveza antes de hacerse camino a través de la multitud.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Greg no encontró a su tío con pantalones de cuero, pero sí recibió una rápida mamada afuera del baño de parte de un tío al cual no podía recordar. Los policías habían irrumpido en la fiesta a eso de la medianoche y un par de personas habían sido llevadas ante sus padres. Greg había sido llevado a casa por Dimmock y Molly, y se había reído solo como un estúpido mientras trepaba por la ventana de su dormitorio.

Se despertó alrededor del mediodía, sintiéndose como una mierda, pero tomó una ducha, se limpió la mierda de la boca y tomó un poco de ibuprofeno antes de salir. Afortunadamente, su madre estaba trabajando en el hospital y Greg podría salir sin un sermón de veinte minutos sobre el sexo seguro.

Manejó su motocicleta hacia el Tesco de la ciudad, el único lugar real en el que se podía conseguir paz y tranquilidad sin adultos o policías fastidiando. Greg primero pasó por el McDonalds y se compró un par de hamburguesas con queso, la mejor comida para cuando estás con resaca, antes de entrar al aparcamiento de Tesco por la parte posterior.

Tesco estaba rodeado en tres lados por casas y el McDonalds, y los árboles del lado del local de comida rápida eran grandes y sobresalientes, dándole a Greg y a sus compañeros algo de sombra cuando era verano.

Greg aparcó cerca a la valla y se sacó el casco, colocándolo en el suelo mientras se sentaba al lado. Estaba en su tercera hamburguesa cuando Dimmock apareció en el viejo BMW de su padre, sonriendo al ver los lentes de sol de Greg.

—¿Cómo estás? —gritó Dimmock, forzando que Greg intentara patearlo. Había olvidado que estaba sentado y se cayó, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando golpeó el suelo.

Dimmock rió fuertemente mientras que Greg luchaba por volver a sentarse.

—Eres un jodido puto, Dimmo.

—Con un culo magnífico —dijo Dimmock dándose la vuelta y sacando el culo. Greg le dio una nalgada y Dimmock dijo—: Oye, eso es de Molly.

—¿Qué es lo que Molly aprecia de tus flojas posaderas? —preguntó Greg, lanzándole una hamburguesa con queso a Dimmock.

El otro adolescente se sentó y peló el grasoso papel.

—Que no ha recibido más de un centenar de pollas, en primer lugar —dijo, arrancando de un mordisco un pedazo de la hamburguesa.

—No han sido ni un centenar, gilipollas -gruñó Greg.

—Aunque vas cerca —dijo Dimmock—. ¿No estás cansado de ser una ramera?

—No, el sexo es fantástico —dijo Greg y Dimmock rodó los ojos—. Oye, si consigo a alguien fan-jodido-tástico como yo en la cama, renunciaré a mi vida de ramera.

Dimmock bufó.

—¿Con qué frecuencia realmente follas en una cama?

—Ehm... —la voz de Greg fue desapareciendo y Dimmock soltó una risita.

—El sexo es mejor cuando se tiene con una persona a la que realmente le gustas, y no porque tan grande tiene la polla —dijo el otro muchacho.

Greg le sacó la lengua y Dimmock le tiró su encendedor, Greg lo usó para prender su cigarrillo, se echó hacia atrás y dijo:

—Gracias, Dimmo.

—Cállate, ramera de hombres —Greg le sacó el dedo medio—. Bueno —Dimmock sonrió de lado—, el tío misterioso apareció nuevamente.

—¿El tío misterioso? —preguntó Greg.

—Mm, el que Andy fanfarroneaba el otro día —dijo Dimmock, comiendo su hamburguesa de queso—. Se folló a John muy bien.

Joe y Dylan no estaban allí en ese instante, así que Greg le pidió detalles. Después de que Dimmock se los dio, le preguntó:

—¿John el heterosexual o el bi?

—El heterosexual —dijo Dimmock, sonriendo cuando las cejas de Greg se alzaron—. Ya sabes que John Watson está enamorado de Sherlock Holmes, nunca follaría con cualquier tío. Además, ese chico sólo tiene trece años.

—Yo perdí mi virginidad a los catorce —le recordó Greg.

—No todos somos pequeños gilipollas sucios —dijo Dimmock.

—Jódete —dijo Greg—. ¿Así que no fue John Watson, quien es tan gay para Holmes que ya ni es gracioso, sino John Ralling, heterosexual hasta el tuétano, quien se folló a un tío cualquiera?

—Volvió a entrar en la casa despeinado y contando que un tío llamado Mikey lo había montado hasta que se vino dos veces —dijo Dimmock, robándole un cigarrillo a Greg—. Esto fue cuando estabas arriba con ese tío rubio —añadió cuando Greg se mostró confundido—. Bueno, yo recién había entrado a Tesco cuando lo escuché hablando al respecto con Andy. Andy dijo que al parecer fue el mismo tío.

—Joder —dijo Greg. Así que de verdad había un tipo allí fuera que al parecer era mejor polvo que Greg. Un tipo que pudo convencer a uno de los tíos más heterosexuales a un polvo rápido en una fiesta.

—Pobre Greggie, perderás tu título de Ramera Mayor si no tienes cuidado —se burló Dimmock, soplándole humo en la cara.

—Vete a la mierda, Dimmock, sabes lo bueno que soy —gruñó Greg.

Él y Dimmock habían tenido sexo una vez y ambos acordaron que estaban mejor como amigos. Greg no había estado buscando una relación seria entonces, y Dimmock sí, por lo cual habían roto antes de que realmente pudiera comenzar. Y ahora Greg aún estaba durmiendo con cualquier gay, bi, o chico curioso de la zona, mientras que Dimmock salía con Molly.

—Sí, sí —asintió Dimmock, soplando anillos de humo—. Pero creo que este tío, Mikey, es mejor.

Greg frunció el ceño y apagó en el suelo su cigarrillo. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder ningún probable polvo por otro tío.

Dylan y Joe llegaron juntos. En realidad nunca planeaban encontrarse y pasar el rato en Tesco, pero usualmente un sábado después de una masiva fiesta, todos se encontraban a eso de la una para pasar el rato juntos y joder por ahí.

Joe le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Greg, quien lo miró a través de una nube de humo.

—Condujiste a Haley Rogers directamente a mi regazo, Greggie.

—¿Quien carajos es Hayley Rogers? —preguntó Greg.

—Probablemente la conozcas mejor como la-rubia-a-la-que-le-vertí-cerveza-encima —dijo Dylan, abriendo un paquete de papitas fritas.

Greg frunció el ceño y Dimmock dijo:

—Recuerdas antes de que te embriagaras a la chica rubia que terminó cubierta en cerveza cuando te sentaste? -cuando Greg asintió con la cabeza, añadió—: Creo que ella es de quien hablan.

—Oh —dijo Greg—. Espera, ¿la chica que se me lanzó encima?

—Sí, se quejó de que un maricón la trató como el culo y vino en busca de un hombre de verdad —Joe sonrió—. Y sí que se vino con fuerza.

Greg arrugó la nariz ante la imagen mental, aunque no supiera realmente como es que se veían las mujeres sin ropa, y dijo:

—Bueno, estaba coqueteando conmigo, traté de ser amable al principio.

Dimmock se burló.

—Y luego le dijiste que te gusta tener una polla dentro del culo,

—Bueno, es verdad —Greg se encogió de hombros.

Dylan le sacó la lengua y Joe dijo:

—Realmente, Greg, te acostarías más seguido si patearas para el otro lado; sólo hay una cierta cantidad de hombres gay y casi te has follado a la gran mayorìa de ellos.

—Ser gay no es una elección, gilipollas —dijo Greg tirándole una piedra.

Se dio cuenta de que Dylan puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño, pero negó con la cabeza y lo dejó pasar.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

La mamá de Greg llamó alrededor de las cuatro para encontrarse con él dentro de Tesco para comprar algunos alimentos, así que Greg se separó de sus amigos para ir con ella. Maggie cogió un carrito y lo empujó por los pasillos con Greg siguiéndole detrás, mensajeando con su teléfono.

Como cualquier otra vez que iban de compras por cualquier cosa, Maggie le preguntaba a Greg qué opinaba. Y Greg, como cualquier otra vez que iban de compras, gruñía, se encogía de hombros o asentía. No era de ayuda, pero Dios no quisiera que Maggie comprara los fideos equivocados, o las barras de chocolate o cualquier otra cosa que Greg utilizara.

Las hamburguesas de queso que había comido hace unas horas, no lo habían llenado por completo y Greg estaba inquieto por irse y así poder comer algo más. Ella le dijo que esperara a llegar a casa y le haría un sándwich o algo, y Greg le exigió que se fueran ahora. Por supuesto que Maggie lo ignoró y Greg frunció el ceño.

Habían casi terminado cuando Greg divisó a Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes,ambos de pie al lado de una mujer con una mata de cabello gris. Greg la había visto antes; era la niñera de Mycroft y Sherlock (o criada como le llamaba Sherlock desde que tenía once años, porque maldición, no necesitaba una jodida niñera).

Greg los ignoró, pero Maggie vio a los dos jóvenes y sonrió mientras empujaba su carrito hacia ellos.

—Mamá —gruñó Greg.

—Oh, calla —dijo Maggie—. Mycroft, Sherlock.

Sherlock le frunció el ceño a Maggie, sin embargo se convirtió en algo parecido a una sonrisa cuando Mycroft le dio un codazo. El mayor de los Holmes se volvió y dijo:

—Sra. Lestrade, que encantador verte. ¿Cómo se encuentra esta tarde?

—Bien, gracias, Mycroft —Maggie sonrió, sus ojos mirando a la mujer que estaba al medio de los Holmes.

—Sra. Lander, esta es Margaret Lestrade, la madre de uno de mis compañeros de clase, Gregory —dijo Mycroft. Greg rodó los ojos ante la mierda envuelta educadamente que acababa de ser vomitada de la boca de Mycroft.

—Encantada de conocerte, Sra. de Lestrade —sonrió la Sra. Lander.

—Oh, es sólo Lestrade, no de Lestrade —dijo Maggie.

La Sra. Lander se disculpó antes de volverse hacia Mycroft.

—Sólo demoraré cinco minutos, ¿está bien?

—Como si nos importara —gruñó Sherlock, mientras que Mycroft dijo:

—Por supuesto, tómate tu tiempo.

La Sra. Lander desapareció por un pasillo y Mycroft se volvió hacia Greg y Maggie.

—¿Cómo estás Gregory? —preguntó educadamente.

—Oh, simplemente excelente —murmuró Greg sarcásticamente.

Mycroft le sonrió con cortesía antes de hablar con Maggie, mientras que Sherlock fulminaba a Greg con la mirada y este se la devolvía con la misma intención. De repente el Holmes más joven dijo:

—Saliste a beber anoche.

Mycroft se tensó y miró a Sherlock, quien sonreía de lado a Greg, el cual fruncía el ceño.

—¿Y qué? —bufó Greg.

—Aún no tienes dieciocho; es ilegal —declaró Sherlock. Sus brillantes ojos azules rodando perezosamente sobre Greg antes de agregar—: Y permitiste que otro chico succionara tu...

Mycroft puso una mano sobre la boca de Sherlock, y el más joven de los Holmes arrancó y tiró de sus dedos, pero no pudo liberarse.

—Pido disculpas por mi hermano -dijo Mycroft rápidamente—. ¡No sabe cómo guardarse las cosas para sí mismo!

Siseó las últimas palabras y le dio a Sherlock una mirada mordaz, el chico más pequeño rodó los ojos. Mycroft lo dejó ir y Sherlock se frotó los labios,

—Sé cómo guardar secretos, Mycroft —sus ojos giraron y se posaron en su hermano—. ¿No es verdad?

Greg se sorprendió al ver ira verdadera en el rostro de Mycroft, usualmente el chico de cabello marrón rojizo mostraba cortesía, bondad o una cara en blanco. Pero en ese instante estaba mirando con furia a Sherlock, quien sonrió ampliamente y se cruzó de brazos, dándole una mirada a Mycroft que claramente decía te-gané-cabrón.

Mycroft se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia una confundida Maggie y un sonriente Greg.

—Sí, bueno, Sherlock y yo ya deberíamos irnos —dijo Mycroft con rapidez, mostrándoles una falsa sonrisa—. Sra. Lestrade, Gregory, tengan un día maravilloso.

—Jodidos bichos raros —murmuró Greg, siguiendo a su madre.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

—¿Hiciste tu tarea? —preguntó Maggie cuando Greg entró a la sala de estar. Estaba vistiendo un par de jeans apretados de color rojo, una remera de Muse, con una delgada chaqueta de color rojo encima y sus habituales brazaletes de cuero y collares. La fiesta era a un par de cuadras de su casa y Greg había decidido regresar caminando, por lo cual podría emborracharse.

—Ehm... sí, hice gran parte de ella —dijo Greg. Maggie, quien estaba sentada en el sofá viendo alguna película romántica, se giró y se metió un pedazo de palomitas de maíz a la boca, levantando una ceja-. Bueno -corrigió Greg-, hice una parte de ella.

Maggie chasqueó la lengua.

—Vamos, mamá, la terminaré, estamos sábado —dijo Greg.

—Y pasarás toda la noche de tu domingo de fiesta en casa de algún otro idiota —dijo Maggie.

—No habrá clases el lunes, las haré entonces —dijo Greg.

Maggie suspiró y le miró.

—Te quedarás todo el lunes haciéndolas, ¿has entendido?

Greg sabía que era lo mejor no discutir con su madre y asintió, saliendo después de que ella asintiera en señal de aprobación.

 


	4. El verdadero Mycroft Holmes

Casa diferente, mismas personas, y Greg estaba empezando a frustrarse. No había tenido un polvo desde la semana pasada; una mamada simplemente no era suficiente.

Dimmock había salido afuera temprano para llamar a Molly, ese muchacho estaba tan dominado, y Joe había visto a una chica bonita de diecisiete años llevando pantalones cortos de denim que estaban intentado desaparecer por su culo. Dylan estaba hablando con Matt Sanders y BJ Masters, este último con su brazo alrededor de Sally Donovan, quien estaba empezando a mostrarse aburrida.

Greg estaba en su quinta bebida cuando vio a un tío rubio de aproximadamente dieciocho años con magníficos ojos azules y cuerpo delgado. Estaba considerando insinuarsele, y con suerte conseguirse un polvo, cuando tropezó con alguien.

Greg gruñó y se frotó el brazo mientras volteaba a encarar al tío con el que se había estrellado...

...sólo para casi botar su bebida y caerse encima.

Estaba de pie, cara a cara con Mycroft Holmes... solamente que no como el Mycroft Holmes que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Si Greg no hubiera pasado horas en compañía del muchacho durante esas estúpidas fiestas de té, probablemente lo hubiera confundido por otra persona.

Pero no... no, este era  _definitivamente_  Mycroft Holmes

El alto, normalmente elegante muchacho estaba vestido de negro; pantalones de cuero negro que no dejaban  _nada_  a la imaginación, una apretada remera negra sobre su torso, y una chaqueta bien ajustada que tenía hebillas de plata en todo el frente y tachas. Su cabello marrón rojizo estaba desordenado y tenía delineador negro grueso marcando sus azules ojos, y también sombra oscura sobre sus ojos. Añadido a eso un piercing en la lengua que Greg podía ver, al igual que el esmalte de color negro sobre sus uñas, y la parte baja de Greg estaba tomando  _definitivamente_  interés en Mycroft Holmes.

—Lestrade —dijo Mycroft, poniéndose de pie y asegurándose de que no había derramado su bebida o botado su cigarrillo, sí ese era un vaso de cerveza en su mano izquierda y un cigarrillo a medias sostenido entre sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha.

—Yo... ehm... ¿huh? —tartamudeó Greg.

Los labios de Mycroft se convirtieron en una sonrisa de lado, y su lengua salió a humedecer su labio inferior, atrayendo la atención de Greg por completo.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual hayas decidido tropezar y botarme? —preguntó Mycroft.

Está bien, aún hablaba como una tarta de pijo, pero realmente... los ojos de Greg observaron su cuerpo nuevamente.

 _Maldición,_  sí que se veía bien.

—Yo... n—no —tartamudeó estúpidamente Greg, haciendo que Mycroft soltara una risita—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pasar un buen rato —dijo Mycroft, llevando el cigarrillo a sus labios. Le dio una larga calada e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para soplar el humo hacia arriba, lejos de Greg—. ¿No es eso lo que usualmente hace la gente en las fiestas?

—Ehm... bueno, sí —dijo Greg, sus ojos sobre el muchacho más alto—. Pero tú... quiero decir, tú eres tú.

—Tienes una vista bastante buena —dijo Mycroft, sonriendo condescendientemente.

Greg bufó.

—¡Sabes a qué me refiero!

—¿Lo sé?

—¿Estás siendo así de molesto a propósito? —exigió Greg.

La sonrisa de Mycroft se hizo más amplia.

—Has conocido a mi hermano, ¿verdad? —le dio un largo trago a su cerveza y otra calada a su cigarrillo.

Antes de que Greg pudiera preguntar, bueno  _demandar,_  que demonios estaba haciendo Mycroft en esta fiesta, vestido de esa manera, BJ Masters tropezó con ellos, su brazo aún alrededor de Sally Donovan. Sonrió al ver a Mycroft y dijo:

—Mikey, ¿estás divirtiéndote?

—Mm, eso aún está por verse —musitó Mycroft, sus ojos vagando sobre la multitud—. Nunca hay nadie interesante en estas fiestas.

 _¿Mikey?,_  pensó Greg, su mente perdiéndose una vez más.

BJ rió, borracho.

—Si dejaras de follarte a cada tío que vieras y no los dejaras amoratados, tendrías una selección más amplia.

Mycroft chasqueó la lengua.

—No tengo tiempo para lidiar con chicos que no tienen idea de que están haciendo. ¿Es mucho pedir un polvo que me pueda satisfacer?

BJ simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para besuquear a Sally, quien estaba cansándose de ser ignorada. Cuando BJ y Sally se marcharon, Greg volvió sus ojos de nuevo en Mycroft.

—En serio, ¿qué carajos? —exigió.

Mycroft le dio una mirada aburrida y se tomó el resto de su cerveza antes de agarrar al tío más cercano. Era el rubio al que Greg había estado observando, y cuando vio quien lo había agarrado se sonrojó intensamente.

—Hola, precioso —dijo Mycroft, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, su mano lentamente bajando por su espalda—. Sé un buen chico y tráeme otra bebida, ¿sí? —su mano se dirigió hacia más abajo, apretándole una nalga insinuantemente, y el tío inmediatamente cogió el vaso vacío de Mycroft y se apresuró a través de la multitud—. Ah, tienen tantas ganas de complacer —Mycroft suspiró—. Pero nunca pueden lograrlo.

Greg definitivamente había perdido la cabeza en este punto, y simplemente miró fijamente como Mycroft terminaba su cigarrillo y lo ponía en el cenicero más cercano.

Cuando el tío regresó con la bebida de Mycroft, el adolescente de ojos azules se inclinó cerca, sus labios frotándose con los del otro.

—Muchísimas gracias —exhaló, sacándole el vaso de la mano y tomando un sorbo mientras se alejaba—. Tal vez te vea más tarde.

Fue una clara despedida, pero al chico no le pareció importar. Simplemente se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a Mycroft mientras hacia su camino de regreso hacia sus amigos.

—En serio, ¿qué carajos? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft le sonrió.

—¿Qué carajos qué? —Greg lo miró fijamente—. Honestamente, Gregory, estás actuando como si nunca hubieras escuchado a alguien maldecir.

—Bueno... sí, ¡tú eres tú! —dijo Greg.

—Y maldeciré tanto como quiera, joder —dijo Mycroft, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo—. ¿Quieres uno?

Greg tomó el cigarrillo ofrecido, mirando a Mycroft sacar una cajetilla de fósforos y prendiendo uno. Encendió el de Greg antes del suyo, tirando el cerillo a la alfombra y pisoteándolo en la alfombra.

—¿Qué? —dijo ante la mirada de Greg—. No es mi alfombra; que se joda Matthew Sanders y que se joda su casa.

—Jesucristo —Greg quedó boquiabierto.

Mycroft suspiró y se frotó sus ojos.

—Estás empezando a molestarme, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, ¿qué carajos se supone que debo hacer? —demandó Greg—. ¡Eres Mycroft jodidos Holmes! El esnob, aburrido y jodidamente molesto Mycroft Holmes. Y ahora te apareces vestido jodidamente de negro, llevando _delineador de ojos_  ¿y buscando a un tío al cual follar?

Mycroft sonrió.

—Seguramente ya has escuchado de mí.

—Qué?

—Bueno, Andrew y Johnathan no fueron muy callados acerca de lo que hice con ellos —dijo Mycroft. Ante la mirada en blanco de Greg, agregó—: Andrew Freen y Johnathan Ralling.

Andy y John.

Andy y John, quienes dijeron que alguien les había follado los sesos en un polvo.

Un tipo llamado Mikey.

—De ninguna jodida manera —dijo Greg—. No hay ninguna forma de que tú seas el Mikey del que Andy hablaba.

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza a un lado, alzando su vaso como haciendo un brindis.

—Mikey Holmes, a tu servicio, Sr. Lestrade.

—Esto tiene que ser una puta broma —dijo Greg. Pensó en todas las veces que escuchó hablar de Mikey—. Espera, estabamos tomando té con nuestras madres la noche en la que ese tío folló a Andy.

—No puedo recordar a todas mis conquistas, Gregory —dijo Mycroft, mostrándose decepcionado—. ¿ _Tú_ recuerdas las veces que tuviste sexo malo?

—Ehm, no —dijo Greg, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo, los ojos azules de Mycroft cayendo en mirar sus labios—. Es amigo de Eric, Eric Armstrong.

Mycroft simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Espera —dijo Greg, dándose cuenta de que Mycroft se había ido temprano esa tarde—. Entonces... cuando dijiste que tenías que dar clases... —la voz de Greg desapareció cuando una sonrisa diabólica apareció en los labios de Mycroft.

—No sería bueno que mi madre querida se preocupara por mí, ¿no crees? —dijo Mycroft, dándole un trago a su cerveza—. Es mejor que piense que estoy sentado en la biblioteca como un buen chico en vez de follando a cualquier tío que espero que sea capaz de mantener el ritmo.

Sus ojos se deslizaron lentamente sobre Greg y el chico mayor se sintió de repente muy caliente; ¿había sido Holmes siempre capaz de comer con la mirada de esa manera?

—No, es mejor que ella piense que soy un buen chico que se va a casar con una mujer respetable de una familia bien educada —continuó Mycroft, sus ojos ahora agitándose con pereza sobre los jóvenes que abarrotaban la sala—. Además, es bastante divertido hacer que todos crean ciertas cosas sobre mí —murmuró. Sus ojos descansaron momentaneamente en un tío mayor que ellos, probablemente veinte años con cabello rizado de color negro y brillantes ojos verdes.

Mycroft le dio al hombre una sonrisa coqueta, y Greg observó atónito como el chico se sonrojaba y alzaba su vaso.

Al otro lado de la habitación, el rubio que Greg había estado observando desde temprano, el que prácticamente se apresuró en conseguirle una bebida a Mycroft, estaba sin pantalones, sus jeans y boxers completamente bajados por uno de los idiotas amigos de BJ Masters.

Greg miró al chico ponérselos nuevamente y gritar, todo el mundo a su alrededor riendo. Cuando desapareció entre la multitud, Greg se volvió a mirar a Mycroft, quien estaba mirando al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Qué? —dijo Greg.

—Si me disculpas, tengo un tío a quien follar —dijo Mycroft. Se tomó su cerveza de un tirón, botó su cigarrillo dentro del vaso y se marchó, dejando a Greg mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

De ninguna manera.

De ninguna  _jodida_  manera.

—Será mejor que no le estés causando mierdas a Mikey.

Greg se volvió a ver a BJ y Matt, los dos encamino de estar borrachos como una cuba.

—¿Mikey? —preguntó.

—Mycroft —dijo Matt—. Se hace llamar Mikey en las fiestas.

—De ninguna manera —dijo Greg—. Él... es Mycroft Holmes, el no va a fiestas.

Matt bufó, mientras BJ dijo:

—Lo que sea que pienses sobre él, está jodidamente mal, Lestrade. Mikey puede beberse a cualquiera debajo de la mesa, y simplemente pregúntale a todos los chicos a los que ha follado; tú eres un gilipollas comparado con él.

La boca de Greg se abrió de golpe y Matt y BJ rieron juntos.

—Maldito idiota —dijo Matt, golpeándole con el hombro cuando pasaba, Greg derramando un poco de su bebida sobre su remera. Maldijo mientras se tomaba el resto de su cerveza antes de botar el vaso. Mycroft estaba en lo cierto; que se joda Matt Sanders y que se joda su casa.

Greg no pudo sacar a Mycroft de su cabeza mientras atravesaba la multitud, tratando de recordar donde era que estaba el baño. Mycroft había tomado cada etiqueta que Greg le había puesto, las rompió en pedazitos de mierda, los tiró en el aire, y procedió a bailar debajo de la lluvia de confeti.

Greg no podía  _creer_  que Mycroft Holmes, esnob, educado y  _genio,_  estaba realmente bebiendo, fumando y era una máquina de polvos ilegal. Honestamente, ¿quien coño se veía  _eso_  venir?

Ciertamente, Greg no. Aunque su cuerpo estaba tomando gran interés en estos cambios. Porque Jesucristo, Mycroft sí que se veía follable en ese atuendo.

Y si los rumores sobre él eran verdad, Mycroft era un maldito buen polvo.

Subió las escaleras y encontró que la casa estaba en silencio allí, aparte de diversos gemidos procedentes de puertas cerradas. Ignorándolos y apresurándose en ir a mear, Greg finalmente encontró el baño y abrió la puerta de un empujón.

La boca de Greg se abrió de golpe. Mycroft tenía al chico de antes, el que le trajo una bebida nueva, inclinado contra el lavabo. Estaba embistiéndolo por detrás, el tío aferrándose al mostrador como para salvar su vida, incluso mientras gemía, maldecía y rogaba por más.

Greg se quedó completamente atónito por algo de un minuto antes de que Mycroft se fijara en él.

—Oh, parece que tenemos compañía, James —dijo sin romper ni una vez su ritmo. Le sonrió de lado a Greg, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en donde la erección de Mycroft desaparecía dentro del tipo... James—. A menos que quieras unirte a nosotros, Gregory, te sugiero que te vayas a la mierda —dijo Mycroft, llamando la atención de Greg.

—Yo... uh... lo siento —Greg finalmente se atragantó, sosteniendo la puerta y cerrándola de un golpe. Se inclinó pesadamente contra la pared y se frotó los ojos—. ¿Qué carajos?

Se quedó donde estaba, asustado de que si se movía, colapsaría de la pura  _ridiculez_  de toda la noche, o que despertaría e el hospital después de tener graves delirios. Porque no había ninguna manera de que ese era Mycroft Holmes follándose a un tío que ni conocía.

No era Mycroft Holmes follándose a un tío con fuerza suficiente para dejar moretones.

No era Mycroft Holmes, quien estaba muy bien dotado y grueso para lo que Greg había visto.

No, no era...

Antes que los pensamientos de Greg pudieran volverse más pervertidos, hubo un grito de éxtasis procedente del cuarto de baño, seguido de una maldición en voz alta. Unos cuantos minutos después la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y Mycroft apareció, tirando un condón usado al tacho de basura. No pareció importarle que su erección aún furiosa estaba afuera, porque simplemente le alzó una ceja mientras la guardaba.

Greg pudo ver que James se había deslizado al suelo, gimiendo y mostrándose completamente follado mientras se inclinana pesadamente contra el mostrador. Mycroft, por otro lado, se veía enojado.

—¿Que mierda estás haciendo aquí afuera, pervertido? —demandó Mycroft. Cerró de un golpe la puerta, quitando a James de la vista y sosteniendo a Greg de la garganta.

Greg jadeó cuando fue empujado violentamente a la pared contraria, un soplo de aire escapando de sus labios cuando conectó con la pared.

—¿Te masturbas viendo a personas, Lestrade? —preguntó Mycroft—. ¿Te gusta verme follar a ese tío hasta que no pueda ponerse de pie?

—Oh, Dios —fue lo único que Greg pudo gruñir. Esto no estaba sucediendo... no, en verdad,  _¿qué carajos estaba sucediendo?_  Este era Mycroft Holmes, ¡MYCROFT JODIDOS HOLMES!

—Apuesto a que deseabas ser tú —continuó Mycroft, su mano moviéndose del cuello de Greg, deslizándose hacia abajo por la suave piel del muchacho más pequeño. Metió su mano debajo de la remera apretada de Greg y se detuvo cuando se encontró con un pezón.

De repente se encontró retorciéndolo y Greg jadeó cuando un dolor atravesó su cuerpo, rápidamente seguido por placer. Gimió y Mycroft cerró la distancia entre ellos, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Greg. Greg podía sentir la erección vestida contra su muslo y tuvo que esforzarse mucho en no restregarse contra ella. No ayudaba que su propia polla diera espasmos dentro de sus jeans.

—¿Justo qué, exactamente, estabas haciendo afuera del baño cuando sabías que estaba teniendo sexo, hmmm? —preguntó Mycroft, sus labios a centímetros de los de Greg. Greg pudo ver el piercing de la lengua y se preguntó cómo se sentiría en su boca, en su polla, antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Los ojos de Mycroft recorrieron el rostro de Greg y sonrió de lado. Su lengua salió lentamente, lamiendo su labio inferior suavemente y dejando una estela delgada de saliva que hizo que sus labios se vieran malditamente besables. Greg tuvo una vista del piercing y tragó saliva. Siempre había tenido una cosa por los piercings.

—Bueno, bueno, realmente eres una ramerita, ¿no es así? —dijo Mycroft, sonando divertido—. Gregory Lestrade, la moto de la ciudad; todos consiguen un paseo siempre y cuando se agachen ante él primero.

Está bien, Greg sabía que todo eso era verdad, pero aún así le molestaba. Trató de empujar a Mycroft y sorprendentemente golpeó una pared de músculo. Aunque Mycroft no era tan grande como BJ Masters, definitivamente escondía lo musculoso que estaba.

Greg se encontró estrellado contra la pared, los dedos de Mycroft enroscándose en su cabello y tirándolo hacia atrás bruscamente.

—Ah, ah, eso fue muy travieso, Gregory —dijo Mycroft, inclinándose hacia adelante. Arrastró su nariz por la barbilla de Greg y el adolescente mayor sintió que su corazón dio un brinco, mientras que más sangre corría hacia su pene y su piel se estremeció. Jesucristo, ¿cómo eso podía excitarlo tanto?—. Aunque disfruto el sexo duro —continuó Mycroft, su nariz recorriendo el cuello de Greg—. No aprecio cuando alguien intenta dominarme tan rápidamente... no, tienes que  _ganarte_  ese derecho, Gregory, y no te lo has ganado.

Se apartó bruscamente sobrela cabeza de Greg, el otro adolescente jadeó ásperamente.

—¿Te has ganado ese derecho, Gregory? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg no tenía idea simplemente como acabo en esa situación. Pero ahora sus hormonas de adolescente estaban corriendo rampantemente y se encontró tragando saliva y diciendo:

—N—no, no me lo he ganado.

—Oh, muy bien —dijo Mycroft, luciendo ligeramente impresionado—. Oh, sí...  _definitivamente muy bien._

Mycroft se inclinó muy lentamente, hasta que sus labios se encontraron a milímetros de los de Greg, su aliento suavemente acariciando la piel de Greg y haciéndolo temblar.

—¿Crees soy Mikey, Greg? —susurró Mycroft—. ¿Crees que soy capaz de follar a cualquier tío hasta que entre en coma, hmm? ¿Crees, Gregory querido, que soy mejor polvo que tú?

Se apartó ligeramente para observar que las pupilas de Greg estaban dilatadas, un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Las pupilas de Mycroft estaban grandes, y Greg podía contar cada peca y pestaña en su hermoso rostro.

Espera, ¿qué?

Mycroft sonrió pecaminosamente y Greg gimió. Oh Dios, Mycroft sabía que estaba pensando.

—Yo creo que sí, Gregory —dijo Mycroft, presionando su muslo entre las piernas de Greg. Su rodilla subió lentamente y rozó la entrepierna de Greg. Se detuvo y subió una ceja—. Al parecer a tu polla le gusta que te manipule.

Greg no podía negar aquello; estaba dolorosamente duro, y Mycroft frotándolo por encima de sus jeans era todo lo que necesitaba para que su sangre hirviera. Nunca había sido de los de sexo duro, a menos que tirarse a la cama con alguien o contra una pared era considerado duro, pero descubrió que le gustaba mucho que Mycroft lo dominara.

Mycroft sonrió y apretó su rodilla hacia arriba, presionando la erección de Greg, y el muchacho de mayor edad no pudo evitar gemir. Mycroft soltó una risita y se lanzó hacia adelante, su lengua lamiendo una tira del cuello de Greg cercana a su oreja, antes de jalar su lóbulo entre sus dientes.

—Santa mierda —jadeó Greg, arqueándose de la pared para presionar su pene con más fuerza contra Mycroft. Mycroft permitió que sucediera y lamió nuevamente a Greg, el chico de ojos marrones gimoteando, gimiendo y en general haciendo una verguenza de sí mismo.

Cuando Mycrofr se detuvo Greg se desplomó contra la pared, su cuerpo sintiéndose como si estuviera en llamas, su polla palpitando al punto de dolor real. Estaba tan ido que permitiría que Mycroft lo follara en ese mismo lugar con tal de venirse.

El cerebro de Greg dejó de funcionar por completo y cuando alzó su cabeza solamente se quedó allí, mirando.

Mycroft sonrió y se inclinó nuevamente, sus labios rozando fantasmalmente la oreja de Greg.

—Hasta la próxima —susurró. Presionó un veloz beso en la mejilla de Greg antes de desaparecer, Greg parpadeando cuando de repente se encontró solo. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, buscando a Mycroft, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte.

Lo cual añadió más rareza a toda la jodida noche.


	5. Interludio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: 
> 
> Micro-capítulo mañana actualizo el siguiente que es más largo x3!

Greg se despertó sintiéndose mejor que como usualmente se sentía después de una fiesta. Era probablemente porque se pasó las últimas dos horas buscando a Mycroft antes de caminar a casa a medianoche, frunciendo el ceño y recordando como Mycroft había estado vestido.

Vagabundeó en casa, mirando sin rumbo y más de una vez sus pensamientos derivaron al otro adolescente. No podía creer que Mycroft Holmes, el más grande nerd de toda la escuela, podía vestirse así y hablar de esa forma.

También estaba el recuerdo de Mycroft follando a ese tío llamado James. Greg había tenido un buen vistazo de lo que Mycroft guardaba en sus pantalones y no podía negar que estaba bien dotado.

Lo que enfadaba a Greg era la forma en que reaccionó ante Mycroft. El muchacho al que una vez hizo a un lado y básicamente ignoró, lo había empujado contra la pared y susurrado cosas sucias en su oído, y todo lo que había ocasionado era ponerlo duro y hecho jadear en necesidad. El tío ni siquiera lo había besado y Greg había estado más duro de lo que jamás había estado.

Cuando Dimmock vino un par de horas antes de la fiesta de esa noche, encontró que Greg estaba completamente fuera de sí, mirando la pared y recostado en su cama.

Cuando Maggie desapareció para cambiarse para su turno en el hospital, Dimmock se inclinó contra el escritorio de Greg y dijo:

—¿Qué te pasa?

Greg sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse la imagen mental de Mycroft en pantalones de cuero de su cabeza. Rodó a su espalda y dijo:

—Nada.

—Mentira, has estado actuando todo tranquilo desde la fiesta de anoche. ¿Sucedió algo?

Greg negó con la cabeza, empujando las manos debajo de su almohada y estirándose.

—¿Greg?

—De verdad, Dimmock, no es nada -insistió Greg-. Es sólo... nada, no importa.

Dimmock frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro?

Greg asintió. No había ninguna jodida manera de poder hablar con Dimmock sobre Mycroft. ¿Que le diría, de todos modos? ¿"Mycroft Holmes estaba allí y joder sí que se veía sexy"? No, no creía que eso iría bien.

Dimmock suspiró, pero lo dejó ser, y en cambio, agarró una revista del escritorio de Greg y le echó un vistazo.

Maggie regresó para decirle a Greg que se estaba yendo, y recibió un gruñido como respuesta. Miró a Dimmock, quien se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "ni idea". Todavía un poco preocupada, pero dispuesta a dejarlo pasar por ahora, Maggie le dijo a Dimmock y a Greg que se comportaran antes de irse a trabajar.

 


	6. Beso, beso, beso

 

Las personas eran las mismas,  _Greg_  era el mismo, sin embargo todo en la fiesta se sentía diferente. Greg sentía que estaba esperando a alguien (lo cual no era cierto), se sentía como si se hubiera vestido para alguien (¡lo cual no era verdad!) y como si no pudiera emborracharse porque quería disfrutar cualquier cosa que probablemente viniera de cierto muchacho de cabello castaño rojizo (¡PODÍA EMBORRACHARSE POR COMPLETO, MUCHAS GRACIAS!).

Greg se quedó en la cocina llegando a la conclusión de que Mycroft necesitaría una bebida en algún momento si es que aparecía (no es que le importara, por supuesto. ¿Por qué Greg esperaría a  _Mycroft_? No lo estaba haciendo, absolutamente no).

Estaba por su cuarta cerveza cuando una familiar cabellera castaña rojiza apareció repentinamente junto al barril de cerveza. Se agachó justo por encima, dándole a Greg una vista magnífica de su culo envuelto en un ceñido jean azul brillante, llenó su vaso con cerveza y procedió a bebérsela toda.

Cuando terminó, hizo el vaso a un lado, y fijó sus ojos en Greg, sonriendo antes de retirarse. Greg dejó su cerveza en la mesa y lo siguió a través de la multitud, manteniéndolo a la vista mientras caminaban.

Se dirigió al piso de arriba y Greg lo siguió por detrás, su corazón latiendo contra su pecho y todo su cuerpo hormigueando mientras miraba al culo que prácticamente bailaba en frente suyo. Greg tragó saliva cuando llegaron al oscuro pasillo.

De repente, Greg fue tirado a un lugar más oscuro y estrellado contra la pared. Todo el aire se escapó de sus pulmones cuando se encontró en la misma posición de la noche anterior; un brazo alrededor de su cintura. una mano jalando su cabello y Mycroft Holmes sonriéndole de lado.

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de sombra azul oscura y con un delineado que los destacaba perfectamente, haciendo que Greg lamiera sus labios. Su remera era negra y apretada, y llevaba encima un chaleco azul con rayas.

—Hola, Gregory —dijo Mycroft, sonando divertido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Siguiéndome al baño?

—No te seguía...  _¡ahh!_

Mycroft jaló hacia atrás la cabeza de Greg, haciendo que se callara con un siseo.

—No, no, no me mientas, Gregory querido. Me viste tomar una bebida y me seguiste. ¿Estabas pensando en la noche de ayer cuando follé al encantador James? Era encantador, Gregory, te vi dándole vistazos ayer en la tarde.

Los ojos de Greg se abrieron, sorprendidos. ¿Mycroft lo había estado  _observando_?

—Oh, sí, te he visto en un montón de fiestas antes —dijo Mycroft, sus ojos recorriendo el rostro de Greg—. Te he visto follar a cualquier tío que querías, dejándolos jadeando por más. Pero nunca les das más, ¿no es así, Gregory?

—No —dijo Greg.

—¿Y porqué eso? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Yo... ellos... —Greg se mojó los labios, los ojos de Mycroft brevemente dándoles un vistazo—. Nunca son buenos —admitió Greg. Mycroft inclinó una ceja—. Quiero decir, me vengo —dijo Greg, preguntándose porqué demonios le estaba hablando a Mycroft Holmes de esto—. Pero no me... no me...

—¿Satisfacen? —proporcionó Mycroft

—Sí —dijo Greg—. Me hacen venir, pero no es suficiente.

—Mm, una pena -musitó Mycroft.

-Aún no puedo creer...  _esto_  —dijo Greg, mirando a Mycroft.

El mayor de los Holmes soltó una risita.

—Hmm, al parecer no todos pueden encajar en las pequeñas y perfectas etiquetas que creas —dijo conversacional—. ¿Cómo me has llamado, Gregory? Ah, sí; esnob, pendejo, perdedor, aburrido, gilipollas... ¿alguna de esas tiene algo de verdad en estos momentos, hmm?

Mycroft chasqueó la lengua cuando Greg falló en decir algo.

—Bueno —dijo con una sonrisa—, veamos qué etiqueta me darás después de esto.

Se lanzó hacia adelante, chocando su boca contra la de Greg y tomándolo por sorpresa. Greg jadeó cuando la mano derecha de Mycroft se retorció dolorosamente en su cabello, forzando que la cabeza de Greg fuera en cualquier forma que Mycroft quería. Su rodilla estaba de repente frotando con fuerza contra la polla de Greg, el órgano contrayéndose en interés, incluso cuando Mycroft presionó todo su cuerpo contra el del chico mayor. Su mano izquierda serpenteó alrededor de su cintura, sus dedos enterrándose con fuerza y su brazos tirando a Greg de la pared.

Greg simplemente trató de aferrarse a su querida vida, sus dedos retorciéndose en la remera apretada de Mycroft mientras lo besuqueaba. O follaba con la boca. Una de dos.

Los labios de Mycroft se movían con precisión y poder, triturando y moldeando a Greg en la forma que quería. Su lengua invadió su boca y se introdujo, torsiéndose, lamiéndole y acariciándole antes de empujar su lengua y dominarlo. El piercing en la boca de Mycroft parecía estar en todos lados e hizo que Greg se embriagara de necesidad, su lengua dando golpecitos contra la pequeña barra de metal cada vez que la lengua de Mycroft barría su boca.

Y entonces, su lengua desapareció y sus labios succionaron la de Greg con fuerza, arrastrando sus papilas gustativas, haciendo que Greg gimiera vergonzosamente fuerte. Cuando eso acabó, Mycroft mordió con fuerza sus labios, tirando de la suave piel antes de hacerse hacia atrás para poder chupar y lamer la mandíbula de Greg.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Greg, acercando con más fuerza a Mycroft contra él, sus caderas moviéndose mientras se embestía contra Mycroft. La rodilla de Mycroft había caído, por lo cual pudo presionar mucho más su cuerpo contra el de Greg, y sus erecciones se alinearon, empujando y frotándose el uno contra el otro mientras se besaban.

Mycroft lamió un camino hasta la parte baja del cuello de Greg y succionó lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marcas, su lengua lamiendo la piel roja antes de volver a morder nuevamente. La cabeza de Greg se echó hacia atrás, golpeando la pared, mientras que Mycroft, en general, hacía todo en su jodido poder para volver a Greg loco de lujuria.

Mycroft se apartó del cuello y aplastó nuevamente su boca contra la de Greg, sus dientes chocando y mojados sonidos de succión llenando el pasillo. Su brazo izquierdo se desenvolvió de la cintura de Greg para alzar la parte trasera de su remera antes de que cinco dedos muy calientes se zambulleran en la parte de atrás de sus apretados jeans, retorciéndose antes de excavar en la suave nalga de Greg.

Greg jadeó dentro de la boca de Mycroft, y el muchacho más joven sonrió de lado contra sus labios, sus dedos apretando con fuerza mientras acariciaba el interior de la boca de Greg.

Después de un par de minutos de besuqueos alucinantes, los labios de Mycroft se volvieron suaves y gentiles, haciendo que Greg vacilara y se apartara. Los ojos de Mycroft ahora estaban de un azul más ardiente, como el océano justo después de una tormenta, y sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas. Tenía saliva esparcida en sus labios hinchados, y su rostro usualmente pálido estaba sonrojado.

Se inclinó hacia adelante lentamente y volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de Greg.

Fue completamente gentil y agradable y... joder, aún así era jodidamente increíble.

Los labios de Mycroft estaban presionados suavemente contra los de Greg, persuadiendo al otro muchacho a un cálido y gentil beso que hizo que sus dedos de los pies se curvaran. Lo besó y chupó con gentileza antes de que su lengua lentamente se asomara y deslizara a lo largo de su labio inferior. Greg inmediatamente abrió sus labios.

Mycroft soltó una risita antes de introducirse, arrastrando su húmedo órgano por los dientes y encías de Greg cada vez que lo besaba con suavidad. Se encontró con la lengua de Greg y a diferencia de antes, bailó junto a él, lento y suave, sin tratar de dominarlo o estar a cargo. Cuando se apartó, Greg vacilantemente le siguió, y se sorprendió cuando Mycroft le permitió entrar.

Exploró la boca de Mycroft a fondo y poco a poco, el otro muchacho haciendo suaves sonidos de satisfacción (¡POR FIN!). Greg acarició cada uno de sus dientes como si estuviera contándolos, siguió por sus encías y sus mejillas, antes de finalmente deslizar su lengua por la de Mycroft; la cual se retorció alrededor de la de Greg y ambos gimieron dentro del beso.

Pronto Mycroft volvió a retomar el control del beso, su lengua persiguiendo la de Greg dentro de su boca. Su mano izquierda se deslizó de los jeans de Greg hacia su espalda, haciendo que este sintiera escalofríos y se estremeciera violentamente. Su mano derecha había dejado de retorcer el cabello de Greg y ahora estaba acariciándolo, sus uñas enterrándose en su cuero cabelludo, mandando deliciosas olas de placer por su columna vertebral.

Al igual que antes, Mycroft se apartó para besar y lamer el cuello de Greg, esta vez del lado derecho. Greg estaba jadeando en este punto y tragó saliva antes de dejar caer su boca. Mycroft estaba mordiendo y lamiendo pequeños círculos juguetones en su cuello, sus dientes y labios recorriendo su piel desde su mandíbula hacia su otra oreja.

Lamió la parte exterior de su oreja con lentitud, Greg sintiéndose como si pudiera sentir cada papila gustativa que Mycroft tenía antes de que su lengua se dirigiera hacia su lóbulo. Sus dientes se enterraron en la suave piel y se apartaron, Greg gimiendo con fuerza y embiestiéndose hacia adelante.

Mycroft suavemente devolvió la embestida y ambos se frotaron el uno contra el otro, las manos de Greg ahora recorriendo el estómago de Mycroft arriba y abajo; su estómago era liso y plano, mientras que su pecho se sentía musculoso, pero aún más delgado que el de Greg.

Mycroft se inclinó un poco más cerca y las manos de Greg sostuvieron sus caderas, sus dedos enterrándose con fuerza mientras que Mycroft lamía un camino de regreso a los labios de Greg. Cuando se detuvo, Greg abrió los ojos y Mycroft sonrió antes de chocar sus labios contra los suyos para una última y rápida pelea de lenguas.

Cuando se apartó nuevamente, fue por última vez y Mycroft estaba jadeando, sus labios hinchados y rojos, viéndose igual de excitado que Greg.

Lo escondía muchísimo mejor que él.

Greg era un desastre, su cabello estaba más desordenado que lo habitual por Mycroft, sus labios estaban deliciosamente magullados y sentía que su rostro estaba en fuego. Su cuerpo entero estaba zumbando y se estremeció cuando las manos de Mycroft acariciaron su rostro, cuello, pecho y estómago, deteniéndose para acunar el bulto que su erección había hecho en sus jeans.

Greg siseó sonoramente y Mycroft rió antes de soltarlo. Greg se dejó caer contra la pared pesadamente, sintiéndose usado y abusado. No había tenido un besuqueo como ese en... bueno, Greg ni siquiera creía haber sido besado tan bien y de manera tan jodidamente profunda.

Mycroft sonrió y sacó un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo con una cerilla antes de darle una calada profunda. Sopló el humo sobre ellos, mientras que Greg negaba con la cabeza.

Santa  _mierda_ , sí que Mycroft Holmes sabía besar.

Greg estaba mirándolo estúpidamente y parpadeando, sus pupilas dilatadas y su pene luchando contra sus apretados jeans. El índice izquierdo de Mycroft recorrió el bulto en la entrepierna de Greg mientras inhalaba una bocanada de humo, y Greg se estremeció, un gemido escapando de sus labios hinchados.

—Hmm, una pena que no tengo tiempo —dijo Mycroft, sonando completamente calmado y casual.

—¿Qué? —Greg prácticamente se quejó—. ¡Acabas de llegar!

Mycroft rió y le dio un vistazo al reloj de Greg antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, sus labios fantasmalmente cerca de los de Greg antes de moverse hacia su oído.

—Sólo has tenido una probada de lo bueno que soy, Gregory —ronroneó, soplando su aliento cerca de la oreja de Greg, haciéndolo estremecerse violentamente.

—Pero...tú solamente... —gimoteó Greg.

—Soy tan bueno con mi boca como con mis dedos y manos también —continuó suavemente. Se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo presionado ligeramente contra el de Greg, haciendo que el muchacho menos alto se estremeciera nuevamente—. Sólo imagíname follándote, llenando ese apretado y pequeño agujero tuyo con mi polla.

 _Santa y jodida mierda_ , fue lo único que Greg pudo pensar.

-Te gustaría eso, ¿verdad? -musitó Mycroft-. Siempre tan ansioso por un polvo rápido hasta que busques a otro hombre, dejando un rastro de amantes como secuela -chasqueó ligeramente la lengua, lamió la parte exterior de su oreja y Greg se sacudió-. Sólo espera hasta que te haga eso a ti, Gregory Lestrade -susurró seductoramente-. Serás tú el que suplique por otra ronda.

Se apartó abruptamente y se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo por las escaleras, exactamente igual que la noche anterior. Greg se quedó de pie, parpadeando estúpidamente antes de correr tras Mycroft, sólo para descubrir que había desaparecido. Greg lo busco por una buena hora antes de rendirse y encerrarse en el baño para deshacerse de su erección.

Se masturbó con el recuerdo de Mycroft Holmes besándole, con ese piercing en la lengua acariciando su propia lengua, sus mejillas y también recordando el cuerpo del muchacho más joven contra el suyo, una erección considerable rozando contra su muslo.

Y Greg se vino con  _fuerza_.


	7. Comportamiento

Greg se sentía completamente follado y tirado a un lado. Ya sabes, aparte del dolor en su ingle. Los labios y manos de Mycroft lo habían perseguido en sus sueños esa noche, y cuando se sentó en su dormitorio, haciendo la tarea el Lunes (su madre le había gritado cuando se escabulló en la cocina para buscar un poco de cereal) todo lo que pudo pensar fue en la lengua de Mycroft recorriendo su piel, su cuerpo presionado contra el de Greg y sus jodidos labios besándolo como si nunca lo hubieran besado antes.

Quería que fuera un sueño, un gigantesco y retorcido sueño de mierda. Quería que Mycroft fuera el mismo esnob que siempre había sido, y quería que estos putos sentimientos desaparecieran.

Pero no, había dos grandes chupetones en su cuello, a los cuales su madre había puesto mala cara. Aún podía sentir los labios de Mycroft presionados en los suyos en besos suaves y trituradores, y no había ninguna forma de que pudiera olvidar como es que se veía Mycroft cuando follaba a alguien (sólo en sus sueños reemplazaba a ese tío, James, por él mismo).

Greg maldijo y agarró sus cigarrillos, sabiendo que su mamá no entraría; ella lo revisaba cada hora y justo acababa de irse. Abrió la ventana de su dormitorio y le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, abriendo la tapa de la jarra que usaba como cenicero y dejándolo a un lado.

Greg se recostó en su escritorio y apoyó los pies en su cama, cruzándolos en los tobillos. Torció el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, mientras el humo se acurrucaba a su alrededor, desapareciendo afuera en el sol brillante.

¿Cómo mierda la vida de Greg se había convertido en esto? Un minuto Mycroft Holmes era el capullo de la escuela, al siguiente era un hijo de puta sexy que podía follarte la boca con la lengua. Y ahora, Greg lo deseaba; lo deseaba jodidamente mal.

Greg maldijo nuevamente y arrancó de un mordisco un pedazo del sandwich que su madre le había traído, lechuga y jamón rodando sobre su lengua, mientras migajas caían en cascada sobre su remera.

¿Qué coño se suponía que debía hacer? Dimmock había estado afuera toda la noche hablando por teléfono con su novia, Dylan se había conseguido un polvo, y Joe había quedado inconsciente en la sala de estar. Ninguno de ellos había visto a Mycroft Holmes vestido como sexo-en-dos-patas esa noche, y los dos últimos habían estado tan hechos mierda que Mycroft podría haberlos besuqueado y no lo recordarían.

Lo cual dejaba a Greg reflexionando sobre el misterio que Mycroft Holmes se había convertido.

El misterio muy follable de Mikey Holmes.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Greg trató de decirse a sí mismo que no estaba activamente  _buscando_  a Mycroft. Simplemente acababa de ver pasar al mayor de los Holmes durante el almuerzo el martes, eso fue todo. Definitivamente no había estado mirando a su alrededor buscando una cabeza de cabellos castaño-rojizos, nop, absolutamente no.

Definitivamente no se había masturbado nuevamente como seis veces las noches del domingo y lunes, la imagen de Mycroft en pantalones de cuero a la vanguardia de su mente cada vez que llegaba al clímax.

Y ciertamente  _no_  quería follar a Mycroft Edwin Holmes.

Nop.

Nunca.

Absolutamente no.

Con todas esas mentiras rodeando su cabeza, Greg trotó hacia Mycroft, quien estaba dirigiéndose en dirección a la biblioteca.

—Mycroft, hola.

El muchacho más alto se detuvo y se volvió, alzando una ceja marrón—rojiza cuando vio quien lo había detenido.

—Gregory, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

Greg parpadeó ante el frío y educado tono de voz que Mycroft estaba usando.

—Ehm... Yo sólo... sobre la noche del domingo...

—¿Qué hay de la noche del Domingo? —consultó Mycroft—. Estaba en la biblioteca, dándole clases a Benjamin Masters; necesita mucha ayuda para nuestra próxima asignación de política.

Greg frunció el ceño. ¿Qué carajo? Este Mycroft era completamente diferente al que Greg había besuqueado la última noche; el cabello de Mycroft estaba nuevamente estilizado perfectamente, mientras que sus ojos estaban libres de cualquier clase de maquillaje; estaba hablando suave y claramente, Greg incapaz de ver el piercing en la lengua que vio de cerca y personalmente la noche anterior; y los ojos del otro adolescente y todos sus rasgos faciales estaban transformados en una máscara cortés.

¿Qué pasó con el jodido Mycroft Holmes de sonrisas de lado, de miradas lascivas que Greg había conocido antes?

—Gregory, no tengo todo el día, así que si no te molesta... —la voz de Mycroft se apagó y lo miró con intención.

—Ehm... n-nada —dijo Greg—. Sólo... no, olvídalo.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuando Greg asintió, Mycroft pegó una sonrisa en su rostro antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la biblioteca, dejando a Greg sintiéndose más confundido que como había estado la noche anterior.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Sucedió lo mismo todos los días de esa semana. Greg iba sigilosamente donde Mycroft y mencionaba la fiesta. Y Mycroft, en toda su gloria de gilipollas-esnob, actuaría como si nada hubiera sucedido. Era medio exasperante y medio jodidamente excitante, y Greg estaba seguro que Mycroft estaba tratando de hacerlo lloriquear desastrosamente.

Y estaba jodidamente funcionando.

Greg aún reflexionaba sobre el comportamiento de Mycroft cuando salió de la escuela esa tarde del viernes. Había una fiesta en la casa de Adam Lavent, y Greg estaba ansioso por vaciar un par de bebidas y matar cuantas neuronas pudiera.

Cuando llegó a su moto, Greg encontró una nota pegada al tanque de gasolina y frunció el ceño. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie que conociera, Greg la arrancó de su moto y la abrió:

_Te veré esta noche en casa de Adam Lavent. Vístete con algo delicioso -MH_

El corazón de Greg dio un vuelco y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. El jaguar de Mycroft Holmes no estaba en el aparcamiento, así que ya debía de haberse ido.

Sintiéndose como un idiota por emocionarse tanto por una nota de mierda, Greg la metió en su bolsillo y montó su moto.

Intencionalmente no pensó en Mycroft mientras condujo a casa, saliendo y entrando del tráfico y prestando atención especial a cualquier coche de color verde oscuro.

Trató realmente mucho en no pensar en Mycroft mientras hacía sus tareas, masticando fideos y sorbiendo un poco de soda.

Trató de algún modo no pensar en Mycroft mientras se vestía para la fiesta de las siete.

Trató un poco de no pensar en Mycroft cuando entró al coche de Molly a las nueve.

Y se dio por vencido de no pensar en Mycroft cuando entró en la casa.


	8. Somos los que esperan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título del capítulo: Are We The Waiting de Green Day.
> 
> Advertencia: Actividades de naturaleza sexual.

Greg fue a conseguir bebidas y se tomó dos antes de regresar con sus amigos y sentarse al filo de la mesita de café.

Adam Lavent era uno de los compinches de BJ Masters, y aparentemente Mycroft Holmes pertenecía a su círculo. Así que había una posibilidad de que estaría en la fiesta, ¿verdad? Dijo que estaría allí, le dejo una nota y todo, así que estaría en la fiesta, luciendo absolutamente y jodidamente delicioso en una vestimenta muy apretada, ¿verdad?

Y... lo besaría de nuevo, ¿verdad? Porque eso estaría bien... ¿no?

—Jesús, ¿qué mierda te pasa? —exigió Dimmock.

Greg bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba aplastando su vaso, y su pierna izquierda estaba balanceándose salvajemente como solía hacer cuando estaba emocionado. ¿Emocionado? ¿De ver a Mycroft Holmes? in-jodidamente-creíble.

—Ehm, sólo... necesito un polvo —Greg se encogió de hombros; no era mentira, en verdad.

Molly se sonrojó y Greg le lanzó una mirada encantadora mientras volvía su mirada a la puerta, llevando su vaso a sus labios cada pocos minutos para tomar un trago de cerveza.

Después de una hora de mirar a la puerta, Molly y Dimmock se habían estado besuqueando cada cierto tiempo, el amigo de Greg le dio una patada y dijo:

—En serio, Greg, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada —dijo Greg sin sacar sus ojos de la puerta. Vería al Mycroft cuando apareciera, esta vez estaba preparado.

—Parece que estás esperando a alguien —musitó Molly.

Greg le lanzó una mirada asesina y Dimmock sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿qué es esto?

—Cállate, Dimmo —gruñó Greg.

—¿Nuestro Greggie está esperando a un tío? —preguntó Dimmock.

—No —insistió Greg. Duró dos minutos completos antes de volver a mirar a la puerta.

—Bueno, jodanme pero... —empezó Dimmock.

—Ya lo he hecho —espetó mordazmente Greg.

—... Greg ha encontrado a alguien digno de otro round —continuó Dimmock, que junto a Molly ignoraron el comentario de Greg. Molly sabía que su novio era bisexual, y sabía que él y Greg habían follado una vez. Eso estaba en el pasado y estaba lo suficientemente segura para no tener celos de Greg.

—Cierra tu puta boca, imbécil —dijo Greg, tirando su vaso vacío a un lado y cogiendo el de Dimmock. Dimmock le dio un golpe por eso y Greg le sacó la lengua, tomándose su cerveza—. No estoy esperando a nadie, ¿lo entiendes, cabrón?

Dimmock simplemente sonrió y le dio un golpecito a Greg con el pie.

—Vamos, Gregory, cuéntanos.

—Vete a la mierda.

—¿Por favorcito? —preguntó Dimmock, batiendo sus pestañas.

Greg se burló de él. No estaba dispuesto a admitir que había besuqueado a Mycroft Holmes... o que había sido besuqueado por Mycroft, ni una de las dos. Sólo podía imaginarse la cara de Dimmock si le dijera eso.

Así que en cambio, se terminó la cerveza de Dimmock, le tiró el vaso y salió a buscar otra más.

Dimmock y Molly lo vieron irse, la chica volviéndose a su pareja.

—Tiene esa mirada.

—¿Qué mirada? —preguntó Dimmock.

—La que pones cuando me estás esperando —dijo Molly.

Dimmock sonrió y la besó rápidamente antes de decir:

—Pero este es Greg Lestrade; nunca folla a alguien más de una vez, algunas veces dos si no está muy borracho.

Molly simplemente sonrió.

—Tiene esa mirada, Michael —dijo a sabiendas.

Dimmock se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para besarla nuevamente, mucho más interesado en eso que en la vida sexual de Greg.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Ya casi era medianoche. La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Y Greg había agarrado a todos los tíos en pantalones de cuero antes de apartarlos con disgusto. Dimmock aún estaba detrás, Molly sonriendo a sabiendas, y Greg los evitó lo mejor que pudo mientras cazaba a Mycroft.

Sip.

Cazando a Mycroft jodidos Holmes.

Greg no sabía en que se había convertido el mundo, pero siguió en modo caza.

Estaba por su séptima cerveza y sintiéndose mareado cuando alguien lo agarró. Greg estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no importarle, y se tambaleó después de quienquiera que fuera lo arrastrara. De repente, el aire frío golpeó su piel, y parpadeó cuando lo dejaron ir.

Greg se volvió para ver que estaba de pie en la cubierta posterior de la casa de Adam Lavent, la luna estaba colgada en lo alto y un viento frío se colaba a través de los árboles. La luz y música se derramaban hacia fuera de las puertas de cristal, pero fue interrumpido cuando alguien las deslizó para cerrarlas.

Volviéndose nuevamente, la boca de Greg se abrió.

Mycroft estaba vistiendo unos jeans rojos apretados, similares a los que Greg había llevado puestos cuando se besuquearon. Su camisa era negra y estaba abotonada y metida en los jeans, mostrando un cinturón a cuadros blancos y negros. Colgando de su cuello, y hecha tan perfectamente como la de su uniforme, había una corbata de color rojo sangre. Nuevamente llevaba puesto delineador de ojos marcando sus ojos, sólo que esta vez la sombra de ojos esta vez estaba difuminada de una manera más loca que antes. Su cabello estaba más largo que como Greg lo recordaba y caía sobre su frente en un montón desordenado.

Mycroft sonrió cuando los ojos de Greg prácticamente saltaron de su cara a medida que lo recorrían de arriba abajo a Mycroft una y otra vez. Mycroft se apoyó en la barandilla de la cubierta y encendió un cigarrillo, los ojos fijos en Greg mientras la cerilla se prendía.

Lo prendió y dio una larga calada, el humo saliendo de su boca cuando preguntó:

—¿Ves algo que te guste?

Greg apartó la vista de las piernas de Mycroft, alzando la mirada al adolescente de cabello castaño rojizo.

—Ehm... yo...

Mycroft sonrió.

Aclarándose la garganta, Greg dijo:

—Sí, tal vez sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Vaya, vaya, alguien tiene carácter —se burló Mycroft—. La última vez que nos vimos tú... hmmm, ¿cual es la palabra que estoy buscando? —se tocó el labio inferior, los ojos de Greg clavándose en la suave piel rosada—. Oh, sí —dijo Mycroft—. Follado. Te veías absolutamente follado, Gregory, ¿y por qué fue eso?

—Ehm...

—¿Puede que haya sido porque viste algo que no encajó en la forma que veías el mundo? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg alzó la mirada lentamente.

—Estaba... sorprendido.

—Sí, sorprendido —asintió Mycroft—. Sorprendido de que Mycroft Holmes... bastardo, gilipollas y absolutamente aburrido de mierda... pudiera verse follable en jeans apretados y pudiera darte el mejor besuqueo de tu vida.

Greg tragó saliva pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, Mycroft tenía razón.

—Sé todas las etiquetas que me has dado, Gregory —continuó Mycroft, los ojos del muchacho mayor arrastrándose hacia los suyos—. Sé como me has llamado, en mi cara y a mis espaldas —Greg notó que no se veía enojado. Se veía más como... indiferente. Por supuesto, Mycroft se dio cuenta y sonrió—. Deberías saber, Lestrade, que me importa un carajo lo que la gente piense de mí. Llámame aburrido, presumido, esnob, maricón, lo que sea. Tomaré todas tus etiquetas y las haré confeti,

Greg frunció el ceño y dijo:

—¿Confeti?

Mycroft se apartó de la barandilla y caminó hacia Greg... no, no estaba caminado, Mycroft estaba acechando a su presa, quien resultó ser Greg. Greg tragó saliva cuando Mycroft se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo antes de hablar.

—Tomaré todas tus etiquetas, querido Gregory —dijo suavemente—, las romperé en pedacitos y te las tiraré en la cara. Y después, bailaré debajo de la lluvia de confeti; porque te puedes meter tus etiquetas directamente a tu puto culo.

Los ojos de Greg estaban fijos en los de Mycroft.

—No soy como tú —dijo Mycroft—. No me importa si todos piensan que soy un empollón aburrido con un palo atorado en el culo. Y no me importa si todo el mundo piensa que soy el mejor polvo que han tenido. Todo lo que importa es lo que yo pienso de mí, porque al final del día yo soy quien tiene que vivir con quien realmente soy; no tú,y no ninguno de esos perdedores de mierda allí adentro.

El silencio colgó densamente, Greg y Mycroft mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Greg rompió el contacto visual. Mycroft bufó, mientras que el otro adolescente buscó sus cigarrillos, eventualmente sacándolos de sus apretados jeans y prendiendo uno con un encendedor.

Se quedaron en silencio fumando, Greg ocasionalmente dándole un trago a su cerveza y robándole miradas a Mycroft (miradas que Mycroft veía, pero no comentaba). Después de que Greg hubiera apagado su cigarrillo, dijo:

—¿Por qué yo?

—¿Discúlpame?

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto? —preguntó Greg, volviéndose a ver a Mycroft. Se habían movido a la barandilla y ambos estaban inclinados contra ella, mirando al césped negro como la tinta.

Mycroft quedó en silencio mientras pensaba, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Finalmente dijo:

—Porque tú no eres como ellos.

—¿Qué?

—Tú no eres como ellos, Gregory —repitió Mycroft.

—¿No lo soy?

El otro adolescente inclinó su cabeza en dirección a Greg, sus brillantes ojos azules examinándolo con cuidado.

—No —dijo—. No lo eres. Te encuentro... interesante.

—Ehm... claro —dijo Greg, no muy seguro de que responder a eso.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Mycroft.

—¿Qué, no te gustó besarme?

El rostro de Greg se sonrojó en tiempo record, y desvió la mirada pero no antes de que Mycroft lo hubiera visto. El adolescente de ojos azules se acercó y Greg tragó saliva, sintiendo la piel cálida de Mycroft presionada contra la suya.

—¿Pensaste en nuestro beso toda la semana pasada? —preguntò Mycroft inocentemente.

Greg no confiaba en sí mismo para hablar. Sería más fácil contar las veces que no había pensado en Mycroft besándolo, y definitivamente sólo sería capaz de contarlas con una mano.

—Nunca te habían besado de esa forma, ¿verdad, Gregory? —preguntó Mycroft—. Todos están tan interesados en meter sus lenguas lo más lejos que puedan, hasta llegar a tu garganta. Lo que la gente no tiene es la capacidad de deducir que es lo que exactamente una persona quiere en un beso.

Sus ojos cayeron a los labios de Greg, y el chico mayor no pudo evitar lamérselos con nerviosismo.

—Al igual que yo, quieres besos duros y castigadores —dijo Mycroft—. Tan duros que tus labios queden adoloridos y magullados pocos minutos después. Quieres que alguien te domine a ti y a tu boca, que te fuerce a ser sumiso. Y luego, por supuesto, te gustan las sorpresas; un suave, gentil y juguetón beso que te deje sin aliento y deseando adolorido por más.

Greg se había quedado viendo los labios de Mycroft por un buen par de minutos. Mycroft sonrió de lado y se inclinó hacia adelante, sus labios rozando juguetonamente contra los de Greg.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres, Gregory?

Greg cerró la brecha, presionando sus labios contra los de Mycroft y recibiendo una rápida respiración de sorpresa como respuesta. Eso duró cerca de dos segundos antes de que Mycroft empezara a devolver el beso, ambas manos sosteniendo las caderas de Greg y acercándolo más.

Greg envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mycroft, y sonrió cuando este lo atrajo incluso más. Este beso estaba en algún lugar en el medio; bastante duro para que Greg se quedara sin aliento, y aún así, dulce y gentil, haciendo que su cuerpo cosquilleara.

El aire de la noche se llenó de los suaves sonidos de sus labios fusionándose juntos, y Greg inclinó su cabeza, Mycroft yendo al lado contrario. El cuerpo entero de Greg estaba iluminado con electricidad, y gimió contra la boca de Mycroft cuando el chico más joven separó sus labios, su lengua introduciéndose y acariciando la suya.

Eventualmente tuvieron que separarse para respirar, y Greg estaba encantado de ver a Mycroft jadear como él.

—¿Por qué me ignoraste en la escuela? —preguntó.

Mycroft soltó una risita.

—La gente no puede saber que me asocio con personas como tú, querido Gregory —canturreó antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para succionar el lóbulo de la oreja de Greg.

Está bien, Greg definitivamente había escuchado un insulto allí, pero en realidad estaba demasiado concentrado en la lengua de Mycroft y en las deliciosas cosas que le estaba haciendo a su oreja.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Mycroft—. ¿Herí tus sentimientos?

—N-no.

—No estás acostumbrado a que te digan no, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mycroft. Greg tragó saliva—. No te preocupes, Gregory, no estoy diciendo no. Sólo estoy diciendo... espera.

—¿Espera? —preguntó Greg, retrocediendo.

Mycroft sonrió mientras decía:

—¿Por qué apresurar algo tan bueno, hmm? Tengo grandes esperanzas de ti, Gregory Lestrade.

—¿Las... las tienes?

Mycroft asintió, su mano dirigiéndose a la entrepierna de Greg. Su polla se movió con interés y Mycroft sonrió de lado.

—Déjame ver que puedo hacer con esto, ¿está bien?

Greg no tenía idea de que era lo que Mycroft estaba diciendo hasta que su cinturón fue abierto, el cuero y la hebilla soltando un tintineo cuando Mycroft lo liberó. La respiración de Greg se aceleró cuando el botón de sus jeans se abrió, el cierre siendo bajada dos segundos después.

Y luego se apoyó en la barandilla, golpeándose con ella cuando la mano suave y fría de Mycroft se introdujo en sus boxers.

—Bendito y maldito infierno —siseó Greg cuando los dedos de Mycroft se cerraron alrededor de su pene.

—Vaya, vaya, alguien es bastante grueso, ¿no? —musitó Mycroft, acariciando a Greg desde la base hasta la punta—. Buen tamaño, justo por encima de la media, pero, de hecho, muy grueso.

—Ah...ajá —fue la respuesta de Greg, porque en realidad, ¿que se suponía que tenía que decir cuando un chico guapo lo estaba masturbando?

—Estás pensando demasiado, Greg —dijo Mycroft suavemente, usando su mano libre para inclinar hacia arriba su cabeza. Sus ojos azules estaban cálidos y llenos de deseo—. Sólo disfruta, ¿sí?

Presionó sus labios contra los suyos mientras comenzaba a acariciar a Greg correctamente, su mano rápidamente sacando a Greg completamente libre de sus jeans y boxer. El aire frío de la noche se sentía como una picadura, pero la mano de Mycroft compensaba mucho aquello.

Greg estaba respirando pesadamente, y cada sonido que hacía era tragado por la boca de Mycroft, mientras su hábil mano se movía hacia arriba y abajo sobre la piel caliente de Greg. Usualmente les tomaba unos buenos cinco minutos a las parejas de Greg ponerlo duro, pero Mycroft lo había logrado incluso antes de besarlo.

Su pene estaba adolorido, el líquido pre—seminal saliendo copiosamente de la ranura que Mycroft estaba frotando con su pulgar. El líquido pegajoso sólo hizo que fuera más fácil para :Mycroft masturbarle, y Greg gimió cuando un tirón particularmente fuerte hizo que sus rodillas casi cedieran.

Mycroft se presionó contra él, aún besando a Greg, lentamente explorando su boca, el piercing de su lengua recorriendo sus papilas gustativas y avivando el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas. Mycroft estaba duro también, Greg podía sentirlo y tiró de él hacia adelante para que estuviera presionado con fuerza contra su muslo.

Mycroft separó sus labios y se apoyó pesadamente contra Greg.

—Oh, pequeño provocador —soltó en un aliento y continuó acariciando la polla de Greg al mismo tiempo que empezaba a frotarse contra él, gimiendo de placer cuando los dedos de Greg se clavaron en sus caderas.

Greg decidió que Mycroft ya había jugado con él lo suficiente, y quería tener un poco de diversión a su manera. Besó y mordió un camino hacia arriba y abajo en el rostro de Mycroft, su lengua lanzándose para lamer la suave y tersa piel de su cuello; la colonia de Mycroft llenando su nariz y haciendo que su cabeza zumbara, mientras los gemidos y maldiciones de Mycroft fueron amortiguados cuando enterró su rostro en el cuello de Greg.

Greg volvió a succionar el cuello de Mycroft, no lo suficiente fuerte como para dejar marcas, sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Mycroft lo sintiera. Y si los gemidos de Mycroft indicaban algo, él se sentía bien.

Greg ahora estaba embistiéndose en la mano de Mycroft, y este volvió a sellar sus labios con los de él, su lengua introduciéndose en su boca mientras su mano se movía arriba y abajo en su polla. Greg gimió sonoramente contra los labios de Mycroft, sus ojos cerrándose cuando su cuerpo se inundó de placer.

De repente, Mycroft estaba subiendo la camisa se Greg, su mano moviéndose rápidamente sobre su prepucio, y Greg jadeó y gruñó cuando sus bolas se tensaron, la tensión acumulada en sus entrañas explotando por completo.

Se vino con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Mycroft, jadeando y agitándose por su orgasmo. Sintió un líquido cálido derramarse en su estómago y en el puño de Mycroft, pero no le importó un carajo, mientras el otro muchacho empezaba a ordeñar todo su clímax por un par de minutos gloriosos.

Cuando pudo pensar con claridad, Greg se apartó, sus ojos dilatados y su rostro sonrojado, el sudor cubriendo su frente y labio inferior. Mycroft sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus labios suavemente contra los de Greg para darle un suave y gentil beso perezoso.

Se separaron y Mycroft agarró la remera de Greg, usando la parte interior para limpiarse la mano, mientras Greg recuperaba el aliento y se subía la cremallera. Cuando de pronto, sostuvo a Mycroft y lo besó con fuerza, el chico más alto gruñendo en sorpresa antes de permitir que Greg guiara el beso.

Cuando se separaron nuevamente, Greg siseó:

—Joder, déjame tocarte.

—Greg...

—Por favor.

Mycroft tragó saliva y asintió, sus manos dirigiéndose a su propio cinturón. Revoloteó para abrirlo, y cuando lo logró y sus dedos se dirigieron a su cremallera, la puerta trasera se abrió.

Mycroft maldijo y volvió a intentar abrocharse el cinturón cuando BJ Masters y Dimmock salieron afuera. Estaban gritando y empujándose el uno al otro, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a Greg y Mycroft.

Greg aún estaba sonrojado y se veía muy follado, mientras que el bulto que la erección de Mycroft estaba haciendo era bastante obvia en sus jeans apretados, especialmente porque Mycroft aún estaba intentando abrocharse el cinturón.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió BJ.

—Nada —dijo Mycroft rápidamente.

—¿Qué carajos? —demandó Dimmock, sus ojos saltando cuando se dio cuenta quien era Mycroft.

—No está pasando nada —dijo Greg, cruzando sus brazos y alejándose un paso de Mycroft.

—¿Mycroft Holmes? —Dimmock empalideció.

—En carne propia —gruñó Mycroft.

Dimmock sólo se quedó mirándolo, mientras que Greg pasaba una mano por su cabello, y BJ veía a ambos. El genio se aclaró la garganta y miró a Greg.

—Bueno... ¿en otra ocasión?

—Definitivamente —dijo Greg, sonriendo cuando vio un sonrojo empezar en el cuello de Mycroft.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Mycroft, buscando sus cigarrillos—. Debo irme —dijo antes de encender uno. Le dio una larga calada y dijo—: Benjamin, dile a Adam que ha sido divertido.

BJ asintió,

—Michael, vuelve a meter tu lengua —le dijo Mycroft a Dimmock, quien había estado babeando por la vista que Mycroft ofrecía. Él rápidamente cerró su boca y Mycroft dijo—: Gregory. siempre es un placer. Pero, por supuesto, nadie hablará sobre esto, ¿verdad?

Miró fijamente a Dimmock, quien rápidamente asintió y dijo:

—Sí, por supuesto, ni una palabra.

Mycroft asintió en satisfacción, lanzó una última mirada llena de lujuria a Greg y desapareció dentro de la casa.

 


	9. Haciendo autostop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título del capítulo: Hitchin' A Ride de Green Day

Hubo un incómodo silencio después de que Mycroft se fuera. BJ se quedó mirando a Greg, como si de alguna manera hubiera forzado que Mycroft lo masturbara, y Dimmock quedó con la boca completamente abierta. Finalmente BJ bufó y volvió a entrar a la cada, Greg inmediatamente dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué- _carajos_? —demandó Dimmock nuevamente.

—Ahora no, Dimmo —dijo Greg.

—¿Ahora no? —dijo Dimmock, acechando al otro adolescente—. ¿Ahora  _no_? Salgo afuera para verte a ti y Mycroft Holmes... a ti y  _Mycroft Holmes..._ con los labios jodidamente hinchados, tú viéndote como si te hubieran dado una jodida mamada, y Holmes con su maldito cinturón abierto y vestido como un maldito emo-gótico-yjodido-rockero, ¿y me dices ahora  _no_?

Greg suspiró.

—En serio, ¿qué carajos, Greg?

Greg sacó sus cigarrillos y prendió uno rápidamente, mirando a través del oscuro césped mientras lo fumaba.

—No tengo ni puta idea.

—¿Qué?

—Honestamente, amigo, no tengo ni puta idea —Greg se encogió de hombros, mientras Dimmock se paraba a su lado—. El anterior fin de semana me encontré con Mycroft... vestido como sexo-en-dos-patas —Dimmock sonrió de lado—... y actuaba como un maldito... no sé, como  _yo_  —dijo Greg—. Me empujó contra una pared y estaba maldiciendo y frotándose contra mi jodida polla, y luego se marchó. La noche siguiente lo encontré nuevamente y me besuqueó.

—¿Mycroft Holmes te  _besuqueó_? —preguntó Dimmock.

—Puto infierno, sí que me besuqueó —dijo Greg—. En serio, Dimmo,  _nunca_ había sido besado de esa forma en toda mi puta vida... no, eso no era besar; el maldito me folló con la lengua.

Dimmock soltó una risita.

—Estoy siendo jodidamente serio aquí —Greg frunció el ceño—. Me folló la boca con su lengua, y luego se largó, y en la escuela actuaba como si ni una puta cosa hubiera sucedido. Y luego me trajo aquí hace una hora y metió su mano dentro de mis pantalones, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Ofrecerle una paja a cambio, obviamente —dijo Dimmock.

Greg rodó sus ojos y se inclinó contra la barandilla, fumando su cigarrillo.

—Jesucristo —dijo Dimmock de repente—. Mi puta mente implosionó al ver a Mycroft en jeans apretados.

Greg bufó.

—¿Cómo crees que me he estado sintiendo?

—Espera, ¿es por esto por lo que has estado actuando tan raro toda esta semana? —preguntó Dimmock—. ¿Porque Mycroft Holmes te besuqueó...?

—Folló con la lengua —corrigió Greg.

Dimmock rodó los ojos.

—Folló con la lengua, como sea. ¿Es por eso por lo que has estado actuando así de raro?

Greg asintió.

—Espera, ¿estuviste esperándolo esta noche?

Greg se retorció y no alzó la mirada, efectivamente respondiendo la pregunta de Dimmock.

—Santo y puto infierno, Greg Lestrade esperando a Mycroft Holmes como una maldita chiquilla atolondrada.

—Vete a la mierda, cabrón —respondió Greg.

Dimmock sonrió de lado y se inclinó también contra la baradilla, dándole golpecitos con los dedos a la madera.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente, Greg mirándolo—. Tengo que admitir que se veía jodidamente bien vestido así.

—Mm —asintió Greg.

—O sea, siempre pensé que era algo lindo —continuó Dimmock y Greg frunció el ceño—, pero nunca le presté atención porque me parecía muy tonto. Pero después de esta noche... —su voz se fue desvaneciendo e inclinó su cabeza, sin duda alguna, pensando en Mycroft con jeans y remera apretada.

Greg continuó mirando a su mejor amigo. No sabía porque el que Dimmock pensara en Mycroft lo enfadaba mucho, pero era así. Hasta ahora Greg había sido la única persona, además de BJ y sus compinches, que sabía que Mycroft Holmes podía verse como un jodido Dios del sexo. Pero ahora Dimmock sabía, y Dimmock había visto lo mismo que Greg; Mycroft Holmes era un pedazo de hombre jodidamente sexy. Cuando Dimmock volvió la mirada a su amigo, Greg lo estaba fulminando con la mirada con fuerza.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo Greg, desviando la mirada rápidamente y terminando su cigarrillo.

—No, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Dimmock, sonriendo lentamente cuando Greg se encogió de hombros y tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo por encima de la barandilla—. ¿Qué, estás celoso?

—¿Qué? — Greg prácticamente chilló, haciendo que Dimmock sonriera de lado—. Vete a la mierda, ¿por qué estaría celoso?

—¿Porque quieres meterte dentro de los pantalones de Mycroft Holmes? —respondió Dimmock.

—¿Y qué si quiero hacerlo? —bufó Greg.

—Oh, no hay nada de malo con que quieras entrar en sus pantalones —dijo Dimmock—. Yo también querría hacerlo si no estuviera con Molly —Greg gruñó sonoramente y Dimmock sonrió ampliamente—. Te gusta.

—No seas idiota —espetó Greg.

—Coño que sí te  _gusta_ —repitió Dimmock, apartándose y cruzando sus brazos—. ¡No lo niegues, joder Greg, te  _gusta!_

—¡No me gusta! —gritó Greg—. Es jodidamente sexy, ¿está bien? Quiero un polvo, quizás dos. ¡Y eso es todo!

—Puta mentira de mierda —dijo Dimmock—. No te importaría un carajo si una de tus conquistas se va por allí a follar con otro tío cinco minutos después de que haya tenido un polvo contigo. Pero menciono que Holmes se ve jodidamente follable y empiezas a gruñir como un maldito cavernicola.

Greg estrelló su puño en el hombro de Dimmock, haciendo que el otro adolescente hiciera una mueca de dolor y se tambaleara hacia atrás.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Dimmo! ¡Eres un maldito idiota! —espetó Greg, marchándose.

—¡Y a ti te gusta Mycroft Holmes! —gritó Dimmock cuando Greg entraba a la casa.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Las palabras de Dimmock se repitieron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Greg todo el fin de semana, y también en la mañana del lunes. No le gustaba una mierda Mycroft Holmes. ¿Y qué si quería un polvo con él? ¿Y qué si se enfadó porque Dimmock también pensó que era sexy? ¿Y qué si Mycroft no era el estúpido aburrido y presumido que Greg siempre había pensado que era?

¿Y qué si Greg quería ver más de él, salir con él, besarlo y follarlo y hacer otras jodidas mil cosas con él?

Eso no significaba que le  _gustara_ Mycroft.

Nop.

Absolutamente no.

Absoluta-y-jodidamente,  _no_.

Además, apenas se conocían el uno al otro. A Greg no le podía gustar ni de coña alguien a quien había conocido por completo en una semana y pasado cerca de seis horas junto a él. Está bien, sí, había conocido a Mycroft desde que tenía quince años, cuando la familia de los Holmes se había mudado a la ciudad, pero Greg sólo había conocido al Mycroft "público"; el snob, educado, completa-y-jodidamente aburrido Mycroft Holmes. Y había conocido a este… increíble-fumador-bebedor-maldito-jodido- _follable_ Mycroft Holmes en sólo una semana.

Así que no, a Greg no le  _gustaba_ para nada.

—Greg, ¿estás bien?

Greg saltó, sacado de sus repetitivos pensamientos de Mycroft por su madre. Estaba sentando en la mesa de la cocina, destrozando tostadas en pedazos. Su madre estaba cansada, recien acababa de regresar de su turno nocturno hace media hora, y estaba bostezando mientras veía a Greg.

—¿Ah? —dijo, cuando se dio cuenta que aún lo estaba mirando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó nuevamente Maggie.

—Sí, bien —Greg asintió, regresando a destrozar su tostada.

Maggie frunció el ceño.

—Greg, vamos, sé cuando estás enfadado por algo. Y sé que no quieres hablarle a tu mamá sobre ello, pero  _estoy_ aquí.

Greg se mordió el labio, preguntándose que es lo que diría su mamá si supiera que el perfecto Mycroft Holmes estaba tan en la mierda como él mismo.

—Bueno… ehm —balbuceó Greg—. ¿Alguna vez has pensado que conocías a alguien, y luego resulta ser una persona completamente distinta? —preguntó—. ¿Como si  _pensabas_ conocer todo lo que había que conocer sobre esta persona, y de repente te ciegan completamente de un lado?

Maggie frunció el ceño, pensando en las palabras de su hijo.

—¿Estás diciendo que alguien te sorprendió?

—Sí —Greg asintió—. Es como… como descubrir que el pequeño nerd de Peter Parker es Spider Man, y simplemente te asombra, porque pensabas que era un marica, cuando actualmente es una persona super increíble.

Maggie alzó una ceja.

—¿Descubriste que alguien a quien considerabas un marica es en realidad una persona super increíble?

Greg se sonrojó y su madre sonrió.

—Uhm… bueno, yo…

—Greg, las personas no son siempre lo que aparenta ser —dijo Maggie cuando su hijo continuó con su tartamudeo—. Lo que son las personas en público no es necesariamente lo que _realmente_  son, especialmente cuando se trata de adolescentes. Las personas jóvenes se enfrentan a muchas cosas en la sociedad de hoy en día, así que no es sorprendente que muchos de ustedes tiendan a ocultar lo que realmente son.

Greg simplemente se quedó mirándola.

—Lo único que  _puedes_  hacer —continuó Maggie—, es aceptar a las personas por quien son, incluso si quien son en verdad te sorprende por completo.

—Supongo —murmuró Greg.

—¿Realmente eso te está incomodando? —preguntó Maggie, dándole un trago a su té.

—Uhm… un poco —admitió Greg—. Simplemente no sé que hacer.

—¿Esta persona es cercana a ti?

—Ehm, en realidad no —dijo Greg—, al menos no hasta hace poco —Maggie alzó una ceja y Greg se sonrojó aún más, pensando en que sentido realmente estuvieron cercanos Mycroft y él en la fiesta de anoche—. Uhm, olvídalo, no importa.

—¿Estás seguro?

Greg asintió.

—No es realmente una cosa colosalmente grande, es simplemente algo que ha estado en mi mente.

—Bueno, me has confundido por completo y no tengo idea de qué está sucediendo —admitió Maggie, Greg riendo entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie—. Pero espero que logres hacerlo funcionar.

Greg sonrió y besó la mejila de su madre antes de agarrar su casco y dirigirse a la escuela.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Greg llegó realmente, realmente temprano por primera vez; un resultado de no emborracharse la noche anterior y en verdad levantarse cuando su alarma sonó. Se dirigió al aparcamiento, apagó su moto, se quitó el casco y se quedó sentado allí.

No sabía que lo había poseído para hablar con su  _mamá_ sobre Mycroft; estaba completamente perdiendo la cordura. Greg simplemente no sabía en que sentido estaba con Mycroft o porqué Mycroft lo  _deseaba._  ¿Por qué, repentinamente, Mycroft le había mostrado a Greg quien realmente era?

Era absoluta y jodidamente insano y Greg sólo quería sentarse y hablar con Mycroft sin que nadie los interrumpiera o sin que Mycroft lo tocara y besara; porque en verdad, Greg no podía pensar cuando la lengua de Mycroft estaba involucrada.

Un coche se detuvo en el aparcamiento detrás de Greg, pero no le prestó atención, sólo se quedó sentando en su moto y con la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no estaba solo hasta que alguien le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Greg casi salió volando, pero una mano lo sostuvo, tranquilizándolo y evitando que la moto de Greg se cayera. Cuando Greg recuperó su balance, alzó la mirada.

Mycroft sonrió cuando la boca de Greg se abrió de golpe. El otro adolescente estaba vestido con jeans apretados de color púrpura y una camisa desabotonada que mostraba una remera de  _My Chemical Romance;_  tenía el rostro marcado con delineador y sombra de ojos, y las uñas pintadas con esmalte púrpura.

Cuando Greg continuó mirándolo, Mycroft dijo:

—¿Alguna razón en particular por la cual estás sentado en tu moto con la mirada perdida?

—Ehm… yo… sólo…

Mycroft sonrió y agarró el casco de Greg, pasándolo entre sus manos.

—¿Tienes otro?

—Uhm… sí, en mi casillero, en caso de que un amigo quiera que lo lleve —dijo Greg, tragando saliva—. ¿Por qué?

—Ve por él, me vas dar un paseo —dijo Mycroft, devolviéndole el casco. Greg simplemente se quedó mirándolo—. Gregory, ¿te vas a quedar allí sentado todo el día o vamos a divertirnos un poco?

—¿Quieres… quieres faltar a clases? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft rodó sus ojos.

—Como si nunca lo hubieras hecho antes.

—Bueno, sí,  _yo_  lo he hecho —dijo Greg—, pero… pero…

—Creo que es hora de que te des cuenta que no soy la persona que crees que soy —interrumpió Mycroft—. Y si vas a conseguir el casco extra te lo explicaré todo, ¿trato?

Greg asintió y se bajó de la moto, entregándole a Mycroft el casco.

—Espero un montón de jodidas respuestas, Mycroft.

—Sólo apresúrate —dijo Mycroft.

Greg frunció el ceño y se marchó, rápidamente corriendo a través de la escuela hacia su casillero. Prácticamente abrió la puerta de un golpe después de sacarle el seguro, empujando sus libros a un lado para agarrar el casco extra. Greg cerró la puerta de un golpe y corrió nuevamente, y cuando se re—encontró con Mycroft estaba jadeando.

Mycroft sonrió de lado y agarró el casco, Greg montando su bicicleta y Mycroft trepándose detrás de él.

—¿Algún lugar en especial al que vamos? —preguntó Greg.

—¿Tienes cambio de ropa en tu mochila?

—No.

—Entonces a tu casa; puedes entrar a escondidas, ¿verdad?

Greg asintió y Mycroft le dio un apretón a su hombro.

—Excelente, bueno, apresúrate.

Greg frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de gritarle cuando el BMW de Dimmock se detuvo en el aparcamiento.

—Jesucristo —suspiró.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Sólo cállate, ¿puedes? —dijo Greg.

—Ooh, alguien se está volviendo más duro conmigo —se burló Mycroft.

Greg lo ignoró, mientras Dimmock bajaba de su coche, sus cejas alzándose cuando vio a Mycroft en la parte trasera de la moto de Greg.

—Ehm… ¿qué carajos? —preguntó.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Mycroft.

La boca de Dimmock se abrió de golpe y Greg dijo:

—Dimmo, te lo explicaré más tarde, ¿está bien?

—¿Que  _carajos? —_ repitió Dimmock.

—Más tarde —insistió Greg, poniéndose el casco mientras que Mycroft hacia lo mismo—. Te lo prometo, amigo —añadió Greg. Prendió su moto y Mycroft envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, el adolescente más mayor sintiendo que su estómago daba un vuelco.

Estaba seguro de que había escuchado a Mycroft reírse cuando sacaba a la moto del aparcamiento, dejando a Dimmock de pie detrás de su coche, abriendo y cerrando la boca mientras se retiraban.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Greg estacionó por la esquina de su casa y dejó a Mycroft en su motocicleta. Su madre lo escucharía si se acercaba más y no quería explicarle porqué no estaba en la escuela.

Se trepó por la ventana de su dormitorio y rápidamente se cambió por un par de jeans apretados negros, una camisa abotonada de cuadros rojos y negros, y sus gastadas Converse de caña alta. Greg metió su uniforme escolar en su mochila antes de trepar fuera de la ventana y correr hacia la calle.

Mycroft le dijo a Greg que fueran a un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarlos, así que Greg manejó hacia un aparcamiento cerca de la estación de trenes de la ciudad. Se estacionó en la terraza y se sacó el casco, Mycroft haciendo lo mismo detrás suyo.

Greg observó como Mycroft bajaba el casco y se dirigía a inclinarse contra una barrera de concreto, mirando al vacío mientras buscaba sus cigarrillos.

—Entonces —dijo Greg, uniéndose al otro adolescente. Aceptó un cigarrillo de él y esperó.

—Entonces —repitió Mycroft antes de añadir:— ¿Supongo que quieres respuestas?

—Ehm… sí, eso estaría bastante bueno —admitió Greg.

—Pregunta —dijo Mycroft, soplando anillos de humo.

—Está bien, primero; ¿qué demonios con todo este cambio total de personalidad? —preguntó Greg—. ¿Tienes múltiples personalidades o algo?

Mycroft soltó una risita, inclinándose más contra la barrera.

—No, no las tengo, Gregory. Lo que ves ahora soy yo; Mycroft Edwin Holmes, en carne propia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué actuas como un presumido en la escuela y en todos los demás lugares? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft inclinó su cabeza.

—Esperan de mí que actue de cierta manera —admitió—, lo cual incluye ser un caballero, rendir en la escuela, y no mostrar ninguna emoción real en público. Fui enseñado a ser así por mi padre, quien fue enseñado por  _su_  padre, y así sucesivamente. Tengo una imagen que mantener, Gregory.

—¿Y no puedes ser simplemente tú mismo? —dijo Greg, mirando a Mycroft mientras hablaban.

—No —Mycroft negó con la cabeza—. Mi padre no es el hombre más condescendiente, y me enfrentaría a ser internado, a tener un terapista, a ser desheredado, o alguna otra cosa igualmente estremecedora si supiera que soy gay y que me gusta usar maquillaje.

—Claro —dijo Greg—, así que… actúas como un pendejo presumido durante el día, pero en las fiestas eres… ¿esto?

Mycroft asintió.

—Si quiero el trabajo que quiero, sí, tengo que actuar como un jovencito presumido y bien respetado. Pero en las fiestas y cuando estoy solo en casa me visto como quiero y actúo como quiero. Es más fácil que pelear con mi padre y perder mi hogar.

—Puedo ver eso —dijo Greg, de repente agradeciendo a cualquier poder superior que existía que le había otorgado a una madre tan impresionante y comprensiva—. ¿Y follar con cualquier tío al que le pongas las mano encima? ¿Qué hay con eso?

Mycroft rió, sus ojos azules moviéndose lentamente para descansar sobre Greg.

—Tengo diecisiete años, Gregory.

—Cierto, pero…

—No he encontrado a nadie que me satisfaga sexualmente —admitió Mycroft—. Si lo tuviera no sería…

—¿Una ramera? —añadió Greg.

Mycroft bufó.

—Mira quien habla.

—Nunca dije que yo no era una ramera —Greg sonrió—. Debería mandar a hacer unas tarjetas empresariales. "Gregory Lestrade: Ramera".

Mycroft rió entre dientes y le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo, mientras que Greg miraba sobre la barrera de concreto, mirando a coches y personas pasar.

—¿Por qué  _tú_  te acuestas con cualquiera? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Ya sabes porqué —dijo Greg—. Todos apestan una mierda en la cama.

—Hmm, al parecer tenemos el mismo problema —musitó Mycroft.

Quedaron en silencio, simplemente observando el mundo alrededor de ellos. Cuando Mycroft encendió otro cigarrillo, Greg le preguntó:

—¿Por qué yo?

—¿Por qué tú qué? —preguntó Mycroft.

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

—Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación —dijo Mycroft.

Greg rodó los ojos.

—Decirme que soy interesante no ayuda, Mycroft.

— _Ese_  es el porqué, Greg —dijo Mycroft, haciendo que el otro adolescente frunciera el ceño—. Eres la única persona que ha querido saber porqué hago esto —continuó Mycroft—. Todos los tíos a los que me he follado no se tomaban la molestia de ver más allá de mi polla para ver quien realmente soy. Ellos simplemente querían que los follara, o montara, ellos ni siquiera me miraban y se daban cuenta que era Mycroft Holmes. Pero tú me interrogaste, tú demandaste saber el porqué. Realmente tenías curiosidad.

—Bueno… sí. O sea, esto en verdad es jodidamente bizarro —dijo Greg.

Mycroft rió.

—También eres sorprendentemente apuesto —admitió, sus ojos recorriendo lentamente a Greg—. Eres inteligente, divertido, y simplemente… tú. No sé que es, pero me gusta.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Me tienes ganas?

Mycroft simplemente sonrió y desvió la mirada, inhalando su cigarrillo mientras Greg lo miraba.

—Así que… ¿qué estamos haciendo, exactamente? —finalmente preguntó Greg, rompiendo el silencio que había caído—. Quiero decir, me besuqueas, y luego me haces una paja, pero en la escuela actúas como si apenas nos conocieramos.

—Simplemente pensé que sería más fácil pretender que nada sucedió —admitió Mycroft—. Después de todo, ¿por qué te gustaría que te vean en la escuela junto a Mycroft Holmes?

Greg bajó la mirada y Mycroft soltó una risita.

—No importa, Greg. No me importa lo que la gente piense de mí… bueno, me importa lo que  _tú_  piensas.

—¿Te importa? —preguntó Greg, alzando nuevamente la mirada.

Mycroft le estaba sonriendo.

—¿Te gustó que te besara?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Y la paja?

Greg rodó sus ojos.

—¿Que tipo de pregunta estúpida es esa? —demandó—. Por supuesto que sí me gustó, mierda; fue la mejor paja de mi vida.

Mycroft sonrió.

—¿Entonces te gustaría continuar con esto?

—Define…  _esto._

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mycroft.

—¿Qué, te gustaría simplemente continuar con lo que sea que estamos haciendo? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft inclinó su cabeza.

—No veo la razón por la cual tengamos que establecer lo que exactamente es esto. Estoy atraído a ti, tú a mi, y nos divertimos juntos, ¿no es así?

Greg asintió.

—Entonces simplemente veamos a donde va esto.

—Está bien… —dijo Greg, volviéndose para inclinarse contra la barrera. Prendió otro cigarrillo y Mycroft volvió ver hacia abajo.

—¿No más preguntas? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Uhm… —Greg pensó—. ¿Cuando empezaste a actuar de esta forma? —preguntó—. Nunca te he visto en ninguna fiesta antes de esa en la que te follaste a ese tío llamado James.

—Creéme, he estado en varias —Mycroft sonrió—. Simplemente no permití que me vieras.

—Oh.

—Todo esto no pasó de la noche a la mañana —continuó Mycroft—, pero supongo que realmente empezó cuando llegué a la pubertad. Quería escuchar música que mi padre y madre no aprobaban, quería vestirme con ropa que ciertamente no les iba a gustar. Empecé a salir con cierta gente de mi antigua escuela; fumaba, bebía, y miraba a chicos.

Greg sonrió, recordando cuando empezó a tenerle ganas a algunos chicos de la ciudad.

—Todo como que progresó desde allí —dijo Mycroft—. Y como ya sabes, me mudé aquí cuando tenía quince años y decidí que continuaría escondiéndome. Es mucho más facil esconderlo de mis padres cuando todos piensan que soy el aburrido y presumido Mycroft Holmes.

—Puedo ver eso —Greg asintió—. ¿Alguna razón en especial por la cual de repente decidiste mostrarte ante mí la semana pasada?

—Bueno, he escuchado sobre tu reputación, por supuesto —dijo Mycroft—. Y he estado de manera costante con todas las personas gays y bisexuales de las ciudades vecinas. Cuando nuestras madres empezaron a tener té más seguido descubrí que quería pasar tiempo contigo, así que choqué contigo en esa fiesta.

—Espera, ¿eso estuvo planeado? —demandó Greg.

Mycroft le sonrió de lado, el humo saliendo de su nariz.

—Nunca dejo algo al azar, Gregory.

—No creo que algún día pueda comprenderte, joder —admitió Greg.

—¿Tienes que? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg soltó una risita.

—No, supongo que no.

—Bien.

Greg sonrió.  _Sí_ , pensó, mirando a Mycroft por el rabillo de sus ojos. _Está_ muy _bien._


	10. Cállate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso importante: Es probable que la próxima semana no actualize por las fiestas, pasen una linda Navidad!
> 
> Título del capítulo: Shut up de Simple Plan
> 
> Advertencia: Sexo oral

Greg nunca pensó tener algo en común con Mycroft Holmes. Pero mientras él y Mycroft hablaban, intercambiando cigarrillos, miradas calientes, y toques ocasionales, aprendió que tenían  _mucho_ en común.

Ambos escuchaban las mismas bandas (Green Day, Muse, My Chemical Romance, y varias otras), a ambos les gustaba vestirse de negro, insultar, beber y fumar, ambos  _realmente_ disfrutaban de follar con tíos, y ambos disfrutaban ir a la escuela.

Por supuesto, Greg nunca le admitiría a alguien más que le gustaba aprender. Había algo en llenar su cerebro con nueva información que encontraba satisfactorio e interesante. Simplemente nunca se tomaba la molestia de cumplir los trabajos de la escuela porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de encontrar a un maldito tío que pudiera follarlo de manera apropiada. A Mycroft, por supuesto, le iba excelente en la escuela y siempre era el primer puesto del año. Greg sabía que era un genio, pero nunca realmente había comprendido lo que eso realmente significaba.

Mycroft tenía memoria eidética (no era como si  _él_  creyera en tales cosas, simplemente decía que sabía cómo usar su cerebro) y podía hablar seis lenguajes (Alemán, Mandarin, Francés, Inglés y Español). Sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre el mundo de la política, la bolsa de valores, las matemáticas, y la tecnología.

También sabía como pelear (era cinturón negro en  _algo,_  Greg simplemente se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta cuando Mycroft se las arregló para tirarlo al piso en tres segundos), como hablar para salir de problemas (o  _convencer_ a las personas; como la vez que se folló a John Ralling), y, por supuesto, sabía como deducir a las personas.

Le dijo a Greg que eran las cosas pequeñas que la gente ignoraba lo que hacía el gran panorama. Si Greg había comido una tostada en el desayuno, era muy probable que hubieran migajas en su camisa, sus labios, o su aliento pudiera que oliera a mantequilla de maní o jamón. Todo lo que Mycroft y Sherlock hacían, era ver aquello, procesar la información en sus cerebros, y producir la respuesta más acertada.

Ahora que Mycroft se lo había explicado tenía más sentido, pero Greg aún no veía como los hermanos Holmes lo lograban.

Estaba también la actitud rebelde que Mycroft y Greg tenían. Ambos habían encontrado inmensamente divertido beber y fumar mientras eran menores de edad, saltarse la escuela y romper la ley en pequeñas formas, y simplemente divertirse. Greg sabía que era el típico juerguero; fumaba, bebía y follaba. Eso no lo hacía más popular y tampoco le ayudaría en el futuro.

Pero Greg pensaba, y Mycroft estaba de acuerdo, que los años de adolescencia se  _suponían_  que son para joder y cometer errores. ¿Cuál era el punto en conseguir un buen trabajo más adelante cuando nunca te divertiste de verdad? Greg no quería arrepentirse de nada. No quería un día sentarse en una oficina en algún lugar y pensar que había desperdiciado su vida.

Así que sí, jodía de muchas maneras, pero aún así aprobaba sus cursos y nunca hería realmente a nadie. Siempre usaba condón cuando tenía sexo, y ayudaba a su madre en las tareas de la casa. Mycroft le señaló entonces lo verdaderamente buen chico que era y como simplemente pretendía ser un desastre.

Bueno, la única forma que Greg encontró para borrar esa jodida sonrisa de lado de la cara de Mycroft en ese momento, fue besándolo.

Mycroft jadeó en sorpresa, y Greg nuevamente se dio cuenta que Mycroft no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien tomara el control sobre él. Mycroft simplemente llegaba con el pene afuera y se follaba a cualquiera que escogiera para la noche hasta que no pudieran recordar su propio nombre. E incluso si técnicamente iba debajo,  _aún así_  tomaba el control;  _siempre_ tenía el control.

Lo que Mycroft realmente necesitaba era a alguien que lo dominara y lo  _follara_ , ya sea teniendo a alguien literalmente follándolo, o a alguien controlando la situación a pesar de que fuera Mycroft quien lo follara. Mycroft necesitaba una pareja que peleara por dominar cada paso; alguien con quien tuviera que  _trabajar_ para lograr hacerlo sumiso. Pero ese alguien también tenía que ser capaz de dominarlo, de empujarlo y follarlo contra la cama.

Y una gran parte de Greg esperaba que fuera el único que finalmente pudiera satisfacer a Mycroft Holmes.

No era como si le gustara o algo por el estilo.

Porque no le gustaba en absoluto.

 _Joder, Dimmock,_  dijo Greg mientras lamía el labio inferior de Mycroft.

Mycroft se apartó y alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Greg.

—Estás pensando y es molesto —dijo Mycroft.

Greg parpadeó.

—¿Cómo el hecho de que piense te puede molestar?

—Es demasiado ruidoso y obvio en la forma que me besas —explicó Mycroft—. No estás pensando en el beso, por lo cual no estás dándole toda tu atención. Y yo realmente,  _realmente_ detesto que las personas no estén concentradas en mí cuando me besan.

Greg rodó sus ojos y atrajo a Mycroft por la camisa.

—Todo se trata sobre ti, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que sí —Mycroft sonrió de lado.

—Eres un cabrón vanidoso, ¿lo sabes?

—Por supuesto que lo sé.

—Cierra la puta boca —dijo Greg, juntando sus labios nuevamente. Se aseguró de concentrarse completamente en Mycroft; en sus labios suaves y cálidos, en su larga y caliente lengua, en su cuerpo firme y duro, en sus manos que lo recorrían y su caliente entrepierna, en sus suaves gemidos, y  _jodido_ Jesús, besar a Mycroft Holmes era absoluta y jodidamente increíble.

Mycroft gimió bastante fuerte y Greg sonrió, internamente, por supuesto, porque Dios lo perdone si Mycroft veía eso y decía algo sobre que no le estaba prestando atención. Se quedaron de pie al lado de la barrera de concreto simplemente besuqueándose, las manos recorriendo el cuerpo del uno al otro, los labios fundiéndose juntos, las lenguas, dientes y alientos chocando mientras peleaban por quien dominaba el beso.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, Greg enterró su rostro en el cuello de Mycroft, besando y mordiendo la suave piel que encontraba. Una vez más Mycroft jadeó cuando Greg tomó el control, su lengua lamiéndolo descuidadamente, logrando que Mycroft se estremeciera.

—¿Sabes? —jadeó pesadamente Greg, su voz ligeramente silenciada—. Aún no te he agradecido por esa increíble paja que me diste.

—Uhm… n-no, no lo has hecho —dijo Mycroft, su manzana de Adán moviéndose mientras Greg chupaba la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Uhm… supongo que tendré que hacer algo ahora, ¿no? —dijo Greg.

Mycroft simplemente asintió y de repente se encontró siendo empujado contra la barrera, Greg continuando en besar y lamer su cuello y su barbilla, mientras abría su cinturón. Mycroft gimió cuando los hábiles dedos de Greg abrieron el botón de sus jeans, el cierre rápidamente siendo bajado.

Y entonces su mano se introdujo y extrajo rápidamente el duro miembro de Mycroft. Greg agarró la caliente piel dura y se alejó de los labios de Mycroft para mirar hacia abajo.

—Jesucristo, en verdad eres jodidamente grande —dijo Greg.

Mycroft era largo… al meno centímetro más que Greg, y bastante grueso. Greg no pudo evitar imaginar a Mycroft follándolo, y se estremeción mientras acariciaba al adolescente más alto desde la base hasta la punta.

Mycroft lo atrajo nuevamente, chocando sus labios con los de Greg y gimiendo mientras su pene era frotado. Maldición, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo había tocado de manera correcta, y Greg era bastante bueno con sólo una mano. No le tomaría mucho a Mycroft venirse, y embistió con sus caderas ligeramente, esperando que Greg se moviera más rápido.

En vez de hacer eso, Greg se alejó y Mycroft gruñó, fastidiado. Greg sonrió de lado y le dio un beso rápido a Mycroft en los labios antes de ponerse de rodillas.

Los ojos de Mycroft se agrandaron. Claramente Greg no iba a hacerle…

De repente, Greg se inclinó hacia adelante y Mycroft dijo:

—Greg…  _¡Ah! —_ se interrumpió a sí mismo con un siseo cuando la cálida y mojada boca de Greg se deslizó sobre su polla, su lengua dándole golpecitos al lamer el líquido pre—seminal que ya estaba saliendo de la hendidura.

Mycroft introdujo sus dedos en el cabello de Greg y lo atrajo ligeramente hacia adelante mientras embestía, esperando que Greg entendiera el maldito mensaje y lo chupara.

La lengua de Greg continuó torturando al chico más alto hasta que le dio un apretón, acariciando lo largo de su prepucio y lamiendo el líquido pre—seminal. Mycroft gimió vergonzosamente alto y Greg soltó una risita, su aliento cayendo sobre su miembro.

Se alejó y Mycroft maldijo, mirando hacia abajo cuando Greg lamió toda su dureza, sus labios presionando suaves besos en la piel caliente antes de dirigirse hacia sus bolas.

Una mano las acunó, haciéndolas rodar entre sus dedos calientes, mientras que la otra mano se movió desde su cadera hasta su estómago. Sus dedos se introdujeron por debajo de la camisa de Mycroft para acariciar la suave y cálida piel. Mycroft echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Greg lo tocaba y lamía.

Greg presionó sus dedos y acarició con sus uñas hacia arriba y abajo del estómago de Mycroft, mientras lamía y besaba su prepucio, su mano libre acariciando sus testículos.

—Jodido infierno, Greg —gimió Mycroft.

Greg sonrió presumidamente antes de inclinarse hacia abajo para lamer y succionar sus bolas. Las caderas de Mycroft saltaron hacia adelante, su pene deslizándose por la mejilla de Greg y dejándole un rastro de líquido pre—seminal.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Greg, alejándose un poco.

—¡Bueno si simplemente pudieras mamar mi jodida polla! —espetó Mycroft.

—Cálmate, ramera.

—Lo dice el chico que está lamiendo mi…  _uuh…_  —Mycroft se interrumpió con un gemido cuando la mano izquierda de Greg se dirigió a la parte trasera de sus boxers para apretar una nalga mientras su labios envolvían su prepucio. La otra mano de Greg se unió a la primera y acarició su suave y enorme culo mientras metía más su miembro en su boca.

 _Dios, tiene el mejor culo,_  pensó Greg mientras lo chupaba.

—¡Joder! —gimoteó Mycroft, empujándose hacia adelante. Finalmente Greg apretó su culo, atrayéndolo más y la polla de Mycroft se introdujo más en su boca—. Finalmente —gimió, haciendo que Greg sonriera alrededor de él.

Greg se introdujo aún más, sus labios abriéndose mientras lento pero seguro engullía el miembro de Mycroft. Se retiró lentamente, sus labios presionándose alrededor de Mycroft, su lengua lamiendo su piel caliente.

Mycroft gimió cuando Greg se retiró hasta que sólo la punta estuvo en su boca. Su lengua nuevamente empezó a dar golpecitos, limpiando el pre—seminal antes de volver a introducírselo.

Mycroft no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan bien, y retorció sus dedos en el corto y puntiagudo cabello marrón. La boca de Greg estaba tan caliente y mojada, y su lengua estaba haciendole cosas deliciosamente sucias a su polla. Los ojos de Greg estaban oscuros y se movían entre los ojos de Mycroft y su entrepierna. Mycroft se inclinó pesadamente contra la barrera de concreto cuando Greg empezó a subir la velocidad.

Las manos de Greg desaparecieron y una se posó en la cadera de Mycroft, y la otra agarró su polla, tocándola cada vez que se retiraba. Las caderas de Mycroft se embistieron nuevamente hacia adelante y Greg gimió a su alrededor, el miembro de Mycroft introduciéndose hacia el fondo de su garganta.

Greg amaba esto; amaba tener una gruesa y caliente polla deslizándose sobre su lengua y a un tío guapo retorciendo sus dedos en su cabello. El hecho de que era el calmado, sexy, y siempre en control, Mycroft Holmes, simplemente lo hacía sentir diez veces mejor.

Así que chupó, lamió y tragó, queriendo ver a Mycroft venirse por  _él_. Quería que Mycroft follara su boca, se viniera en su garganta, que se derrumbara por completo y gritara su nombre.

Y por el modo en que Mycroft estaba gimiendo y jalándo su cabello, era muy probable que todo eso sucediera. Sus uñas estaban enterrándose dolorosamente en el cuero cabelludo de Greg, su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás y sus labios estaban entreabiertos mientras jadeaba. Sus caderas estaban moviéndose más ahora, la cabeza de su pene golpeando la parte trasera de la garganta de Greg, haciendo que este se ahogara.

—G-Greg —jadeó Mycroft, su otra mano alzándose para sostener el rostro de Greg. Greg gimió y succionó el miembro de Mycroft hacia arriba y abajo; el adolescente más alto maldijo con el rostro sonrojado—: J-Joder, no p-puedo —tartamudeó—. Greg, voy a… uh… joder…

Greg sostuvo ambas caderas de Mycroft, sus dedos enterrándose en ellas mientras lo atraía hacia adelante, su cabeza se movió con rapidez y la saliva goteaba por sus labios rojos e hinchados. Mycroft gimió y su último autocontrol pareció desaparecer, porque se embistió en la boca de Greg con fuerza y furia, Greg ahogándose sonoramente antes de que Mycroft se retirara.

Respiró profundamente antes de que Mycroft volviera a introducirse y follara su boca con energía, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Greg simplemente relajó su garganta y mandíbula, asegurándose de lamer el prepucio de Mycroft cada vez que se retiraba y de tragar cada vez que volvía a introducirse.

Greg aún estaba sostenido con fuerza a las caderas de Mycroft, y sintió al otro adolescente tensarse antes de retirarse. Greg se lanzó hacia adelante, introduciendo nuevamente el miembro de Mycroft en su boca y succionando con fuerza…

Mycroft se vio con un grito ronco:

—¡GREG! —mientras se vaciaba en su garganta y Greg tragó el líquido saldado, unas gotas escapándose y goteando de sus magullados labios. Mycroft se estremeció y maldijo, sus uñas apretando con casi fuerza suficiente para sacar sangre en la cabeza de Greg.

Cuando Mycroft tuvo nuevamente el control de sí mismo se apartó, saliendo de la boca de Greg con un rápido sonido mojado. Mycroft parpadeó, mirando a Greg, quien aún estaba de rodillas. Greg estaba respirando casi de la misma manera que Mycroft, sólo que él aún tenía una molesta erección presionándose contra su cierre.

Greg se puso de pie y gimió mientras se frotaba sus doloridas rodillas.

—No debiste hacer eso —jadeó Mycroft pesadamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Greg en una voz ligeramente ronca, limpiando sus labios y lamiendo su pulgar.

—No estaba usando condón —dijo Mycroft

Greg bufó.

—Confío en que eres una ramera limpia.

Mycroft le frunció el ceño.

—Oh, vamos, ¿querías que vaya donde tu doctor y le pidiera tu historial médico?

—No tengo ganas de contagiarme de cualquier tipo de enfermedad sólo por un par de minutos de placer —dijo Mycroft.

Greg rodó sus ojos.

—Esta ha sido sólo la segunda vez que le he dado una mamada a un tío sin condón, ¿está bien? —cuando Mycroft alzó una ceja, Greg añadió—. Dimmock y yo follamos, sólo una vez, cuando se preguntaba si era realmente bi o gay. Accedí a que me follara para que lo descubriera. Lo hicimos, y yo sabía que era virgen  _y_  usamos condón para la penetración, así que no hay daño hecho.

Mycroft continuó mirándolo.

—Mycroft,  _siempre_  uso condón, incluso para hacer sexo oral —dijo Greg—. Me reviso mensualmente sólo para estar seguro; mi mamá me obliga a hacerlo, en realidad, lo cual fue jodidamente y  _realmente_ vergonzoso la primera vez que me obligó a hacerlo —Mycroft bufo—. En fin, siempre uso condón, no soy un maldito idiota. Y si no hubieras estado limpio me hubieras detenido.

— _Traté_ de detenerte —dijo Mycroft.

—Oh —Greg parpadeó.

—Apenas nos conocemos —le recordó Mycroft mientras se ponía bien los pantalones—. ¿Cómo puedes confiar tanto en mí? Pude haberte mentido.

Greg inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

—No lo sé. Simplemente lo hago, ¿está bien? —hizo una pausa, una sonrisa apareciendo en su labios—. ¿Por qué? ¿Eres una ramera sucia?

—No —dijo Mycroft frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que Greg sonriera—. Me reviso mensualmente, al igual que tú.

—¿Ves? No hay daño hecho —dijo Greg cerrando la distancia entre ellos y presionando un beso en los labios de Mycroft —. Ahora deja de arruinar la maldita diversión y vayamos a comer algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Acabas de comer, ¿cómo puedes estar hambriento? —replicó Mycroft.

—Oh, ramera  _descarada_ —dijo Greg soltando una risita, apretó el culo de Mycroft y lo besó con fuerza, ambos jadeando pesadamente sobre el otro. Cuando se separaron Mycroft lamió sus labios y Greg añadió—: Tienes buen sabor, ¿sabes?

—Eres asqueroso —dijo Mycroft, apartándolo.

Greg sonrió.

—No es algo que has dicho hace cinco minutos.

Mycroft lo pateó en el culo y Greg gritó, frunciendo el ceño cuando Mycroft rió.

—Así que, ¿comida? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Sí, por favor.

—Podemos ir al McDonalds que está fuera de la ciudad —dijo Mycroft—. Menos posibilidad de que un profesor nos vea.

—Suena bien —dijo Greg, dirigiéndose hacia su moto, Mycroft siguiéndolo—. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es comprarme un cuarto de libra después de que chupé tu polla.

Mycroft simplemente bufó.


	11. Tarde de diversión

Mycroft pagó por la comida y Greg se dejó caer en el asiento, acercando la bandeja hacia él y rápidamente agarrando su hamburguesa. Arrancó un pedazo de ella mientras que al mismo tiempo le dio un trago a su Coca Cola, metiéndose algunas papas fritas en la boca, y tratando de encontrar la salsa.

Mycroft lo miró con una ceja alzada mientras Greg devoraba su cuarto de libra en lo que pareció ser cinco mordidas, antes de pasar hacia sus nuggets de pollo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Greg cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado.

—¿Siempre comes de esa forma? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg sonrió y dijo:

—Bueno, no tomé desayuno, así que a la mierda con los modales.

Mycroft rió entre dientes y comenzó a comer sus papas fritas, viendo a Greg comer. Una mujer de mediana edad pasó al lado de su mesa y chasqueó la lengua audiblemente… tanto por la vestimenta que llevaban y por la forma en la que Greg estaba comiendo. Greg le sacó la lengua, haciendo que la mujer bufara y se marchara.

—En serio, ¿qué pensaba? ¿Qué la iba a atacar porque estoy vestido de negro? —exigió Greg.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—La mente humana es una cosa complicada.

—No lo son —dijo Greg—. La gente simplemente es jodidamente estúpida.

—Es " _es"_ no " _son"_  —le corrigió Mycroft.

Greg rodó sus ojos.

—Me sigo olvidando que aún eres un esnob de mierda.

—No hay nada de malo en hablar un Español adecuado —dijo Mycroft, pateando a Greg por debajo de la mesa.

El otro chico gritó y Mycroft rió.

—Cabrón —espetó Greg antes de meterse dos nuggets en la boca y masticarlos ruidosamente.

—Eres un cerdo asqueroso, ¿sabías eso? —dijo Mycroft.

Greg abrió su boca para mostrarle a Mycroft su comida mordida y Mycroft lo pateó nuevamente. Greg sonrió ampliamente y tragó lo que tenía en la boca antes de coger más nuggets.

El celular de Greg vibró en su bolsillo y Mycroft observó como el adolescente lo buscó por un par de segundos antes de sacarlo.

—Jodido Dimmock —gruñó Greg cuando abrió el mensaje de texto.

 

_¿Me vas a explicar que mierda pasó hoy?_

 

Greg suspiró y le respondió, Mycroft observándolo.

 

**Jesús, ¿tienes algo metido en el trasero, Dimmo? Sólo espera, maldita sea.**

 

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Nah, solamente Dimmock comportándose como un pajero.

—¿Por qué lo llamas Dimmock? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg se rascó la cabeza y dijo:

—Bueno, detesta que lo llamen Michael, no sé porqué. Lo he conocido como Dimmo toda mi vida.

—¿Hace cuánto lo conoces?

—Uhm, bueno, desde que teníamos como cuatro años —respondió Greg—. Vive a un par de cuadras así que solíamos salir a joder cuando éramos pequeños, y él fue la primera persona a la que le conté que era gay. Fue realmente un soporte, siempre lo fue.

—¿No te preocupó que estuvieron a punto de arruinar su amistad cuando se acostaron juntos? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg sonrió ante el repentino juego de las veinte preguntas que Mycroft parecía haber empezado.

—Nah… bueno, un poco —respondió honestamente—. Dimmo me confesó que estaba sintiéndose un poco raro alrededor de algunos tipos, yo incluido, y recordé sentir eso cuando llegué a la pubertad. Así que le hable al respecto y me preguntó si podía, ya sabes, besarme. Así que lo hicimos, y eso se sintió bien, y luego me preguntó si podía follarme; quería hacerlo con alguien en quien confiaba en caso de que no funcionara.

Greg se inclinó hacia atrás, sumergiendo un nugget en su salsa y metiéndoselo en la boca antes de continuar:

—Le dije que no al principio, no quería que se fuera a la mierda todo, como dijiste. Pero eventualmente me convenció y dormimos juntos.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—¿Por qué todas estas preguntas?

—Estoy curioso —Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

Greg bufó, pero respondió:

—Bueno, dijo que fue fantástico, que estaba bien, y  _él_ dijo que aún le gustaban las chicas, y  _yo_  le dije que eso era asqueroso, y  _él_  quería saber si podíamos hacerlo de nuevo, y  _yo_  le dije que era sexy y todo, pero el sexo estuvo simplemente  _bien,_  no  _increíble_ , así que no.

Mycroft soltó una risita.

—¿Y simplemente aceptó eso?

—Tuvo que —Greg se encogió de hombros—. Estuvo un poco herido al principio hasta que le dije que de esa forma me siento con todos los tíos a los que he follado; llego a eyacular, pero no es nada espectacular. Eventualmente se calmó y somos tan cercanos como siempre lo fuimos.

Mycroft quedó en silencio, sus brillantes ojos azules recorriendo a Greg con lentitud, como si estuviera buscando algo. Greg simplemente comía, dejando que Mycroft dedujera lo que sea que estaba buscando. Eventualmente Mycroft apartó la mirada y cogió sus papas fritas.

El teléfono de Greg vibró, esta vez con el tono de llamada.

_¡Soy el hijo de la ira y el amor! ¡El Jesús de los suburbios! De la biblia de ninguno de los anteriores, en una dieta estable de…_

Greg respondió, interrumpiendo a Billie Joe Armstrong y haciendo que Mycroft alzara la mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué? —demandó, habiendo ya dado un vistazo al identificador de llamadas.

— _Yo también te amo —_ bufó Dimmock.

—¿Qué parte de "sólo espera, maldita sea", no comprendiste?

—El  _sólo_ y el  _espera_ —dijo Dimmock—.  _Siempre entiendo lo de maldita sea._

Greg rodó sus ojos y se inclinó hacia atrás, Mycroft mirándolo.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual estás tan interesado en mi vida privada?

— _Bueno, mierda, déjame pensar en esa pregunta por un maldito segundo_ —musitó Dimmock, haciendo una pausa para entonar sonoramente—.  _Ah, cierto; te fuiste en tu moto con Mycroft jodidos Holmes en la parte trasera, ¿y quieres que espere, joder?_

 _—_ Jesucristo, Dimmock, no eres mi novio o mi madre —dijo Greg.

_—¿Y qué diría Maggie Lestrade si se entera de que su hijo faltó a la escuela junto a Mycroft Holmes?_

_—_ Vete a la mierda —dijo Greg, y Dimmock rió.

— _No iré a la última hora, la Sra. Mallen es una maldita perra —_ dijo Dimmock, ignorando el insulto de Greg—. Ven a mi casa, mi viejo está en una reunión de mierda con el papá de tu novio.

Greg frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a Mycroft, quien estaba perezosamente moviendo una papa frita en la salsa de Greg. Greg desvió la mirada y susurró:

— _No_  es mi novio.

—Aún no —replicó Dimmock—.  _Pero tú quieres completamente ser la novia de Mycroft Holmes, ¿no es así?_

 _—_ ¿Por qué mierda soy amigo tuyo? —demandó Greg.

— _Soy adorable —_ dijo Dimmock—.  _Vamos, cabrón, ven._

Greg suspiró y se frotó los ojos, mirando a Mycroft nuevamente.

—Si voy no puedes decir nada de… esa  _mierda, ¿_ está claro?

_—Si vienes, prometo no decirle a Mycroft Holmes que te gusta._

_—_ ¡No es así! —gritó Greg, llamando la atención hacia él y Mycroft de las otras personas comiendo.

Dimmock simplemente se rió.

—Jódete. Estaré allí en una hora, ¿está bien?

— _Tu novio también es bienvenido si viene —_ respondió Dimmock, colgando antes de que Greg pudiera gritarle nuevamente.

Greg bufó mientras guardaba su celular nuevamente en sus jeans. Alzó la mirada para ver a Mycroft lamiendo una papa frita, con una ceja levantada. Greg tragó saliva y dijo:

—Ehm… ¿te gustaría ir a la casa de Dimmock?

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Greg aparcó en la calzada de Dimmock, y Mycroft se bajó de la moto primero, sacándose el casco extra de Greg y pasando una mano por su cabello.

—Ehm, ¿Mycroft? —dijo Greg después de sacarse su propio casco.

—¿Uhm?

—Simplemente… no escuches nada de lo que diga Dimmo, ¿sí? —dijo Greg.

Mycroft alzó una ceja y Greg se mordió el labio inferior. Realmente,  _realmente_  no quería que Dimmock dijera que le gustaba Mycroft. Ya era suficientemente malo que Greg actuara como una maldita chica de secundaria enamorada de otro chico; no necesitaba que Dimmock colaborara con sus dos centavos e hiciera que Mycroft pensara que realmente le gustaba.

Bueno, a Greg  _sí_ le gustaba, sólo que no en una forma de gustar—gustar… o algo similar.

—Mierda —gruñó Greg, bajándose de la moto y colgando su casco en el manubrio.

—Estás hablando solo —musitó Mycroft.

—Soy una persona jodidamente complicada —replicó Greg

Mycroft soltó una risita y puso el casco extra en el otro manubrio.

—No escuchar a Michael Dimmock; listo.

—Bien —Greg sonrió y dirigió el camino. Golpeó la puerta delantera y Dimmock respondió un minuto después vestido en jeans y camiseta.

Miró a Greg y Mycroft por un par de segundos, antes de retroceder y decir:

—Gregory, encantado de verte.

—Vete a la mierda, pajero —espetó Greg, entrando a la casa con Mycroft detrás suyo.

Dimmock bufó y dirigió a los otros dos a su habitación, cerrando la puerta cuando entraron. Greg inmediatamente se tiró a la cama con la espalda recostada en la pared y las piernas estiradas, mientras que Mycroft se quedó de pie en el medio de la habitación, sus ojos azules recorriendo las paredes blancas, los posters de bandas y basura diversa que Dimmock había dejado tirada.

Pronto se volvió a ver a Dimmock, quien estaba mirándolo abiertamente. Inclinó una ceja y Dimmock dijo:

—Y bueno… ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti?

Mycroft simplemente sonrió y le dio la espalda a Dimmock. Dimmock lo miró, alzando sus cejas mientras desviaba la mirada a Greg, quien sonrió de lado. Greg tenía una extraña sensación de satisfacción de que Mycroft le hubiera contado a  _él_  la verdad detrás de toda esa faceta de "rockero—punk", mientras que otros, como Dimmock, aún seguían en la ignorancia.

—Bueno —dijo Dimmock cuando se dio cuenta de que Mycroft no le iba a responder—. ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos hoy?

—Cosas —respondió enigmáticamente Greg, mientras Mycroft se sentaba en la cama. Se dio la vuelta hacia atrás, sus piernas colgando al final de la cama de Dimmock, mientras presionaba su cabeza en el regazo de Greg y se acomodaba. Greg miró hacia abajo y Dimmock sonrió de lado al ver los ojos de su mejor amigo.

—Cosas, ¿eh? —preguntó Dimmock, sentándose en la silla que estaba al frente de su escritorio.

—Sí, cosas —dijo Greg, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres una descripción detallada?

—Bueno, sí, eso estaría jodidamente espectacular —dijo Dimmock, cruzándose de brazos—. Simplemente, ¿qué mierda están haciendo ustedes dos juntos?

—Cualquier cosa que queramos hacer —dijo Mycroft, bostezando y rascándose la cabeza.

—Así que están… ¿qué? ¿follando? —preguntó Dimmock—. ¿Saliendo? ¿Mejores amigos? ¿Qué?

—¿Es asunto tuyo? —replicó Mycroft.

—Bueno, Greg  _es_  mi mejor amigo —dijo Dimmock—. Así que, ya sabes, sólo estoy cuidándolo.

Mycroft bufó mientras Greg dijo:

—Mentiroso de mierda. Sólo preguntas para saber qué le pasa a Mycroft.

—Bueno,  _duh_  —Dimmock rodó los ojos—. Un minuto es un estúpido esnob y al siguiente es… uhm, ¿qué  _dijiste_  que era, Greg? —Dimmock tenía un brillo malvado en sus ojos y Greg le frunció el ceño—. Oh, sí —continuó—. Sexo en dos patas.

Los ojos azules de Mycroft se movieron hacia Greg, quien estaba sonrojándose oscuramente y fulminando con la mirada a Dimmock.

—Hacemos lo que hacemos, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber —dijo Mycroft, la parte trasera de sus zapatos golpeando contra el final de la cama—. Acostúmbrate a vernos juntos.

—Claro… —dijo Dimmock.

—Y no digas ninguna palabra, Michael —dijo Mycroft sonriendo, la amenaza clara en su voz.

Dimmock alzó sus manos hacia arriba y Greg rió.

—Te escuché la maldita primera vez.

Greg le sacó el dedo medio a Dimmock antes de agarrar una de las revistas de la mesita de noche, recostándose hacia atrás mientras la hojeaba. Mycroft simplemente se quedó mirando, sus ojos azules mirando a sus pies que rítmicamente golpeaban la cama.

Dimmock estaba tratando de superar lo jodidamente  _extraño_  que era ver a Mycroft Holmes vestido como… bueno, como Greg. Y también estaba la forma en que Greg y Mycroft actuaban el uno con el otro; como si  _siempre_  hubieran sido amigos, o novios, o simplemente… Dimmock no tenía idea. Había una familiaridad que ambos estaban expresando que Dimmock nunca había visto en Greg antes. Simplemente…  _encajaban._

Y, por supuesto, Greg estaba ignorando el hecho de que le gustaba  _totalmente_  Mycroft Holmes. Dimmock podía verlo en sus ojos, en su lenguaje corporal, y aún así Greg parecía estar ignorándolo a propósito.

Bueno, más diversión para Dimmock. De esta manera podría molestar a Greg sin misericordia hasta que el otro adolescente lo admitiera. Y entonces, por supuesto, Dimmock lo molestaría aún más.

—Ya sabes, pedí que vinieran aquí para hablar —dijo Dimmock—. No para que actuaran como estúpido enigmáticos.

—Buena mierda pensada, Dimmo —dijo Greg.

Dimmock negó con la cabeza y agarró su PSP, prendiéndolo e inclinándose hacia atrás. Greg continuó pasando las hojas de la revista y Mycroft simplemente miró el techo.

—¿Gregory? —dijo Mycroft después de un par de minutos en silencio.

—¿Uhm? —dijo Greg sin bajar la mirada.

—¿Cómo se lo dijiste a tu madre?

Greg parpadeó, sacando la vista de la revista para ver a Mycroft.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo le dijiste que eras gay? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Oh —dijo Greg, dejando la revista a un lado. Dimmock observándolos—. Bueno… simplemente se lo dije.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Mycroft—. ¿No estabas preocupado de cómo podía llegar a reaccionar?

—Bueno… sé que era gay desde que tenía catorce años, y siempre he estado cómodo con quien soy. Así que simplemente me senté con ella una mañana y se lo dije.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Estaba un poco triste de que nunca tendría un nieto —admitió Greg—, aunque le recordé que podría adoptar o algo por el estilo —Mycroft sonrió—. Además que eso, estaba bien; dijo que no cambiaba quien era, que aún era su niño pequeño —se encogió de hombros.

—Uhm —musitó Mycroft, sacándose el esmalte de uñas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Greg.

—Sólo me pregunto cómo mi madre y padre reaccionarán cuando decida decirles que soy gay —dijo Mycroft.

—Quizá como mi papá —dijo Dimmock, Mycroft lo miró—. Volví un maldito loco de mierda a mi viejo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg asintió.

—Se comportó absolutamente como un primate de mierda, nunca antes lo vi tan molesto.

—Le echó la culpa a Greg —dijo Dimmock a Mycroft—. Pensó que Greg me había vuelto gay. No ayudó una mierda que Greg le dijera que habíamos follado.

—Bueno, él preguntó cómo es que sabías que eras bi si nunca habías follado con un tío —dijo Greg—. Pensé que estaba ayudando.

—Sí, claro —Dimmock frunció el ceño—. Decir: "Bueno él  _sí_  ha estado con un tío, Sr. Dimmock; me folló a mí", fue, en realidad, jodidamente útil, Greg. Eso es  _realmente_ lo que todo padre quiere escuchar.

Greg sonrió ampliamente y Mycroft soltó una risita, Dimmock rodó los ojos y volvió a su PSP.

—Vamos, tu papá eventualmente me perdonó —dijo Greg—. Ya sabes, después de un maldito año de querer matarme.

—Bueno, tomaste la virginidad de su pequeño niño —dijo Dimmock.

—Eres una maldita chica —bufó Greg.

Dimmock le arrojó una almohada, y Mycroft rodó para evitar ser golpeado.

—Bueno, está bien, si vas a estar así, Dimmo, encontraré otra cosa que hacer —dijo Greg, mirando a Mycroft.

—¿Qué? —dijo Mycroft.

Greg sonrió antes de lanzarse hacia adelante, agarrando por sorpresa a Mycroft y chocando sus labios juntos. Mycroft cayó pesadamente contra la cama y jadeó cuando Greg se trepó encima suyo. Greg tomó ventaja de eso y se deslizó dentro de la boca de Mycroft, acariciando y mimando la suya para que saliera jugar.

—Oye, váyanse a la mierda —dijo Dimmock cuando Mycroft puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Greg, acercándolo más para profundizar el beso. Greg le lanzó un dedo medio a Dimmock sin separarse de Mycroft y Dimmock frunció el ceño—. ¡Dejen de besuquearse en mi maldita cama, cabrones!

Los otros dos adolescentes lo ignoraron se preguntó si debería separarlos. No le gustaba la idea de ver a Mycroft y Greg follando en su cama, y estaba segurísimo que no iba a dejarlos solos.

Habían sonidos mojados de succión ahora, y Dimmock suspiró, tratando de no alzar la mirada (aunque realmente quería hacerlo, estaba en una relación, muchas gracias).

De repente Mycroft rodó junto a Greg, sentándose en su regazo y sonriéndole.

—Eres un maldito cabrón —jadeó Greg.

—Te encanta —fastidió Mycroft antes de inclinarse hacia abajo, tomando el labio inferior de Greg entre sus dientes y jalándolo. Greg gimió con fuerza y cuando Mycroft lo soltó, acercó al chico más alto para besuquearlo de nuevo.

—In—jodidamente—creíble —suspiró Dimmock.

Mycroft y Greg continuaron liándose, pellizcándose y tirándose palmadas el uno al otro cada vez que uno intentaba liderar el beso. El poder siguió cambiando… un minuto Mycroft estaba atacando el cuello de Greg, este gemía, y al siguiente, Mycroft estaba recostado de espaldas con Greg frotándose con fuerza contra él.

Dimmock los ignoró como mejor pudo… aunque alzaba la mirada ocasionalmente sólo para disfrutar de la vista de Mycroft Holmes succionando la lengua de Greg, hasta que realmente pareció que los dos iban a follarse el uno al otro allí mismo.

—Oye, háganlo en otro lugar —gritó Dimmock.

—Tú fuiste quien me dijo que viniera —gruñó Greg, mientras lamía y mordía la oreja de Mycroft—. Si no lo hubieras hecho, estaríamos haciendo esto en otro lugar.

Dimmock abrió su boca para contestarle, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, efectivamente interrumpiéndolo y haciendo que se pusiera pálido. Su padre, Ryan Dimmock, entró a la habitación con una pila de correos, y se detuvo repentinamente cuando vio a la pareja besuqueándose en la cama.

—Oh santo Dios —dijo el Sr. Dimmock, frunciendo el ceño.

Greg rápidamente se alejó y le sonrió al Sr. Dimmock antes de ponerse de pie en un salto. Mycroft parpadeó y se sentó, frotándose sus hinchados labios y mirando al hombre más viejo.

—Hola, señor —dijo Greg sonriendo ampliamente, su voz alegre y derramando luminosidad completamente.

El Sr. Dimmock frunció el ceño.

—Lárgate, Gregory.

—Sí, señor —Greg sonrió—. ¿Debería llevarlo conmigo? —señaló con el pulgar a Mycroft, quien estaba sonriendo ligeramente—. Puedo dejarlo aquí, quizás Michael quiera volverse…

—¡Sólo lárgate! —gritó el Sr. Dimmock.

—Sí, señor —repitió Greg, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Mycroft—. ¡Nos vemos, Dimmo! —gritó antes de sacar a Mycroft a tirones de la casa.

Dimmock los vio irse antes de volverse hacia su papá, mentalmente preparándose para la reprimenda.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

—Eso fue incómodo —canturreó Mycroft mientras salían de la casa.

—El papá de Dimmo es un idiota, le gusta ignorar la parte gay de su hijo —dijo Greg—. A mí me gusta refregarle mi mariconería en su cara cada vez que puedo.

—Sí, bueno, no creo que puedas hacer algo más gay que besuquearte con un tío en la habitación de Dimmock —dijo Mycroft riendo.

—Oh, no sé —Greg sonrió de lado—. Podríamos haber follado.

Mycroft rodó los ojos cuando llegaron a la moto de Greg. Greg subió a la máquina y agarró su casco, Mycroft hizo lo mismo.

—¿Tienes que regresar a casa pronto? —preguntó Greg.

—Probablemente deba volver pronto —dijo Mycroft, mirando su reloj.

—¿Dónde aparcaste tu carro?

—En la casa de John Watson.

—Te daré un aventón, sólo enséñame el camino —dijo Greg.

Mycroft besó su cuello y Greg trató de ignorar el cosquilleo en su estómago mientras encendía su motocicleta.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Greg se detuvo justo afuera de la casa de John Watson, viendo el jaguar de Mycroft aparcado detrás de un BMW rojo. Mycroft bajó de su motocicleta y junto a Greg se sacaron los cascos.

—Quédatelo —dijo Greg, cuando Mycroft trató de devolverle el casco extra—. De esta forma estarás preparado cuando quieras saltarte la maldita escuela.

Mycroft bufó y pasó una mano a través de su cabello, Greg lo observaba.

—Entonces… —dijo Greg finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que había descendido—. ¿Supongo que volveremos a no hablarnos en la escuela?

Mycroft se encogió de hombros y sacó sus cigarrillos, encendiendo uno rápidamente.

—Supongo que podríamos besuquearnos en la biblioteca.

Greg tragó saliva ante las imágenes que brotaron en su cabeza y Mycroft sonrió de lado.

—Ehm, sí —dijo Greg—. Eso suena… bien.

—Como dije antes, Gregory, no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí —dijo Mycroft—. Si quieres que te vean en la escuela junto a mí, bien. Si no, no me importa ni una mierda.

—No me importa lo que diga la gente —dijo Greg.

—¿Incluso si te molestan por pasar el rato junto al esnob de Mycroft Holmes? —preguntó Mycroft, alzando una ceja. Cuando Greg negó con la cabeza, Mycroft sonrió—. Supongo que veremos.

—Sí —asintió Greg.

Mycroft hizo una pausa antes de inclinarse y besar los labios de Greg en un beso casto. Greg sostuvo a Mycroft del cabello para profundizarlo, y Mycroft soltó una risita contra sus labios. Cuando se separaron el rostro de Greg estaba sonrojado y las mejillas de Mycroft un poco de color rosa.

Mycroft sonrió y lo besó rápidamente antes de decir:

—Te veo mañana.

—Sí —repitió Greg, mirando como Mycroft caminaba hacia su carro, el casco extra de Greg aferrado debajo de su brazo. Greg negó con la cabeza y volvió a encender su moto, poniéndose el casco y saliendo hacia el camino.

Podía sentir los ojos de Mycroft encima suyo mientras se iba.


	12. Mensajeando

Greg se detuvo en el McDonalds más cercano a casa para cambiarse nuevamente a su uniforme de la escuela. Aún pensaba en Mycroft cuando llegó a casa, bajándose de su moto y sacándose el casco.

Greg casi no podía creer que acababa de pasar todo el día junto a Mycroft Holmes... y en un día de escuela. Bueno, Greg no debería haberse sorprendido de que Mycroft se saltara la escuela con todo lo demás que hacía.

Greg estaba silbando cuando entró a su casa, y Maggie lo miró desde donde estaba cortando vegetales para la cena.

—Alguien tuvo un buen día —comentó.

Greg luchó para no sonrojarse mientras decía:

—Ehm, sí, no estuvo mal —Maggie alzó una ceja—. Simplemente... ya sabes, bueno —Greg se encogió de hombros.

Maggie soltó una risita.

—Adolescentes; siempre exagerando cualquier cosa —besó la mejilla de Greg cuando su hijo robó una zanahoria, masticandola después de sacarle la lengua—. ¿Pasó algo interesante hoy?

—Ehm… el papá de Dimmock me echó de su casa —dijo Greg.

—Pensé que ya había superado eso —Maggie frunció el ceño. Había escuchado todo sobre Michael Dimmock y su bisexualidad, eso porque el padre del muchacho le había llamado para gritarle sobre su "bueno—para—nada—y—maricón" hijo.

—Sí, bueno, aparentemente besuquearse con otro tío en su casa es donde sobrepasas la línea —dijo Greg, agarrando otra zanahoria.

—¿A quién estabas besuqueando? —preguntó Maggie.

—Ehm… —Greg se sonrojó, y su madre sonrió—. A n—nadie.

—Nadie, ¿uh? —molestó Maggie—. No fue a Michael porque está viendo a esa chica, Molly.

—N—no, no fue Michael —murmuró Greg, desviando la mirada.

—¿A quién estabas besuqueando, Gregory? —preguntó Maggie, sonriendo cuando su hijo se sonrojó aún más.

—A nadie, ¿está bien? —mintió Greg, agarrando una última zanahoria antes de tratar de escapar.

—¡Gregory, cuéntame todo sobre él! —dijo Maggie, siguiendolo por el pasillo—. ¿Son novios? ¿Se aman el uno al otro? ¿Es lindo?

—Vete, mamá —refunfuñó Greg.

Maggie soltó una risita.

—Vamos, Greggie, prometo no contárselo a nadie.

—Mamá…

—Es lindo, ¿no es así? —preguntó Maggie.

—¡Lárgate, mamá! —gruñó Greg, tratando de mantenerla fuera de su habitación.

—¿Es buen besador? —exigió Maggie, mientras la puerta se cerraba en su cara.

—¡Estás loca! —gritó Greg.

—¡Vivo  _contigo_ , por supuesto que lo estoy! —contestó riendo Maggie.

Greg le gruñó a la puerta cerrada antes de sacarse su uniforme y ponerse un par de pantalones de pijama y una remera andrajosa.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —se reprendió a sí mismo—. Sí, simplemente cuéntale que estuviste besuqueando a un maldito tío hoy,  _eso_  logrará que no pregunte nada.

Refunfuñó y pateó su canasta de ropa para lavar antes de meterse debajo de las sábanas de un salto.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Greg se acababa de sentar a cenar, y Maggie aún le sonreía, cuando su celular sonó. Greg se puso de pie y fue a su dormitorio, lo agarró y regresó.

Maggie sirvió sopa en dos platos, colocó una canasta de pan entre ellos y usó el control remoto para prender la televisión que estaba detrás, mientras Greg leía el mensaje de texto.

 

_Mi madre me preguntó porqué mi cuello está rojo. ¿Debería decirle que es tu culpa? — MH_

 

Greg sonrió cuando vio el "MH" al final del mensaje. Rápidamente guardó el número antes de responder.

 

**Bueno, esa es una manera rápida de salir del closet, ¿no crees? "Mamá este tío completamente sexy chupó mi cuello... DESPUÉS de haber chupado mi polla... y por eso es que mi piel está roja — Greg**

 

Maggie miró a Greg jugar con su sopa, mirando su celular cada par de segundos hasta que vibró una vez más.

 

_No me gustaría que mi madre se entere que soy gay porque tengo un par de chupetones en mi cuello. ¿Y por qué, querido Gregory, le diría " polla" a mi madre? — M_

 

Greg bufó, sus dedos volando sobre la pantalla táctil.

 

**Eres una niñita, ¿sabías eso?**

 

—¿Con quién estás mensajeandote? —preguntó Maggie.

Greg se sobresaltó, sus ojos girando rápidamente hacia arriba, para ver a su madre observándolo. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Ehm, sólo un amigo.

—¿Sólo un amigo? —repitió Maggie.

Greg asintió rápidamente y Maggie vio como su celular vibró una vez más, haciendo que Greg sonriera un poco cuando bajó la mirada.

_Me hieres — M_

 

Greg bufó y Maggie sonrió ligeramente.

**¿Qué es eso de poner una "M" al final de cada mensaje? Sé quien mierda eres.**

 

 _—_ Greg, tu sopa se va a enfriar —dijo Maggie.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó Greg.

—La cena —dijo Maggie, señalando con la cabeza al plato de sopa que Greg aún no había tocado.

—Oh, ehm, lo siento —dijo Greg, desordenando su cabello antes de agarrar su cuchara. Cuando su celular sonó, soltó la cuchara inmediatamente y Maggie soltó una risita... que Greg no notó.

 

_Tomalo como una peculiaridad mía — M_

 

Greg rodó los ojos y Maggie dijo:

—Greg, la cena.

—Sólo un segundo —murmuró Greg, sin sacar sus ojos del celular.

**Tú eres una enorme y maldita peculiaridad, ¿sabes eso? Espera, ¿como conseguiste mi jodido número?**

 

—Gregory...

— _Está bien —_ interrumpió Greg, agarrando su cuchara y enterrandola en el plato. Se lo dejó claro a su madre mirándola y sorbiendo la sopa con fuerza, Maggie bufó mientras comía. Enterró un pedazo de pan en su sopa y lo mordió.

Cuando su celular vibró una vez más, Greg metió todo el pedazo en su boca y lo masticó mientras leía el me mensaje.

_Tengo muchos talentos, Gregory Lestrade — M_

 

Greg tragó lo que tenía en la boca y agarró otro pedazo de pan antes de que su mamá pudiera empezar a gritarle. Lo mojó en su plato y mensajeó con una mano, diciendo:

—¿Ves? Estoy comiendo.

—Gregory.

—Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró Greg, sus ojos regresando a su celular mientras escribía.

**Eres un maldito acosador. Voy a llamar a la policía por ti, Sr. Holmes.**

 

Greg puso su celular en vibrador para dejar de interrumpir la cena y miro la televisión mientras comía.

La atención de Maggie estaba entre su cena y su hijo; Greg estaba prácticamente mirando su teléfono, esperando una respuesta y Maggie se preguntó con quién estaría hablando.

El celular vibró encima de la mesa y Greg lo agarró rápidamente.

 

_¿Y qué les dirás exactamente? "Un chico al que conozco... Le hice una mamada, por cierto... De alguna manera consiguió el número de mi celular y no deja de mensajearme". Sí, la policía atenderá inmediatamente eso — M_

 

Greg soltó una risita.

**Bueno, dale, está bien. Entonces no llamaré a la policía. ¿Por qué ESTÁS mensajeandome, de todos modos? ¿Aún piensas en esa mamada?**

 

—Gregory, ¿a quien mensajeas? —intentó nuevamente Maggie.

—A un amigo —murmuró Greg.

_¿No puede un amigo mensajear a otro amigo a las ocho y media de la noche? — M_

 

Greg sonrió, y rápidamente respondió el mensaje, preguntándose qué es lo que Mycroft estaría haciendo. No había duda de que estaría sentado en el comedor de la enorme mansión donde los Holmes vivían. Greg nunca había estado allí, pero la había visto al manejar.

**Oh, AMIGOS, ¿eso somos?**

 

—Un amigo, ¿eh? —preguntó Maggie.

—Uhm — asintió Greg vagamente, sin realmente escuchar.

Pronto Maggie simplemente se rindió cuando Greg ignoró la cena, y en cambio, se encorvo en su asiento mirando su celular, sus dedos moviéndose sobre la pantalla.

_En un sentido amplio del termino, sí, somos amigos — M_

 

**¿Amigos que simplemente se tocan el uno al otro en lugares indebidos?**

_Esa es la mejor clase de amigo — M_

**Uhm... ¿Cuántos amigos TIENES tú?**

_¿Amigos normales o amigos que se tocan en lugares indebidos? — M_

**Eres un bicho raro.**

_¿Y...? — M_

 

 **Y nada :P**  —Greg se mordió el labio antes de añadir:—  **¿Amigos normales?**

_Cero — M_

 

Greg frunció el ceño al mirar su preguntaba qué es lo que hacía Mycroft en las tardes y fines de semana si no tenía amigos con quien salir.

**¿Amigos que se tocan en lugares indebidos?**

 

Greg se mordió el labio mientras esperaba la respuesta de Mycroft. Realmente no importaba, ¿verdad? Mycroft tenía diecisiete años; probablemente habían un montón de tíos a los que acudía para tener un polvo rápido. Greg mismo ya había llamado a personas con las que ya había follado sólo para aliviar su tensión sexual. Mycroft probablemente hacía lo mismo.

Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba pensar en Mycroft junto a otra persona?

Cuando Mycroft finalmente respondió, Greg prácticamente sacudió su teléfono para abrir los mensajes, y Maggie lo observó confundida.

 

_Uno, el cual serías tú. ¿Y tú? — M_

 

Greg suspiró aliviado y se sonrojó cuando Maggie dijo:

—¿Recibiste buenas noticias de parte de tu  _amigo_?

Greg no pasó desapercibido el énfasis que su mamá puso en la palabra  _amigo,_ pero simplemente dijo:

—Uhm, sí, simplemente... algo.

—Eso no tiene sentido en absoluto —dijo Maggie.

Greg se encogió de hombros.

 

**Uno. Bueno, hasta el momento tengo sólo uno...tú.**

 

_¿Es un hábito tuyo el tener más de un amigo TLI? — M_

 

**¿Qué demonios es un TLI?**

 

_Tocan en lugares indebidos. Contesta, Gregory — M_

 

**Los celulares deberian venir con un icono pequeño que signifique sacar el dedo medio. Y no, no es un hábito mío, sólo dije eso para que quede claro.**

 

_Sólo tómate una foto — M_

 

**¿Quieres que te mande una foto mía sacando el dedo medio?**

 

_Tú sacando el dedo medio o desnudo, cualquiera de las dos — M_

 

Greg bufó y Maggie sonrió al ver su expresión.

 

**No voy a sextear contigo.**

 

_¿Por qué no? — M_

 

**Quién sabe qué harías con las fotos. ¡Peligro desconocido, Mycroft Holmes!**

 

_Sí, en realidad soy un viejo de 40 años que está planeando una manera de aprovecharse de ti. Bueno, la última parte es verdad — M_

 

**¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaré que te aproveches de mi?**

 

_Todo lo que ha pasado antes de esto me afirman aquello, Gregory — M_

 

**Eres un idiota.**

 

_Oh, ES cierto; tú CHUPASTE mi pene, ¿no es así? Si eso no es aprovecharme de ti, no sé lo que es — M_

 

**Oye, cabrón, lo hice porque quería, ¿está claro?**

 

_Aún así lo hiciste — M_

 

**Y tú me hiciste una paja... no nos olvidemos de ESO.**

 

_Oh, créeme, no lo he olvidado — M_

 

**Piensas mucho en mí, ¿verdad?**

 

_Bueno, el cómo reaccionas a mi toque es mucho más estimulante que ver videos — M_

 

**OH DIOS MÍO, ¿VES PORNO?**

 

_¿Lees mi mensajes correctamente? ¿O simplemente asimilas cada quinta palabra? — M_

 

**... ¡¿VES PORNO?!**

 

_Me estoy riendo de ti en este instante y mi madre me está observando. Gracias, ahora debe pensar que estoy loco — M_

 

Greg soltó una risita, incluso más cuando se dio cuenta de que su mamá lo estaba observando.

 

**Mi mamá me está observando también.**

 

_Bueno, ¿no somos afortunados? Ahora Sherlock me está mirando también, sólo que él sí sabe con quien estoy hablando — M_

 

**¿Lo sabe?**

 

_Has conocido a mi hermano, ¿verdad? Lo sabe todo — M_

 

**Oh, cierto, la cosa esa de "deducir" que ustedes hacen. Espera, entonces sabe que estamos haciendo... lo que sea que estamos haciendo?**

 

_Sí — M_

 

**¿Cómo?**

 

_Se dio cuenta de que actuaba de manera extraña a tu alrededor y se dio cuenta — M_

 

**¿De qué se dio cuenta?**

 

_De que actuaba de manera extraña a tu alrededor — M_

 

Greg frunció el ceño mientras escribía.

 

 **No, osea... —** se detuvo, tanto de pensar como de escribir el mensaje. maldijo en voz baja, Maggie observándolo, mientras retomaba el mensaje:—  **Jódete, me has** **confundido.**

 

_Sí, bueno, ese era mi plan :) — M_

 

**Eres un idiota.**

 

_Y tú no tienes más insultos. Una pena, yo que pensaba que eras inteligente — M_

 

**¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? Soy un estúpido de clase A, eso soy :D**

 

_No te degrades, Gregory, no es atractivo — M_

 

**No puedo ganarte, joder.**

 

_¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías? — M_

 

**Bueno, hoy te hice terminar ;)**

 

—¿Terminaste Greg?

Greg se sobresaltó y rápidamente puso su celular contra su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba a su lado de pie. Alzó una ceja y Greg dijo:

—Ehm, ¿qué?

—¿Terminaste? —repitió Maggie, haciendo un gesto hacia el plato.

Greh bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que apenas había tocado su comida, y de que había estado mensajeando con Mycroft unas dos horas.

—Uhm... ¿puedes calentarlo? —preguntó Greg.

—¿Te lo vas a comer de verdad? ¿O simplemente vas a mensajearte con tu  _amigo?_  —preguntó Maggie.

El celular de Greg vibró y bajó la mirada, su madre frunció el ceño cuando volvió a alzarla.

—Uhm... sí, me lo comeré —dijo Greg—. Lo prometo.

—Si no lo haces... —dijo Maggie, dejando de hablar para que su amenaza quedara clara mientras ponía el plato de Greg en el microondas.

—Te prometo que lo haré, mamá —dijo Greg mientras revisaba su teléfono.

 

_Mm, eso ESTUVO bastante bien, ¿no es así? — M_

 

**¿Sólo bien? Estoy herido.**

 

_Fantástico, impresionante, brillante, jodidamente espectacular, ¿necesitas más palabras de alabanza? — M_

 

**Tal vez :P**

 

_Y me llamas a MÍ extraño — M_

 

**Nunca dije que fueras extraño... jodidamente RARO, fue lo que dije.**

 

_Hmm, eso SÍ que suena más como tú — M_

 

—Greg.

Greg saltó por lo que pareció la décima vez esa noche cuando Maggie colocó su plato nuevamente al frente suyo.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Ahora come; puedes hablar con tu amigo más tarde —dijo Maggie.

—Está bien, sólo le responderé —dijo Greg rápidamente escribiendole a Mycroft, su madre observándole.

 

**Ves, ya me conoces :) Debo irme, mi madre está detrás mío diciéndome que coma mi cena. Es TU culpa, por cierto, y te haré pagar por ello de una manera horriblemente horrible, ¿está claro?**

 

Greg puso el celular en su regazo y agarró su cuchara, revolviendo la espesa sopa antes de darle un par de bocados. Cuando su teléfono vibró, Greg esperó hasta que Maggie se hubiera sentado en el sofá para poder revisarlo.

 

_Te conozco MUY bien, Gregory, nunca dudes de mi conocimiento. Oh, pobre bebé, ¿tu mami está siendo mala contigo? Bueno, asegurate que te arrope hoy en la noche, no queremos que Greggie tenga una pesadilla — M_

 

Greg bufó, pero se ocupó de la cena cuando Maggie lo miró. Sólo cuando volvió la mirada TV, Greg le respondió.

 

**Vete a la MIERDA, ¿ok? Yo te daré una maldita pesadilla.**

 

—¿Greg?

—Mm, yum —dijo Greg en voz alta, sonriéndole a su madre.

—Eres un actor terrible, amigo —dijo Maggie.

—No lo soy —dijo Greg, haciendo un puchero.

 

Maggie sólo le sonrió cuando su celular vibró en su mano.

 

_Buenas noches, Gregory — M_

 

Greg sonrió, una sensación de calidez extendiéndose en su pecho. Maggie lo notó y no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza.  _Amigo mi trasero,_ pensó cuando Greg respondió.

 

**Buenas noches, Mycroft.**


	13. La escuela puede ser divertida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT:  
> He demorado cerca de un mes en actualizar... Mes complicado con muchos cambios, mes muy duro y tedioso... La traducción para mí es un gusto y una práctica de mi inglés, pero no he tenido respiro ni ganas para hscerlo a pesar de que soy muy dedicada porque me gusta hacerlo... Tampoco he respondido reviews, disculpenme, volveré a mi ritmo, recargaré mis ganas, gracias y disculpas... A las que siguen el Johnlock que también ando traduciendo, ando en ello, esperenme y nuevamente, disculpas, un abrazo a todas y todos. No tiene beteo aún, Runita querida se encargará de ello ahora que se lo mando. Un beso grande.

Greg estaba fuera de la cama y vestido a las siete. Maggie lo miró mientras le ponía jamón a su tostada, comiendo mientras revisaba su celular. Se preguntaba si su repentino buen humor tenía algo que ver con el "amigo" al que había estado mensajeando la noche anterior.

Maggie Lestrade no era ciega, y tampoco idiota. Sabía que su hijo dormía con cualquiera y nunca había tenido un novio. Aunque a Maggie no le gustaba la manera en que Greg se líaba con tipos jóvenes, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Greg usaba condón, nunca forzaba a alguien a que hiciera algo que no le gustara, y no traía a tíos desconocidos a casa. Se hacía revisar mensualmente por pedido de ella, era siempre educado con las personas en público, y nunca había estado en muchos problemas en la escuela o con la policía.

Así que ella respetaba su privacidad, y esperaba que algún día se cansara de ello, conociera a alguien y sentara cabeza. Greg sólo tenía diecisiete años, no tenía que decidir todo su futuro ahora, o conseguirse una pareja en serio.

Sin embargo, nunca había visto a Greg tan feliz como la noche anterior mientras mensajeaba con su "amigo". Greg nunca había sonreído de esa manera, nunca había ignorado su cena para mensajearse con alguien. Maggie había llegado a la conclusión de que a Greg realmente le gustaba tener sexo, o no había encontrado a alguien que lo mantuviera interesado.

Bueno, algo parecía estar cambiando (no es como si Greg fuera a admitir eso). Estaba comportándose extremadamente raro sobre con quien estaba mensajeando, y Maggie se preguntaba si su hijo finalmente encontró a alguien que realmente le gustara.

A las siete y diez, Greg terminó su desayuno, besó a su mamá en la mejilla y se fue silbando y sonriendo estúpidamente.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Greg no se dio cuenta lo temprano que era hasta que se estacionó en la escuela. Revisó su celular, se dio cuenta que eran las siete y media, y frunció el ceño. Las clases no empezaban hasta las ocho y media... ¿qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer durante una hora?

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Greg metió sus llaves en el bolsillo y caminó a través del gras para ir al área de fumadores, planeando sentarse y hacer algo con su celular hasta que sus amigos llegaran, o la campana sonara.

Greg se sentó con su espalda apoyada contra la pared, su casco en el suelo al lado suyo, y con un cigarrillo encendido. Sopló humo sobre su cabeza y empezó a ver su celular, revisar su correo, Facebook, y en general, perder el tiempo.

Cuando una sombra cayó sobre él, Greg alzó la mirada, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Mycroft.

El uniforme del otro adolescente estaba absolutamente perfecto; su camisa dentro del pantalón con todos los botones bien puestos, y su corbata azul cielo acomodada en su cuello. Su blazer también estaba abotonado, y su cabello castaño rojizo estaba perfectamente peinado, sus pantalones grises planchados y sus zapatos de cuero brillando a la perfección.

A pesar de todo eso... a pesar de que Mycroft se viera como un estúpido snob al que había conocido ya dos años... su corazón aún dio un salto, y definitivamente sintió un tirón dentro de sus calzoncillos. Aún podía ver al Mycroft real debajo de todo eso; la ligera sonrisa de lado apareciendo en su labios, su presencia imponente, el brillo de sus ojos, y el culo absolutamente precioso que sus pantalones escondían.

-Buenos días, Gregory -dijo Mycroft.

-Hola -dijo Greg, prácticamente saltando para ponerse de pie. Guardó su celular en su bolsillo, tiró la mitad de su cigarrillo a un lado y presionó sus labios contra los de Mycroft.

-Mmf... ¡Greg!

Greg gruñó y se apartó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -exigió Mycroft.

-Ehm... ¿Besuqueandote? -dijo Greg.

Mycroft rodó sus ojos.

-Sí, soy consciente de eso.

-Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Me estás besuqueando... en la escuela.

-¿Y...?

-¿Hay alguna razón por lo que lo haces?

Greg sonrió.

-Uhm… ¿porque me gusta?

-Gregory…

-Está bien, está bien, no besarse en la escuela, Jesús -dijo Greg rodando sus ojos.

-No, es sólo que… -Mycroft frunció el ceño, sus ojos azules recorriendo el rostro de Greg-. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien nos ve?

-¿Y qué si nos ven?

-Quieres decir… ¿que no te importa?

-Ah… nah, en verdad no -dice Greg.

-¿No te importa que yo sea Mycroft Holmes? -preguntó Mycroft.

-Bueno, obviamente no -dijo Greg.

-Pero…

-Mycroft, ¿es esto por el modo en el que solía tratarte? -preguntó Greg, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente cuando Mycroft asintió-. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que estoy avergonzado de estar contigo o algo así?

-Bueno… obviamente.

-Jesús, Mycroft -suspiró Greg-. Ya hablamos de esto; me importa un carajo esa mierda.

-¿No te importa?

Greg negó con la cabeza.

-Mira, admito que antes he sido un puto bastardo contigo, y  _realmente_  no sé porqué me estás dejando besuquearte, pero me importa dos carajos lo que cualquier persona de la escuela diga. No saben que tú realmente eres una persona impresionante, así que se vayan al carajo.

Los ojos de Mycroft se quedaron fijos en Greg, sin duda alguna buscando algo. Greg sólo esperó pacientemente. Sí, hace dos semanas se hubiera muerto si alguien lo hubiera encontrando besuqueandose con Mycroft Holmes, pero todo era diferente ahora. Greg sabía quien realmente era Mycroft… bueno, conocía  _más_  de quien realmente era Mycroft… y quería besuquearlo. No le importaba si otra persona veía a Mycroft como el gilipollas de la escuela; Greg sabía que era genial, y eso era suficiente para él.

-Estás hablando en serio -dijo Mycroft; como enunciado, no como pregunta.

-Bueno, sí.

-No te importa que otras personas aún piensen que soy un maldito aburrido -dijo Mycroft-, porque tú sabes quien soy yo en verdad.

-Sí -asintió Greg-. Admito que solía odiarte, simplemente parecías tan… falso -observó como Mycroft sonreía ligeramente-. Y sí, fui un imbécil contigo, pero no te conocía, y  _realmente_ lo siento…

-No necesitas disculparte -lo interrumpió Mycroft-. Lo era… bueno, lo  _soy_ … soy falso cuando estoy en la escuela.

-Sí, pero eso no justifica que haya sido un imbécil contigo -dijo Greg, pasando una mano por su cabello-. No soy una persona muy buena.

-Sólo eres un poco burdo en los costados -sonrió Mycroft-. Además, si fueras un maldito aburrido no perdería mi tiempo contigo…  _aunque…_

-Oh, perder el tiempo, ¿no? -demandó Greg y Mycroft sonrió de lado-. ¿Es eso lo que estamos haciendo?

-Por supuesto -dijo Mycroft, haciéndose el aburrido mientras Greg soltaba una risita-. ¿Qué otra cosa estaríamos haciendo?

-¿Enamorándonos de manera profunda e irremediable? -sugirió Greg, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mycroft-. ¡Forzando a nuestros corazones… a nuestras propias almas… a convertirse en una sola!

-Eres un maldito idiota -comentó Mycroft.

-¡Nuestros corazones, Mikey! -gritó Greg, tambaleándose cuando Mycroft trató de apartarlo-. ¡Nuestros corazones se están volviendo uno solo!

-¡Cállate!

-¿Cómo podría? Si nuestros corazones... -Greg fue efectivamente callado cuando Mycroft presionó sus labios contra los suyos, y sintió la calidez del chico más alto y su lengua acariciando su labio inferior. Greg abrió su boca inmediatamente y la lengua de Mycroft se introdujo y bailó con la suya, explorando su boca hambrientamente.

Mycroft volteó a Greg y lo apoyó contra la pared. Greg dejó escapar un jadeo que Mycroft rápidamente calló. Se besuquearon hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar, Greg mirando el sonrojado rostro de Mycroft.

-Bueno, la escuela se ha vuelto jodidamente mejor -comentó Greg.

Mycroft soltó una risita, besó su mejilla suavemente y Greg inclinó su cabeza.

-¿Qué harás en el almuerzo? -preguntó Greg con suavidad-. ¿O en tu tiempo libre?

-Ir a la biblioteca o escabullirme para fumar un cigarrillo -murmuró Mycroft contra la piel de Greg-. ¿Por qué?

-Sólo pensaba que podíamos pasar el rato juntos.

-¿Quieres que me junte contigo y tus amigos?

-Sí -dijo asintiendo Greg-, puede ser divertido. Pero si no quieres...

Su voz se fue apagando y Mycroft se apartó, sus ojos azules recorriendolo y calculando.

-Sólo es una sugerencia -Greg se encogió de hombros-. De cualquier manera, no me importa realmente.

Mycroft mojó sus labios antes de decir:

-¿Qué tal si me acompañas a la biblioteca?

-A la biblioteca -gruñó Greg-. No creo haber estado allí en mi puta vida.

Mycroft soltó una risita y volvió a besar la barbilla y cuello de Greg.

-Ven ahora, puede ser divertido.

-¿Puede?

-Mm-jmm.

-No te creo -murmuró Greg.

Mycroft sonrió.

-Puedo hacer que la biblioteca sea  _muy_  interesante, Sr. Lestrade.

Arrastró el lóbulo de la oreja de Greg entre sus dientes y el chico mayor gimió.

-Ah... ¿sí? -gimió, su voz repentinamente más ronca que antes.

-Mm-jmm.

-Bueno... supongo que tendré que probar -dijo Greg antes de acercar nuevamente a Mycroft para un buen besuqueo.

Aún se estaban besando cuando Dimmock se apareció por la esquina, el adolescente gritó y se detuvo de golpe. Mycroft se apartó de Greg con un suspiro y Greg miró a su mejor amigo.

-¿Sabes? Esto es más espeluznante que ayer -comentó Dimmock.

-¿Qué? -dijo Greg frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, Mycroft se ve como... Mycroft.

-Ciertamente dominas bastante el idioma -dijo Mycroft sonriendo de lado.

Dimmock rodó sus ojos y dijo:

-¡Sabes a qué me refiero!

-¿Lo sé? -preguntó Mycroft.

Greg rio, recordando que Mycroft le dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando se encontraron en la casa de BJ Masters.

-¿Siempre has sido así de molesto? -exigió Dimmock.

-Sí, simplemente nunca estuviste enterado -dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

Dimmock rodó sus ojos y Greg preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿tu papá estaba muy enojado?

-¿Y qué crees? -dijo Dimmock, buscando sus cigarrillos-. Llegó a casa y me encontró en mi habitación mirando a dos chicos besuquearse.

-¿Nos estabas mirando? -preguntó Mycroft.

-Chico pervertido -sonrió Greg.

- _En todo caso_  -continuó Dimmock, ignorando sus sonrisas-, me habló de Adán y Eva, de lo malo que Greg era, de como se irá al infierno, de como yo me iré al infierno si permito que Greg esté en casa, y luego terminó amenazándome con transferirme a la escuela Santa María.

-¡Oh,  _demonios_ , no! -gritó Greg, haciendo que Mycroft lo mirara-. ¡Tu papá  _no_  te mandará a esa puta escuela! ¡No tendré ningún amigo hay si me dejas!

-Oh -dijo Dimmock, agitando sus pestañas y sosteniéndose el pecho-. Yo también te amo, dulzura.

Greg le tiro un beso volado y Dimmock soltó una risita y encendió un cigarrillo. Mycroft negó la cabeza a los dos antes de volverse hacia Greg.

-Tengo que irme.

- _Noo_  -gimoteó Greg-, no me dejes con Dimmock, es un idiota.

-Vete a la mierda, rayo de sol -dijo Dimmock mostrándole el dedo medio mientras fumaba.

Mycroft rio y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Greg, el otro adolescente sonrió cuando se separaron.

-Entonces, en la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

Mycroft asintió y lo besó nuevamente antes de irse, la cabeza de Greg se inclinó a un lado y sus ojos se fijaron en el trasero de Mycroft mientras caminaba.

-Dominado -dijo Dimmock, haciendo sonidos de lloriqueo.

Greg parpadeó y volvió a ver a su mejor amigo.

-Vete a la mierda.

-¿Cómo puedo estar dominado si no estamos en una maldita relación?

-Oh, Gregory, hay  _tantas_  cosas equivocadas en esa pregunta -Dimmock sonrió-. Primero,  _estás_  en una relación con Mycroft Holmes; el que no estén  _técnicamente_  saliendo, no significa que lo que están haciendo no es considerado un tipo relación. Segundo, estoy bastante seguro de que hay una cantidad favorable de  _fornicación_  incluida en dicha relación; así que sí; es una "maldita relación", ¿sí?

Greg frunció el ceño, pero Dimmock aún no había terminado.

-Tercero, Gregory, estás  _tan_  jodidamente dominado que ya no es gracioso -dijo Dimmock-. Mycroft pasa el rato en la biblioteca, entonces irás a la biblioteca en el almuerzo en vez de decirle a Mycroft que venga con nosotros. Mycroft quiere saltarse la escuela y tú le das un aventón en tu moto. Mycroft quiere pasar el almuerzo besuqueandote, así que tú lo harás. Y  _Mycroft_  está a cargo de tu relación, y no tienes ningún puto problema con ello. Así que, en conclusión; sí, estás en una relación con Mycroft Holmes; sí, estás en una  _maldita_  relación con Mycroft Holmes; y  _sí_ , estás jodidamente dominado -terminó haciendo otro sonido de lloriqueo y Greg intentó golpearlo, sólo logrando que Dimmock se riera y lo esquivara.

-¡Vete a la mierda, gigantesco puto imbécil de mierda! -espetó Greg.

Dimmock simplemente sonrió; sabía que Greg estaba realmente enfadado cuando el adolescente empezaba a decir "mierda" cada dos palabras.

- _No_  soy un dominado de mierda, ¿está claro? -gritó Greg mientras continuaba intentar golpear a Dimmock.

-¡ _Wuupishh_! -replicó Dimmock, ahora acompañando el sonido del látigo con sus manos.

-¡¿Te puedes ir a la mierda?! -gritó Greg.

-¡Tú eres quien me está persiguiendo! -respondió gritando Dimmock.

Greg frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda a su mejor amigo, buscando sus cigarrillos y encendió uno enfurecido. Dimmock rio mientras daba un paso más cerca, aunque mantuvo una buena distancia entre Greg y él.

-Vamos, Greg, estoy bromeando -dijo Dimmock.  _En realidad no,_  pensó-. No eres un dominado - _Lo eres completamente_ -. Lo siento - _No, no lo siento._

Greg se volvió a verlo, sus cejas oscuras fruncidas.

- _No_  estamos en una relación.

-Oh, definitivamente lo están -dijo Dimmock, sonriendo cuando las cejas de Greg se fruncieron aún más-. Lo siento, amigo, pero realmente es así. Quizás no sean novios, pero definitivamente estás en una relación con Mycroft Holmes.

-¡No lo estoy! -gritó Greg, poniéndose frustrado-. Dimmock estaba realmente empezando a desesperarle-. He conocido al Mycroft real en sólo una puta semana, ¡Dimmo no te puedes enamorar de alguien tan rápido!

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Dimmock.

Greg gruñó.

-¿A qué te refieres con "por qué no"?

-Me refiero a lo que dije: ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no te puedes enamorar de alguien en una semana?

-Porque... porque es  _una_  semana -dijo Greg.

-Sí, pero has conocido a Mycroft por dos años ya -le recordó Dimmock-. Descubrir su lado fiestero no cambia el hecho, Greg. Has conocido a Mycroft por dos años, no por una semana.

El ceño fruncido de Greg se profundizó.

-Sí, pero...

-Greg,  _vamos_  -interrumpió Dimmock-. Sí, fuiste un poco imbécil con él, pero si realmente lo hubieras odiado, y digo odiado  _por completo,_ con cada fibra de tu ser, no lo besarías ahora. Descubrir que tienes mucho en común con alguien no lo cambia todo.

-Exacto -dijo Greg-.  _No_  lo cambia todo, y no cambia como me siento sobre él. no me  _gusta_ , y  _no_  estamos en una relación. Simplemente me di cuenta repentinamente lo jodidamente guapo que es.

Dimmock bufó.

-Estás en tanta negación que ya no es gracioso.

-Estoy seriamente reconsiderando nuestra amistad.

-Oh, vamos, no seas una nena.

-Jodete -espetó Greg.

Dimmock simplemente se rio.

-Está bien, está bien. Me detendré, ¿feliz?

-Jodidamente entusiasmado -dijo Greg, dándole una calada furiosamente a su cigarrillo y soplando el humo en el rostro de Dimmock.

- _Wuupishh_  -murmuró Dimmock.

Greg lo pateó.


	14. Notas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Capítulo sin beteo aún!

Greg y Mycroft sólo tenían una clase juntos; Literatura Inglesa. Afortunadamente Dimmock no estaba en ella. Había estado sonriendo a Greg toda la mañana y haciendo suaves sonidos de latigazos, haciendo que Greg reconsiderara la idea completa de "asesinar está mal" que había tenido durante toda su vida.

Había pupitres dobles en cada lado del salón en una hilera de tres, con dos pupitres dobles unidos en el medio, y también en una hilera de tres. Greg usualmente se sentaba en la parte trasera de la esquina derecha, y Mycroft se sentaba al frente y en el medio de la clase.

Como siempre, Greg entró justo después de que la campaña sonrar y le regaló una sonrisa encantadora al Sr. Jambrook, lo que hizo que el profesor frunciera el ceño. Los ojos de Greg se fijaron en el salón y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio que Mycroft estaba sentado atrás de todo.

Greg se sentó atrás también, en su pupitre usual, lejos de la pared para estar más cerca de Mycroft, quien estaba al fondo de su pupitre. Los ojos de Mycroft brillaron para Greg y por un instante sonrió antes de volver su mirada hacia el frente de la clase.

Greg intentó atrapar nuevamente los ojos de Mycroft, pero el otro muchacho estaba escuchando atentamente al Sr. Jambrook hablar y hablar sobre... lo que sea que enseñaba. Greg puso su codo derecho encima del pupitre con la mano presionando su rostro y miró a Mycroft; a su rostro apuesto y largo, a su cuello que se veía delicioso, a la forma delicada con la que escribía en su cuaderno, a sus largas piernas escondidas debajo de su pupitre...

—¡Greg!

Greg parpadeó y desvió su mirada de Mycroft para ver al Sr. Jambrook observándolo.

—¿Uh?

—¿Estás escuchando?

—No —Greg negó con la cabeza—. No, estaba mirando a Mycroft.

Los ojos de Mycroft saltaron a los suyos y Greg sonrió cuando todos en la clase se volvieron a verlo.

Jambrook frunció el ceño.

—¿Encuentras a Mycroft más interesante que a esta clase?

—Bueno... ¿Cómo se puede realmente comparar a los dos? —preguntó Greg—. Quiero decir, Mycroft es un humano; ya sabe, una de las mejores creaciones de Dios. Y esto es simplemente una clase de Literatura Inglesa; no es que la clase no sea importante, pero la Biblia  _sí_  que dice que...

—Sí, Gregory, comprendo —dijo suspirando Jambrook, frotándose el rostro—. ¿Qué te parece si prestas atención?

—¿A ti o a Mycroft? —preguntó Greg.

Varias personas soltaron una risita y Mycroft miró fijamente su cuaderno, con un sonrojo subiendo por su cuello.

—A mí —dijo furiosamente Jambrook.

—Lo haré, Sr. Jambrook, sí señor —dijo Greg, saludando con dos dedos.

Jambrook frunció el ceño mientras que Greg se sentó derecho, y abrió su cuaderno cuando el profesor empezó a escribir en la pizarra blanca. Greg miró a Mycroft tomando notas y rápidamente rasgó un pedazo papel y escribió apresuradamente en él.

 

**¿Qué haciendo?**

 

Lo dobló en la mitad y esperó a que Jambrook estuviera viendo hacia la pizarra para inclinarse sobre el pasillo y deslizar la nota sobre el libro de Mycroft. Mycroft parpadeó y miró a Greg antes de abrirlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y Mycroft escribió una respuesta, entregándole la nota a Greg.

 

_Drogandome. ¿Tú?_

 

Greg bufó y disimuló el sonido con una tos cuando Jambrook lo fulminó con la mirada.  _Muy elegante_ , pensó Greg. A diferencia de su letra garabateada.

 

**Nada. Estoy ABURRIDO.**

 

Le pasó la nota a Mycroft, quien la leyó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de escribir algo.

 

_¿Pasando notas en clase? Que chica de secundaria que eres, Gregory._

 

Greg le frunció el ceño mientras escribía una respuesta.

 

**Noh-oh. Cierra el pico.**

 

_¿Qué harás al respecto?_

 

Greg sonrió y Mycroft sonrió de lado mientras copiaba lo que el Sr. Jambrook escribió.

 

**Mycroft, Estoy ¡ABURRIDO!**

 

_¿Sabes que es interesante?_

 

Greg alzó una ceja mientras escribía..

 

**No, ¿qué cosa?**

 

_Los deberes de la escuela._

 

Greg sacó su lengua y Mycroft sonrió.

 

**No lo son. ¿Estás loco?**

 

_Quizás, no he sido analizado._

 

**Bueno, deberían analizarte... y a Sherlock también.**

 

_Ah, no lo has visto cuando el dentista intentó sacarle un diente, ¿no? Temo por cualquier doctor que intente experimentar con mi hermanito._

 

Greg soltó una risita ante la imagen de un doctor tratando de mantener quieto a un Sherlock Holmes chillando, escupiendo, y lo más probable, mordiendo.

 

**En todo caso... Estoy aburrido.**

 

_Eso dijiste._

 

**Hagamos algo.**

 

_¿Cómo qué...?_

 

**... ¡DEBERÍAMOS ESCRIBIRNOS NOTAS OBSCENAS!**

 

Greg miró a Mycroft leer la nota, con una ceja marrón rojiza alzándose con delicadeza.

 

_No voy a escribirte notas obscenas._

 

**¿Por qué no?**

 

_Porque no._

 

**Vamos... ¿Recuerdas mi lengua?**

 

_Gregory, detente._

 

**¿Y mis labios? Mis dedos...**

 

_¡Te lo advierto, Gregory!_

 

Greg sonrió mientras garabateaba otra nota, inclinándose hacia delante para entregársela. Mycroft lo ignoró y Greg se acercó más antes de poner la nota entre los brazos cruzados de Greg; el otro adolescente suspiró.

 

**¿Recuerdas lo bien que se sentía follar mi boca, Mycroft? ¿Recuerdas? ¿Mi cálida y mojada lengua revoloteando sobre tu piel? Mi mano cerrándose alrededor de tu pene, el cual es bastante grande para que lo sepas.**

 

Greg observó como el color de las mejillas de Mycroft se oscurecían mientras se encogía en su asiento. Un par de personas se habían dado cuenta de que se estaban pasando notas y algunos tenían un par de cejas alzadas, pero Greg los ignoró mientras Mycroft respondía apresuradamente, deslizando el papel en el pupitre de Greg.

 

_Continúa..._  


Greg sonrió y escribió una respuesta.

 

**Dios, fue increíble. Lo juro, eres tan jodidamente grueso que no es gracioso. Y la forma en la gemías y gruñías, embistiendote en mi boca. Mierda, definitivamente necesito probar tu polla de nuevo.**

 

Mycroft definitivamente se estaba sonrojando ahora y abrió sus piernas mientras su lapicero escribía sobre el papel.

 

_Bueno, quizás tendré que darte una degustación mucho más meticulosa, ¿no?_

  
Greg se lamió los labios ante la imagen de Mycroft follando su boca nuevamente. Consciente de que los oscurecidos ojos azules de Mycroft lo estaban mirando, Greg rápidamente escribió su respuesta.

 

**Vamos, tienes que escribirme cosas obscenas. Como cuando me agarraste en la fiesta... joder eso fue tan caliente. Aún recuerdo tu lengua follando mi boca y a tu perfecta y suave mano agarrando mi pene.**  


Mycroft sonrió mirando el papel.  
_  
_

_No, no, Gregory que ganarte eso. Sigue escribiendo y te escribiré cosas tan obscenas que te vendrás en tus pantalones_

 

Greg casi gimió al leer eso. ¿Cómo Mycroft podía ser tan molesto y sexy en una puta nota? Los pantalones de Gref se estaba sintiendo un poco muy apretados y de repente se preguntó si esto había sido una buena idea.  
**  
**

**¡Vamos, Mikey! ¡No puedo trabajar sin motivación!**

 

Greg justo acababa de pasarle la nota a Mycroft, cuando el Sr. Jambrook apareció de repente. La retiró de los dedos de Mycroft, y los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron con sorpresa y Greg se lanzó hacia adelante para recuperarla.

—¡No!

—¿Pasándose notas en clase? —musitó Jambrook.

—No, sólo... uhm... ¡estaba preguntandole algo a Mycroft! —dijo Greg, mientras que Mycroft se sonrojaba.

—Tal vez debería leer esto en voz alta para toda la clase, ¿uhm? —dijo Jambrook.

De repente una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Greg mientras silbaba.

—Ehm, no haría eso si fuera tú.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó el profesor.

—Bueno... los padres se enfadan cuando se les lee ese tipo de cosas a sus hijos —dijo Greg, señalando a la nota con la cabeza—. Pero adelante, leela en voz alta, no me importa.

Se encogió de hombros e inclinó hacia atrás, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo abiertamente. Mycroft se quedó mirando fijamente su cuaderno mientras que la clase volvía la mirada entre Greg y el Sr. Jambrook.

Finalmente Jambrook abrió el papel, y sus ojos marrones bajaron a leer. Greg observó cómo su rostro cambiaba de molesto a sorprendido, y luego a sonrojado en el tiempo de treinta segundos.

Greg no pudo reprimir su risa y cuando habló tartamudeó:

—¿L-lo va a leer en vo-voz alta?, se-señor?

—No... no creo que lo haré —dijo Jambrook, tragando saliva.

—¡Ohh, vamos, todos quieren saber! —dijo Greg.

La clase miraba a Greg y al Sr. Jambrook, preguntándose simplemente que demonios estaba escrito en esa hoja de papel.

—¡Gregory, retírate, ahora! —espetó Jambrook de repente.

—Pero...

—¡Afuera!

—¿Qué hay de Mycroft? —exigió Greg—. ¡Él también escribió!

Mycroft miró a Greg, quien le guiñó el ojo, mientras Jambrook decía:

—¡Agarra tus cosas y retírate, Lestrade! ¡Ahora!

—Está bien, cálmate —dijo Greg, agarrando su mochila y guardando todas sus cosas en ella. Miró a Mycroft antes de decir:— ¿Puedo dejarle una nota a Mycroft, señor? Una rápida.

La clase ya estaba riéndose y Jambrook se dirigió al frente, guardando la nota en su bolsillo y agarrando a Greg de la manga de su camisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Guardará la nota para después? —preguntó Greg mientras era arrastrado hacia la puerta—. ¡Nunca supe que era uno de esos, señor!

—¡Cierra el pico, Lestrade! —espetó Jambrook.

—¡Oye, suélteme! —gritó Greg, agitando sus brazos dramáticamente—. ¡Desconocido peligroso! ¡DESCONOCIDO PELIGROSO!

Fue empujado hacia afuera, la clase rio fuertemente y Jambrook dijo:

—¡Todos ustedes se quedan aquí! ¡Y en silencio!

Los estudiantes observaron como Jambrook le gritaba a Greg, quien daba saltos alrededor y se frotaba el brazo sonriendo y riendo. Finalmente desaparecieron y la clase entera se volvió como si fueran uno a ver a Mycroft.

—¿Qué había en esa nota? —exigió Sally Donovan, volviéndose en su asiento para ver a Mycroft.

—Nada importante —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué le estabas pasando notas a Lestrade? —preguntó otra persona.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros nuevamente e ignoró todas sus preguntas mientras garabateaba la esquina de su cuaderno. Cuando Jambrook finalmente regresó, estaba solo y fulminó con la mirada a Mycroft antes de volver a dictar su clase

Mycroft suspiró y se recostó en su asiento, preguntándose qué era lo que Greg estaba haciendo.

 


	15. Atención, atención

La biblioteca estaba casi en silencio. Un par de estudiantes estaban leyendo, otros texteando a amigos, y la gran mayoría haciendo sus tareas. Los dos bibliotecarios se alternaban entre acomodar los libros y sentarse detrás del escritorio principal.

Greg se dejó caer en el asiento frente a Mycroft,logrando que el adolescente levantara la mirada de su tarea y alzara una ceja.

—Castigo después de clases por el resto de la semana y tengo que disculparme formalmente con el Sr. Jambrook, y también tener una conversación con el consejero estudiantil sobre el sexo seguro y las enfermedades de transmisión sexual —informó Greg.

Mycroft soltó una risita.

—No es gracioso —bufó Greg—. Tu también escribiste en la puta nota, pero ¿estás  _tú_  en problemas?  _Nooo..._

—Soy Mycroft Holmes —dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa—. No me meto en problemas.

Greg frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, probablemente piensen que estoy tratando de corromperte, así que puede que recibas una llamada del consejero advirtiéndote de mis deseos oscuros.

—Me gustan mucho tus deseos oscuros —dijo Mycroft.

Greg sintió algo tocar su pierna y alzó ambas cejas.

—Mycroft Holmes, ¿ese es tu pie?

—Quizás —dijo sonriendo.

—Hmm, creo que debería decirle al consejero que  _tú_  me estás  _corrompiendo_  —dijo Greg, tragando saliva cuando el pie de Mycroft subió ligeramente hacia arriba y acarició su muslo.

—Oh, Gregory, como si alguien llegara a creer que  _yo_  te estoy corrompiendo —dijo Mycroft riendo.

—Ya veo como tu perfil público funciona a tu favor —murmuró Greg, muy concentrado en el pie de Mycroft.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Siempre tengo un plan en mente.

—Todos creen que eres un snob, el estudiante perfecto —dijo Greg—, cuando en realidad eres un pequeño chico travieso.

—No hay  _nada_ pequeño en mí, Gregory Lestrade —respondió Mycroft.

—No lo sé, tendría que ver un poco más para cambiar de opinión —Greg sonrió. El pie de Mycroft se alejó y Greg gimoteó, logrando que el adolescente de cabello rojo castaño soltara una risita. Greg hizo un puchero y se acercó más a la mesa, descansando sus brazos en ella—. Así que... ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntò.

—Tarea —respondió Mycroft.

—¿Tarea de qué?

—Polìtica, Literatura Inglesa y Química ahora mismo —murmuró Mycroft mientras escribía en su cuaderno—. Triple Ciencia, Francés y Biología en la noche.

Greg parpadeó.

—Acabas de describir como una semana completa de tareas.

Mycroft sonrió sin alzar la vista de su cuaderno.

—¿Realmente haces la tarea, Gregory?

—Uhm… sí, la gran mayoría de veces —dijo, rascándose la mejilla. Mycroft alzó una ceja y Greg añadió—: Ehm… a veces. No la hago si es que puedo librarme de ella.

Mycroft soltó una risita.

—¿Por qué llevas Triple Ciencia? ¿Cuál es tu problema? —exigió Greg—. Te das  _cuenta_ que eso es como el  _triple_ de Ciencia?

—Sí bueno, el nombre de la clase es revelador —dijo Mycroft.

—Estás demente.

—No, sólo soy inteligente y me gustan los retos —corrigió Mycroft.

—Todas las mentes brillantes están dementes, es un hecho conocido —dijo Greg sonriendo.

Mycroft sonrió de lado.

—Mycroft, esto es aburrido —gimoteó Greg.

—Estoy tratando de estudiar, Gregory.

—Pero…

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos "¿Quién se queda más tiempo callado?"? —sugirió Mycroft—. Te daré un premio si lo logras por más de un minuto.

Greg sonrió al escuchar la palabra  _premio_  y se sentó derecho, con los ojos fijos en Mycroft y sus labios firmemente presionados.

—Vamos, esto es aburrido —gimoteó Greg después de unos cuarenta segundos.

—Estoy haciendo mi tarea en este momento para no hacerla en la noche —dijo Mycroft sonriendo—. La terminaré media hora después de llegar a casa y estaré libre por el próximo par de noches.

—Pero estoy  _aburridoooo_ —gimoteó Greg, extendiéndose en el escritorio, su cabeza descansando en uno de sus brazos—. Besuqueemosnos.

—No.

— _Daleeeee._

 _—_ No.

—Mycroft…

—No.

—Myc…

—No.

—¡Bastardo! —gritó Greg, haciendo que Mycroft frunciera el ceño y los otros estudiantes al otro lado de la habitación los observaran—. Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró Greg—. Entonces, ¿no nos besuquearemos?

—Estoy haciendo mi tarea.

—Eres  _tan_  gay —gimoteó Greg, echándose por completo en la mesa.

—Mientras estás aquí  _podrías_ hacer  _tu_ tarea —sugirió Mycroft.

Greg lo miró como si se tratara de un idiota.

Mycroft bajó su lapicera y miró a Greg apropiadamente.

—Gregory, te puedes quedar acá mirándome hacer mi tarea, ir a divertirte con tus amigos o conversar conmigo mientras ambos hacemos nuestras tareas. La última opción ofrece besos disimulados, manos en los muslos y ocasionalmente mi pie contra tu polla.

Bueno, la decisión de Greg fue obvia, ¿no?

Aunque aún gimoteaba cuando agarró su mochila para abrirla y sacar su cartuchera, cuaderno y el primer libro que encontró. Tiró todo a la mesa y miró a Mycroft con el ceño fruncido.

Mycroft rápidamente se puso de pie, se inclinó en la mesa y presionó sus labios contra los de Greg. Greg jadeó pero le respondió el beso con rapidez, tratando de enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Mycroft para acercarlo más.

Pero Mycroft apartó su mano de un golpe y se alejó, Greg se quejó.

—Sin tocar —dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

—Te odio —Greg hizo un puchero, abriendo su cuaderno de un tirón. Miró la tarea y rápidamente revisó su libro—. No tengo mi libro de Física —se quejó.

—Sólo escribe en ese de ahí —dijo Mycroft.

—Eres un dolor en los huevos, ¿lo sabías? —gruñó Greg.

Mycroft sólo sonrió.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Greg le había enviado un mensaje a Dimmock, contándole sobre su castigo, y sus tres amigos lo esperaron hasta que lo dejaron ir a las cinco. Se encontró con Dylan, Joe y Dimmock en el estacionamiento. Dimmock estaba hablando por mensajes con Molly… siempre tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara cuando hablaba con su novia, pero aún así sonrió burlonamente cuando Dylan preguntó:

—Así que… ¿Dónde mierda has estado todo el día?

—Follando la cama de tu madre —respondió Greg.

—¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso? —exigió Dylan.

Greg sonrió de lado.

—Significa que estaba follándome las sábanas de tu madre. ¿Tienes algún problema?

Dylan agarró a Greg del cuello y ambos cayeron al césped, golpeándose y abofetèandose el uno al otro antes de que Greg terminará contra el césped en una llave de cabeza.

—¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! —gritó Greg.

—Disculpate por lo que dijiste, mi madre es una santa —dijo Dylan.

—Tiene que serlo —gruñó Greg—. ¡Yo te habría asfixiado al nacer!

—Bueno, bueno, Gregory, no seas grosero —dijo Dylan sonriendo cuando Greg continuó luchando contra él.

—Suelta… joder… está bien,  _¡lo siento! —_ gritó Greg.

Dylan sonrió y lo soltó. Greg trató de patearle y, a cambio, recibió una bofetada en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Cabrón —espetó Greg, poniéndose de pie mientras Joe y Dimmock se burlaban de él.

—Vamos, chicos, no seamos malos —dijo Dimmock.

Greg le mostró el dedo medio.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Joe, apoyándose sobre el coche de Dimmock mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—Por ahí follándome a un tío cualquiera —dijo Greg.

—Mentira —dijo Joe—. Te ves como si no hubieras tenido un polvo en días.

Greg frunció el ceño. Aunque eso era  _técnicamente_  verdad, él y Mycroft habían estado haciendo otras cosas. Joe y Dylan se burlaron.

—¡Váyanse a la mierda! —dijo Greg.

—Pobre Greggie. ¿Estás perdiendo tu habilidad de follarte a tíos? —preguntó Dylan.

—Te voy a follar a ti, mierda —murmuró Greg.

—Ugh, no gracias, tu pene probablemente tiene todo tipo de enfermedad grotesca.

—Puedes chuparlo si quieres, imbécil —dijo Greg, tocándose a sí mismo y levantándole el dedo medio.

Dylan sacó la lengua y Dimmock dijo:

—Bueno, si alguien te hubiera hecho  _eso_  no estarías con ese humor de mierda ahora, ¿no?

—No me pongas a prueba, Dimmo —dijo Greg, revisando que su mochila estuviera cerrada antes de ponerse su chaqueta.

—Dejen de pelear, chicas —dijo Joe, sonriendo cuando Greg y Dimmock lo fulminaron con la mirada—. En fin, ¿alguien se anima a ir al cine esta noche?

—¿Qué están dando? —preguntó Greg.

—Ni idea —dijo Joe encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo me animo, mi hermana menor tiene un resfriado y me está volviendo loco —dijo Dylan—. Si tengo que llevarle otro puto vaso más de agua, se lo echaré encima.

—Kayley te haría mierda antes de que movieras el brazo hacia atrás —dijo Joe con burla.

Greg y Dimmock rieron al ver el puchero de Dylan.

—Yo me apunto, pero necesito ir por Molly.

—Oh, ¿entonces nos vas a dejar por tu novia? —exigió Dylan.

—Sí, ella no es idiota como ustedes —dijo Dimmock.

Greg sonrió y dijo:

—Sí, está bien, iré.

—¿Nos encontramos afuera del cine en una hora? —dijo Joe.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia sus coches, mientras que Greg se ponía el casco y encendía su motocicleta. Le echó una mirada al Jaguar de Mycroft cuando se iba, pero no había señal alguna del otro muchacho.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Greg se detuvo en casa para cambiarse por un par de jeans verdes, una camiseta negra de AC/DC y zapatillas Converse. Manejó hacia el centro comercial al borde de la ciudad y estacionó su moto. Justo acababa de encender un cigarrillo cuando el BMW de Dimmock se estacionó a su lado; el adolescente bajó del coche junto a Molly.

—Hola, Greg —dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

—Y  _aùn_ estás con este estúpido —suspiró Greg, colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Molly—. Hola, rayito de sol.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan vulgar? —preguntó Molly, besando su mejilla.

—Es parte de mi encanto —dijo Greg guiñando un ojo.

—Bueno —interrumpió Dimmock, colocando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Molly—. Escuché que  _alguien_  terminó en la oficina del director hoy día.

Greg se mojó los labios y desvió la mirada.

—Ni idea de qué estás hablando.

Dimmock sonrió cuando Greg le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Oh, vamos, no mientas, Gregory.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Claro, claro —dijo Dimmock asintiendo y buscando en su bolsillo sus cigarrillos—. Entonces… ¿A quién envió a dirección el Sr. Jambrook?

—No lo sé —Greg se encogió de hombros—. Estaba durmiendo sobre mi pupitre.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

—¿Afirmativo?

—Sip.

—Entonces, ¿no  _estabas_ pasándote notas en clase con Mycroft Holmes? —preguntó Dimmock.

Greg trató de patearle, pero Dimmock se alejó de un salto, y encendió un cigarrillo sonriendo.

—Escuché que el Sr. Jambrook se sonrojó en tres tonalidades de rojo cuando leyó lo que escribieron —continuó Dimmock, mientras Greg lo fulminaba con la mirada—. Así que dale, cuéntanos, ¿qué había en esa nota?

—Nada —dijo Greg—. Solamente le hice una pregunta a Mycroft, ¿está claro?

—¿Mycroft Holmes? —preguntó Molly.

—Oh Dios mío, ¡me olvidé de contarte! —gritó Dimmock.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —espetó Greg, tratando de callar a Dimmock mientras Molly los miraba confundida con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Molly, Molly, Greg está enamorado! —gritó Dimmock, mientras Greg lo perseguía a través del estacionamiento. Dimmock se escondió detrás de un coche y cuando Greg corrió hacia él, lo empujó, mandandolo a volar contra un muro de concreto. Greg gruñó y se frotó la pierna, mientras que Dimmock corría hacia donde su novia—. ¡A Greg le gusta Mycroft Holmes!

_—¡¿Qué?!_

Molly prácticamente chilló.

—Maldito… idiota —gimoteó Greg, cada palabra siendo acompañada por una mueca de dolor.

—Es verdad —dijo Dimmock con una sonrisa—. Greg, a  _nuestro_  Greg Lestrade, le gusta Mycroft jodidos Holmes.

—¡ _No_  me gusta! —gritó Greg.

—Claro que sí —dijo Dimmock, volviéndose a Molly—. Se besuquearon en una fiesta la semana pasada…

—¡Dimmock, cierra la puta boca! —gritó Greg, cojeando hacia él.

—Y luego, la semana pasada Mycroft le dio una mamada a Greg —continuó Dimmock—. Y  _después,_ faltaron a la escuela y se fueron a hacer sólo Dios sabe qué, y además se besuquearon en mi cama…

Greg agarró a Dimmock del cuello y cubrió su boca mientras siseaba:

—Cállate maldito imbécil o juro por Dios que…

Fue interrumpido cuando Dimmock le golpeó el estómago con el codo.

—¡Y hoy día los encontré en la escuela besuqueándose! —dijo Dimmock—. ¡Y Eric Armstrong me mandó un mensaje, contándome que el Sr. Jambrook sacó a Greg de su clase de Literatura por pasarse notas con Mycroft!

—Pendejo —gimió Greg, frotándose el estómago.

—Oh Dios mío —dijo Molly con los ojos brillantes y con sus manos cubriendo su boca—. ¿Te gusta Mycroft Holmes?

—¡No me gusta! —dijo Greg—. Sólo nos besamos de vez en cuando, ¿está bien? ¡No me gusta, joder!

—Sí le gusta —dijo Dimmock.

—¡Dimmo, juro por todas las cosas que son jodidamente sagradas que te voy a matar! —espetó Greg.

Dimmock simplemente sonrió cuando Molly dijo:

—¿Tú y Mycroft  _Holmes?_

 _—_ Oh Dios —gimoteó Greg.

—Es  _tan_  increíble —dijo Molly, aplaudiendo.

—¿Increíble? —preguntó Dimmock.

—¿Qué? —respondió Greg.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡Me los puedo imaginar juntos! —continuó Molly—. Simplemente…  _encajan_ , ¡puedo verlos claramente!

—Deberías verlos —dijo Dimmock sonriendo—. Son  _tan_  adorables.

—Dimmo…

—¡Lo son! —dijo Dimmock—. No sé porqué lo niegas.

—¡Lo niego porque  _no_ me gusta! —gritó Greg.

—¿Qué pasa?

Los tres se volvieron para ver a Dylan y Joe acercándose a ellos, Dylan revisando su celular y Joe fumando.

Greg se dio la vuelta para sisearles a Molly y Dimmock para que guarden silencio.

—No suelten ni una puta palabra, ¿está claro? —Molly asintió rápidamente y Dimmock simplemente sonrió de lado—. Nada —dijo Greg cuando Dylan y Joe se unieron a ellos—. Dimmo estaba siendo un idiota.

—No es verdad —dijo Molly, sonriendo y besando la mejilla de Dimmock, logrando que su sonrisa se hiciera aún más grande—. ¿Qué película veremos?

—Cualquiera, no me importa —dijo Joe encogiéndose de hombros.

—A mi tampoco —dijo Dylan—. ¿Ustedes quieren ver alguna cosa en especial?

Todos se encogieron de hombros y decidieron elegir que verían una vez que estuvieran allí. Greg le frunció el ceño a Dimmock mientras caminaban, mientras que este se reía y hacía ruiditos de besos.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Se decidieron por una película de acción, y Greg y Molly fueron enviados a buscar comida. Molly lo miraba constantemente de reojo, y Greg la ignoró lo mejor que pudo. Cuando se encontraron de pie en la cola para pagar los bocadillos y bebidas, Molly dijo:

—Así que… Mycroft Holmes, ¿eh?

Greg suspiró.

—Dimmo estaba bromeando, ¿está bien?

—Entonces, ¿no lo besaste en la fiesta, le diste una mamada y lo volviste a besar en la cama de Michael? —preguntó Molly. Greg se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Y no faltaste a la escuela y…

—Sí, está bien, hicimos todo eso —dijo Greg—. Pero no me gusta.

—Mm —Molly asintió—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —gruñó Greg.

—¿Afirmativo?

—Sí.

—¿Absolutamente po…?

— _¡Sì! —_ espetó Greg, y Molly sonrió—. Estás pasando demasiado tiempo junto a Dimmock.

—Nah, no es verdad —dijo aún sonriendo—. Greg, no hay nada de malo con que te guste alguien.

—Ya sé eso —dijo Greg—. Pero  _no_  me gusta Mycroft.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás pasando todo tu tiempo junto a él? —preguntó Molly.

Greg alzó una ceja.

—Ya me  _conoces_ , ¿verdad?

Molly rodó los ojos y dijo:

—Sí, Gregory, sé todo sobre tu reputación. Pero  _puedes_  enamorarte de alguien, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, lo sé —murmuró Greg.

—Sólo estoy curiosa de  _porqué_  estás haciendo todo esto con Mycroft Holmes —dijo Molly—. Pensé que ustedes dos se odiaban el uno al otro.

—Nos odiabamos… quiero decir,  _yo_  lo odiaba… mejor dicho —dijo con su voz apagándose y frunciendo las cejas—. No es la persona que pensé que era.

—¿Oh?

—Èl… bueno, hay más de él —admitió Greg—. Se viste de negro y usa jeans apretados; fuma y escucha la misma música que yo;  _y_  tiene una reputación que compite con la mía.

—¿La tiene?

Greg asintió.

—Pensé que era un esnob engreído, ¿sabes? —Molly asintió con la cabeza—. Pero no lo es —continuó Greg—. Él es… realmente increíble.

—¿Increíble?

—Sí —dijo Greg sonriendo y jugando con uno de los paquetes de papitas que llevaba—. Es gracioso y encantador, y… simplemente nos llevamos muy bien —Molly sonrió—. Tenemos mucho en común, y me divierto  _mucho_  con él, y… no solamente cuando nos besamos.

—¿Entonces se llevan bien?

—Sí —repitió—. Es raro, pero… es realmente genial.

La sonrisa de Molly se hizo más grande, pero no dijo más sobre el tema, permitiendo que Greg pensara en Mycroft. Pagaron y se dirigieron a través del centro comercial, pasando por una multitud de compradores adolescentes dando vueltas.

Se dirigieron hacia afuera y le dieron la vuelta al edificio antes de volver a entrar al cine. Estaban justo a punto de subir las escaleras automáticas cuando Greg se detuvo.

—¿Greg? —preguntó Molly. Siguió su rango de visión y vio a Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes junto a John Watson, los tres dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban.

Mycroft sonrió cuando vio a Greg, y Greg devolvió la sonrisa al ver al otro adolescente. Mycroft llevaba puesto unos jeans negros apretados con dos cadenas de plata saliendo de su bolsillo derecho, una camisa a cuadros roja y negra con los tres primeros botones sin cerrar, y Converse de caña alta. Su cabello era un desastre castaño rojizo, pero su rostro estaba libre de maquillaje.

Aún así se veía jodidamente follable y los ojos de Greg lo observaron con lentitud, centímetro a centímetro. Cuando Molly soltó una risita a su lado, Greg se sonrojó furiosamente y trató de dejar de mirarlo.

—Gregory —dijo Mycroft con sus ojos recorriendolo de la misma manera en que Greg había estado haciéndolo hace unos segundos.

—Hola —respondió Greg.

Sherlock rodó sus ojos y John lo observó.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Greg, tratando de volver en sí e ignorando la sabelotodo mirada de Sherlock.

—Veremos una película, obviamente —Sherlock chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un idiota?

—Sherlock —reprendió Mycroft. Sherlock sacó la lengua y John se rio, mientras que Mycroft se volvía hacia Greg y Molly—. No creo que nos hayamos conocido antes —dijo Mycroft a Molly—. Mycroft Holmes.

—Molly Hooper —dijo Molly con una sonrisa—. He escuchado  _todo_  sobre ti.

Mycroft inclinó una ceja y Greg rápidamente dijo:

—Es la novia de Dimmock.

—Ya veo —musitó Mycroft—. Este es mi hermano, Sherlock, y su amigo, John Watson.

El más joven de los Holmes le frunció el ceño a su hermano, pero John sonrió.

—Hola —dijo John con educación.

—Un placer conocerlos, Sherlock, John —dijo Molly con alegría.

Sherlock la fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió con fuertes pisadas hacia la escalera, John siguiéndole detrás. Molly se subió en el siguiente escalón y miró hacia atrás para ver como Greg y Mycroft subían en el mismo escalón.

—Entonces… —murmuró Greg.

—Fui obligado a sacar a mi hermano y a John a ver una película —Mycroft suspiró—. No es la forma en la que quiero pasar la tarde —sus ojos azules deambularon sobre el rostro de Greg—. Pero  _está_  empezando a mejorar.

Greg se sonrojó y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Sí, bueno… uhm…

—Tienes un dominio único con las palabras, ¿sabías eso? —molestó Mycroft.

—Cállate —dijo Greg, empujándolo con el codo. Mycroft rio. El rostro de Molly prácticamente se estaba rompiendo por el modo en el que sonreía, y cuando se bajó de la escalera, se dirigió a saltos hacia Dimmock, Joe y Dylan.

Molly susurró algo en el oído de Dimmock y este sonrió. Greg le frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Mycroft.

—Bueno… ehm… disfruta tu película.

—Trataré —dijo Mycroft, mirando hacia donde Sherlock estaba jugando con la máquina de hacer hielos—. Aunque me temo que terminaré asesinando a alguien al final del día.

—No creo que nadie te culpe —dijo Greg con una sonrisa.

Mycroft le devolvió la sonrisa y fue a detener a su hermano y a John. Greg se quedó mirándolo y se sorprendió cuando Dimmock se deslizó a su lado y le dijo.

—¿Cómo está tu novio?

—Cállate —gruñó Greg, tirando las bolsas con comida en las manos de Dimmock.

Dimmock rio y dividió la comida entre la mochila de Joe y Dylan. Después de eso, los cinco se dirigieron hacia la sala 4, Greg mirando por encima de su hombro. Mycroft estaba esperando en la cola para comprar boletos, y Sherlock le susurraba cosas a John en el oído mientras señalaba a otras personas.

Mycroft se encontró con los ojos de Greg y sonrió. Greg también sonrió y desapareció por el pasillo.


	16. Tomando el control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT:  
> Algunos capítulos contienen nombres de ciertas canciones de bandas como: Green Day,The Living End, Fall Out Boy, etc. Capi sin beteo, mi beta se hizo humo snif snif, la extraño.

Joe y Dylan inmediatamente se sentaron al fondo, en la esquina derecha. Se empujaron y golpearon el uno al otro hasta que Joe golpeó a Dylan en el muslo, logrando que el rubio gimiera y se dejara caer en el asiento a su lado.

Dimmock se sentó en la hilera frente a ellos, con el brazo alrededor de Molly. Greg se ubicó en el asiento al lado de Dylan y abrió el paquete de palomitas de maíz, metiéndose un puñado a la boca.

Se pasaron la comida entre ellos, papas fritas, palomitas de maíz, chocolate y caramelos volaron en el aire mientras los trailers aparecían en la pantalla. Greg le robó a Dimmock su limonada y le sacó la lengua, y Dimmock frunció el ceño al ver el montículo de comida masticada.

-Cabrón -dijo Dimmock, lanzándole una barra de chocolate.

-Mmm, una barra Mars -dijo Greg con una sonrisa. Abrió el empaque y le dio una gran mordida, haciendo sonidos de placer y frotándose el estómago.

Dimmock rodó los ojos, y Molly lo besó en la mejilla mientras que Joe y Dylan peleaban por los Aeros.

-Oye, ¿tienes los Crunchies? -preguntó Greg, inclinándose sobre su asiento. Molly asintió y abrió la mochila de su novio para pasarle a Greg los chocolates con miel-. Hmmm, delicioso.

-Vas a terminar enfermo -dijo Molly cuando Greg acabó su barra Mars e inmediatamente abrió el otro chocolate.

Greg simplemente le sacó la lengua y le dio un sorbo a su limonada.

Greg había justo terminado su Crunchie cuando vio una conocida cabeza castaño rojiza entrar a la sala de cine. Sonrió estúpidamente cuando Mycroft agarró a Sherlock, quien había intentado correr por el pasillo.

Siseó algo en el oído de su hermano menor y Sherlock frunció el ceño antes de que lo soltaran. El joven Holmes subió pisando muy fuerte el pasillo junto a John, y se dejó caer en el último asiento de la hilera en la que Molly y Dimmock estaban sentados. John se sentó a su lado y Mycroft se sentó al fondo.

Greg no podía dejar de ver a Mycroft… y sentía que Mycroft sabía que lo estaba mirando. Sin embargo, no le importaba, simplemente se quedó en su sitio jugando con su bebida, con sus ojos marrones viendo la pantalla y a Mycroft.

Molly y Dimmock estaban riéndose (no es como si Greg lo hubiera notado) y se susurraban entre sí cosas sobre el comportamiento de Greg.

De repente, Mycroft se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaban Sherlock y John, y les dijo algo a los dos que hizo que Sherlock agitara las manos. Mycroft frunció el ceño, miró a Greg, bajó el pasillo y desapareció.

Greg se puso de pie rápidamente y Dimmock dijo:

-¿A dónde vas?

-Uhm… por un cigarrillo -dijo Greg, antes de prácticamente bajar corriendo el pasillo.

Dimmock soltó una risita

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas? -preguntó a su novia.

-Oh, a Greg le gusta  _totalmente_  Mycroft -dijo asintiendo.

Dimmock sonrió triunfante

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Greg caminó por el iluminado pasillo, mirando a su alrededor y preguntándose a dónde había ido Mycroft. Justo cuando llegó al baño, Mycroft apareció, lo arrastró adentro y lo empujó contra la pared.

-Esto se está volviendo un hábito -dijo Greg cuando Mycroft puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Mycroft rio.

-Entonces deja de seguirme.

-Deja de verte tan follable -respondió Greg.

Mycroft sonrió y Greg cerró la distancia entre ellos, presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Mycroft dejó escapar un suave sonido de sorpresa antes de responderle el beso, con sus labios gentilmente fundiéndose con los de Greg

Greg decidió tomar control del beso, incluso cuando era Mycroft quien lo había aprisionado en la pared, y puso una mano en el cabello de Mycroft, y la otra en sus caderas.

Mycroft se tensó por un segundo antes de relajarse, dejando que Greg liderara y tomara el control. Greg sonrió y sostuvo a Mycroft, le dio la vuelta bruscamente y lo apoyó contra la pared.

Mycroft jadeó, sorprendido, cuando se separaron. Greg sonreía.

-No creas que te voy a dejar hacer esto muy seguido -gruñó Mycroft.

-No me importa -dijo Greg, juntando sus bocas nuevamente.

Mycroft gimió y Greg sonrió antes de concentrarse en besarlo con locura. Dejó que el suave y juguetón beso continuara por un minuto, antes de sacar su lengua y lamer el labio inferior de Mycroft.

La boca del muchacho más alto se abrió lentamente y la lengua de Greg se deslizó hacia dentro, lamiendo perezosamente los dientes y encías de Mycroft, rozando contra el piercing que mantenía tan bien escondido.

Greg pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Mycroft, mientras que lenta y minuciosamente exploraba su boca, y con su mano libre acercaba la cadera de Mycroft, enterrando sus dedos de vez en cuando.

Mycroft gimió suavemente cuando Greg ladeó su cabeza, empezando un nuevo beso y atacando la boca de Mycroft desde otro ángulo. Las manos de Mycroft empezaron en los hombros de Greg, pero lentamente una se movió hacia su musculosa espalda, y la otra hacia un lado de su cadera.

Cuando sintió que Mycroft se estaba volviendo muy controlado, Greg se embistió hacia adelante, empujando con fuerza al adolescente, haciéndolo jadear. Greg alejó sus labios de los de Mycroft para morder y lamer su cuello. Mycroft gimió debajo de él y se aferró a Greg con fuerza.

Enterró sus dientes en la perfecta piel pálida del cuello de Mycroft antes de soltarlo y lamer las suaves marcas rojas, rozando con sus labios su barbilla. Lamió y mordisqueó un camino hacia su oreja antes de lamerle el lóbulo, jadeando con fuerza. Greg sintió a Mycroft estremecerse y sonrió mientras mordía y lamía su oreja, atrapando el suave lóbulo entre sus dientes.

Mycroft sostuvo el rostro de Greg, lo acercó hacia arriba, unió sus labios yambos gimieron sonoramente. La mano que Greg tenía en la cadera de Mycroft se aferró con más fuerza y lo jaló hacia adelante, juntando su entrepierna con la suya.

-Gregory -gruñó Mycroft contra sus labios, Greg gimió en respuesta. Mycroft se alejo un poco de la pared, hasta que ambas entrepiernas quedaron presionadas juntas, y gimió con fuerza cuando Greg se embistió contra él.

Greg había estado semi duro desde que Mycroft lo había forzado contra la pared, y la sangre rápidamente se dirigió hacia su miembro cuando se frotaron el uno contra el otro. Mycroft envolvió ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Greg y lo acercó más, tratando de eliminar la inexistente distancia entre ellos. El brazo izquierdo de Greg se quedó alrededor de la cintura de Mycroft, y el derecho se apoyó en la fría pared mientras atacaba los labios de Mycroft

Se lamieron la boca el uno al otro, sus lenguas se exploraron y bailaron juntas, lamiéndose, acariciándose y golpeteándose. Sus dientes chocaron cada vez que cambiaban de dirección, y a ninguno de los dos le importó, compartían el aire caliente mientras jadeaban, tratando de obtener oxígeno sin tener que separarse.

Una vez más Mycroft trató de tomar el control, sus manos acercaron a Greg y sus labios se volvieron posesivos. Greg gruñó y alejó las manos de Mycroft, forzandolo a ponerlas sobre su cabeza, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas del muchacho más alto.

Mycroft jadeó y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron cuando se abrieron y vieron los ojos llenos de lujuria de Greg.

-No, no,  _no -_ susurró con voz ronca Greg, acariciando con la nariz el cuello de Mycroft, haciéndolo gemir con suavidad-.  _Yo_  estoy a cargo aquí, Sr. Holmes -dijo Greg, sacando la lengua para lamer la caliente piel de Mycroft-. Sólo relájate y disfruta.

-Greg…

Greg se lanzó hacia adelante, mordiendo y chupando los labios ya hinchados de Mycroft, dejando la piel de un color rojo brillante que relucía bajo la luz artificial. Jaló su labio inferior entre sus dientes, y con la lengua lamió la hinchada piel, haciendo que Mycroft gimiera con fuerza. Greg hizo lo mismo con el superior antes de alejarse lentamente para recorrer con la mirada el sonrojado rostro de Mycroft.

Aplastó su boca contra la de él nuevamente, y forzó su lengua dentro de la boca de Mycroft. Empujó la lengua de Mycroft hacia atrás, y el castaño rojizo gimoteaba mientras su boca era follada. Greg colocó su lengua en cada rincón de la boca de Mycroft, dando grandes lamidas, enredándose con la lengua de Mycroft y dominando.

Embistió su cuerpo contra el de Mycroft, usando su peso para mantener al adolescente fijado en la fría pared. Mycroft trató de empujar sus caderas hacia adelante, pero Greg lo mantuvo quieto, Mycroft gimoteó, gimió y, en general, hizo sonidos eróticos mientras Greg succionaba su lengua.

Greg estaba empezando a sentirse mareado, sus pensamientos eran confusos y su cuerpo se estremecía por la lujuria. Pudo sentir la erección de Mycroft presionarse contra la suya y gimió, moviendo sus caderas para que encajaran mejor.

Mycroft estaba completamente a la merced de Greg, pero había dejado de luchar. Su cuerpo estaba duro y caliente contra el del muchacho mayor, su cadera se embestía hacia adelante y atrás con cada movimiento del cuerpo de Greg, su cabeza se movía hacia donde Greg quería que se moviera. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada aliento compartido, y sus brazos comenzaron a dolerle por la forma en la que estaban sostenidos contra la pared.

Greg se alejó de él cuando la necesidad de respirar se volvió muy grande. Ambos jadearon pesadamente y Greg gimió cuando sus ojos recorrieron una vez más a Mycroft. Presionó su rostro contra el cuello del muchacho más joven, con sus labios recorriendo su piel, lamiendo y mordiendo.

-J-joder, Greg -gruñó Mycorft con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared.

- _No_ tienes ni puta idea de lo sexy que eres -siseó Greg, enterrando sus dientes en el cuello de Mycroft-. Dios, Mycroft, lo que te quiero hacer.

Mycroft gimió.

-Cuando me dejes te voy a follar tan jodidamente fuerte -gruñó Greg-. Odiarías eso, ¿no? Yo follándote, haciéndote mío,  _demoliéndote_ por completo.

Mycroft gimió de nuevo, mucho más fuerte esta vez, y Greg sonrió mientras alzaba la cabeza.

-¿O te gustaría? -preguntó-. Quizás deseas eso en secreto, ¿eh? ¿Quieres ser el juguete sexual de alguien?

Los ojos de Mycroft se abrieron ligeramente y un fresco placer recorrió su cuerpo. Greg presionó sus erecciones y Mycroft se encorvó contra la pared y Greg, pero este lo mantuvo en su lugar.

Greg sonrió con suavidad.

-Te conozco, Mycroft Holmes -susurró rozando su oreja-. Sé lo que quieres.

Envolvió las muñecas de Mycroft con una mano, dejando que la otra recorriera el rostro y cuello del adolescente más alto. Mycroft se estremeció violentamente y Greg continuó, enterrando los dedos en sus costillas y caderas antes de dirigirse hacia atrás para agarrar su trasero.

-Quieres que te folla contra la cama, ¿verdad? -preguntó Greg-. ¿O tal vez encima de una mesa?

-Oh, Dios -gimoteó Mycroft.

-Follarte tan fuerte y rápido que no podrías sentarte correctamente por una semana -continuó, acariciando el cuello de Mycroft con la nariz-. Follarte una y otra vez hasta que te gastes.

Se movió hacia arriba para besar con suavidad los labios de Mycroft, el genio gimiendo cuando se alejó. La cabeza de Mycroft se lanzó hacia adelante, tratando de recuperarlos labios de Greg y fallando en el intento. Gimió y Greg rió, asomando la lengua sobre sus labios.

-G-Greg… -gimió Mycroft.

-Dime que es lo que quieres -susurró Greg-. Dímelo, Mycroft, y te besaré.

-P-Por favor…

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo -molestó Greg-. Eres  _tan_  bueno con las palabras, Mycroft; dime que es lo que quieres.

Mycroft estaba respirando con fuerza, tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas, el rostro rojo y los labios hinchados y luciendo jodidamente besables. Respiró profundamente y la lengua de Greg lamió su propio labio superior.

-Dímelo -repitió Greg.

-Por favor -gimió Mycroft-. ¡Sólo bésame, Greg!

-Dímelo.

-Yo… -Mycroft inhaló de nuevo y Greg acercó su entrepierna a la suya, haciendo que Mycroft gimiera-. Mierda, ¡te deseo! -gritó.

-¿Deseas que…?

-Me folles -gimió Mycroft-. En una cama, contra una pared, ¡en cualquier lugar! ¡Sólo bésame de una puta v…!

Fue interrumpido cuando Greg se acercó, uniendo sus bocas y cuerpos juntos. Dejó las manos de Mycroft libres para agarrarlo de las caderas, embistiendo contra él sin vergüenza mientras se besaban.

Mycroft gimió con fuerza y sus manos se aferraron en la camiseta de Greg, acercándolo lo más que pudo. El baño nuevamente se llenó con sonidos mojados y de succión de ambos adolescentes besándose salvajemente, lamiéndose, chupándose y mordiéndose los labios y lengua el uno al otro.

Estaban tan inmersos el uno en el otro que ninguno notó cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, pero ambos escucharon un grito de sorpresa.

- _¡Joder!_

Greg y Mycroft se separaron rápidamente, volviéndose para ver a Dimmock mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos. Greg gimió y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Mycroft, respirando con fuerza mientras Mycroft jadeaba.

-¿Alguna vez se detienen? -preguntó Dimmock en cuanto logró desviar la mirada (porque  _demonios_  esos dos se veían muy bien juntos)-. ¿O simplemente lo van hacer en el baño?

-¡No nos hubiéramos detenido si estúpidos como tú no nos hubieran interrumpido -gritó Greg, con la voz amortiguada en el cuello de Mycroft.

Dimmock simplemente sonrió y caminó hacia los urinales, usando el que estaba más lejos de ellos.

-Lo siento -murmuró Greg.

-No… no hay problema -dijo Mycroft.

Greg sonrió contra él.

-Entonces…

-Cállate -murmuró Mycroft, Greg riendo y alejándose. Escucharon a Dimmock lavarse las manos y dirigirse hacia ellos-. Será mejor que regrese -dijo Mycroft-. Quién sabe que es lo que Sherlock y John están haciendo sin mí.

-Oh, ¿entonces ese par de bastardos están contigo? -preguntó Dimmock. Mycroft frunció el ceño y el adolescente más bajo dijo-: Ehm, quiero decir, son a jovencitos _absolutamente encantadores._

Mycroft suspiró.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

_-_ Lanzándose cosas el uno al otro, gritando, y Sherlock Holmes está siendo… ya sabes,  _Sherlock Holmes -_ dijo Dimmock.

Mycroft suspiró de nuevo y se alejó de la pared, haciendo una mueca de dolor y acomodándose sus jeans. Dimmock miró fijamente a otro lugar mientras Greg y Mycroft se acomodaban, tratando de ignorar lo incómodamente apretado que sus jeans se habían vuelto.

Mycroft miró a Dimmock antes de inclinarse rápidamente para besar a Greg con suavidad.

-Te veré luego.

-Sí -dijo Greg asintiendo y devolviéndole el beso. Mycroft se alejó a regañadientes y le sonrió antes de abrir la puerta del baño y desaparecer-. Ni una puta palabra -dijo Greg frunciendo el ceño a su mejor amigo.

-¡No dije nada! -dijo Dimmock.

Greg siguió frunciendo el ceño y salió apresuradamente del baño, Dimmock riendo tras de él.

 


	17. Raíces de Sassafra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título del capítulo: Sassafras Roots de Green Day.
> 
> Advertencia: Sexo Oral.

Greg caminó de vuelta a su asiento, haciendo una mueca de dolor cada par de pasos que daba cuando su erección se presionaba de modo irritante contra el cierre de su pantalón. Greg aún no sabía  _cómo_  Mycroft lograba calentarlo tanto. Con cualquier otro tío con el que había estado, había tenido que haber contacto de piel con piel antes de que Greg se pusiera realmente duro.

Bueno, Mycroft Holmes podía conseguir que se encendiera con una pequeña sonrisa, o con sus labios rozando su oreja, y a veces, solamente aquellos ojos fijados en él ya tenían a Greg jadeando.

Así que puedes imaginarte que tan duro estaba Greg después de veinte minutos de follar seriamente con la lengua.

Se dejó caer en su asiento, y Molly le sonrió brillantemente; Greg la ignoró. Aquello se volvió más difícil cuando Dimmock regresó y se inclinó para susurrarle algo a su novia, quien soltó una risita. Greg bufó y agarró su bebida, sorbiendo ruidosamente mientras veía la pantalla.

Greg apenas le prestó atención a la película, prefiriendo mirar fijamente a Mycroft Holmes, quien estaba sentado al lado de Sherlock y John. De vez en cuando, Mycroft se estiraba y volteaba, penetrando la oscuridad con sus ojos azules y fijándose en Greg. Greg se sonrojaba y rápidamente desviaba la mirada, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Mycroft le sonreía pícaramente.

Cuando la película finalizó, Joe y Dylan se levantaron de un salto, mientras que Dimmock y Molly estaban besándose. Los ojos de Greg viajaron hacia Mycroft, y vieron al otro adolescente aún sentado en su asiento, Sherlock y John riéndose juntos a su lado.

—¿Quién se anima a comer algo? —preguntó Joe.

—Mm —asintió Greg, sin escuchar.

—Oigan, malditos —dijo Dylan, pateando la parte posterior del asiento de Dimmock.

Dimmock alejó sus labios de los de Molly y dijo:

—¿Qué?

Dylan sonrió, y Joe repitió.

—¿Iremos por comida o qué?

—Nah, tengo que llevar a Molly a casa —dijo Dimmock, besando a su novia rápidamente antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Greg? —preguntó Joe.

Greg aún estaba mirando a Mycroft, y Dylan lo golpeó en el brazo para llamar su atención, logrando que Greg gritara.

—Joder,  _¿qué?_

—¿Qué te pasa? —exigió Dylan.

Greg se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que Dimmock y Molly sonreían a propósito, mientras sus otros dos amigos lo miraban fijamente, confundidos.

—Uhm, nada, sólo pensaba.

—¿Pensabas? —preguntó Dylan.

—Sí —asintió Greg—. En fin, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Vamos a comer? —preguntó Joe.

—Uhm… —murmuró Greg, volviéndose para ver que Mycroft había desaparecido junto a su hermano y John—. No, será mejor que regrese a casa.

—Putos —gruñó Joe.

—Nos vemos en la escuela, entonces —dijo Dylan, caminando junto a Joe delante de ellos, rápidamente desapareciendo mientras Greg se aseguraba de que tenía todas sus cosas.

Bajó el pasillo con Molly y Dimmock detrás suyo, ambos riéndose y susurrando. Greg mantuvo el ceño fruncido hasta que salieron del cine.

—¿Qué? —exigió.

—¡Te besaste con Mycroft Holmes en el baño! —dijo Molly, sin irse por las ramas.

—¿Y? —bufó Greg.

—Oh, Gregory —dijo Molly en un suspiro.

—¿Qué? —exigió Greg.

—¡Te besaste con Mycroft Holmes en el baño! —repitió Molly, como si aquello explicara todo

—¿Y qué? —dijo Greg—. He besado a muchos tíos en baños.

Molly simplemente continuó sonriendo estúpidamente, y Dimmock se rió al ver el ceño fruncido de Greg.

—¿Saben qué? —espetó finalmente Greg—. ¡Al demonio con los dos! ¡Váyanse a la mierda y chismeen sobre otra persona!

—¡Ay, vamos, Greg! —gritó Dimmock detrás de él.

—¡Estábamos bromeando! —gritó Molly.

Greg los ignoró y se alejó.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Greg aún estaba de mal humor cuando llegó a casa, y Maggie parpadeó repetidamente. Se había ido de de casa sonriendo estúpidamente y silbando, y ahora estaba frunciendo el ceño. Maggie se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con su "amigo", pero decidió dejarlo ir cuando Greg la fulminó con la mirada e ignoró sus preguntas.

Maggie se fue a ver la TV, y Greg se fue pisando fuerte a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y frunció el ceño cuando revisó la hora de su celular.

—¡Gregory!

—¡MIERDA! —gritó Greg, estrellándose contra el guardarropa. Mycroft estaba de pie en su ventana… ahora riéndose estúpidamente de la reacción de Greg, quien frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué  _mierda_  estás haciendo?

—Estar de pie… e-en… tu ven… ventana —dijo Mycroft aún riendo.

La puerta del dormitorio de Greg quedó abierta y Mycroft se agachó cuando Maggie asomó su cabeza.

—¿Greg? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lo siento —dijo Greg, jadeando pesadamente—. Sólo… vi a… algo…

Maggie alzó una ceja y Greg sonrió débilmente.

—Bueno, trata de no dejar sordos a los vecinos, ¿está bien?

—Lo siento, mamá.

Maggie asintió, y desapareció nuevamente, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio mientras se iba. Greg soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Mycroft apareció nuevamente.

— _Lo siento, mamá —_ imitó, haciendo que Greg frunciera el ceño.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿quién es la persona que llama a su madre, "mami"? —exigió Greg.

Mycroft simplemente sonrió de lado y subió por la ventana. Estaba llevando el mismo atuendo que en la tarde; jeans negros y una camiseta de franela. Se sacudió las rodillas y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Greg, dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio. Agarró su silla y la metió debajo del pomo de la puerta, Mycroft alzó una ceja cuando terminó—. Mamá cree que… ya sabes —hizo un gesto hacia su entrepierna y se sonrojó—, cuando cierro la puerta, y… uhm…

Mycroft se rio y se tiró en la cama de Greg.

—¿Pones música?

Greg caminó hacia su reproductor de discos y lo prendió, mientras buscaba a través de sus CDs.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar?

Cuando Mycroft se encogió de hombros, Greg puso un CD mezclado de sus canciones favoritas de Green Day. Caminó hacia la cama y se unió a Mycroft, sentándose a su lado.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estaba aburrido —murmuró Mycroft, con los ojos cerrados mientras se estiraba. Los ojos de Greg deambularon sobre su cuerpo lentamente—. Se me ocurrió ver qué es lo que nuestra amigable zorra del vecindario hacía.

Greg rio y le dio un empujón.

—Muévete, quiero acostarme.

—Oh, Gregory, eres  _tan_  romántico —dijo Mycroft mientras se recostaba contra la pared.

—Jódete —dijo Greg.

Se acostó en la cama, Mycroft a su lado, recostado contra la pared. Greg se sentía un poco raro; nunca había tenido a otro chico en su cama… sin contar a Dimmock, Joe o Dylan rodando sobre ella cuando se comportaban como idiotas.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Mycroft.

Greg se sobresaltó.

—Uhm, nada.

—Gregory…

—No, nada —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No me mientas —dijo Mycroft, agarrando la barbilla de Greg, volviéndolo hacia él—. ¿Qué pasa?

Greg mordió su labio inferior antes de responder.

—Nunca tuve a un chico antes en mi cama.

Mycroft alzó una ceja.

—De verdad —continuó Greg—. No traigo tíos a casa.

—¿Nunca?

—Ni una sola vez —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Puede que yo sea un desastre, pero mi mamá es una persona increíble; respeto su casa.

—Es  _tu_ casa también.

Greg se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente no lo hago.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Mycroft.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Mycroft sonrió de lado y Greg se sonrojó.

—N-no, está bien —dijo.

—¿Estás seguro?

Greg asintió.

—Tú eres… diferente.

—¿Lo soy?

—Por supuesto que lo eres.

—Interesante —musitó Mycroft, acostándose sobre su espalda.

La cama se movió ligeramente debajo de Greg, quien estaba mirándose las uñas para evitar mirar a Mycroft.

—¿Disfrutaste la pregunta? —preguntó Mycroft de repente.

Greg se sonrojó cuando recordó prácticamente mirar a Mycroft todo el tiempo.

—Uhm… sí, estuvo bien.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Mycroft, mirando a Greg, quien asintió—. ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?

—Uhm… ¿la parte en donde ese tío me besuqueó en el baño?

Mycroft sonrió.

—Esa fue una _buena_  parte, ¿no?

—La mejor —dijo asintiendo Greg.

La sonrisa de Mycroft creció y se volteó, acostándose de lado y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Greg.

—No estoy acostumbrado a que se lancen encima mío —admitió Mycroft. Greg sonrió de lado—. Estás muy orgulloso de ti mismo, ¿no es así?

—Oh, sí —asintió Greg—. Haber sorprendido a Mycroft Holmes es uno de mis mejores logros.

—Bueno, no sucederá a menudo —dijo Mycroft—. Así que no te acostumbres.

Greg sonrió.

—Sí sucederá, así que estate alerta.

—¿A qué? ¿A que me ataquen rameras?

—Nah, sólo a esta ramera —dijo Greg sonriendo—. Puedo estar detrás de cualquier esquina, debajo de cualquier cama, al acecho, cerca de cualquier inofensivo barril de cerveza. Irás por una bebida y ¡BAM!, Gregory Lestrade, ramera de hombres… ¡Ataca!

Mycroft soltó una risita, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano cuando Greg continuó.

—Es una fiesta aparentemente normal. Los chicos adolescentes están buscando chicas para follar, los amigos hablan en el sofá y las parejas están besándose en rincones oscuros. Caminas a través de todo, divirtiéndote, cuando de repente, te sientes extraño, como si alguien te estuviera observando.

—Basta —dijo Mycroft riendo.

—Te das la vuelta —continuó Greg por encima de él—, pero no hay nadie allí. Te dices a ti mismo que estás siendo estúpido y continúas caminando, desconociendo los peligrosos y ardientes ojos que te siguen a través de la habitación.

—¡Gregory, basta! —intentó Mycroft de nuevo, cambiando de posición, de tal forma que la mitad de su cuerpo quedó encima de Greg.

—¡Llegas a la cocina, donde hay una gran variedad de alcohol! —dice Greg, luchando contra Mycroft, quien intentaba presionar una mano sobre su boca—. Escoges uno, tomas un trago o dos, y entonces… ¡LA RAMERA DE HOMBRES ATACA!

Mycroft presionó sus labios contra los de Greg, y a diferencia de lo habitual, Greg se aleja.

—Sus labios descienden sobre los tuyos, te sientes caliente y fastidiado, ¡y la ramera de hombres te arrastra hacia afuera!

Mycroft trató de besarlo una y otra vez, y Greg se retorcía para tomar distancia.

—De repente, te encuentras en la fría y oscura noche, y la ramera de hombres está completamente sobre ti —Greg sonríe cuando Mycroft ríe encima suyo—. Tiene sus manos en tus pantalones, agarrando tu firme y perfecto culo, y tu larga y dura polla.

Mycroft jadea y su cuerpo se acerca más al de Greg.

—Envuelve sus cálidos dedos alrededor de tu pene —continua Greg, descansando sus ojos sobre los ardientes ojos azules—. Jala y aprieta, mientras presiona sus labios contra los tuyos.

Mycroft tragó saliva y sus ojos se fijaron en los labios de Greg. La lengua de Greg salió como una flecha, humedeciendo su labio inferior, y Mycroft se inclinó hacia abajo, besándolo suavemente.

—Toma tu… al—aliento —murmuró Greg, mientras Mycroft lo besaba nuevamente—. Y… y pierdes tu… c-cabeza… —dijo, para luego enlazar una mano alrededor del cuello de Mycroft para acercarlo más.

Mycroft profundizó el beso, pasando sus dedos a través del cabello de Greg, con su otra mano extendida sobre su cálido y firme pecho. Greg gimió mientras inclinaba su cabeza, envolviendo una mano en la cintura de Mycroft, atrayéndolo.

Mycroft se retorció encima de Greg hasta que sus entrepiernas entraron en contacto, ambos soltando un suave gemido cuando aquello sucedió. Sus piernas se entrelazaron entre sí, mientras que sus lenguas hicieron lo mismo, el piercing de Mycroft se frotó contra el paladar de Greg, logrando que el mayor se estremeciera.

Nadie lideró el beso; sólo eran los dos disfrutándose, sus lenguas envolviéndose una alrededor de la otra, sus cuerpos volviéndose muy calientes y duros. Greg se arqueó debajo de Mycroft, y Mycroft lo empujó hacia abajo, embistiéndose contra él y mandando una ola de placer a través del cuerpo de Greg.

Mycroft se alejó un poco para ladear su cabeza, empezando un nuevo beso que hizo que Greg gimiera vergonzosamente fuerte. El sonido fue tragado por la cálida y mojada boca de Mycroft, mientras su lengua lamía el interior de la de Greg, explorando cada centímetro, haciendo que Greg gimoteara.

Empujó a Mycroft más hacia abajo, hasta que sus piernas quedaron extendidas y Mycroft quedó colocado entre ellas; ambos se embistieron sin vergüenza. La cama de Greg se mecía suavemente, pero ambos se aseguraron de no moverse muy rápido, en caso de que Maggie los escuchara y fuera a investigar. Greg  _no_  quería que su madre lo encontrara haciendo  _esto_.

Los besos no hacían más que intensificarse, y las piernas de Greg se apretaron alrededor de las caderas de Mycroft, mientras ambas bocas se unían bruscamente, chupando y lamiéndose las lenguas.

La mano izquierda de Mycroft aún estaba presionada contra el pecho de Greg, pero ahora sus dedos se estaban enterrando, sus uñas clavándose con fuerza en su camiseta. Los dedos de su mano derecha estaban en el cabello de Greg, jalandolo dolorosamente, pero eso simplemente se sumaba a la delicia del momento.

El brazo que Greg había puesto alrededor de la cintura de Mycroft se movió hacia abajo, hasta que se encontró acunando el culo de Mycroft y lo atrajo, presionando a Mycroft con más fuerza contra su entrepierna. Acarició el rostro de Mycroft con su mano derecha antes de pasarla a través de su cabello y nunca, para luego deslizarla hacia abajo y hacer lo mismo que hacía con su otra mano.

Ambos se encontraban gimiendo, gimoteando y gruñendo, sus cuerpos se sentían increíblemente calientes y duros, y el aliento de ambos salía cada vez más corto y en jadeos. Finalmente Mycroft tuvo que alejarse y jadeó con fuerza contra el cuello de Greg, quien jadeó en respuesta.

Cuando tuvo su respiración un tanto bajo control, Mycroft empezó a colocar suaves y mojados besos en la piel de Greg, quien se encogía debajo de él.

—Estuviste muy travieso hoy, Gregory —murmuró Mycroft.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Greg, tragando saliva cuando la lengua de Mycroft recorrió su cuello.

—Mm —musitó Mycroft—. Creo que tengo que castigarte por aprovecharte de mí.

—Bueno… —gimió Greg cuando las caderas de Mycroft se embistieron contra las suyas—. Si este es mi castigo, debo hacerlo más seguido.

Mycroft rio suavemente, aún recorriendo el cuello de Greg con sus labios y lengua. Chupó la piel de Greg, asegurándose de no dejarle marcas, antes de moverse más abajo.

La respiración de Greg se aceleró cuando Mycroft alzó su camiseta, rápidamente exponiendo su plano y tonificado vientre al aire fresco de la noche. Greg observó con ojos dilatados como los labios de Mycroft rozaron su pecho hasta llegar a un pezón.

— _O-ooh —_ gimió Greg cuando Mycroft lamió por completo su pezón. Mycroft sonrió y lo lamió de nuevo, causando que Greg gimiera con más fuerza. ¡No había tenido un polvo en dos semanas, debería haberle dado una puta medalla por no encontrarse gritando!

La lengua de Mycroft se asomó y revoloteó alrededor del pezón de Greg, mientras sus labios se presionaban al rededor de la pequeña y endurecida protuberancia. Greg gimió y sostuvo a Mycroft de la cabeza, jalando débilmente su cabello mientras su pezón era succionado.

Mycroft se echó hacia atrás y besó un camino hacia el otro pezón, dándole la misma atención que le dio al primero. Greg sintió brevemente el piercing de Mycroft frotarse contra su piel y siseó. Podía imaginar esa pequeña barra de plata en  _cualquier_  lugar de su cuerpo, y casi se viene sólo al pensarlo.

Obviamente, Mycroft sabía que era lo que él estaba pensando, y sus ardientes ojos azules se dirigieron a los de Greg, mientras procedía a besar su cuerpo, su lengua dibujando círculos alrededor de su ombligo antes de introducirse él.

—Oh, santa mierda —gimió Greg, arqueándose y presionando su atrapada erección contra el pecho de Mycroft.

Mycroft simplemente sonrió y siguió hacia abajo. Sus manos acariciaron a Greg desde los tobillos hacia sus caderas, brevemente deslizándose sobre el bulto en sus pantalones, haciendo que Greg siseara. Y entonces, se encontró desabrochando su cinturón, el cuero deslizándose ni bien liberó el botón de los jeans y bajó la cremallera.

Greg se incorporó sobre sus codos y observó cuidadosamente a Mycroft. El adolescente de cabellera castaña rojiza se arrastró hacia abajó y bajó los apretados jeans de Greg en el transcurso, quien meneó sus caderas para ayudarlo. Pronto, Mycroft se encontró bajando de la cama y sacándole los jeans por completo a Greg, arrojándolos al piso en un santiamén.

Miró los boxers de Greg en donde el algodón se estiraba alrededor de la erección, y sonrió. Se inclinó hacia abajo y se los arrancó de un tirón. Greg jadeó cuando su parte baja de repente se encontró completamente expuesta.

Mycroft se lamió los labios mientras subía nuevamente a la cama, abriendo las piernas de Greg y posicionándose en medio de ellas. Descansó sus brazos a cada lado de la cadera de Greg, apoyándose en el izquierdo mientras acomodaba el derecho.

Greg soltó un largo y grave siseo cuando la suave y cálida mano de Mycroft se envolvió en su pene, acariciándolo de base a punta. Se inclinó y acarició con la nariz su testículos de, presionando sus labios ligeramente contra la piel caliente. Greg gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la lengua de Mycroft empezó a lamer pequeños círculos.

Mycroft continuó acariciándolo lentamente, evitando tocar su cabeza y el líquido preseminal que se asomaba en ella. Sus dedos no estaban haciendo suficiente, y su boca sólo estaba enviando escalofríos juguetones a través de su cuerpo.

Greg se arqueó, tratando de frotar su polla contra la cara de Mycroft,  _deseando_  conseguir más estimulación. Mycroft simplemente se echó hacia atrás; su mano se volvió menos firme, y sus labios besaron la parte interior de sus muslos.

Greg gimoteó, cayendo de nuevo a la cama, y Mycroft rio contra su piel. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Greg no iba a volver a embestir, Mycroft volvió a besar y acariciar sus bolas. Movió su mano izquierda para sostenerlas entre sus dedos, mientras que su mano derecha volvió a acariciarlo dolorosamente lento.

El pene de Greg estaba duro y de color rojo brillante, el líquido preseminal caía y hacía que la mano de Mycroft estuviera mojada y pegajosa. Finalmente, Mycroft se lanzó hacia adelante para chupar uno de los testículos de Greg, mientras que al mismo tiempo con su pulgar tocaba la cabeza de su polla.

—Jesucristo, Mycroft —gimió Greg.

—¿Uhm? —musitó Mycroft contra su entrepierna, haciendo que Greg gimiera nuevamente.

—Eres  _tan_  jodidamente molesto —gimió Greg. Usualmente al instante que sus pantalones desaparecen, cualquier tío al que tuviera por la noche estaría haciéndole una mamada de garganta profunda. Pero no, Mycroft,  _nooo_. Él tenía que juguetear y volver a Greg absolutamente loco.

Mycroft soltó el testículo de Greg con un sonoro y mojado  _"pop",_  alzó la mirada para ver al otro adolescente y se lamió los labios.

—Lo siento, ¿quieres que vaya más rápido?

Greg frunció el ceño, y Mycroft rio.

—¿Cuál es el apuro, Gregory?

—Uhm… bueno…

—A veces el viaje es tan divertido como el final, ¿sabes? —musitó Mycroft. Su mano izquierda empezó a acariciar el muslo de Greg, con sus uñas enterrándose ligeramente, haciendo que Greg se estremeciera.

—Sí, p-pero —gimoteó Greg cuando Mycroft besó todo un trayecto por su muslo—. Mi m-mamá está… afuera…

—Uhm, eso es verdad —musitó Mycroft—. Bueno, la próxima vez exploraré cada centímetro de tu delicioso cuerpecito.

Greg asintió rápidamente; estaría de acuerdo con  _cualquier_  cosa, con tal de conseguir que Mycroft chupara su polla.

Mycroft sonrió de lado y se revolvió un poco para estar cómodo antes de dirigir el pene de Greg hacia su boca.

—¡Mycroft, espera! —dijo Greg de repente. Mycroft se detuvo, sus labios a milímetros de la cabeza del pene de Greg—. No tienes que hacerlo.

—¿Qué?

—No tienes que hacerlo —repitió Greg.

—¿No quieres que lo haga? —preguntó Mycroft, frunciendo el ceño y alejándose.

—¡No, mierda! —gruñó Greg—. ¡Por supuesto que quiero que lo hagas!

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Bueno, uhm… —dijo sonrojándose ligeramente—, dijiste que nunca hiciste…  _eso_ , sin condón.

—¿Y…?

—Bueno… ¿no quieres que me ponga uno? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft sonrió y bajó la cabeza, lamiendo un camino en el pene de Greg, haciendo que el adolescente gimiera.

—Creo que ya pasamos eso, ¿no? —preguntó—. ¿O has sido travieso con otros chicos?

—N-No —gimió Greg cuando Mycroft lo volvió a lamer—. N-no desde que… desde…

Mycroft sopló ligeramente sobre el mojado miembro de Greg. Greg gimoteó.

—¿Desde…? —exigió.

—Desde que t-te vi por primera vez —soltó Greg—. Desde la fiesta antes… antes de que me b-besaras.

Mycroft se detuvo y alzó una ceja delicadamente.

—¿De verdad?

Greg asintió.

—No has estado con nadie desde que… ¿ _esto_  empezó? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto entre ellos con una mano. Greg asintió de nuevo y Mycroft sonrió—. Confío en ti, Gregory.

Y bajó la cabeza, tragando la punta del pene de Greg.

Greg echó su cabeza en la almohada, gimiendo cuando la hábil lengua de Mycroft giró alrededor de su polla. Se sentía como si estuviera en todos lados y en ninguno, rozando su piel caliente antes de lamerla con grandes caricias a través de su ranura, su garganta trabajando para tragar el flujo constante de líquido preseminal.

Y entonces se hundió un poco más abajo, el piercing de su lengua recorrió por la polla de Greg, haciendo que el adolescente gimiera y se embistiera. Mycroft lo empujó hacia abajo con las dos manos, chupando cuando Greg se deslizaba fuera de su boca.

Greg estaba definitivamente en el cielo cuando Mycroft volvió hacia abajo, chupando la mitad de su miembro en su boca. La lengua de Mycroft y ese delicioso piercing, estaban frotando hacia arriba y abajo la piel ansiosa y caliente de Greg, mientras que su garganta trabajaba en tragar todo el preseminal que se derramaba en su boca. Mycroft estaba haciendo pequeños gemidos, los cuales enviaban vibraciones hacia la parte inferior del prepucio de Greg, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Greg gimió y bajó la mirada, sus ojos fijándose en Mycroft; en esa boca bonita, enterrándose en su polla; en aquellos labios rosa ampliándose cuando succionaban su prepucio; en la cabeza de Mycroft inclinándose con cada lamida, sus ojos concentrados en su tarea, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello desordenado.

Entonces, Mycroft alzó la mirada con los ojos llenos de lujuria, y Greg gimió, embistiendo nuevamente. Las manos de Mycroft de repente agarraron el trasero de Greg, sus dedos enterrándose en la suave piel y tirando de él. Greg ahora estaba completamente dentro de la garganta de Mycroft, el adolescente más joven tragandolo por completo. La cabeza de Greg cayó en las almohadas mientras se embestía.

Mycroft siguió moviéndose, amasando el culo de Greg mientra le hacía una mamada a garganta profunda, trabajando rápidamente con su lengua y su garganta tragando una y otra vez. Greg no podía recordar haber recibido una mamada  _así_  de buena y se perdió en el mar del placer. Su cuerpo entero estaba en fuego, sus músculos estaban tensos y su cabeza se sentía difusa. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Mycroft; Mycroft Holmes, ese increíble, apuesto, puto dios del sexo, chupando su polla.

La manos de Greg se aferraron a las sábanas en puño, y sus pies se colocaron firmemente sobre la cama mientras se embestía. Mycroft lo recibió, acercando a Greg por su culo. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en su rostro, y Greg gimoteaba cada vez que hacían contacto visual. Dios. ¿Cómo alguien podía verse  _tan_  jodidamente bien chupando una polla?

Las caderas de Greg se empezaron a mover de forma errática mientras llegaba a su orgasmo. Mycroft succionando, lamiendo, gimiendo y tragando. Greg metió una mano en su boca y la mordió cuando los gritos de placer se volvieron muy fuertes. El sudor caía de su frente, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran con fuerza.

Y entonces, los dedos de Mycroft se deslizaron entre las nalgas de Greg, de alguna forma encontrando su entrada mientras lo lamía y chupaba hasta que acabara.

Cuando el dedo de Mycroft se presionó contra su cálida y fruncida entrada, Greg gritó contra su puño, se embistió en la garganta de Mycroft, y explotó.

Todo lo que vio fue blanco, y el sintió un cálido placer explotar y enroscarse a través de su cuerpo. Su pene se estremeció y se retorció en la boca de Mycroft mientra este chupaba y lamía a Greg hasta dejarlo limpio, gimiendo alrededor de la piel sensible de Greg.

Después de que Mycroft tragó la última gota del clímax de Greg, Greg se dejó caer en la cama con un ruido sordo, su pene saliendo mojado de la boca de Mycroft. Greg gimió sobre su mano, jadeando pesadamente mientras que Mycroft se limpiaba sus labios rojos e hinchados.

Mycroft se arrastró hacia la cama y se cernió sobre Greg, cuyos saciados ojos de color oscuro, trataban de fijarse en él. Mycroft sonrió de lado y suavemente removió la mano de Greg de su boca para presionar un gentil beso en las marcas se había hecho a sí mismo al morderse.

Greg sonrió débilmente y Mycroft presionó sus labios con los suyos; los de Greg suaves debajo de los hinchados de Mycroft.

Cuando se separaron, Greg sintió la atrapada erección de Mycroft presionarse contra su cadera y tragó saliva, tratando de recordar como hablar.

—¿Qui-Quieres…? —tartamudeó, aún respirando con dificultad—. ¿Quieres que…?

—Estoy bien —dijo Mycroft, entendiendo rápidamente y negando con la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Greg—. Porque realmente  _quiero_ …

—No, está bien, Gregory —dijo Mycroft, bajándose de la cama y recogiendo los boxer de Greg.

—Uhm, ¿puedes alcanzarme mis pantalones de pijama? —preguntó Greg, sentándose y dirigiendo una mirada a su ensalivada entrepierna.

Mycroft sonrió y abrió los cajones de Greg, eventualmente regresando con un par de pantalones de pijama de rayas blancas y azules. Greg se puso de pie con las piernas débiles y se inclinó en Mycroft mientras se los ponía.

Mycroft saltó sobre la cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás, mostrándose satisfecho de sí mismo cuando vio a Greg frotar su sudoroso rostro. Greg soltó una risita y volvió a subirse a la cama, arrastrándose hasta que quedó acostado al lado de Mycroft.

—Bueno —musitó—. Supongo que tendré que colarme en  _tu_  habitación y devolverte el favor si no me dejas hacerlo ahora.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Mi habitación está en el segundo piso de la mansión.

—Bueno llevaré una puta escalera, o subiré por la puta pared como el hombre araña —dijo Greg—. ¡La gravedad no significa nada cuando quiero chupar la polla de Mycroft Holmes!

Mycroft soltó una risita y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Greg, quien sonrió estúpidamente.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Se quedaron acostados en la cama por más de tres horas, sólo hablando y riendo juntos. A las once alguien llamó a la puerta y Mycroft se escondió debajo de la cama y Greg se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás mientras alejaba su silla de la puerta,

Maggie alzó ambas cejas cuando su hijo apareció en pantalones de pijama y con una camiseta de AC/DC.

Greg se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza.

—Uhm…

—Voy a acostarme, no te quedes despierto hasta muy tarde, ¿está bien? —dijo Maggie.

—Está bien —dijo Greg, besándola en la mejilla—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, cariño —respondió Maggie antes de irse. Greg cerró la puerta.

Mycroft salió de debajo de la cama y dijo:

—Awwwm, eres  _tan_  tierno cuando le dices buenas noches a tu mami.

—Cállate —dijo Greg, golpeándolo con su pie.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Debería irme, ya le debo bastante a Sherlock.

—¿Le debes a Sherlock? —preguntó Greg confundido.

—Me está cubriendo —dijo Mycroft—. Mi padre no llega a casa hasta las medianoche o una de la madrugada, pero a mi madre le gusta comprobar que estamos en casa. Sherlock le dice que salí a caminar o que estoy leyendo, lo que sea que se necesite para evitar que pregunte en dónde estoy.

—Oh, claro —dijo Greg asintiendo, realizando de repente que Mycroft se estaba yendo—. Uhm… ¿qué tienes que darle?

—Tengo que llevarlo al hospital y dejar que haga sus experimentos —dijo Mycroft—, caminando hacia la ventana—. Constantemente intenta colarse en la morgue, y me paso la mitad del tiempo siendo sacado por la seguridad.

—Tu hermano es raro —dijo Greg.

Mycroft rio.

—Al menos no estás relacionado con él

Greg sonrió cuando Mycroft trepó la ventana y se tiró al césped, volviéndose para ver a Greg.

—Me divertí.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft asintió.

—Definitivamente haré esto de nuevo.

Greg sonrió cuando Mycroft se inclinó a través de la ventana para besarlo suavemente. Greg sintió un escalofrío de placer recorrer su espina dorsal, y supo que estaba sonriendo estúpidamente cuando se separaron.

—Te veré mañana, Gregory —dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

—Buenas noches —dijo, devolviendole la sonrisa mientras desaparecía por la esquina de la casa. Siguió sonriendo después de lavarse los dientes, subirse a la cama, y taparse con las sábanas por encima de la cabeza, para poder soñar con los labios de Mycroft.


	18. En la biblioteca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT:  
> Estoy muy ajetreada con el estudio y el trabajo, y antes de empezar a estudiar/trabajar empecé a traducir tres fics largos jaja, ¿error mío o ambición a traducir todo lo que me fascinó y tocó el corazón? La próxima vez iré de un fic a la vez en vez de tres de un porrazo, jaja... El caso es que se me complica con los tiempos pero seguiré traduciéndolos, gracias a todos los que me leen y muchos cariños a todos los que me comentan y comparten esta traducción conmigo! Mil besos a todas/todos!

La mañana del jueves Greg se despertó nuevamente animado. Maggie lo observó mientras le daba un bocado a su tostada con mermelada, escribiendo en su celular mientras lo hacía.

—¿Gregory?

—¿Uhm? —musitó Greg con la boca llena.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Greg alzó la mirada y tragó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te sientes bien? —repitió Maggie.

—Uhm… sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó Greg, frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión.

—Bueno, tú… tú…

Maggie miró fijamente a su hijo antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo.

Greg se encogió de hombros, terminó su tostada, bebió su café, y se puso de pie.

—Nos vemos luego, mamá.

Besó su mejilla y agarró su casco, dirigiéndose hacia afuera mientras seguía mensajeando con el teléfono.

Maggie suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

—Este chico es  _tan_  complicado.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Cuando Greg se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela, Mycroft lo estaba esperando. Sonrió cuando Greg apagó la moto, sacando las llaves y guardándolas en su bolsillo. Greg se bajó de la moto y se sacó el casco, diciendo:

—Hola.

—Hola —contestó Mycroft, presionando un rápido beso en los labios de Greg—. Tengo que decir que me gusta la chaqueta.

Greg miró su chaqueta de cuero y sonrió.

—Ah, sí, bueno es más abrigadora que el blazer de la escuela cuando manejo, y si me ensucio no importa. Mamá me mataría si llego a casa con manchas encima de mi uniforme.

Mycroft soltó una risita y pasó una mano por el cabello de Greg, quien lo observaba.

—Sólo estoy aplastándolo.

Mycroft sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el edificio Boster.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Mycroft colocando su portafolio completamente blanco en sus piernas mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

—¿Por qué no le colocas imágenes? —preguntó Greg, haciendo un gesto hacia el portafolio.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—¿Imágenes como qué?

—Uhm… ¿personas desnudas? —sugirió Greg.

Mycroft soltó una risita y dijo:

—Bueno, recuerdo haberle pedido a  _alguien_ que me mande fotos desnudas, pero no lo hizo, ¿no recuerdas?

Greg bufó.

—Sí, claro. Como si fuera a dejar que pongas fotos desnudas mías en todo tu portafolio.

—Oh, vamos, Gregory —molestó Mycroft, acercándose y susurrando en el oído de Greg—. Haré que valga la pena.

Greg se estremeció y tragó con fuerza, sintiendo a su pene retorcerse en su ropa interior. No ayudaba el hecho que hubiera estado fantaseando con Mycroft haciéndole una mamada toda la mañana.

—Uhm…

—Dejaré que lo pienses, ¿hmm? —dijo Mycroft, dándole una mordida al lóbulo de la oreja de Greg y alejándose.

Greg lo siguió, y cuando Mycroft volvió la cara, se encontró con los cálidos labios con sabor a mermelada de fresa de Greg presionándose contra los suyos. Mycroft no pudo evitar respirar profundamente, saboreando la esencia y sabor de Greg mientras se besaban.

Se quedaron sentados juntos, con las espaldas apoyadas contra la pared, y los labios rozándose suavemente. Pronto, Mycroft arrojó su cigarrillo para sostener el cabello de Greg, entrelazando sus dedos con los cortos mechones ligeramente rizados. Greg gimió de placer y se inclinó más hacia adelante, girando su cuerpo y apoyándolo contra el frío concreto donde estaban sentados.

—Si los siguiera a todos lados con una cámara de video, haría una fortuna.

Greg gruñó y Mycroft soltó una risita, dándole un breve beso en los labios a Greg antes de volverse a ver a Dimmock.

Dimmock sonrió y continuó:

—En serio, haría una tonelada de dinero en internet.

Greg alzó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué la gente pagaría por ver a dos tipos besándose cuando pueden verlo gratis en Porn Hub o Red Tube, o…?

—Ya entendí —interrumpió Dimmock, sentándose en frente de ellos—. No necesitas recordarnos que eres un pequeño y sucio pervertido.

Greg le sacó la lengua cuando Dimmock se cruzó de piernas y se quitó la mochila de encima.

—Y bueno, ¿cómo están estos dos caballeros en esta hermosa mañana?

Greg frunció el ceño mientras sacaba sus cigarrillos, Mycroft y Dimmock haciendo lo mismo.

—No voy hablar contigo —refunfuñó Greg.

Dimmock lo miró.

—¿Desde cuando no hablas conmigo?

—Desde que te comportaste como un imbécil ayer —dijo Greg.

—Te das cuenta de que  _estás_  hablando conmigo ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

Dimmock sonrió cuando Greg lo fulminó con la mirada mientras prendía un cigarrillo, exhalando el humo por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no le hablas? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Fue un imbécil.

—¿Y fue un imbécil porque…? —insistió Mycroft.

Greg se sonrojó y miró a Dimoock, quien estaba riéndose y desviando la mirada entre los dos.

—Uhm… por cosas.

—¿Cosas? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg asintió.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Mi mente funciona de una forma misteriosa —dijo Greg.

—Mmjmm —musitó Mycroft, mirando a Dimmock que aún se reía.

—En fin —dijo Dimmock, controlándose—. Greg, ¿terminaste la tarea de Física?

Greg gimoteó.

—No me la recuerdes, me quedé la mitad de la noche haciendo esa maldita cosa.

—¿Seguro que no estabas viendo porno? —preguntó Dimmock.

Greg le sacó el dedo medio y Dimmock dijo:

—¿Puedo echarle un vistazo? No sé si respondí bien la segunda pregunta.

Greg asintió y buscó dentro de su mochila antes de sacar una carpeta de plástico con su tarea dentro. Se la entregó a Dimmock, quien agarró la suya y puso ambas en sus piernas.

Después de un par de minutos, Dimmock hizo un sonido y dijo:

—Creo que la hice bien.

—¿Quieres que la revise? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg y Dimmock lo miraron al mismo tiempo.

—Tú no llevas Física —dijo Dimmock.

Mycroft chasqueó la lengua.

— _Soy_ un genio

Dimmock miró a Greg, quien se encogió de hombros y entregó ambos trabajos a Mycroft. Mycroft apagó su cigarrillo y dirigió su mirada a la tarea de Dimmock primero, con sus ojos azules recorriendo a través de las páginas mientras las revisaba rápidamente. Luego tomó la de Greg y canturreó pensativamente mientras la veía.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Dimmock.

—Sacarás una B, Gregory una A —dijo Mycroft.

Greg parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me escuchaste —dijo Mycroft, guardando los trabajos y devolviendolos a sus dueños.

—Pero…¿cómo puedes saber eso? —preguntó Greg.

—Soy un genio —dijo Mycroft encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero… —trató Greg de nuevo.

—Gregory, tú y Michael… lo siento,  _Dimmock_  —corrigió cuando Dimmock lo fulminó con la mirada—, usaron la misma cantidad de información y recursos. Sin embargo, tu trabajo está redactado y estructurado de una mejor forma, al corregirlo el profesor tomará eso en cuenta. Tu información fluye mejor que la de Dimmock. Por lo tanto, tú sacarás una A, y Dimmock una B.

Greg sonrió de oreja a oreja y Dimmock maldijo mientras metía su tarea nuevamente en su mochila.

—¿Qué tiene de malo una B? —preguntó Greg con voz burlona.

—Nada —dijo Dimmock con el ceño fruncido.

—No creo haberme sacado una B en toda mi vida —musitó Mycroft. Greg y Dimmock lo miraron con atención—. ¿Qué?

—¿Nunca sacaste una B? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—Una vez saqué una A, pero usualmente sacó una A+ en todos los trabajos de los cursos.

—Bien… —dijo Dimmock, dejando la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿En qué sacaste una A? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft sonrió ligeramente.

—Física.

Greg se rio.

—Por eso es que no lo elegí para mis exámenes de A-Level —continuó Mycroft.

—¿Qué clases llevas? —preguntó Dimmock.

—Gobierno y Política, Literatura Inglesa, Química, Triple Ciencia, Francés, Biología, Matemáticas Avanzadas, e Historia —respondió Mycroft—. También estudié y aprobé los A-Level de Economía y Negocios, Derecho, Historia Antigua, Matemáticas Aplicadas, Ciencias Aplicadas, Contabilidad, e Informática, y aún más cuando era más joven —dijo Mycroft, ajeno a las miradas sorprendidas que Greg y Dimmock le estaban dirigiendo.

—Además de aprender Mandarín, Italiano, Alemán, y Español. Estaba pensando llevar Latín, y quizás aprender Japonés, pero no tengo tiempo. Claro que podría llevar más cursos de los que tenía en mente cuando vaya a la universidad… ¿Qué?

Finalmente notó a Greg y Dimmock mirándolo con fijeza, y alzó una ceja.

—Tú… mierda, ¿estás llevando  _todo_ eso? —preguntó Dimmock.

—No, en este momento sólo llevo ocho cursos en categoría A-Level —dijo Mycroft—. Pero llevé y aprobé siete A-Level entre los once y catorce años, aprendí tres idiomas y mi padre me enseñó Alemán; ahora estoy estudiando Francés.

Greg y Dimmock aún estaban perplejos y con la boca abierta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mycroft—. ¿Cuántos cursos están llevando?

—Cinco —respondieron Greg y Dimmock al mismo tiempo.

—Física, Literatura, Ciencia Aplicada, Historia Antigua, y Biología —dijo Dimmock.

—Yo llevo lo mismo —añadió Greg—, excepto que en vez de Historia Antigua, llevo Sociología.

Mycroft los miró fijamente.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿A qué te refieres con "eso es todo"? —dijo Dimmock—. Llevar cinco cursos es jodidamente difícil.

—No todos somos geniosos —murmuró Greg.

—Genios —corrigió Mycroft.

—¿Qué?

—Genios —repitió Mycroft, Greg observándolo—. El plural de genio es genios, no geniosos.

Greg frunció el ceño.

—¡Como sea!

Mycroft sólo sonrió de lado y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Estaría encantado de ser su tutor si lo desean.

—¿Tutor nuestro? —preguntó Dimmock—. ¿Cómo tienes tiempo para hacer eso? —rio cuando Mycroft lo miró enfáticamente—. Claro, claro, un genio.

—Espera, ¿te refieres a una tutoría  _de verdad_ o... a una tutoría de BJ Masters? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft soltó una risita.

—Me refiero a una tutoría  _de verdad_   _—_ dijo, inclinándose sobre Greg—. Solamente hago  **"mamadas expertas"** , como dijiste, a ti, Gregory querido —dijo presionando sus labios en los de Greg, y Greg sonrió, acercando más a Mycroft para profundizar el beso.

**(NdT: Acá hay un juego de palabras, BJ Masters es un personaje, pero al mismo tiempo BJ son siglas para "blowjob", BJ Masters puede ser traducido como "mamada experta")**

Dimmock se las arregló para evitar resoplar.  _Son in-jodidamente-creíbles, pensó._ Si Greg continuaba negando que le gustaba Mycroft Holmes, Dimmock lo mataría.

Después de pasar diez minutos besándose —con Dimmock tomando varias fotos a escondidas y mandandolas a Molly—, la pareja se separó con los labios hinchados y rostros enrojecidos. Mycroft tiró su cigarrillo consumido y dijo:

—Me tengo que ir.

—¿Por qué? —gimoteó Greg.

Mycroft rio y lo besó nuevamente.

—¿Biblioteca?

—Está bien.

Greg sonrió, recibiendo un último beso antes de que Mycroft se pusiera de pie. Se limpió los pantalones y agarró su carpeta.

—Tengan un buen día, Gregory, Dimmock.

—Nos vemos —dijo Dimmock, mientras Greg se despedía con la mano, sus ojos quedándose fijos en la esquina donde Mycroft había desaparecido.

— _Waaaaaaaaaa —_ murmuró Dimmock, imitando un lloriqueo.

—Vete a la mierda —respondió Greg.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

En el almuerzo, Greg se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero fue detenido ni bien entró por la Sra. Mallen.

Greg  _odiaba_ por completo a Anita Mallen, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Ella había sido su profesora de Literatura Inglesa hasta que lo transfirió a la clase de Mycroft. Greg había tenido que cambiar su hora libre por la clase de Sociología, pero valió la pena para alejarse de la-zorra-de-la-escuela-de-la-calle-Baker-. Era casi un trabalenguas, pero Greg pensó que el título era perfecto para ella.

—Sra. Mallen, que hermoso día —dijo Greg sarcásticamente.

La Sra. Mallen frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lestrade?

—¿En la escuela? Bueno, decidí hacer mis exámenes de A-Level, incluso cuando no los necesito para el trabajo que quiero —balbuceó Greg—. Pero mamá quería que tuviera opciones, enotnces pasé las pruebas de la escuela e ingresé, y llegué a la conclusión de que venir me ayudaría, así que…

—Deja de hacerte el listillo, Lestrade —interrumpió Mallen.

Greg sólo sonríe.

—¿El listillo, Sra. Mallen? Sólo respondía su pregunta, profesora, no quise faltarle el respeto.

El ceño de la Sra. Mallen, como si fuera posible, se frunce aún más..

—Lestrade, la biblioteca es para estudiantes que desean estudiar y hacer sus tareas en  _paz._

—Bueno… es para eso que sirven las bibliotecas, ¿verdad? —dijo Greg—. Así que no es nada sorprendente, en realidad, que la biblioteca de la escuela sea usada para esa razón.

—Si quieres tontear, ve a otro lado —dijo la Sra. Mallen—. O mejor aún, sal al mundo real y consigue un trabajo.

—Tengo un trabajo de acomodador en Tesco —dijo Greg—. Pero conseguiré un… ¿cómo es que se le dice? ah, sí, un  _trabajo adecuado_ , tan pronto tenga mis A—Level —sonrió Greg—.  _Estaba_ pensando en ir a la universidad; quizás estudiar criminología, ya sabe, para arrestar a jóvenes rebeldes que salen a beber toda la noche…

—¿Te refieres a jóvenes como tú? —preguntó Mallen.

Greg puso una mano en su pecho.

—¡Estoy  _herido,_ Sra. Mallen, absolutamente herido de que piense tan poco de mí!

—No me vengas con una de tus…

La Sra. Mallen empezó a gruñir, pero fue interrumpida cuando Mycroft apareció al lado de Greg.

—¿Hay algún problema aquí, Sra. Mallen? —preguntó educadamente.

Greg sonrió y metió las manos en su bolsillos, cuando la Sra. Mallen miró a Mycroft.

—Mycroft, querido —dijo sonriendo con dulzura. Greg nunca se cansaría de lo mucho que los profesores  _amaban_  a Mycroft Holmes—. Sólo estaba advirtiéndole a Gregory —dijo haciendo una pausa para lanzarle una mirada mordaz a Greg, quien sólo sonrió ampliamente—, que la biblioteca no es para alborotadores.

—¿Alborotadores? —dijo Mycroft frunciendo el ceño—. No, Gregory está aquí porque le daré tutorías en Literatura Inglesa.

Greg tuvo que evitar que se le escapara una risita cuando la boca de la Sra. Mallen se abrió de golpe.

—¿Perdón?

—Gregory me preguntó si podía ayudarlo con Literatura Inglesa, Sociología, y Ciencia Aplicada. Tiene un conocimiento bastante firme de todo, pero un poco de ayuda nunca hace mal.

—¿Tú… tú vas a enseñarle a Lestrade? —preguntó la Sra. Mallen. Mycroft asintió—. ¿Él?... ¿Perdón?

Greg estaba a punto de caerse al suelo de tanto aguantarse la risa, mientras Mycroft le decía educadamente mentiras sobre Greg pidiéndole ayuda. Cada vez que la Sra. Mallen lo miraba, Greg sonreía con dulzura, y se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior cuando volvía la mirada hacia Mycroft.

Finalmente la Sra. Mallen asintió, aún mostrándose bastante confundida, y se hizo a un lado.

—Vamos Gregory —dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa.

—Sra. Mallen, siempre es un placer.

Greg le sonrió exageradamente a la mujer.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se alejaba junto a Mycroft, ambos dirigiéndose a la mesa habitual de Mycroft en una esquina muy alejada.

—Oh, Dios, ¿ _viste_  su cara? —preguntó Greg riendo y dejándose caer en una silla. Mycroft se sentó frente a él y sonrió cuando Greg se cubrió el rostro para dejar de reírse tan ruidosamente

—¿Supongo que no hay amor perdido entre ustedes dos? —preguntó Mycroft mientras se sentaba, retirando la mochila de sus hombros.

—Ella me _odia_  —dijo Greg—, desde que encendí un petardo en nuestra primera clase de Literatura Inglesa.

Mycroft alzó las cejas.

—¿Cómo es que aún no te han expulsado?

—Soy encantador —dijo Greg, esbozando una sonrisa. Mycroft rio—. Además, no pudo probar que fui yo. La mitad de los chicos en clase tenían encendedores, y también unas cuantas de las chicas. Pero  _sí_  fui castigado por tener cigarrillos en mi mochila, pero también Dimmo, Joe, BJ, y un montón de personas. Fue divertido ese castigo.

Mycroft se rio con suavidad y sacó sus libros, colocando todo encima de la mesa con cuidado. Greg lo observó por un par de minutos antes de decir:

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Uhm?

—¿Por qué vienes a esta escuela?

Mycroft alzó la mirada.

—Quiero decir, la academia Baker es buena, sí, pero hay muchas mejores. La escuela de Santa María es mucho más selectiva, y hay otras dos a sólo un par de kilómetros, en el siguiente pueblo.

Mycroft sonrió y bajó su bolígrafo.

—Nos mudamos aquí porque mi madre no quería vivir más en Londres. Iba a la escuela Eton antes de venir aquí, y mis notas eran lo suficientemente buenas para ingresar aquí sin tomar los exámenes. Tuve ofertas de la escuela de Santa María, del colegio formal Barnaby el Sexto, y de la escuela católica Artemis. Mis padres también consideraron enviarme a Harrow, Shrewsbury, y otros internados, todos ellos dijeron que estarían encantados de aceptarme, pero yo quería venir aquí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Greg.

—La academia Baker Street no es la mejor escuela alrededor, es verdad —dijo Mycroft, pero me ofrecía los cursos que quería tomar antes de ingresar a la universidad, y también la oportunidad de ser yo mismo.

—¿Te refieres al Mycroft punkero-rockero?

Mycroft rio.

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo asintiendo—. Aquí puedo faltar un día o dos, de vez en cuando, y no importa. Si fuera a una escuela más selectiva llamarían a mis padres. Además, había más probabilidades de encontrarme con otros como yo aquí.

Los ojos marrón oscuro de Greg recorrieron lentamente el rostro de Mycroft. Mycroft simplemente lo observó. Finalmente, parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, me alegro que hayas venido aquí.

Mycroft alzó una ceja.

—¿Oh?

Greg asintió, agarrando su mochila y abriéndola.

—Sí, definitivamente me alegro de que hayas venido aquí.

Sacó su tarea mientras Mycroft lo observaba, los dos pronto teniendo sus libros acomodados en la mesa. Greg empezó a hacer su tarea, con los ojos de Mycroft mirándolo cada pocos segundos.

—No tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo, ¿sabes? —dijo Mycroft de repente.

—¿Uhm? —musitó Greg, alzando la mirada.

—Te quedaste conmigo durante el almuerzo de ayer —continuó Mycroft—. Puedes ir con tus amigos si quieres.

Greg hizo una pausa, girando su bolígrafo entre dos dedos. Mycroft esperó pacientemente, hasta que Greg se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Me gusta estar aquí.

—¿Te gusta estar aquí? —repitió Mycroft?

—Mhm —asintió Greg—. Está bien.

—Pero…

—Me puedo sentar contigo aquí —interrumpió Greg—, y me quito la tarea de encima, haciendo más tiempo libre después de la escuela.

Greg se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

—Me gusta pasar el rato contigo.

Mycroft se quedó sentado inmóvil, mientras que Greg volvía a su tarea, el bolígrafo escribiendo en su cuaderno, sus dedos ocasionalmente agarrando un pedazo de papel o pasando las hojas de un libro. Eventualmente, Mycroft volvió a su propia tarea, pero miró a Greg a cada minuto.

Greg no notó la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Mycroft, ni la forma en la que posicionaba su cuerpo para poder verlo cada pocos minutos, mientras trabajaban.


	19. Prisionero de la sociedad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título del capítulo: Prisoner of Society de The Living End

—¿Dónde mierda has estado? —demandó Joe ni bien apareció Greg, después de su castigo. Joe y Dylan habían tenido práctica de fútbol y estaban cubiertos de césped, apoyados contra el coche de Joe.

—Castigado —dijo Greg—. ¿Por qué? ¿Han estado revolcándose juntos en el campo y necesitan un par de consejos al respecto?

Dylan imitó sonidos de arcadas, y Joe golpeó a Greg en el brazo.

—No seas idiota.

—¿Dónde has estado todo el día? —preguntó Dylan—. No te he visto desde la clase de Ciencias.

—Uhm… He estado por allí, ya sabes —dijo Greg, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

—Que informativo —dijo riendo Dylan.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó Greg mientras encendía un cigarrillo, dejando su casco sobre la moto.

Dylan rodó los ojos, y Joe dijo:

—Um… ¿Qué tal si nos dices la verdad?

—Follándome a tu hermano, fue  _glorioso_  —dijo Greg.

—Oh, eso suena  _tan_ mal —gruñó Joe.

—Sobretodo porque Damian tiene trece años —dijo Dylan sonriendo

Greg simplemente sacó la lengua y volvió a darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

—¡LESTRADE!

Greg y sus amigos se volvieron para ver a la Sra. Mallen caminando a través del patio

—Mierda —gruñó Greg, tirando su cigarrillo para aplastarlo con la base de su zapato—.Sra, Mallen...

—No quiero escucharte, jovencito —reprendió la profesora—. A la oficina del director, ¡ahora!

Greg puso mala cara y Joe y Dylan soltaron una risita, observando cómo iba detrás de la Sra. Mallen.

—Veamos qué es lo que tu madre tiene que decir sobre ese hábito tuyo —dijo la Sra. Mallen mientras Greg la seguía a la oficina.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Greg se sentó en la oficina del director con la Sra. Mallen, y el subdirector Douglas a cada lado suyo, mientras el director marcaba el número de su madre. Pudo escucharla gritar a través del teléfono, e hizo una mueca cuando el director lo miró con fijeza,

Cuando su madre cortó, el Sr. Rourke dijo:

—Quiere que vayas directamente a casa y que la esperes.

—Sí, señor.

—No puedo expresar lo decepcionados que estamos de ti, Gregory —dijo el Sr. Douglas.

Greg miró fijamente su regazo.

—Estarás castigado durante dos semanas, quiero que estés acá a las seis y media de la mañana todos los días —continuó el Sr. Rourke—. Puedes ayudar al Sr. Strong a limpiar la escuela.

Greg sabía que lo mejor era no responder, así que simplemente asintió y se le permitió retirarse. La escuela estaba desierta y Greg maldijo, pateando los tachos de basura y cualquier otra cosa que se cruzara en su camino mientras se dirigía hacia su motocicleta.

Cuando llegó a casa, Greg hizo un par de fideos y se escondió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta y ocultándose debajo de sus frazadas mientras comía. Sabía que eso no detendría a que su madre la abriera de una patada y le hiciera una nueva rasgadura, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Maggie llegó a casa a las cinco de la tarde y, por supuesto, la puerta de su dormitorio se estrelló contra la pared.

—Gregory Jonathan Lestrade, ¿qué  _demonios_ te pasa? —exigió Maggie—. ¿Fumando en la escuela?

—Um…

—¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas! —gritó Maggie, caminando hacia su cómoda y abriendo los cajones de un golpe.

Greg sólo vio a su mamá revolver todas sus cosas, eventualmente arrojando toda la basura que encontró en su escritorio. Había una docena de revistas porno, algunos DVD que Dimmock le había dado, una cajetilla de cigarrillos que había escondido en el fondo de su cajón, una botella de whisky que había estado guardando, una caja abierta de condones y un tubo de lubricante.

También encontró la jarra en donde guardaba todas las colillas de cigarrillos, y Greg se quedó mirando fijamente su manos mientras su madre se llevaba todo, dejando sólo los condones y el lubricante en el escritorio.

—Estás castigado por dos semanas, ¿me escuchaste? —dijo Maggie furiosa—. ¡No internet, no televisión, no nada! ¡Si te encuentro fumando de nuevo te patearé el trasero con tanta fuerza que no podrás caminar derecho durante todo un mes! ¡Y si piensas en irte de fiesta con tus estúpidos amigos, empieza a pensarlo de nuevo Gregory! ¡Ahora limpia este maldito dormitorio y has tu maldita tarea! ¡No quiero escuchar ni una palabra, jovencito!

Greg se apresuró en hacer lo que se le pidió, agarrando su plato y vaso y apresurándose en ir a la cocina. Lavó todo lo que había en el fregadero, con la esperanza de conseguir un poco de simpatía de parte de su mamá… ella simplemente lo miró.

Greg hizo un puchero mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación; y se sentó en su escritorio, poniendo todos sus libros sobre la mesa. Su celular vibró cuando estaba a mitad de su tarea de Biología, y miró la puerta abierta de su habitación antes de revisar sus mensajes.

 

_Escuché que te encontraron fumando en el estacionamiento. Tsk, tsk, Gregory - M_

 

Greg rodó sus ojos, y respondió el mensaje, manteniendo su celular debajo del escritorio, por si su mamá entraba a la habitación.

 

**Vete a la mierda, ¿sí? Fumo todos los putos días en la escuela ¡¿y AHORA me ven hacerlo?! La Sra. Mallen es una maldita perra.**

 

_Fumar a plena luz del día es simplemente estúpido. Al menos INTENTA esconderte - M_

 

**Jódete** **.**

 

_Estoy herido - M_

 

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Greg se sobresaltó y soltó su celular, volviendo la mirada para ver a Maggie de pie y a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

—Mamá…

Ella agarró el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo, mirando con enfado a Greg mientras este le decía:

—¡Vamos, mamá!

—Lo podrás tener después de la cena —dijo Maggie, señalando su tarea—.¡Libros, ahora!

Greg puso mala cara y se volteó, frunciendo el ceño cuando su mamá salió de la habitación

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Después de la cena, Greg fue enviado a la cama a las diez de la noche; su madre guardó su laptop en su dormitorio. Greg hizo una mueca, pero sabía que lo mejor era no discutir con ella; su mamá tenía un temperamento feroz y a él le gustaba tener todas sus extremidades.

Sin embargo, si le devolvió su celular, así que se cubrió con la mantas hasta la cabeza mientras revisaba sus mensajes.

 

_¿Te ofendí? - M_

 

Había sido enviado hace más de tres horas y Greg rápidamente respondió.

 

**Mamá me vio mensajeandote y se llevó mi celular**.

 

También tenía mensajes de Dimmock, Joe y Dylan, y les respondió a ellos antes de que su teléfono vibrara de nuevo

 

_Pobre Gregory :( - M_

 

**Eres un hijo de puta divertido, ¿sabías eso?**

 

_Me lo han dicho en más de una ocasión - M_

 

**Ser un adolescente apesta.**

 

_Cuánta angustia adolescente, ¿lo superarás algún día?_

 

**Jódete** **.**

 

_Yo también te quiero. Bueno, YO voy a salir a una fiesta esta noche. Me voy a emborrachar, fumar todo un paquete de cigarrillos y ver algo de porno en internet cuando llegue a casa. ¿Qué HARÁS tú? - M_

 

Greg frunció el ceño mientras respondía.

 

**Quedarme en cama tocándome… a diferencia de ti, a mi me gusta jugar con cosas grandes.**

 

_Touche, Gregory querido - M_

 

**Te estoy sacando el dedo medio en este instante.**

 

_Ay, que miedo. ¿En cuántos problemas te metiste? - M_

 

**Tendré que ir a la escuela a las seis y media durante dos semanas. Mi madre también me castigó; no internet, ni televisión. Esto está por encima de los castigos que recibí de Jambrook cuando nos escribimos notas.**

 

_Ahora estoy REALMENTE molesto… ¿Con quién se supone que me besaré en las fiestas si estás castigado? - M_

 

**¿Qué te parece si besas tu propio culo?**

 

_Bueno, bueno, no necesitas ser tan malo. Puedo sacarte, si deseas - M_

 

**Oh, sí, a mi mamá LE ENCANTARÍA eso. Hazlo.**

 

_Hmm… Tengo un plan secreto, Gregory querido - M_

 

**¿Qué plan?**

 

_Ah, ah… Los secretos se llaman así porque nadie más sabe de ellos - M_

 

**La verdad es que REALMENTE te odio.**

 

_No es así. Te veré mañana, Gregory. Feliz masturbación - M_

 

**Vete a la mierda.**

 

_Buenas noches, Gregory querido - M_

 

**Buenas noches, Mycroft cariño.**

 

Greg recibió una carita feliz en respuesta y sonrió mientras colocaba su teléfono en la mesita de noche. Se aseguró de que su alarma estuviera programada para las seis de la mañana antes de rodar sobre su espalda debajo de las mantas.

No pudo evitar pensar en Mycroft saliendo a divertirse y emborrachándose. ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba un tío para follar sólo porque Greg no estaba?

Greg frunció el ceño y cubrió su cabeza con las mantas, haciendo pucheros y muecas hasta que se durmió.

 


	20. Mycroft tiene un plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que no he actualizado en meses. No hay excusas, siento mucho haber fallado así. El cambio de país, conseguir trabajo, estudiar, estudiar, lidiar con problemas míos y que no son míos y entre otros no me dejaban respirar y a eso sumemosle cosas de salud física y mental... Poco a poco voy volviendo, sin dejar las cosas inconclusas, tengo tres fics comenzados que tengo CONFIRMADO terminar (Es mi lema) Así que disfruten! Porque disfruté mucho volver a traducir... Gracias y perdón! Y gracias!

Greg se despertó a las seis de la mañana del viernes. Su mamá lo observaba con el ceño fruncido a través de la mesa y Greg estaba en silencio, manteniendo su mirada fija en su plato mientras comía. Besó a su mamá en la mejilla antes de agarrar su casco e irse.

Cuando Greg llegó a la escuela, Mycroft ya estaba allí nuevamente, y Greg frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? —preguntó después de sacarse el casco.

—Pensé en hacerte compañía —dijo sonriendo Mycroft.

—Estoy castigado —dijo Greg—. No es que no aprecie tu oferta —añadió cuando Mycroft alzó una ceja.

El otro adolescente rió y presionó un beso en los labios de Greg.

—Harán que camines por los alrededores con una bolsa recogiendo basura. No hay ninguna regla que diga que no pueda seguirte mientras lo haces.

—Tienes unos pasatiempos raros —comentó Greg.

—Ha sido bastante obvio desde hace un tiempo que no soy normal —dijo sonriendo.

Greg simplemente negó con la cabeza y se bajó de la moto. Mycroft esperó en el patio mientras Greg iba a la oficina del director. El Sr. Douglas reprendió a Greg durante diez minutos por fumar, y al mismo tiempo le dio un sermón sobre los problemas de salud que causaba hacerlo antes de entregarle a Greg una gran bolsa negra de basura y decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

Mycroft sonrió socarronamente cuando Greg apareció; y Greg dijo:

—Entonces, ¿puedes leer mentes?

—No —dijo Mycroft, soltando una risita—. El año pasado me descubrieron fumando y esto es lo que me hicieron hacer.

—¿Te descubrieron fumando? —preguntó Greg mientras se dirigía hacia la izquierda, decidiendo que limpiaría los pasillos y volvería en círculo antes de empezar con el patio y la pequeña zona de césped.

—Mm —asintió Mycroft.

—¿No llamaron a tus padres?

—Bueno, intentaron llamar a mi padre —dijo Mycroft—, pero estaba de viaje de negocios en Singapur. Mi madre estaba en algún spa en el otro pueblo cercano, y pensaron que llamar a Sherlock sería de ayuda. Sherlock les gritó durante veinte minutos que yo podía hacer lo que quería y apenas se escapó de un castigo para él mismo.

Greg rió.

—Entonces se comunicaron con la Sra. Lander, y ella prometió contarle mis padres.

—¿Y…? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft sonrió de lado.

—Le pago a esa mujer cincuenta libras cada vez que me cubre.

—Así que es una mujer rica, ¿eh? —dijo Greg. Mycroft rio. Greg empezó a recoger basura, mientras Mycroft revisaba su Blackberry, presionando las teclas con rapidez, sus ojos azules fijos en la pantalla—. Entonces… —empezó Greg, pausando cuando Mycroft le dirigió la mirada.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Um… ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

Mycroft bajó su celular ligeramente.

—Fue lo mismo que cualquier otra fiesta; alcohol y adolescentes ebrios.

—Oh, claro —dijo Greg asintiendo, recogiendo un empaque vacío de papas fritas.

—¿Por qué?

—Por nada —dijo Greg con rapidez, mirando fijamente al piso.

Los ojos de Mycroft lo recorrieron cuidadosamente.

—Llegué a eso de las diez, bebí un par de copas y me fui a las once —dijo finalmente, Greg lo miró con atención—. No fue nada divertido; ¿qué se supone que debo hacer sin poder tocar y molestar a la ramera del pueblo?

—Oh —musitó Greg, mostrándose satisfecho—. Sí, bueno… eso es bueno.

—¿Bueno?

—Quiero decir, um… malo —corrigió, tratando de no sonreír—. Siento que no la pasaste bien.

—Mm —asintió Mycroft—. Siempre habrán otras fiestas.

—Claro —asintió Greg, recogiendo un poco de basura.

Aún sonreía estúpidamente.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Caminaron alrededor de dos horas, Mycroft recibiendo un par de miradas mientras continuaba al lado de Greg, mientras hablaba con el otro adolescente o revisaba su celular. Greg sabía que pronto varias personas sumarían uno más uno y se darían cuenta de que Mycroft y él tenían… _algo_ juntos.

Estaban aquellos como Andy Freen y sus amigos quienes se darían cuenta de que estaban follando. mientras que otros probablemente pensarían que Greg estaba tratando de corromper a Mycroft, o que quizá Mycroft estaba intentando aparentar ser más genial al pasar tiempo con Greg.

Greg descubrió de que realmente no le interesaba, no le importaba que tipo de rumores empezaran a haber. Le gustaba estar con Mycroft… mierda, _le encantaba_ estar con él, siendo honesto… y no le interesaba una mierda lo que la gente pensara. Siempre y cuando Mycroft supiera que a Greg le gustaba (en un sentido totalmente de amistad. ¡A Greg _NO_ le gustaba!), no importaba nada más.

Cuando Greg llenó finalmente la bolsa, el timbre sonó y Mycroft caminó junto a Greg a la oficina del director. Echó un vistazo alrededor antes de besar a Greg y decirle:

—Nos vemos después.

Greg sonrió y le agradeció por la compañía, Mycroft simplemente sonrió y se fue.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó el Sr. Douglas cuando Greg apareció con la bolsa llena.

—Um… Simplemente me _encanta_ recoger basura —dijo Greg—. Puede que me convierta en un basurero y maneje uno de esos grandiosos camiones.

El Sr. Douglas frunció el ceño confundido antes de decirle que se retirara, Greg sonrió mientras se dirigía a los contenedores de basura.

{oOo}

—¿Te divertiste esta mañana? —preguntó Dimmock cuando Greg se dejó caer a su lado en Física.

Greg frunció el ceño y acercó su mochila, abriéndola de golpe.

—¿Qué hizo tu mamá?

—Allanó mi puto cuarto —gruñó Greg mientras sacaba sus cosas—. Se llevó todos mis cigarrillos, mi porno, y me castigó por dos semanas. Y encima de eso, se llevó mi laptop y dijo que no podía ver televisión.

Dimmock rio burlonamente.

—No es gracioso —dijo Greg furioso—. Estaba escribiéndole a Mycroft y me quitó mi maldito teléfono…

—¿Estabas texteando con Mycroft? —interrumpió Dimmock. Greg asintió—. ¿Cuándo?

—Ayer, justo después de que mamá llegara a casa —dijo Greg.

—Ya veo… —musitó Dimmock.

Greg gruñó y se echó para atrás en su asiento.

—No empieces, Dimmo.

—No dije nada —dijo Dimmock, alzando las manos.

Greg frunció el ceño, agarró un bolígrafo y empezó a garabatear los marcos de su cuaderno.

—Así que estás castigado, obviamente —dijo finalmente Dimmock—. ¿En cuantos problemas te metiste?

—Sólo dos semanas de castigo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Tengo que venir cada mañana a las seis y media de la mañana y recoger la basura.

—Bueno, eso no es tan malo —dijo Dimmock—. Podrías estar sacando los chicles de los pupitres o algo así.

—Mm —Greg asintió, aún dibujando sobre su cuaderno.

—Entonces —murmuró Dimmock. Greg le dirigió la mirada—. Escuché que estuviste caminando junto a Mycroft esta mañana.

Greg rodó los ojos y no respondió, simplemente miró fijamente su cuaderno mientras Dimmock lo observaba.

—¿Y bueno? —preguntó Dimmock.

—¿Bueno qué?

El otro joven bufó.

—¿Estuviste caminando junto a Mycroft?

Greg lo fulminó con la mirada cuando un par de personas voltearon a verlos. Dimmock les dijo que se fueran a la mierda y Greg bufó, volviendo la mirada a su cuaderno.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Dimmock de nuevo.

—¿Entonces qué?

—No seas hijo de puta —dijo Dimmock.

—¿Qué? —dijo Greg frunciendo el ceño—. Estuve caminando junto a Mycroft, ¿y qué? —bajó su voz—. Nos has visto besuquearnos _un montón_ de veces, ¿por qué te sorprende?

—Bueno… ¿qué hacía Mycroft aquí a las seis y media de la mañana? —preguntó Dimmock.

Greg se sonrojó ligeramente y Dimmock alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, um… —murmuró Greg—. Él estaba… ya sabes, aquí porque… siempre llega temprano.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿ _Siempre_ llega aquí dos horas antes de que empiecen las clases? —preguntó Dimmock.

—Sip —dijo Greg asintiendo.

Dimmock parpadeó por un par de segundos antes de decir:

—Eso es una puta mentira.

—Dimmo…

—Vamos, Greg —lo interrumpió Dimmock.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga —dijo Greg encogiéndose de hombros.

Dimmock gimoteó y se dejó caer en su asiento.

—Me estás matando, Greggie.

—Yo también te amo.

Dimmock bufó y Greg lo ignoró.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

A pesar de haber pasado el almuerzo junto a Mycroft, Greg aún se sentía desganado cuando llegó a casa. Su mamá lo había llamado para asegurarse de que fuera directo a casa después de su castigo con el Sr. Jambrook, por lo cual Greg no tuvo oportunidad de conversar con Myctoft… o besarlo.

Greg sabía que lo mejor era no quejarse; aunque su mamá no le estuviese gritando, aún estaba muy molesta. Así que Greg se dirigió a su habitación e hizo su tarea antes de sentarse en la mesa para cenar. Después volvió a su habitación, la limpió y se tiró en la cama.

Su celular vibró a las nueve y Greg deslizó su pulgar sobre la pantalla táctil.

 

_Tengo un plan — M_

 

Greg frunció el ceño, mientras le respondía.

 

**¿Lo vas a compartir?**

 

_Paciencia, Sr. Lestrade — M_

 

**Vete a la mierda.**

 

_Buenas noches, Gregory querido._

 

Greg soltó una risita.

 

**Buenas noches, Mycroft adorado.**

 

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Greg se metió debajo de las sábanas y decidió tratar de descansar. Tenía todo un fin de semana sin fiestas y sin amigos. 

Sólo matenlo en este instante.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

El domingo Greg se estaba sintiendo un poco demente. Había trabajado el sábado en la mañana en Tesco, pero además de eso, no se le había permitido salir de casa. Felizmente aún tenía su celular; sin Mycroft y Dimmock escribiéndole, Greg hubiera perdido definitivamente su cordura.

A la hora de la cena, Maggie dijo:

—La Sra. Holmes vendrá a tomar el té mañana, así que quiero que te comportes, ¿comprendiste?

Greg se sobresaltó ligeramente, mirando a su mamá. No habían tomado el té con la Sra. Holmes desde que empezó a follar con su hijo. No sabía como iba actuar frente a ella… ¿podría darse cuenta de que Greg quería meterse en los calzoncillos de su hijo? Las mamás podían hacer eso, ¿verdad? Ver a través de uno y saber todos tus más oscuros secretos.

—¿Gregory?

Greg saltó de nuevo y dijo:

—Um, sí, claro.

—Vendrás a casa, te vestirás con algo que no la ofenda mortalmente y actuarás encantadoramente —dijo Maggie.

—Mamá, creo que mi uniforme de la escuela es lo único que no ofendería mortalmente a esa mujer —dijo Greg—. Y ni siquiera estoy seguro de aquello.

Maggie rio mientras cortaba su filete de carne.

—Sí, Gregory, lo sé. Pero sólo inténtalo, ¿sí?

—Lo haré —dijo Greg. Haría _cualquier_ cosa para sacar el lado bueno de su mamá. Y quizás, sólo quizás ella lo relevaría del castigo antes de que se cumplieran las dos semanas.

—No apuestes en eso, compañero —dijo Maggie, sonriendo cuando Greg soltó una maldición.

¿Recuerdan lo que dijo sobre que las mamás siempre saben lo que uno piensa?

Hubieron un par de minutos de silencio antes de que Greg tragara su puré de patatas y dijera:

—Uhm, ¿vendrá Mycroft?

Maggie parpadeó y alzó la mirada.

—¿Mycroft? —Greg asintió—. Supongo que sí —dijo Maggie—. Usualmente viene, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Greg.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Maggie.

Greg se encogió de hombros.

—Curiosidad.

Los ojos de Maggie se achicaron mientras Greg inocentemente empujaba sus arvejas alrededor del plato.

—¿Qué tienes planeado, Gregory?

—¿Qué? ¡Nada!

Cuando Maggie continuó mirándolo fijamente, Greg dijo:

—En serio, mamá, sólo tenía curiosidad.

—Mm—hmm.

—En serio —repitió Greg.

—Perdoname si no te creo.

Greg simplemente se encogió de hombros y trató de evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro. Pasar un par de horas junto a Mycroft eran buenas noticias, incluso si sus mamás estaban allí.

Maggie continuó mirando a su hijo mientras comía, Greg simplemente musitó en voz baja.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Greg no vio a Mycroft hasta que fue a la biblioteca en el almuerzo el lunes. Se dejó caer en su asiento y dijo:

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Por ahí —dijo Mycroft, sonriendo cuando Greg bufó—. ¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañaste?

—No —mintió Greg, haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos.

Mycroft rio y se inclinó sobre la mesa, presionando un suave beso en los labios de Greg. El puchero de Greg inmediatamente desapareció y sonrió cuando Mycroft volvió a sentarse.

—Y bueno…

—¿Bueno? —repitió Mycroft.

—Tu mamá vendrá a tomar el té —dijo Greg.

—Mm —asintió Mycroft—. Sí.

—Entonces… —dijo Greg y Mycroft alzó una ceja—. Tú no tienes nada que ver con eso, ¿verdad?

Mycroft sonrió.

—No controlo lo que mi madre hace, Gregory querido.

Greg bufó.

—Yo creo que controlas _todo._

—Todo, ¿eh? —Greg asintió—. Que opinión tan encantadora —dijo Mycroft—. Quizás algún día lo controle todo.

—Oh, sí —dijo Greg—. Mycroft Holmes: Gobierno Británico —Mycroft rio—. Y ramera secreta.

—Me hieres —dijo Mycroft, colocando una mano contra su pecho mientras batía sus pestañas.

—Así que, um… —murmuró Greg—. Vendrás, ¿verdad?

—¿A dónde?

—¿Estás siendo un cabrón a propósito? —exigió Greg.

Mycroft sonrió de lado.

—No, me temo que nací así.

—Sabes, eso puede que sea verdad —dijo Greg—. Quiero decir, mira a Sherlock.

—Sí, él es así con la gente —dijo riendo.

—Vendrás, ¿verdad? —preguntó Greg.

—Quizás.

— _Mycroft —_ gimoteó Greg.

— _Gregory_ —imitó Mycroft.

El puchero de Greg volvió y Mycroft rápidamente lo besó. Greg sonrió y agarró sus libros mientras Mycroft revisaba el suyo, ambos quedando en silencio mientras hacían sus tareas.

—Así que vendrás, ¿verdad? —repitió Greg.

—Quizás —repitió Mycroft.

—Bastardo —bufó Greg, escribiendo con furia sobre su cuaderno.

Mycroft rio.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

El Jaguar de Mycroft ya no estaba para cuando Greg llegó al estacionamiento, y Greg suspiró mientras subía a su moto y se ponía el casco. Realmente, realmente, _realmente_ esperaba que Mycroft viniera. De otra manera, lo más probable es que saltara a través de la mesa y le tirara el té en la cara a la Sra. Holmes.

Con aquella imagen firmemente plantada en mente, Greg colocó sus llaves en el arranque y salió del estacionamiento.

En casa su mamá estaba fastidia, como siempre, y mandó a Greg directamente a su habitación para que se cambiara. Greg decidió ponerse unos jeans negros apretados, una camiseta roja y negra de rayas y una camisa negra. _No_ iba a enloquecer a la Sra. Holmes.

Sin embargo, _sí_ quería que Mycroft lo mirara.

Greg se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar aquello, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a esperar a los Holmes.

A las cuatro en punto, el timbre sonó y Maggie dejó que Meghan y Mycroft entraran. Meghan estaba vestida en su típico traje de "persona adulta", y Mycroft estaba vistiendo unos pantalones de traje negros y una camisa blanca metida en los pantalones y sin ninguna arruga.

Greg trató _realmente_ de dirigirle a Mycroft su vieja mirada de "te odio", pero falló miserablemente. Logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que Mycroft imitó, y Maggie alzó una ceja cuando Greg se sentó en la mesa frente a Mycroft.

Maggie y Meghan intercambiaron comentarios mientras Greg y Mycroft bebían el té. Mycroft siendo educado como siempre y Greg tratando de no mirarlo.

Después de una hora, Greg sintió que algo tocó su pierna y se sobresaltó. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mycroft, quien sonrió detrás de su taza de té mientras… sí, ese era el pie de Mycroft lentamente deslizándose sobre la pierna de Greg, dirigiéndose hacia su entrepierna.

Greg tragó saliva y le dio un gran trago a su té, estremeciéndose cuando la punta del zapato de cuero de Mycroft empezó a presionar su pene.

—¿Cómo estás, Mycroft? —preguntó Maggie.

—Bien —dijo Mycroft sonriendo y alejando sus ojos de Greg para fijarlos sobre la mujer—. Estudiando mucho y ayudando a mi hermano menor con las tareas de la escuela.

—Oh, que bueno —dijo Maggie sonriendo—. Hay veces en las que deseo que Greg tuviera un hermano menor con quien jugar.

Greg inhaló bruscamente cuando el pie de Mycroft continuó presionando su pene que pronto empezó a endurecerse. Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué estaba pasando? Estaba poniéndose duro ¡Sentado justo al lado de su _madre_! Si la sonrisa juguetona en los labios de Mycroft delatara algo, era que el pelirrojo sabía _exactamente_ lo que estaba haciendo.

—Pueden ser útiles, y a veces se discute y pelea —dijo Mycroft—, pero Sherlock es mi hermano y lo amo, a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

—Que encantador —dijo Maggie sonriendo—. He escuchado que es tan inteligente como tú, Mycroft.

—Sherly definitivamente tiene un cerebro sobre sus hombros —dijo Meghan, mientras su hijo mayor frotaba la entrepierna de Greg—, pero no quiere esforzarse en los estudios como Mycroft.

—Bueno, sólo tiene trece años —dijo Maggie, mientras _su_ hijo se mordía el labio y miraba fijamente el plato de galletas que estaba en el medio de la mesa—. A Gregory le va bien en la escuela, pero podría irle mejor si se esforzara en estudiar un poco más.

Greg gruñó y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. Se sonrojó con fuerza y agarró una galleta, se la metió en la boca y se rehusó a mirar a Mycroft a los ojos. Mycroft sonrió de lado antes de mirar a Maggie.

—Podría ser _tutor_ de Gregory —dijo educadamente, aunque Greg escuchó el énfasis en la palabra con "T"—. Me encantaría ayudar.

—¿En serio? —dijo Maggie, echando un vistazo a su hijo. Greg tragó otra bocanada llena de té—. Odiaría que Greg no consiguiera el trabajo que quiere sólo porque no se esforzó en estudiar ahora.

—Yo… e-estudio —soltó Greg, mientras el zapato de Mycroft se enterraba en el bulto de sus pantalones.

—¿Estás bien, Gregory? —preguntó Mycroft.

—B-bien —tartamudeó Greg—. Sólo… el té… c-caliente.

—Bueno, deberías tener siempre cuidado —dijo Meghan, mirando a Greg como si fuese un idiota por haberse tomado el té caliente.

Greg le dirigió una mirada mordaz y Maggie rápidamente dijo:

—Gracias, Mycroft.

—No hay problema —dijo Mycroft sonriendo—. Hablando de dar tutorías, mami, tengo que ir a casa de Benjamín dentro de veinte minutos.

—Por supuesto, cariño —dijo Meghan, volviéndose hacia su hijo—. Sé cuidadoso y estudia mucho.

La boca de Greg se abrió de golpe. De ninguna _puta_ manera. ¡Mycroft _no_ iba a dejarlo allí junto a Maggie y Meghan! El pie de Mycroft desapareció cuando se puso de pie y Greg exhaló con fuerza.

—Sra. Lestrade, estaba pensando que Gregory podría unirse a la tutoría de Benjamin hoy —dijo Mycroft de repente.

Greg alzó una ceja, Meghan volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su hijo de nuevo, y Maggie repentinamente se quedó inmóvil entre sentada y parada.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Maggie.

—Gregory sólo necesita que alguien le explique las cosas de una manera adecuada —dijo Mycroft—, y creo que puedo ayudarle a que le vaya mejor en la escuela.

—Bueno… eso es muy amable de tu parte, Mycroft —dijo Meghan, mirando a Maggie.

Greg hizo lo mismo, y su mamá dijo:

—Oh, bueno… No me gustaría causar una molestia, Mycroft.

—No es ningún problema, se lo aseguro —dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa—. Me gusta enseñar.

—Bueno… —dijo Maggie, mirando fijamente a Greg.

Greg podía comprender la indecisión de su madre; después de todo, ella aún creía que Greg odiaba al otro adolescente.

—Um… No me importa, mamá —dijo Greg, y Maggie lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. Creo que me vendría bien un poco de… _tutoría._

Mycroft esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, pero rápidamente la quitó de su rostro cuando Maggie y Meghan lo miraron.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Maggie a su hijo. Greg asintió—. Y Mycroft, ¿realmente no te importa?

—Por supuesto que no, Sra. Lestrade —dijo Mycroft sonriendo educadamente.

—Bueno… supongo que está bien —dijo Maggie—. Siempre y cuando Greg esté en casa a las nueve; aún está castigado.

—Prometo traerlo a casa a las nueve en punto —dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa—. Gregory, estoy dándole clases a Benjamin de Literatura Inglesa, Biología y Química. Me temo que no llevo Física, pero puedo ayudarte con ello.

—Nah, está bien —dijo Greg, tratando de borrar su sonrisa al ponerse de pie (y _realmente_ esperaba que su erección hubiese disminuido)—. BJ lleva Física, podríamos… ya sabes, ayudarnos entre nosotros.

Trató de mostrarse ligeramente desganado por la idea de pasar un par de horas junto a Mycroft, mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Arrojó un par de libros en su mochila, por si su mamá la revisaba, agarró su billetera, su teléfono y su chaqueta, y se dirigió hacia afuera.

Mycroft estaba parado al lado de la puerta, conversando con Maggie, y le sonrió amablemente a Greg.

—¿Listo?

—Mm —musitó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sé bueno, Gregory —dijo Maggie, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo—. No hagas tonterías —advirtió.

—Sí, mamá —dijo Greg en un suspiro—. Adiós, Sra. Holmes.

—Estudien mucho, chicos —dijo Meghan cuando los dos salieron.

Greg sonrió estúpidamente mientras caminaban hacia donde Mycroft había estacionado su coche. Ni bien cerraron las puertas, Greg estrelló sus labios contra los de Mycroft, sacando su lengua y explorando la boca del otro muchacho.

Mycroft le devolvió el beso de la misma forma y, cuando se separaron, sonrió de lado.

—Eres un _puto_ genio —dijo Greg.

—Te dije que tenía un plan.

—¡Eres un hombre jodidamente hermoso, hermoso, _hermoso! —_ gritó Greg para luego besarlo de nuevo.

—Estoy para servirte —dijo Mycroft riendo, dándole un mordisco en los labios—. Ahora ponte el cinturón, tengo un par de prendas en la cajuela, e iremos por Benjamin antes de dirigirnos hacia el lago.

—¿Al lago? —preguntó Greg, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad—. ¿Te refieres al lago Greyson?

—Ese mismo —dijo Mycroft asintiendo mientras encendía el coche.

—¿Qué es lo que haces ahí? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft sólo sonrió.


	21. "Dando clases"

Greg estaba fumando de pie al lado del coche, cuando Mycroft volvió junto a BJ. Se había cambiado a un par de jeans negros y ajustados, a una camiseta negra que tenía escrito en letras rojas "The Living End", una sudadera delgada, y unas converse rojas de caña alta. Tenía delineados los ojos de negro y también un poco de sombra, y Greg pudo ver un par de collares de cuero colgar alrededor de su cuello y unas pulseras gruesas en sus muñecas.

BJ le estaba hablando en voz baja, pero se detuvo y alzó ambas cejas cuando vio a Greg.

—¿Qué mierda está haciendo Lestrade aquí?

—Está conmigo —dijo Mycroft, abriendo la puerta del acompañante.

BJ fulminó a Greg con la mirada, quien simplemente le lanzó un beso.

—Ve atrás, Lestrade —gruñó BJ.

—Tú ve atrás —replicó Greg.

—Lestrade...

— _Masters —_ interrumpió Greg.

—Ve atr…

—¡BJ, ve atrás, joder! —explotó Mycroft—. ¡No tenemos tiempo para esta mierda, así que haz lo que digo!

Greg sonrió triunfalmente cuando BJ frunció el ceño, esperando a que Mycroft desbloqueara la puerta antes de subir atrás. Greg apagó su cigarrillo y se subió después de él, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

—¡Niño, póngase el cinturón! —gritó Greg.

—Vete a la mierda, idiota —replicó BJ, mientras Mycroft reía—. En serio, ¿qué estás haciendo con Lestrade? —exigió BJ.

—Follandolo duro y con fuerza —contestó Mycroft.

—Oh eso está _tan_ jodidamente mal —gruñó BJ

—Jodete —dijo Greg—. Soy un sexy portador de carne de hombre.

—Tu carne de hombre probablemente tenga cinco colores distintos, ramera —gruñó BJ.

—Oh, hieres mi autoestima —dijo Greg fingiendo un puchero.

—¿Pueden callarse malditos? —dijo Mycroft.

—Lo siento —dijo Greg con la voz dulce, inclinándose hacia adelante para besarlo.

—Puto infierno —gruñó BJ, y Greg soltó una risita.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

El lago Greyson había sido alguna vez un lago real. Hoy en día era un agujero gigante lleno de lodo con un poco de agua turbia y marrón en el medio, un lugar ocasional donde las aves aterrizaban a comer insectos. Estaba rodeado en tres lugares por densos árboles, al igual que por un antiguo patio de juegos, baños y un estacionamiento.

Mycroft estacionó lo más cerca a los árboles de la izquierda, y él, Greg y BJ bajaron. Dejaron sus cosas en el coche y Mycroft lideró el camino, saltando una pequeña valla de madera, dirigiéndose hacia el oeste.

Caminaron por un par de minutos, BJ escribiendo en su teléfono, antes de que Greg escuchara suaves voces. De repente, Mycroft giró a la derecha, y camino cuesta abajo de una florida colina, y BJ lo siguió.

Greg también lo siguió, y todos caminaron a través de lo árboles antes de que las voces se volvieran más fuertes. Caminaron hacia un gran claro lleno de basura, carritos de compra dados vuelta, árboles muertos y viejas sillas de jardín.

Había un grupo de siete personas sentados alrededor de una fogata apagada hablando, y otro chico recostado contra el árbol más cercano a ellos, fumando.

Probablemente tenía la misma edad de Greg, tenía el cabello rubio corto y ojos verde aceituna. Sonrió con indecisión a Greg cuando Mycroft lo presentó.

—Este es Craig. Craig, Gregory.

El rubio estrechó la mano de Greg, y Greg frunció el ceño, observándolo.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó Greg—. Me pareces conocido.

—Um… sí —dijo Craig, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Oh —murmuró Greg, dándose cuenta de que probablemente debió haber dormido con Craig en alguna ocasión.

—Te di una mamada hace unas semanas —admitió Craig.

Mycroft se tensó al lado de Greg, quien dijo:

—Oh, sí, yo… um… sí.

Craig se sonrojó con fuerza y Greg se rascó la cabeza, cambiando su peso al otro pie con incomodidad.

—Sí, bueno, eso está en el pasado, ¿no? —gruñó prácticamente Mycroft, fulminando con la mirada a Craig. Greg le alzó una ceja, pero Mycroft no dijo nada, en cambio, hizo a un lado a Craig y tiró a Greg para que caminara.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Greg.

—Bien —respondió Mycroft cortantemente. Llegaron al grupo principal y todos se volvieron hacia ellos—. Declan, Annie, Patrick, Emma, Justin, Annete, Sally —dijo Mycroft, señalándolos—. Este es Gregory.

—Sabemos quién es —dijo Sally sonriendo—. Así que, ¿qué hay de nuevo, Lestrade? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con Mikey?

—Calla, Donovan —dijo Greg frunciendo el ceño cuando Mycroft sonrió.

—¿Qué es lo que se estaban escribiendo en clase? —molestó Sally.

—La mejor forma de mamar el pene de Mikey —respondió Greg.

Sally se sonrojó y todos los demás rieron, Sally volvió a verlos y les frunció el ceño.

—Myc, conseguí el alcohol —dijo Justin, un chico alto con el cabello teñido de rubio, poniéndose de pie. Hizo a un lado la hielera en la cual había estado sentado y la abrió. Todos buscaron dinero y se lo dieron a Justin mientras agarraban las bebidas que querían.

Mycroft dirigió a Greg a uno de los carritos dados vuelta y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, el brazo de Mycroft presionando el de Greg, haciendo que el adolescente mayor hiciera malabares para abrir su cerveza.

Mycroft sonrió y Greg se sonrojó, rápidamente tirándole la tapa a Mycroft antes de darle un largo sorbo al líquido ámbar.

—Entonces, ¿desde cuando tú y Mikey salen juntos? —preguntó Declan de la escuela Santa Clara. Greg lo reconocía por la vez en la que habían jugado cricket juntos; Declan, y su mejor amigo Patrick, iban a la escuela Santa María, pero todos habían estado juntos en el equipo de cricket.

—Bueno —musitó Greg, ladeando su cabeza y haciendo que Mycroft riera—. Me acosté con todos los chicos gay, bi, y curiosos en el área, y se me ocurrió: "Bueno, _joder_. A menos que empiece a follarme a todos de nuevo, necesito un nuevo culo". Entonces vi a Mikey...

—Calla, cara de pito —interrumpió Mycroft, jalando una oreja de Greg, haciéndolo hacer un puchero—. _Yo_ decidí que era hora de mostrarle al Sr. Lestrade que no es el mejor polvo que hay en este lugar.

—¿Y…? —preguntaron tres personas a la vez.

Mycroft mojó sus labios lentamente y se inclinó hacia adelante; todos hicieron lo mismo. Le lanzó una mirada a Greg, miró a todos y luego dijo:

—Eso es un secreto.

Greg rió cuando todos gruñeron, se echaron hacia atrás y llamaron a Mycroft de todas formas. Mycroft abrió su propia cerveza y le dio un trago cuando todos se quedaron cómodos.

—¿Así que aquí es donde usualmente vienes a pasar el tiempo? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí, y en otro par de lugares.

—¿Cómo es que nunca me enteré de esto? —preguntó Greg.

—Porque eres una ramera —espetó BJ.

Greg alzó una ceja.

—A menos que me equivoque, la mayoría de personas aquí son rameras, _Benjamin._

Todas las chicas soltaron una visita, y BJ fue interrumpido por una nueva llegada antes de que pudiera responder. Era un chica alta, entre los dieciséis y diecisiete años, tenía el cabello ondeado y marrón, brillosos ojos azules y pecas esparcidas alrededor de su nariz. Llevaba puesto medias negras con botas cortas, una falda negra de jean, una blusa negra con una corbata roja alrededor del cuello y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Tenía sus ojos pegados a su Blackberry, pero alzó la mirada cuando llegó hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Hola, Anthea —dijo BJ, sonriendo con suavidad e inclinándose hacia atrás.

Greg rodó los ojos por la obviedad, mientras que la chica, Anthea, lo observaba.

—En tus sueños, Benjamín —dijo antes de dirigirse hacia donde Mycroft. Sacó del bolso negro que tenía colgado de un brazo un paquete lleno de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

—Gracias, querida —dijo Mycroft sonriendo antes de abrir el paquete. Le dio una cajetilla a Anthea, agarró una para él mismo, y puso el resto en las manos de Greg.

—¿Qué demon…? —empezó Greg, sólo para que Mycroft lo interrumpiera.

—Tu madre tomó los tuyos, ten estos.

—Pero Mycroft…

—Sólo tomalos —insistió Mycroft.

—Yo…

—Yo los tendré —dijo Patrick George acercándose.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Mycroft, señalándolo, haicendo que Patrick se sentara.

Greg suspiró, pero dijo:

—Gracias.

Y puso los cigarrillos sobre sus pies. Mycroft abrió su cajetilla, le entregó uno, y encendió el de Greg, Anthea y el suyo.

Anthea se sentó sobre una caja de plástico, al lado de Mycroft y Greg dijo:

—No te he visto por aquí.

—Me educan en casa —dijo Anthea—. Mi madre trabaja para la familia Holmes.

Greg miró a Mycroft.

—Es la hija de la Sra. Lander.

—¿Oh, de tu nana?

Mycroft rió.

—Dile eso a Sherlock, _te reto._

—Ni loco —dijo Greg, negando con la cabeza—. Tu hermano es un maldito demente, me mataría.

—Es verdad —musitó Anthea, escribiendo en su Blackberry mientras fumaba.

Mycroft rió y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar la mejilla de Greg. Greg se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que todos los observaban.

—No te preocupes, Gregory querido —dijo Mycroft con suavidad—. No dejaré que el pequeño malvado Holmes te haga daño.

—Jodete —gruñó Greg, dándole un empujón a Mycroft, quien envolvió su cintura con su brazo. Se sonrojó con fuerza y cuando Sally y Annie rieron, gritó—: ¡Callense!

—Bueno —dijo Mycroft, manteniendo su brazo alrededor de Greg—. Juguemos Yo nunca.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó BJ.

—Porque estoy jodidamente aburrido —dijo Mycroft.

—Yo me animo —dijo Craig, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Mycroft le frunció el ceño, y Craig se sonrojó, sus ojos dirigiéndose a Greg antes de mirar su botella de cerveza. Annete se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo:

—Yo también, empecemos.

Los otros pronto accedieron y Mycroft empezó.

—Mmmm… yo nunca… he pensado en follarme a un profesor.

Justin, Annete, BJ, Sally y Greg le dieron un trago a sus bebidas, y Mycroft se volvió hacia Greg.

—Bueno… um… había este profesor —dijo Greg—. El Sr. Peters, se fue justo antes de que te transfirieran a nuestra escuela.

—¡Peter, es ese _exactamente_ a quien pensaba en follarme! —dijo Sally—. Oh, Dios, era un caso especial.

—¿El tipo delgado con cabello rojo? —dijo BJ, arrugando su nariz.

Sally y Greg asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Había algo en él —dijo Greg.

—Era simplemente… Dios, a mis quince años le hubiera hecho un baile erótico sólo para salirme con la mía —dijo Sally con una sonrisa.

—Eso está _tan_ mal —dijo Greg.

—¡Tú también querías follartelo! —gritó Sally.

Greg sonrió de lado.

—Sí, pero yo no soy una chica.

—Vete a la mierda, Lestrade —dijo Sally, sacándole el dedo medio.

Greg se agarró el pecho, actuando herido, y un par de personas rieron.

—¿Y, qué hay de ti, Masters? —preguntó Sally.

—La Sra. Mallen —dijo BJ.

—¿Qué _carajos_? —gritaron Greg y Sally.

—Es sexy —dijo BJ, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es una maldita bruja, eso es lo que es —dijo Greg con el ceño fruncido.

—Esa maldita ramera, _siempre_ me castiga —espetó Sally.

—Una perra total —añadió Greg—. Me descubrió fumando el otro día, estuve castigado por dos semanas.

—Bueno, siento haberlos amargado, estúpidos —dijo BJ, mientras Justin reía—. En fin, ¿Justin? ¿Annete?

Annete puso su brazo alrededor de su novio y dijo:

—Había una profesora en nuestra escuela, la Srta. Charlotte.

Greg escupió su bebida y Mycroft le dio un golpe cuando el líquido cayó a sus jeans.

—¿Qué pasa, Lestrade? ¿Nunca conociste una chica bi antes? —preguntó Justin.

Greg tosió y sacudió su cabeza mientras Mycroft le daba palmadas en la espalda.

—Yo soy bi —dijo Sally—. Así que sí, si conocías a una antes.

—Jesús —dijo Greg tosiendo.

—Yo soy gay —dijo Anthea, sonriendo mientras exhalaba humo por encima de su cabeza.

—Yo también —dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

—Sí, sí, ya lo entendí, maldición —gruñó Greg, limpiándose los labios—. Lo siento, lo siento.

—El caso es que a la Srta. Charlotte la hubiéramos follado _por completo_ —dijo Justin—. Annete me dijo que podría, si es que estaba allí.

BJ estaba prácticamente babeando, Declan y Patrick observaban a Annete desde sus asientos.

Craig negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Realmente no lo entiendo; ¿por qué a las personas le gustan tanto las lesbianas?

—¿Qué eres? ¿Estúpido? —demandó Mycroft—. Te acuestas con hombres, te acabas de responder a ti mismo tu propia pregunta estúpida.

Craig bajó la mirada rápidamente y Greg no pudo evitar sonreír un poco; parecía que Mycroft odiaba a Craig porque le había dado una mamada a Greg.

—Anthea, tu turno —dijo Mycroft, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

—Yo nunca… —empezó la chica, aún mirando su Blackberry—... he tenido sexo en el cine.

Mycroft, Greg, y Sally tragaron saliva. Greg y Mycroft se miraron sonriendo.

—Estaba caliente —dijo Mycroft encogiéndose de hombros.

—El tipo simplemente empezó a lamerme la polla, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? —dijo Greg.

—Yo salté encima de la chica que tenía al lado, me estaba mirando lascivamente —dijo Sally sonriendo.

—¿Y…? —preguntó BJ.

—Jodete, no te daré los detalles —dijo Sally frunciendo el ceño. De repente su celular vibró y lo sacó para revisarlo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Anthea, quien sonreía, y Sally sonrió antes de responderle.

—¡Oh, eso es _tan_ jodidamente injusto! —gritó Justin.

—Escribeme, Sal, necesito saber —dijo Annete.

Sally asintió y todos los chicos heterosexuales del grupo gruñeron.

—Declan —dijo Anthea con un gesto de la cabeza, señalándole que era su turno.

—Oh, bien —dijo Declan, mordiéndose el labio—. Yo nunca he follado con una persona que no conocía en un coche.

—¿Cuenta haber follado a un tipo contra una motocicleta? —preguntó Greg mientras Mycroft, BJ y Annie bebían. Declan asintió y Greg le dio un sorbo a su cerveza—. ¿Qué? Estaba jodidamente caliente y él tenía un trasero espectacular —dijo cuando Mycroft soltó una risita—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Un tipo en la parte trasera de mi Jag, no puedo recordar quien —dijo Mycroft encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mm, follar en un Jag —musitó Annie—. Tuve sexo con mi ex novio en la parte trasera de su camioneta; déjenme decirles que hacía un frío de mierda.

—Bueno, nena, no me queda otra que follarte en la parte trasera de mi BMW —dijo Declan sonriendo.

—Sí, _eso_ es ser romántico —dijo Patrick riendo, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de su mejor amigo.

—Tu turno, nena —dijo Declan.

—Yo nunca —musitó Annie—, he vomitado encima de un desconocido.

Todos en el grupo bebieron.

—¿Qué mierda les pasa gente?

—Ir de fiesta hasta tarde —dijo Greg sonriendo.

—Demasiado alcohol —añadió Sally.

—Y uno termina vomitando encima de algún pobre desgraciado —finalizó BJ.

Annie arrugó la nariz y Patrick dijo:

—Mi turno, a ver… um… yo nunca me he besado con un tipo.

Todos, excepto Patrick, Justin, BJ y Declan bebieron, y Mycroft dijo:

—Que pregunta para más estúpida.

—La mitad de los que estamos aquí son chicas —añadió Greg.

—Y la otra mitad son gays —dijo Craig.

—Bueno, no _me_ jodan, lo siento —dijo Patrick—. Vamos, Emma, haz una pregunta jodidamente maravillosa.

Su novia lo besó en la mejilla y se sentó, mientras todos esperaban.

—Yo nunca he bebido mientras conducía.

Mycroft y Greg bebieron y todos se quedaron mirándolos.

—Malditos idiotas —dijo BJ.

—Cállate —gruñó Greg.

—Fue sólo una vez —musitó Mycroft, dándole otro trago a su bebida—. ¿Justin?

—Ah… yo nunca he… follado con alguien —dijo Justin—, diez años mayor que yo.

Mycroft, Greg, y Sally bebieron, y todo el mundo se quedó mirándolos.

—Follé con un tipo que tenía… probablemente veintiséis —dijo Sally—. Eso es casi diez años.

—Follé con un tipo de cuarenta años —admitió Mycroft.

—¿Qué _demonios?_ —exclamó Greg.

Mycroft le sonrió.

—Un tipo de cuarenta años _muy sexy,_ Gregory.

—Aún así, era como… veinte años mayor que tú.

—¿Y qué tan mayor era este tipo al que _tú_ follaste? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Um… ¿treinta y cinco?

Mycroft bufó.

—¿Y cómo eso es mejor?

—No dije que fuera mejor —empezó Greg—. ¡Oye, no cambies el puto tema! ¡Mi tipo era aún cinco años menor que el tuyo!

—¿Y? Son sólo cinco años —dijo Mycroft encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pura mierda —dijo Greg—. ¿Qué era el tipo ese, un maldito depravado hijo de puta?

Mycroft abrió la boca para responder cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Nada —dijeron Emma y Annie sonriendo, mientras todos los demás sonreían con malicia.

—Acabamos de darnos cuenta de que tú y Lestrade están saliendo juntos además de follar —dijo Sally

Mycroft se sobresaltó y Greg dijo:

— _¡No_ estamos saliendo!

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Sally.

—¡Sí! —gritó Greg.

—Parece que están saliendo juntos —musitó Anthea, y Greg y Mycroft volvieron la mirada hacia ella—. Pelean como todas las parejas.

— _¡No_ somos… —empezó Greg.

—...una pareja! —finalizó Mycroft.

—Oh, incluso terminan las oraciones del otro.

—¡Que jodidamente adorable! —dijo Annette, aplaudiendo junto a Emma y Annie.

—¡Vayanse a la mierda todos ustedes, malditos idiotas! —dijo Greg, mientras Mycroft sacaba el dedo medio.

—En fin, mi turno —dijo Annette, aún sonriendo a Greg y Mycroft—. Yo nunca he coqueteado con otra persona mientras estaba en una cita con alguien más.

Craig, Patrick, Emma, y BJ, bebieron, y Sally dijo:

—Por _eso_ es que dejé de follar contigo.

BJ le sacó el dedo medio y Mycroft miró a Greg.

—¿Realmente no lo has hecho?

—Um… nunca he tenido una verdadera cita —admitió Greg. Justin estaba pasando cervezas frescas y Greg tomó una antes de decir—: He llevado a tíos a fiestas antes, pero nunca he coqueteado con alguien más cuando estaba con ellos; yo no hago eso.

Los ojos azules de Mycroft recorrieron lentamente el rostro de Greg antes de asentir y volver a dirigir la mirada al círculo.

—Yo nunca —dijo Craig—, le he gritado a un profesor.

Greg, BJ, Sally, y Declan bebieron.

—Lestrade prácticamente le gritó al Sr. Jambrook el otro dia, ¿no es así, Greggie? —dijo Sally sonriendo—.

—Estaba siendo un hijo de puta —dijo Greg despectivamente—. Tú le gritaste a la Srta. Latta, ¿no?

Sally asintió, frunciendo el ceño al pensar en la profesora de Física.

—Maldita zorra.

Declan rió y BJ dijo:

—Dímelo a mí. Te habla y habla sobre las mierdas que hicieron otras personas. Y ni siquiera es sexy.

—A ustedes sólo les interesa follar, ¿no? —musitó Emma.

—Mira quien habla —dijo Annie, dándole un empujón a su amiga

—A ver, tengo una buena —dijo Sally—. Yo nunca he tenido puesto esposas.

BJ, Patrick, Emma y Mycroft bebieron. Greg miró fijamente a Mycroft.

—Me arrestaron hace un año —dijo BJ.

—A mi también —dijo Emma.

Patrick afirmó también que lo habían esposado los policías. Mycroft no dijo nada y todos se quedaron mirándolo.

—Yo disfruto _tanto_ que me aten —dijo Mycroft, sonriendo mordazmente.

Greg sintió que su pene saltaba dentro de sus jeans y tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando los brillantes ojos azules de Mycroft se posaron en él.

—Mi turno, ¿eh? —dijo BJ, ignorando la mirada llena de lujuria que Mycroft le estaba dando a Greg—. Yo nunca… he consumido drogas… y la hierba no cuenta.

Greg se rascó el brazo y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el suelo mientras bebía, Mycroft hizo lo mismo a su lado.

—De ninguna puta forma —dijo Sally con los ojos fijos en Greg—. ¿Qué consumiste?

—Um… probé éxtasis un par de veces —admitió Greg—. No iba conmigo, una vez terminé vomitando en todos lados y terminé en el hospital para que me lavaran en el estómago. Mi mamá casi me mata, y ahora cada par de semanas revisa mi habitación.

Todos los ojos se fijaron en Mycroft.

—Cocaína —dijo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft asintió.

—La use cerca de un año, justo antes de mudarme acá. Me libré de ella y estoy limpio, no me gustaba como destruía mi cabeza.

Greg siguió viendo fijamente a Mycroft, quien cerró la distancia entre ellos y presionó un suave beso en sus labios.

—En serio, Gregory —susurró—. _Ya_ no consumo, ya no tengo ningún problema.

—Está bien —murmuró Greg, devolviéndole el beso.

No se separaron hasta que BJ pateó a Greg y dijo:

—Tu turno, puto.

Greg le frunció el ceño, pero volvió a sostener su cerveza y se mordió el labio.

—Yo nunca… he tenido un trío.

—Cierra la maldita boca —dijo Sally—. ¿Nunca has tenido un maldito trío?

—Nop —dijo Greg moviendo la cabeza.

Sally lo miró fijamente antes de beber su cerveza, Mycroft, Justin, Annete, y Anthea hicieron lo mismo.

—Annette y yo follamos a esta chica que ambos conocíamos —dijo Justin, haciendo una pausa para silbar—. La _mejor_ noche, joder.

—Yo también follé con una chica y un chico —dijo Sally.

—Dos chicas —dijo Anthea—. Ayer, en verdad.

—Maldición que sexy —dijo sonriendo BJ, mirando lascivamente a Anthea.

—Me gustan las tetas, Benjamín —musitó Anthea, escribiendo en su Blackberry.

—Si BJ sube de peso tendrá tetas —dijo riendo Greg, esquivando un golpe de BJ y terminando encima del regazo de Mycroft.

Mycroft sonrió y colocó ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura, Greg se sonrojó cuando todos los demás rieron.

—Yo follé con dos chicos; uno enfrente mío, y otro detrás —dijo Mycroft—. La experiencia fue _muy_ decepcionante.

Greg sonrió por eso y dijo:

—Es tu turno nuevamente, Mikey.

Hicieron un par más de rondas, aprendiendo cosas _muy_ avergonzantes de cada uno. Y BJ fue el que dijo:

—Nunca he follado con un amigo.

Forzando a que Greg, Mycroft, Anthea y Sally bebieran.

—Bueno, en realidad nunca lo he hecho —admitió Anthea, dirigiendo sus ojos azules hacia Sally—. Pero planeo hacerlo.

Sally le guiñó el ojo y todos los chicos heterosexuales del grupo prácticamente explotaron en ese mismo instante.

—¿Tú, Lestrade? —preguntó Sally.

—Oh, bueno… —dijo Greg sonrojándose y moviéndose sobre el regazo de Mycroft—. Follé con Dimmock.

—¿Te acostaste con _Michael Dimmock?_ —exigió BJ.

—Sí —dijo Greg asintiendo con la cabeza—. Hace cerca de un año.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sally.

—Bueno, él creía que era bi o quizás gay, así que me preguntó si podía dejar que me follara —dijo Greg—. Lo hicimos, y se dio cuenta de que era bi… así que sí.

—¿Entonces, qué? ¿Sólo fue esa vez? —preguntó Sally.

Greg asintió.

—Es un tipo fenomenal, pero definitivamente no es mi tipo.

Sally asintió al escuchar eso y dijo:

—¿Mikey?

—Gregory —dijo Mycroft sonriendo y mordiendo el cuello de Greg, haciéndolo gruñir y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces… creo que debo cambiar mi respuesta a… Dimmock _y Mikey_ —jadeó Greg cuando Mycroft dejó de morderlo.

Mycroft simplemente sonrió y terminó su cerveza.


	22. Me lleva a ningún lado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título del capítulo: Takes me nowhere de The offspring

Después de dos horas, Sally sugirió el juego de verdad o reto. BJ inmediatamente gritó:

—Sal, ¿verdad o reto?

—Reto.

—Besa a Anthea —dijo BJ, señalando a la otra chica.

Anthea se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, acercándose a Sally y agarrándola de la parte posterior de su cuello. Presionó sus labios en los de Sally, y Sally le devolvió el beso, su lengua rápidamente se asomó y se introdujo en la boca de Anthea.

BJ, Justin, Declan y Patrick se quedaron viendo con la boca abierta. Greg, Mycroft y Craig arrugaron las narices. Annete, Emma y Annie reían mientras las dos chicas se besaban hasta que Anthea se alejó.

—¿Satisfecho? —preguntó Anthea. BJ simplemente asintió en silencio—. Mi turno.

Anthea sonrió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Greg y Mycroft.

—¿Verdad o reto, Mycroft?

Mycroft sonrió.

—Reto.

—Te reto a besar a Gregory —dijo Anthea sonriendo.

—¡Qué estúpido reto! —dijo BJ—. ¡Han estado metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta todo el puto día!

—Un beso de verdad, Mycroft —continuó Anthea—. Hasta que yo diga que se detengan.

—Sí, querida —dijo Mycroft. Sostuvo a Greg de la cintura e hizo que se volviera hacia él hasta que se encontró a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Mycroft. Greg se sonrojó cuando Mycroft pasó una mano por su cabello y lo jaló hacia abajo.

Estrelló sus labios con los de Greg, y Greg gimió, colocando sus brazos sobre el cuello de Mycroft. Nunca había besado a Mycroft frente a tantas personas, pero rápidamente se olvidó de ellos cuando la lengua de Mycroft se introdujo en su boca, su piercing en la lengua deslizándose contra sus papilas gustativas, haciéndolo temblar.

El beso era lento y suave, pero aún así caliente y apasionado, y era todo lo que esperaba Greg cuando los labios de Mycroft se presionaban contra los suyos. Los brazos de Mycroft lo sostenían con firmeza, uno quieto sobre su espalda baja y el otro frotando arriba y abajo en un costado.

Los brazos de Greg estaban enganchados en el cuello de Mycroft, manteniendo al otro adolescente firme contra su pecho mientras sus lenguas se lamían y giraban juntas, sus cabezas estaban echadas hacia un lado y sus ojos cerrados.

Cuando Greg comenzó a moverse hacia adelante, tratando de conseguir algún tipo de fricción en su dolorosa entrepierna, las manos de Mycroft bajaron y acariciaron su trasero por encima de sus apretados jeans, acercando más a Greg.

Y entonces alguien dijo:

— _Maldición._

Y Mycroft recordó donde estaban.

—Deténganse —dijo finalmente Anthea, al ver que Mycroft volvió a sí mismo.

Fue con pesar que Mycroft se alejó, con el rostro sonrojado y respirando agitadamente. Greg parpadeó estúpidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y brillando bajo la suave luz que se filtraba a través de los árboles.

—¿Verdad o reto, Craig? —preguntó Mycroft sin alejar la mirada del ligeramente aturdido Greg.

—¿Verdad? —dijo Craig, encogiéndose un poco cuando los ojos azules de Mycroft se dirigieron a él.

—¿Realmente se la mamaste a esos dos tipos heterosexuales de la escuela católica Artemis? —preguntó Mycroft mientras hacia que Greg girara, de tal forma de que siguiera sentado en su regazo, pero con las piernas hacia otro lado.

Craig se sonrojó con fuerza y bajó la mirada cuando todos lo miraron.

—S-sí —susurró.

—¡Oh, maldita ramera! —gritó BJ—. ¡Eres peor que Lestrade!

Craig hizo un puchero y bebió su cerveza. Mycroft sonrió cuando Greg negó con la cabeza.

—Um… BJ, ¿verdad o reto? —murmuró Craig.

—Verdad —dijo BJ

—¿Por qué tú y Sally _realmente_ dejaron de follar? —preguntó Craig.

BJ gruñó y Sally sonrió triunfalmente.

—Maldito hijo de puta —dijo BJ con el ceño fruncido—. Sal dijo que estaba cansada de mi pene y que quería algo más grande, así que iba a volver a follar con chicas.

—¡Por Sally! —gritó Anthea, alzando su Smirnoff.

—¡Por Sally! —gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras BJ le tiraba una piedra a Craig, quien se agachó y cayó al suelo.

—Mi turno de nuevo —musitó BJ—. ¿Alguno tiene alguna?

—¿Verdad o reto, Lestrade? —preguntó Sally.

—Um… verdad —dijo Greg, aún sintiéndose sin aliento por el beso de Mycroft.

—¿Qué estabas escribiendote con Mikey en clase de Literatura Inglesa?

Greg suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

—Eran… um… cosas pervertidas.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó BJ.

Greg se sonrojó cuando Sally preguntó:

—¿Qué cosas _exactamente?_

Greg gruñó.

—Eres una hija de puta, ¿lo sabías?

Sally sonrió.

—Le estaba recordando a Mycroft como le… chupé la polla cuando nos escapamos de clases hace una semana —admitió Greg—, y… um… cuando me masturbó en una de las fiestas de BJ.

— _No_ lo creo —dijo Sally con la boca abierta.

Greg se sonrojó cuando todos los demás rieron.

—Bueno eso explica la reacción de Jambrook —continuó Sally, negando con la cabeza y tomando un trago de su cerveza.

Mycroft sonrió y besó a Greg en la mejilla antes de decir:

—¿De quién es el turno?

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Se sentaron mientras bebían, intercambiando anécdotas vergonzosas, y generalmente jodiéndose unos a otros hasta que dieron las siete. Todos empezaron a irse a casa hasta que sólo quedaron Greg, Mycroft y Anthea, BJ recibió un aventón de Justin y su novia.

—Espera —dijo Greg de repente, mirando a Mycroft—. ¿Cómo volveremos a casa? Has estado bebiendo.

Mycroft sólo bebió tres cervezas, pero dijo:

—Debes estar en casa a las nueve, así que en dos horas estaré bien para conducir.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft asintió y Anthea se puso de pie, estirando y acomodando su cabello rizado.

—Será mejor que vaya a casa antes de que mi madre se pregunte donde estoy —dijo, besando la mejilla de Mycroft—. Fue un placer conocerte, Gregory.

—Igualmente —dijo Greg sonriendo, despidiéndose con la mano cuando Anthea desapareció tras los árboles. Terminó su cerveza y dijo—: Bueno...

—Podemos esperar en mi coche, está empezando a hacer un poco de frío —dijo Mycroft.

Greg asintió y aceptó la mano que Mycroft le tendió, permitiendo que el adolescente de cabello rojizo lo ayudara a ponerse de pie. Mycroft no le soltó la mano mientras caminaban a través de los árboles y Greg sintió que una sonrisa estúpida apareció en sus labios cuando los dedos de Mycroft se entrelazaron con los suyos. Estaba aliviado que estaba oscuro y que Mycroft no podía verlo sonreír como un idiota.

Llegaron al Jag y Mycroft apretó el botón de su llave, abriendo la puerta para Greg y diciendo:

—Después de ti, Gregory querido.

—Eres una tremenda nena —dijo Greg riendo mientras subía al coche, deslizándose sobre los asientos negros.

Mycroft alzó una ceja, pero se unió a él.

—¿Eres tú el que permite que le abra la puerta y soy _yo_ la nena?

—Sip —dijo Greg antes de tirar de Mycroft.

Mycroft jadeó cuando de repente se encontró encima de Greg; las piernas de Greg eran cálidas y firmes a su lado.

—Hola allí —dijo Greg sonriendo.

—Hola —soltó Mycroft antes de que los labios de Greg se presionaran con los suyos. Mycroft gimió y se acomodó más en el asiento hasta que quedaron completamente unidos; las piernas de Greg firmemente enlazadas alrededor de su cintura.

Cuando Mycroft se movió hacia adelante, Greg gimió, empujando sus caderas sobre el asiento de cuero. Normalmente Mycroft era quien tenía mucho más control, pero haber besado a Greg tanto ese día sin tocarlo _adecuadamente_ , había disparado su autocontrol.

Así que se embistió contra el otro adolescente, Greg gimiendo con fuerza contra sus labios. Greg pasó una mano a través del cabello de Mycroft y lo tiró con fuerza, acercando a Mycroft contra él mientras lamía su boca.

La lengua de Mycroft se unió a la suya, lamiendo grandes trazos, sus dientes se golpeaban y sus labios se tragaban cada gemido y gruñido que daban. Los dedos de Mycroft se enterraron repentinamente en las caderas de Greg, acercándolo más hacia adelante, golpeando sus penes con fuerza.

—¡Joder, Mycroft! —gritó Greg.

Aquello sólo hizo que Mycroft se moviera más rápido, el coche meciéndose con cada embestida, el cuero crujiendo debajo de ellos, los dos adolescente uniendo sus bocas y creando sonidos mojados de succión.

Mycroft sintió el cuerpo de Greg tensarse y luego gemir con fuerza y voz ronca contra la oreja de Mycroft, respirando pesadamente mientras acababa en sus jeans.

Mycroft también terminó junto a él, sólo cinco minutos, o quizás siete después de que empezaron. Mycroft gimió mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Greg, muy seguro de que nunca había terminado tan rápido en su vida.

Greg envolvió con sus brazos la espalda de Mycroft y presionó un beso suave y gentil en su mejilla y barbilla, Mycroft musitó encima suyo.

—No puedo creer que terminé en mis pantalones —gruñó Greg.

Mycroft soltó una risita y se echó hacia atrás, besando a Greg rápidamente antes de decir:

—Hazte a un lado.

El asiento trasero del Jag de Mycroft no era el mejor lugar para acurrucarse, pero se acomodaron como pudieron. Mycroft se apoyó contra la parte posterior del asiento con Greg envuelto alrededor suyo, sus piernas entrelazadas y sus cuerpos presionados con fuerza.

—Entonces… um… —balbuceó Greg después de un par de minutos de silencio. Mycroft simplemente esperó en silencio—. ¿Cocaína? —soltó finalmente Greg.

Mycroft suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, Greg se acomodó para poder verlo.

—Era joven y estúpido —admitió Mycroft—. Cuando me di cuenta que me gustaban los chicos empecé a salir con personas que no iban a mi escuela; personas que no sabían que yo era Mycroft Holmes. Era divertido y tan liberador estar rodeado de personas que no me juzgaban por mi nombre o inteligencia. Estaba tan feliz de poder ser finalmente… _yo._

Hizo una pausa, mojando sus labios, claramente tratando de organizar sus pensamientos.

—Y ya sabes cómo sigue —continuó finalmente Mycroft—. Empiezas bebiendo porque las personas a tu alrededor lo hacen. Encuentras eso divertido, liberador, simplemente… increíble. Y cuando estás ebrio te besas con otras personas, y quizás pierdes tu virginidad incluso sin estar preparado…

—Mycroft —dijo Greg impresionado y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Me dejas terminar, por favor? —preguntó Mycroft. Greg presionó sus labios y asintió—. Haces cosas que no estás listo para hacer —dijo Mycroft con suavidad—. Empiezas a probar drogas porque están allí mismo y ya estás ebrio, los chicos geniales te incitan a hacerlo, dicen que hará que tus problemas se disipen. Y entonces… entonces…

Tragó con fuerza antes de continuar.

—Entonces dejas de hacerlo solamente en las fiestas. Empiezas a hacerlo en casa sólo para soportar las cenas en las cuales tu padre apenas reconoce tu existencia, y tu madre está más interesada en redecorar su dormitorio que en hablar contigo. Empiezas a hacerlo en la escuela para mantener la falsa personalidad que pasaste años creando.

Mycroft respira profundamente.

—Lo haces hasta que tu hermano te encuentra en plena sobredosis en el piso de tu habitación y se ve obligado a llamar a una ambulancia.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Greg, envolviendo con sus brazos a Mycroft y acercándolo—. Mycroft…

—Estoy limpio —murmuró Mycroft contra el pecho de Greg—. Sherlock me hizo estar limpio, no he…

—Cállate, ¿quieres? —interrumpió Greg—. Sólo… sólo cállate, Mycroft.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza y pasó una mano por su espalda, Mycroft se derritió bajo sus caricias.

—Lo siento —exhaló Mycroft sofocado, respirando pesadamente contra el pecho de Greg—. Fui tan estúpido, hice tantas cosas estúpidas y…

—Shh —murmuró Greg, frotando la espalda de Mycroft y besando la parte superior de su cabeza—. Ya eso está en el pasado, ¿sí?

—Sí.

—Entonces… no importa ahora —continuó Greg—. Sólo… sólo no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿sí? No puedo perderte, Mycroft; solamente… yo…

Mycroft se echó hacia atrás antes de presionar sus labios con los de Greg, los dos intercambiaron besos suaves y gentiles que decían todos los sentimientos que aún no estaban dispuestos a decir en voz alta.

—Lo siento —repitió Mycroft cuando se separaron.

—No te disculpes, no por esto —dijo Greg—. Yo también hice cosas estúpidas, Myc. Tomé éxtasis sólo porque pensé que era genial, y que me hacía genial. Todos cometemos errores.

Greg limpió las lágrimas que aparecieron en los ojos de Mycroft y lo besó de nuevo antes de envolverlo con sus brazos con fuerza. Una vez más, Mycroft se derritió ante su toque y ambos pensaron lo bien que se sentía tener al otro justo al lado, cerca y a salvo.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Mycroft se estacionó afuera de la casa de Greg y sonrió cuando el otro adolescente suspiró.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nah —dijo Greg rápidamente, aunque el ligero rubor de sus mejillas le decían a Mycroft otra cosa—. Bueno, um… gracias por darme clases.

Mycroft rió.

—Tal vez la próxima vez te de clases en una cama de verdad.

—Mm, será mejor que mantengas esa promesa —dijo Greg sonriendo. Se inclinaron por encima de la consola y se besaron con suavidad. Mycroft suspiró cuando Greg se alejó—. Bueno, um…¿nos vemos en la escuela?

Mycroft asintió mientras Greg salía del coche, colocando su mochila sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Buenas noches, Gregory.

—Buenas noches, Mycroft —dijo Greg antes de cerrar la puerta. Se quedó de pie mirando como Mycroft retrocedía nuevamente hacia la calle y suspiró nuevamente cuando el coche desapareció por la esquina. No podía creer que era posible extrañar tanto a alguien.

Pero era verdad. Extrañaba a Mycroft Holmes un montón.


	23. Bienvenido a mi vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título del capítulo: Welcome To My Life de Simple Plan

Mycroft Holmes soltó un quejido al salir de su Jaguar. Está bien, Mycroft no era una persona que se emborrachaba con facilidad, pero tres botellas de cerveza y frotarse contra Greg Lestrade con el estómago vacío fue realmente una mala idea.

Mycroft se estacionó en el garaje más pequeño, justo al lado de la mansión Holmes, y se frotó los ojos mientras se inclinaba contra el coche, tratando de recomponerse.

De repente, la puerta detrás de él se abrió y Mycroft se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a la Sra. Lander.

—Mycroft —dijo la mujer.

—¿No hay problemas, espero? —preguntó Mycroft mientras sacaba su billetera.

—No —dijo la Sra. Lander mientras negaba con la cabeza cuando Mycroft sacaba un billete de cincuenta libras. Mientras se lo entregaba la Sra. Lander respiró profundamente, achicando los ojos cuando olió el alcohol.

—¿Qué? —demandó Mycroft.

La Sra. Lander se mordió el labio, fijando sus ojos azules en el rostro de Mycroft.

—Estuviste en el Lago Greyson.

Suspiró, su cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle.

—No de nuevo esto.

—Mycroft, no es saludable lo que estás haciendo —dijo la Sra. Lander—. Y las personas con las que te juntas…

—Son sólo eso; _personas con las que me junto_ —interrumpió Mycroft, frotándose ambas sienes—. Ni uno de ellos son realmente amigos, quizás solamente Anthea, ¿está bien? No confío en ellos más que para que compren alcohol. Así que deja de preocuparte.

—Mycroft…

—Puedo hacer lo que yo mierda quiera, ¿está claro? —gruñó Mycroft—. Tengo diecisiete; creo que me merezco un poco de libertad, ¿no crees?

—Libertad, sí, pero rápidamente estás perdiendo el control.

La Sra. Lander se mordió el labio.

—No quiero verte caer de nuevo.

El golpeteo en las sienes de Mycroft estaba volviéndose insoportable, haciendo que su paciencia desaparezca.

—Te _dije_ que no tengo más necesidad de usar cocaína, ¿está bien? No necesito que te preocupes.

—Mycroft…

Mycroft ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la casa, dejando a la Sra. Lander de pie en el garaje al lado de su Jag. Caminó a través de la entrada de la cocina, ignorando a los dos hombres apresurándose en hacer la cena. Se escabulló hacia las escaleras que daban a su habitación y encontró a Sherlock sentado en su cama.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza? —preguntó Sherlock ruidosamente.

Mycroft hizo una mueca de dolor y fulminó con la mirada a su hermano cuando este rió.

—No es asunto tuyo —dijo Mycroft, mientras abría la puerta de su vestidor.

—Madre preguntó por ti dos veces, padre también —dijo Sherlock cuando Mycroft se cambiaba.

Mycroft asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Padre está en casa?

Sherlock asintió.

—Ha estado aquí desde que llegué de la escuela.

—Lo siento, Sherlock.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—No se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba aquí si madre no me hubiera mencionado. Pareció tomarle un segundo recordar quienes _éramos._

Mycroft suspiró mientras se vestía. Para el resto del mundo Siger Holmes era brillante, rico, y un hombre de familia maravilloso. Para los chicos Holmes él era un extraño que ni los conocía. Siger nunca había querido hijos, simplemente había hecho lo que todos esperaban de él; se casó con una mujer de buena familia, escupió un par de hijos, e hizo millones de libras.

Lo peor era que Siger no era un hombre _horrible_. No golpeaba a Mycroft ni a Sherlock, ni siquiera gritaba. Simplemente era… vacío cuando se trataba de ellos, como si fueran gatos en vez de hijos. Mycroft le había quitado importancia a su padre cuando hablaba con Greg hace varias semanas. Si Siger se enteraba que su hijo era gay, era muy probable que respondiese: "¿Mycroft quien?"

Eso si es que no decidía que el abuso infantil era divertido. Si había una cosa que Siger Holmes _definitivamente_ era, era ser homofóbico _._ No hablaban de "esas personas" en casa. Quizás es por eso que Siger era tan vacío con sus hijos. Muy profundamente sabía que ambos eran gay.

Mycroft bufó mientras se ponía un suéter. _Venganza del universo,_ musitó cuando salió del vestidor y se dirigió al baño. _¿Odias a las personas gay? Toma, ten dos hijos maricas._

Mycroft se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, se quitó el maquillaje, y se aseguró de verse presentable antes de tomarse un par de analgesicos.

Sherlock se había ido y Mycroft bajó las escaleras solo, pronto encontrando a su madre, padre y hermano en el comedor.

—Buenas noches, Mycroft —dijo Meghan sonriendo.

—Mami —dijo Mycroft asintiendo y besándola en la mejilla antes de tomar su lugar. El mayordomo, el Sr. Andrew, entró y sirvió la sopa.

Siger no alzó la mirada de su periódico y Mycroft sabía que no lo haría a menos que Meghan le hablara, así que tomó su sopa lentamente, su estómago dando vueltas por todo el alcohol que había tomado. Sherlock lo miraba del otro lado de la mesa, y Mycroft lo ignoró explícitamente.

—¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases? —preguntó Meghan.

—Bien, mami —respondió Mycroft.

—Ese chico Lestrade no te causó ningún problema, ¿verdad? —preguntó Meghan.

Antes de que Mycroft pudiera responder, Sirger alzó la mirada.

—¿Chico Lestrade?

—Gregory Lestrade, el hijo de Margaret Lestrade —dijo Meghan a su esposo—. Es un alborotador.

—No es malo, sólo un poco áspero en los bordes —dijo Mycroft.

Como siempre, Siger lo ignoró.

—¿Por qué estás hablando sobre ese chico? —demandó Siger. Sólo conocía quien era Greg porque el adolescente había sido abiertamente gay desde que tenía catorce años.

—Mycroft le dio una clase esta tarde junto a Benjamin —explicó Meghan.

Los ojos grises de Siger rotaron para descansar en su hijo mayor. Mycroft sintió que su corazón se contraía dolorosamente. No había amor allí, ni alegría o felicidad o orgullo, sólo… vacío.

—¿Y, qué, _exactamente_ , estás haciendo con él? —demandó Siger.

—Simplemente estaba dándole clases, padre —respondió Mycroft—. Gregory se me acercó hace un par de días y me preguntó si podía ayudarle con sus tareas. Dije que sí porque disfruto ayudar a las personas.

Siger bufó y volvió a su periódico.

—Será mejor que te alejes de él, Mycroft. Ese muchacho es un hada.

Los dedos de Mycroft apretaron su cuchara, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos. Para Siger y Meghan él se veía tranquilo y sereno. Para Sherlock se veía como un adolescente a punto de explotar.

—Creo que puedo juzgar a las personas por mí mismo, padre —dijo Mycroft calmadamente.

Como siempre, Siger ya lo había muteado, y Mycroft le frunció el ceño a su sopa. Meghan estaba ajena a la tensión que había en la mesa, como siempre, y empezó a hablar con Sherlock sobre su trabajo y sobre John Watson. Siger sólo hizo un ruido para comentar que John era mala noticia (también tenía asumido que John era un "hada" también).

El resto de la cena la pasaron en relativo silencio a excepción del cotorreo sin fin de Meghan sobre chismes, modas, y como iba a redecordar el ala oeste. Siger asentía y musitaba cada tanto, y Mycroft y Sherlock comían en silencio.

Finalmente, Siger desapareció a su estudio después de besar en la mejilla a Meghan y Mycroft se puso de pie, tirando su servilleta y alejándose apresuradamente de la habitación.

—¿Cuál es el problema de tu hermano? —preguntó Meghan a Sherlock.

El adolescente la miró con furia y se puso de pie.

—Nada, mami —dijo rígidamente, arrojando su servilleta—. Ni una maldita cosa.

—En verdad, Sherlock, no hay necesidad para tales palabras —dijo Meghan cuando su hijo menor se retiraba—. Francamente estos adolescente de hoy día —dijo antes de ponerse de pie para ir a llamar a una amiga y continuar su chismerío.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Sherlock encontró a Mycroft tumbado en el sofá de su habitación. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el reposabrazos, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración era pesada.

Sherlock se mordió el labio inferior antes de cruzar la habitación y jalar una de las mangas de Mycroft. El mayor de los Holmes abrió sus ojos con lentitud y bajó la mirada para ver a Sherlock mirar la suave y pálida piel que había revelado. Sherlock soltó un suspiro de alivio y Mycroft se burló.

—No estoy usando, Sherlock.

—Lo sé —murmuró Sherlock—. Soy capaz de verlo. Pero… me gusta asegurarme.

Mycroft suspiró y jaló a Sherlock hacia adelante hasta que el adolescente más joven se quedó sentado en el sofá a su lado. Pasó un brazo por el cuerpo de Sherlock y Sherlock se acurrucó en él.

—Siento preocuparte —dijo Mycroft—. Se supone que yo debería ser el fuerte.

—No tienes que serlo, no conmigo —dijo Sherlock—. No me importa, My.

Mycroft sonrió, pasando una mano a través del cabello de su hermano.

—¿Cómo estuvo el lago?

—Lo mismo de siempre —dijo Mycroft.

Sherlock se apartó, fijando sus ojos azules en los de Mycroft.

—¿Estuvo Lestrade allí?

Mycroft titubeó antes de decir:

—Sí.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te estás haciendo esto?

—No me estoy haciendo nada —dijo Mycroft, alejando la mirada.

—Sí, lo estás haciendo —dijo Sherlock acaloradamente—. Te harás daño ¿y entonces qué pasará? ¿Qué pasará si vuelves a…

—No volveré a hacerlo _nunca_ , Sherlock —interrumpió Mycroft con dureza—. Te prometí que no lo haría.

—Los drogadictos mienten —comentó Sherlock—. Tú me enseñaste eso, ¿recuerdas?

Mycroft cerró sus ojos a las memorias que lo acosaron; noches, acompañantes fortuitos, alcohol, hierba y cigarrillos, y Sherlock frotando su espalda mientras vomitaba y se desintoxicaba.

—Te lo prometí —dijo Mycroft sin abrir los ojos—. Nunca rompo una promesa, Lockie, ya lo sabes.

Sherlock envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de Mycroft y lo apretó con fuerza.

—No quiero perderte, My —susurró—. No podría soportar el mundo sin ti, es demasiado difícil.

—No me voy a ir a ningún lado, Lockie —dijo Mycroft con suavidad, frotando la espalda de su hermano. Sherlock aspiró por la nariz—. Además, tienes a John.

Sherlock se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos azules se estrecharon y su rostro se tornó rosa. Mycroft sonrió de lado y Sherlock dijo:

—Eres un idiota.

Mycroft simplemente sonrió.

—¿Vas a parar con eso? —demandó Sherlock.

—¿Cómo es que yo molestándote con John es diferente a tú molestandome con Gregory? —preguntó Mycroft.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—Yo no estoy follando con John.

—Aún no.

—¡MY!

Sherlock golpeó a su hermano en el brazo y Mycroft rió.

—Tenemos sólo trece años.

—Yo perdí mi virginidad a los catorce —recordó Mycroft.

—No todos somos maniáticos sexuales —murmuró Sherlock.

Mycroft suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, acomodándose en el sofá.

—Verdad —dijo, paseando sus ojos sobre Sherlock—. Eres una mejor persona que yo, hermanito.

—No, no lo soy.

—Sí, sí lo eres —dijo Mycroft—. Aprenderás de mis errores; no los cometerás.

—No puedes saber eso.

—Sí que puedo.

Sherlock hizo un puchero.

—¡Basta!

—Oblígame.

Sherlock se embistió contra su hermano y ambos cayeron del sofá, golpeando el suelo con un golpe seco. Sherlock mordió el brazo de Mycroft y el mayor de los Holmes gritó antes de enterrar sus dedos en las costillas de Sherlock, haciéndolo chillar y desplomarse sobre su espalda.

Mycroft siguió haciéndole cosquillas y Sherlock chilló.

—Detente… JAJAJA ¡Para, Mycroft! Jejejeje ¡Vete a la mierda!

Mycroft sonrió cuando Sherlock se retorció en el suelo, sus largas extremedidades sacudiéndose en todos lados. Cuando golpeó la entrepierna de Mycroft, Mycroft soltó un quejido y se echó hacia atrás, haciendo un gesto de dolor y cubriéndose cuando Sherlock jadeó a su lado.

—Eres… un… imbécil —jadeó Sherlock.

—Jódete tú también —respondió Mycroft con un gruñido.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Siger Holmes asomó su cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Mycroft y Sherlock inmediatamente se pusieron de pie, ambos con la cabeza baja y las manos detrás de su espalda.

—Lo siento, señor —murmuró Sherlock.

—Lamentamos la interrupción —añadió Mycroft.

Siger parpadeó, como si le sorprendiera encontrar a Mycroft en su propio dormitorio.

—Bueno… mantengan el silencio —dijo, alejándose.

—Sí, padre —respondieron los hermanos al unísono antes de que la puerta se cerrara de un golpe.

Tan pronto quedaron solos, Sherlock le sacó el dedo medio a la puerta y Mycroft sonrió.

Se sentaron en el piso antes de acostarse uno al lado del otro, tumbados sobre la gruesa alfombra, mirando al techo.

—¿My?

—¿Mm?

Sherlock se mordió el labio antes de decir:

—Ten cuidado, ¿sí?

—Siempre lo tengo.

—No, con Lestrade no lo eres —dijo Sherlock, haciendo que Mycroft volviera la mirada hacia él—. Sólo… ten cuidado.

Mycroft abrió su boca antes de cerrarla de nuevo y desviar la mirada. Después de un par de minutos de silencio, dijo:

—Lo tendré.

Sherlock asintió satisfecho y cayeron en silencio de nuevo, sólo mirando el techo, sus cerebros canturreando de fondo.


	24. De fiesta al estilo Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora: Bueno, desaparecí por mucho, razones tengo de sobra, aún así me da mucha lástima haber descuidado y dejado tres fics incompletos. Sólo Dios sabe como odio las cosas incompletas. Sé que muchas de las que leían esta historia con ansias a una actualización ya no van a estar más, y que algunos que recién la empezaron a leer puede que estén. El caso es que lo siento mucho, el mudarme a otro país y conseguir estabilidad fue muy difícil, no me quedaba tiempo ni para poder estudiar. Ahora más acomodada y tranquila puedo volver a las cosas que adoro, y traducir es una de ellas. Sin más que decir, después de casi un año... prometo terminar todo lo que dejé inconcluso, muchas gracias por los adorables comentarios e inbox que recibí, fue eso lo que me terminó de motivar. Besos y abrazos!

Maggie aún no le había sacado el castigo a Greg, así que además de ir a la escuela y al trabajo, estaba completamente encerrado. Dimmock tenía permitido venir a verlo, así que Greg podía charlar y pasar un rato con la computadora de su mejor amigo.

La mejor parte de todo esto era que Mycroft entraba a escondidas cada par de noches para poder besuquear y tocar a Greg sobre su cama. Maggie casi los atrapó tres veces, y estaba empezando a pensar que su hijo estaba obsesionado con tocarse.

Siempre y cuando Greg pudiera tocar a  _Mycroft,_  no le importaba lo que su mamá pensara.

El penúltimo día del castigo de Greg (si su mamá respetaba las "dos semanas" que dijo) Greg estaba viendo porno en su celular. Mycroft no había venido a verlo las tres últimas noches y lo único que pudieron llegar a hacer fue besarse en la escuela.

Greg estaba acostumbrado a tener sexo cada fin de semana, pero no había follado con nadie desde que comenzó a tener esta cosa con Mycroft (porque por alguna razón, el otro muchacho  _aún_  no quería follarse a Greg). Así que tenía que aliviarse  _de alguna manera,_  y aunque tener un cuerpo firme contra el suyo era genial, su mano podría bastar por ahora.

Greg estaba a punto de llegar a la mejor parte del video cuando una voz detrás de él dijo:

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Greg chilló y saltó, cayendo de su silla y aterrizando en el piso con un ruido sordo. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y miró hacia arriba, viendo a Mycroft inclinarse contra su ventana mientras reía.

—¿Qué carajos? —reclamó, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho.

—Sólo te preguntaba si querías que te de una mano con eso —dijo Mycroft.

—¡Casi me da un puto paro cardíaco! —gruñó Greg.

Mycroft sonrió de lado.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres que te de una mano? —preguntó, señalando la entrepierna de Greg.

Greg frunció el ceño y guardó su erección dentro de sus pantalones de pijama.

—¡Fíjate si es que te dejo tocar mi pene de nuevo, hijo de puta!

—Oh, Gregory, estoy dolido —dijo Mycroft con un puchero, colocando su mano contra su pecho.

Greg abrió su boca para responderle cuando alguien golpeó su puerta. Greg se puso de pie de un brinco y Mycroft desapareció justo cuando la puerta se abría.

—Greg, escuché que gritabas —dijo Maggie, entrando a la habitación—. ¿Estás bien?

Greg asintió con la cabeza, mientras rápidamente cerraba la página que tenía en su celular sin mirar.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo sonrojándose.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Maggie.

—Sí, mamá —dijo asintiendo de nuevo—. Sólo...ehm… —dio un vistazo a la ventana—, me pareció ver un ratón.

—¿Un ratón?

Greg sonrió sin ganas.

—Bueno… —dijo Maggie—, iré a la cama, así que intenta no hacer ruido, ¿sí?

—Está bien —dijo Greg—. Lo siento, mamá.

—Buenas noches, corazón —dijo Maggie, acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Maggie cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí y Greg quedó de pie al lado de su escritorio, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

—¿Un ratón? —preguntó Mycroft, volviendo aparecer en la ventana.

—Jódete —siseó Greg, acercándose al adolescente que terminaba de trepar para sentarse sobre la repisa de la ventana, con los pies colgando sobre la pared.

Mycroft estaba vestido con una camisa negra de mangas largas que estaban arremangadas sobre sus codos, un chaleco con rayas rojas y blancas, y una corbata roja. Sus pantalones eran de cuero negro ( _Oh Dios, su trasero se ve tan follable en cuero,_ pensó Greg), y tenía puesto un par de zapatillas rojas Converse de caña alta. Greg observó los brazaletes rojos y negros que estaban en las muñecas de Mycroft antes de dirigir su mirada a sus ojos delineados y a sus párpados sombreados con rojo.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Greg cuando dejó mirarlo lascivamente.

—Estoy aburrido, salgamos —dijo Mycroft, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Greg frunció el ceño.

—¿Salir?

—Salir, escaparnos de aquí —dijo Mycroft—. Vamos, hay un antro genial no tan lejos de aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Qué hay un antro que conozco que nos venderá alcohol, tiene buena música, y que está a una hora de aquí —dijo Mycroft.

—¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando enserio.

Mycroft suspiró.

—Mycroft, ya casi son las diez.

—Sí, y a menos de que te vistas ahora mismo, vamos a llegar tarde —dijo Mycroft.

—¿Quieres que me escapé sabiendo que mañana hay escuela? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué tipo de maleante eres?

—¿Uno que no usa la palabra "maleante"? —sugirió Greg. Cuando Mycroft volvió a fruncir el ceño, Greg miró la puerta cerrada de su habitación mordiéndose el labio.

Sabía que su mamá odiaba que bebiera, fumara, y que básicamente follara con quien sea por allí; pero aún así ella respetaba su espacio y privacidad, porque él se esforzaba en rendir bien en la escuela y ser educado cuando tenía que serlo. Greg no creía que a su madre le agradara la idea de que se escapase en medio de la noche.

Pero… era  _Mycroft,_ y estaba vestido en unos malditos pantalones de cuero negro. Y… era sólo una noche, ¿no? No importaba que mañana estuviese cansado, no cuando Mycroft le estaba ofreciendo buena música, bebidas, y quizás un polvo.

Así que se mordió el labio un par de segundos más antes de decir:

—Está bien, sólo dame un minuto.

Mycroft sonrió de lado y bajó de la ventana, dejando a Greg vestirse rápidamente en un par de jeans rasgados de color negro, un cinturón con tachas, una camisa con rayas rojas y negras, y una chaqueta negra. Agarró su billetera, cigarrillos y celular, y se aseguró de desordenar su cama un poco, por si su mamá venía a verlo pareciera que estaba en el baño o algo así.

Greg trepó la ventana de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la calle, preguntándose a donde había desaparecido Mycroft. Se paró en la vereda y miró a su alrededor, ubicando el lujoso Jaguar de Mycroft estacionado al final de la calle. Se apresuró en ir hacia él, no queriendo que los vecinos lo vieran, y rápidamente se metió en el auto.

Mycroft encendió el motor ni bien Greg se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, asegurándolo con un click, mientras Mycroft se dirigía hacia la calle.

—¿A dónde es que vamos? —preguntó Greg.

—A un antro que me pertenece —respondió Mycroft.

Greg asintió un momento antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Dije que a un antro que me pertenece.

—Antes dijiste que era sólo un antro genial que conocías.

—Sí, bueno,  _es_  genial, y  _sí_  lo conozco —dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Eres dueño de un antro?

—Es lo que  _justo_  acabo de de—

—¡Mycroft!

Mycroft rió y miró de reojo a Greg, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, bueno; sí, soy dueño de un antro. Lo compré hace un año, y finalmente estoy ganando dinero con él. Lo visito cada dos semanas para revisar que todo esté yendo bien, ¿está claro?

—Tú… tú, ¿eres  _dueño_  de un antro? —dijo Greg boquiabierto, mientras Mycroft sonreía de lado—. ¿Por qué?

—Los dueños anteriores se retiraron del negocio y lo compré —explicó Mycroft—. No hay ningún antro en los alrededores que atienda a personas que les guste lo gótico, punk, emo y el rock alternativo. Así que lo compré, lo decoré yo mismo, y lo dirijo. Estoy a cargo de contratar y despedir a los baristas, guardias de seguridad y porteros, y también a los DJ y bandas.

—¿De dónde mierda sacaste el dinero para hacer todo eso? —preguntó Greg.

—Gregory, por favor —Mycroft chasqueó la lengua—. Mi familia es rica. Me dieron acceso a mi fideicomiso cuando cumplí los quince. El lema de la familia Homes es: "Si no puedes valerte por ti mismo, no eres un Holmes". Es una tradición que está en mi familia desde la época de mi bisabuelo; nos dan total acceso a nuestra herencia cuando cumplimos quince años. Si lo gastas todo, mala suerte, y si no, te vuelves tan rico como mi padre.

—Entonces… no es sólo tu  _familia_  la que es adinerada —se dio cuenta Greg, mientras Mycroft sonreía—. Tú también lo eres.

—Correcto.

—Eres  _realmente_  rico —dijo Greg.

—Correcto, de nuevo.

—Puedes irte de casa y comprarte tu puta propia casa.

—¿Estamos jugando a las 20 verdades? —preguntó Mycroft—. Debo decir que es menos divertido que las 20 preguntas.

—Bendita y jodida mierda —dijo Greg boquiabierto—. No lo puedo creer… quiero decir, sí, sabía que eran ricos, pero nunca me di cuenta que  _tú_ …

—Eras rico, sí —interrumpió Mycroft—. Terminemos con esta conversación repetitiva, ¿sí?

—Entonces… este auto, ¿lo compraste tú solo? —preguntó Greg, mirando el interior del coche. Siempre había asumido que mami y papi le habían comprado este auto a Mycroft. Ahora…

—Sí, así es —dijo Mycroft asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Vaya —Greg quedó nuevamente boquiabierto—. Entonces… ¿qué tan rico  _eres_?

Cuando Mycroft levantó una ceja, Greg se apresuró en agregar:

—No quiero, bueno, cifras exactas. Sólo, ya sabes, saber cuanto sería.

Mycroft sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia lacalle.

—Bueno —musitó—, desde que cumplí quince he cuadruplicado el dinero que me dieron. Soy dueño de quince pequeños locales, tres antros nocturnos, y tengo acciones en varias empresas grandes, páginas web, y franquicias.

—Jesús.

—Relájate, Gregory —dijo Mycroft sonriendo—. El dinero no hace la felicidad.

—Oh, lo dudo —dijo Greg, estirando y cruzando sus brazos—. Yo creo que una maldita bañera llena de chocolate derretido me haría bastante feliz. ¿Y cómo consigo eso? Con dinero.

—¿Por qué querrías una bañera llena de chocolate derretido? —preguntó Mycroft.

—¿Por qué mierda no la querría? —respondió Greg.

Mycroft soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, mientras Greg empezó a revisar su colección de discos.

—¿Que  _carajos_ es esto?

Mycroft volvió la mirada para ver el disco que Greg tenía en mano.

—¿Un disco?

—No, esto es Fall Out Boy —dijo Greg—. ¿Qué mierda haces con un disco de Fall Out Boy?

—Me gusta Fall Out Boy.

La boca de Greg se abrió de golpe.

—Oh, dios mío, eres un maldito marica.

—¿Debo recordarte que tú también eres gay? —dijo Mycroft.

—Oh, ni por  _putas,_ no soy tan gay —dijo Greg, agitando el disco.

—¿Qué tiene de malo Fall Out Boy?

—Hmm…  _¿todo_?

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—Podría decir lo mismo sobre  _tus_  gustos musicales.

Greg resopló.

—¿Qué tienen mis gustos musicales?

—¿The Offspring, Gregory?

—¡No te  _atrevas_  a comparar a The Offspring con los putos de Fall Out Boy! —chilló Greg, haciendo que Mycroft sonriera de lado—. ¡The Offspring es una puta genialidad, muchísimas gracias! ¡Es una banda de punk y rock, y es la mejor!

—Vamos, The Offspring apenas se puede considerar como la mejor banda de punk —tuteó Mycroft—. Green Day es mucho mejor que The Offspring.

—Bueno, voy aceptar eso sólo porque Green Day es la mejor banda que existe —dijo Greg—, pero, ¡no cambies el maldito tema!

Greg levantó un dedo amenazadoramente que sólo hizo que Mycroft riera.

—The Offspring ha estado  _mucho_ antes que Green Day, y son jodidamente increíbles —dijo Greg—.  _Fall Out Boy_  es una banda de cuatro maricones que tocan mierda y basura emo.

—Fall Out Boy toca una mezcla de punk y de rock alternativo que llega a millones de fans alrededor del mundo —dijo Mycroft—. Patrick Stump tiene una voz increíble, y realmente hay que  _escuchar_  sus letras para entender todo.

—¡Purísima mierda! —dijo Greg.

—¿Haces esto con todos los que no tienen tus mismos gustos musicales? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sueles gritar e insultar a la gente que no tiene tus mismos gustos? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Uh… quizás —dijo Greg.

Mycroft sonrió.

—No tiene porque gustarte la misma música que a mí, Greg, pero te agradecería si no me llamases marica.

—Bueno, pero lo  _eres_  —gruñó Greg.

—The Offspring, Gregory querido.

—Fall Out Boy, Mycroft cariño.

Mycroft soltó una risa y Greg le sacó la lengua.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Condujeron por casi una hora; Greg continuó revisando los discos de Mycroft, bufando cada tanto o hablando de los conciertos a los que había asistido. Finalmente, Mycroft volteó en una calle angosta y paró en frente de una gran verja.

Había dos hombres de pie tras ella, y abrieron la verja para que Mycroft pudiera entrar. Se estacionó en un espacio reservado y bajó del coche, poniéndole el seguro y dirigiendo a Greg hacia la puerta trasera.

Un hombre en sus veinte abrió la puerta de metal y sonrió educadamente.

—Sr. Holmes.

A Greg le pareció raro que el chico tratara a Mycroft como a su jefe… y luego se acordó que Mycroft  _era_  el jefe.

—Daniel, ¿hubo algún problema? —preguntó Mycroft, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—Vinieron un par de adolescentes a eso de las diez, pero nada más después de eso —dijo Daniel, volviendo su mirada hacia Greg.

—Este es Gregory, un amigo mío —dijo Mycroft. Daniel levantó una ceja, pero no comentó al respecto—. Trátalo como si fuera un inversionista —añadió Mycroft.

Daniel asintió y los dirigió a las escaleras traseras para entrar al antro. Caminaron a través de un lugar que parecía haber sido alguna vez una cocina, pero ahora estaba lleno de cajas de alcohol y otras cosas.

Daniel giró en un pasillo que estaba iluminado con tenues luces naranjas, las paredes eran de simple concreto y el piso de madera. Cuando llegaron a otra puerta, Mycroft preguntó:

—¿Hiciste la revisión de los empleados?

—Sí, todo está encima de tu escritorio —dijo Daniel—. ¿Quieres verla ahora, o...?

Daniel miró a Greg, quien tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, mirando a sus alrededores.

—No, lo llevaré a casa y te llamaré mañana en la tarde —dijo Mycroft—. Vuelve a trabajar; puedo arreglarmelas acá.

—Sólo llama si necesitas algo —dijo Daniel, estrechando la mano de Mycroft de nuevo.

—Oh, toma —dijo Mycroft, entregándole sus llaves del auto—. Terminaremos a eso de las tres o cuatro.

—Entendido, jefe —dijo Daniel, dándole a Greg una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta que estaba tras de ellos.

Greg y Mycroft fueron atacados por la fuerte música que sonaba antes de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse. Mycroft se volvió a Greg.

—Necesito ir a mi oficina antes de ir allá ¿está bien?

Greg asintió y Mycroft abrió la puerta de la derecha y Greg lo siguió. Habían dos puertas más al lado de una angosta escalera, y Mycroft subió la escalera de dos en dos. Cuando llegaron arriba Mycroft sacó una tarjeta electrónica y la pasó por el tablero de su derecha, mientras escribía una contraseña.

—Este sí que es un lugar —comentó Greg, mientras Mycroft abría la puerta.

Mycroft le sonrió y lo llevó hacia dentro de la habitación antes de detenerse abruptamente.

—¡Puta madre, Sherlock!

Sherlock Holmes estaba rebuscando su escritorio y pegó un brinco, extendiendo una gran sonrisa en su pálido rostro. John Watson estaba de pie en la esquina de la habitación, mostrándose jodidamente culpable; y Greg sonrió de lado, cuando Mycroft fulminó con la mirada a Sherlock.

—Hermano querido —sonrió Sherlock—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Es mi puta oficina, Sherlock, creo que yo debería preguntarte eso a  _ti_  —gritó Mycroft.

—Bueno…

—Por favor, dime que no estás planeando otro estúpido experimento —gruñó Mycroft.

—No son estúpidos —bufó Sherlock, mientras su hermano mayor se frotaba los ojos—. Necesito información para terminar un trabajo de la escuela.

—¿Así que decidiste forzar la entrada de mi antro? —reclamó Mycroft.

—Bueno, no forcé nada, tengo una tarjeta —dijo Sherlock, sacando una tarjeta electrónica blanca de su abrigo.

—Ya me preguntaba donde es que estaba —dijo Mycroft.

—My,  _por favor_  —tuteó Sherlock—. Como si no hubieras sabido que la agarré yo.

—Tenía las esperanzas de que no fueras un pequeño cabrón —dijo Mycroft, acercándose para sacarle la tarjeta a Sherlock.

Greg caminó dentro de la oficina mientras los Holmes peleaban. Era una simple habitación que tenía un alfombrado gris y las paredes tapizadas de verde, había un gran escritorio en el medio, una estantería a la derecha y un armario con un gran candado de seguridad a la izquierda.

Sherlock estaba sentado en la silla de cuero, y John se movía con inquietud, mientras volvía la mirada de su mejor amigo, a Mycroft, y luego a Greg y así sucesivamente.

Mycroft guardó la tarjeta y dijo:

—Sabes que ya  _casi_ es medianoche, ¿no?

—No tengo hora de ir a la cama —respondió su hermano.

Mycroft sonrió de lado.

—Oh, a mí me pareció escuchar a Madre decir que tenías que estar en la cama a las  _diez_. Eso suena como un horario de ir a la cama, para mí, Sherlock.

—Madre también dijo que  _tú_  tenías que estar en cama a más tardar medianoche —reprochó Sherlock, mirando a Greg—, pero supongo que no especificó en la cama de  _quién._

Sherlock sonrió cuando observó el ceño fruncido de Mycroft.

—¡Con quién me acueste no es problema tuyo!

—Pero,  _en serio_ , ¿Greg Lestrade? —Sherlock sonrió—. No creo que estés  _tan_  desesperado.

—¿Qué significa eso? —exigió Greg.

Sherlock le dirigió la sonrisa a él.

—Significa que eres una ramera, Lestrade.

—Oh… —Greg parpadeó—, bueno, sí —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, lo cual hizo que Sherlock frunciera el ceño; sin duda alguna el joven Holmes había querido que gritase y comenzara a pelear.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Sherlock? —preguntó Mycroft.

—En bus —dijo Sherlock—. ¿Tú?

—Uno de los beneficios de tener una licencia —dijo Mycroft—. Vete ahora o llamaré a Madre.

—¿Y qué es lo que exactamente le dirás? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Que su estúpido hijo está en un antro —dijo Mycroft antes de mirar a John—. ¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?

—¿Los tuyos sí saben? —respondió el otro adolescente, haciendo que Sherlock y Greg rieran por lo bajo.

Mycroft miró a Greg.

—Um… bueno, tiene un buen argumento, ¿no lo crees?

Mycroft rodó sus ojos y se volvió a Sherlock.

—No lo voy a volver a repetir, Sherlock.

Sherlock se mojó los labios, dirigieron sus ojos azules a su hermano y a Greg, antes de fijarse en el mayor de los Holmes.

—No he terminado con mi experimento.

—Me importa un carajo —dijo Mycroft, señalando la puerta—. Afuera, ahora.

— _Podría_  irme —musitó Sherlock—, pero, ¿entonces quién le diría al querido Gregory la verdad?

Mycroft se congeló.

—¿La verdad? —dijo Greg.

—Sherlock… —advirtió Mycroft con un gruñido.

—La  _verdad_ , Lestrade —dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa—, sobre mi hermano y sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Greg, frunciendo el ceño, confundido.

John estaba esforzándose en contener su risa, aún de pie en la esquina intentando pasar desapercibido, mientras Mycroft fulminaba con la mirada a Sherlock con furia no contenida.

—¿Debería decirle, My? —preguntó Sherlock a su hermano—. ¿O preferirías hacerlo tú?

Mycroft rodeó su escritorio y agarró una de las delgadas muñecas de Sherlock. Lo tiró de la silla y llevó a una esquina, mientras Sherlock pateaba y gritaba.

—¡Sherlock, ni te atrevas! —siseó Mycroft, demasiado bajo para que Greg y John pudieran oírlo.

Sherlock sólo sonrió de lado.

—Me quedo, o Lestrade se va a enterar de hace cuanto es que quieres estar con él.

—Sherlock…

— _Me quedo_  —repitió Sherlock—, o la ramera de la ciudad se va a enterar que llevas años deseándolo.

Mycroft miró a Greg, quien estaba intentando parecer que no los estaba mirando, antes de volver la mirada a Sherlock.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Sherlock, casi sonriendo.

—¡Si no fueras mi hermano te mataría! —gruñó Mycroft—. A las cuatro de la mañana vas a regresar con nosotros, ¿está claro?

Sherlock asintió con rapidez.

—Y aléjate del puto bar.

—Pero  _My…_

—Nada de alcohol para ti o para John, incluso si lo único que quieres es experimentar —interrumpió Mycroft—. Acepta, o te voy a sacar a patadas de aquí ahora mismo, ¿entendiste? Puede que incluso llegue a llamar a los policías.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

— _¡Está bien! —_ dijo dramáticamente.

Sherlock y Mycroft se estrecharon la mano, y Mycroft lo agarró del brazo, sacándolo de la habitación.

—Puedo caminar solo —gruñó Sherlock.

—Me importa un carajo —respondió Mycroft, empujando a Sherlock tras la puerta.

—Eres un hijo de puta —dijo Sherlock mirando mal a su hermano

—Mira cómo me importa —dijo Mycroft, señalando su rostro en blanco—. ¡John, afuera!

John rápidamente cruzó la habitación y salió de ella. Sherlock le lanzó el dedo medio a Mycroft antes de que el mayor cerrara la puerta.


	25. Rodando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título del capítulo: Roll On de The Living End

—¿Suele hacer eso? —preguntó Greg cuando Mycroft suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

—Demasiado seguido —dijo Mycroft, volviéndose a ver al otro adolescente—. Siento esto que haya sucedido eso.

—Meh, no importa —dijo Greg encogiéndose de hombres—. Linda oficina.

—Oh, sí, es super encantadora —dije Mycroft con sarcasm.

Greg soltó una risita y Mycroft caminó hacia su escritorio, tomó asiento y revisó los archivos que Sherlock había estado desordenando.

—Desordenó todo como siempre —murmuró Mycroft, mientras los ordenaba.

—Bueno, para eso están los hermanos pequeños, ¿no? —dijo Greg—. Para joderte por completo, pero aún así cubrirte la espalda.

—Exacto —dijo Mycroft riendo. Guardó todo y miró la reseña que había dejado su gerente. Rápidamente le echó un vistazo, sus ojos azules moviéndose a través de las páginas, haciendo que Greg se preguntara si realmente podía leer tan rápido, o si sólo estaba ojeando.

Finalmente Mycroft guardó todos los papeles de su escritorio y se volvió hacia Greg.

—Bueno, ¿un trago?

—Sí, por favor.

Greg sonrió cuando Mycroft lo guió fuera de la oficina.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

—Realmente necesito un trago después de esta semana —dijo Greg—. No he salido de fiesta en milenios.

—Yo tampoco —musitó Mycroft mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—¿Por qué no saliste de joda? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft se detuvo frente a la puerta que los dirigía hacia la parte principal del club, posandos sus ojos sobre Greg brevemente. Finalmente dijo antes de abrir la puerta:

—He estado ocupado.

Fueron atacados por música tecno—pop, algo que a Greg realmente no le gustaba, pero siempre la ponían en todos los antros. Se dirigieron hacia el bar y Greg de repente se acordó de algo, agarrando el brazo de Mycroft cuando pasaron por una multitud.

Mycroft se volvió hacia Greg, quien gritó en su oreja.

—¿No vas a manejar?

—Mi gerente, Daniel, nos llevará a casa —respondió Mycroft, inclinándose cerca de Greg para que lo escuchase—. Estaciona su auto en la mansión porque no confía en el estacionamiento de acá.

—Pero tú estacionas aquí —dijo Greg.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo mucho dinero, Greg, un auto robado difícilmente es una razón para preocuparme.

Greg simplemente negó con la cabeza, siguiendo a Mycroft hacia el bar. Rápidamente llamó a uno de los baristas antes de mirar a Greg.

—Oh, hmm… Jack y coca —dijo Greg.

Mycroft se volvió hacia el hombre y ordenó, el barista apurándose en servir los tragos. Greg se rió.

—Uno de los beneficios de ser el dueño —dijo Mycroft.

Greg sonrió cuando Mycroft agarró las bebidas y se dirigió al barista.

—Él está conmigo —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia Greg, quien saludó con la mano—. Bebidas gratis, ¿está claro?

El joven hombre asintió y Mycroft le alcanzó a Greg su bourbon, dirigiéndolo hacia el escenario.

—Puedo pagar —dijo Greg—. Trabajo un par de días a la semana en Tesco, tengo dinero.

—Yo te saqué, así que yo pago —dijo Mycroft.

Greg sonrió sobre su vaso.

—¿Qué? ¿Es una cita?

Los ojos de Mycroft se oscurecieron por las luces, y se volvió hacia Greg sonriendo de lado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que esto sea una cita?

Greg parpadeó.

—Ehm… yo…

Mycroft rió.

—Relájate, Gregory, te estoy molestando.

—Eres un cabrón, ¿lo sabes? —dijo Greg, volteando la cara para esconder el sonrojo que estaba empezando a aparecer en su rostro.

Mycroft sólo sonrió.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Se movieron al ritmo de la música, hablando y bebiendo para soltarse un poco.

—No me molesta ir a estos antros, pero la música es una mierda —dijo Greg cuando Mycroft regresó con la tercera tanda de tragos.

—Una banda australiana tocará en… veinte minutos —dijo Mycroft, viendo su celular para ver la hora.

—¿Una banda australiana? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft asintió.

—No son tan conocidos por acá, pero tienen varios fans.

—¿Quiene son?

—The Living End —dijo Mycroft.

Greg ladeó su cabeza, tratando de recordar si es que los había escuchado.

—Uhm…

—¿Roll On? —preguntó Mycroft y Greg negó con la cabeza—. ¿Prisoner of Society? ¿White Nois…

—Espera, creo haber escuchado esa canción —interrumpió Greg—. Uhm…  _all that I'm hearing from you… (Todo lo que escucho de ti…)_

— _Is white noise (Es ruido blanco) —_ terminó Mycroft con una sonrisa.

—Sí, esa misma —asintió Greg—. ¿Entonces son buenos?

—Excelentes —dijo Mycroft—. Suenan un poco como Green day; una mezcla de pop—punk y rock alternativo.

—Genial —dijo Greg, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

La banda consistía de tres miembros y de un bajista que estaba en el tour para un par de canciones. El vocalista principal estaba teñido rubio y vestía jeans negros apretados y una camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas, mostrando grandes brazaletes en sus muñecas y un gran pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello. El bajista, que tocaba un contrabajo en vez de una guitarra, tenía un mohawk y vestía todo de negro; y el baterista tenía el cabello corto y castaño, desordenado, y vestía una camiseta sin mangas y jeans.

Greg sonrió; le encantaban las bandas que tenían miembros sexys.

El público aplaudió y vitoreó cuando la banda tomó sus posiciones.

—¡¿Qué hay de nuevo, cangrejos violinistas?! —gritó el vocalista con acento australiano. Todos vitorearon—. ¡Somos The Living End —continuó el cantante—, y estamos aquí gracias al dueño de este club, Mikey H!

Todos vitorearon con más fuerza y Greg bufó de risa, Mycroft le dio un codazo.

—Bueno, gracias por venir —dijo el cantante—, espero que disfruten lo nuestro.

Retrocedió y asintió a alguien que estaba su derecha antes de colocar sus dedos sobre el mango de su Gretsch White Falcon. La canción empezó con un riff de guitarra, los dedos del chico moviéndose arriba y abajo del mango, el público siguiendo el ritmo de la música con sus cuerpos. La batería se unieron cuando el riff se volvió a repetir, y todos se volvieron más interesados.

Pronto los tres tocaban y la canción envolvió el cuerpo de Greg ni bien el cantante se acercó al micrófono.

— _Hemos estado esperando… en la primera fila… hemos estado preparando toda nuestras vidas para que este día llegue —_ cantó el joven, y Greg escuchó atentamente—,  _y no hay duda de que esto será… parte de nuestra historia… estamos haciendo nuestro movimiento y estamos rompiendo la meta._

Greg se dio cuenta de que la música era realmente buena y, en silencio, felicitó a Mycroft por sus gustos. Si la sonrisa de lado en el rostro de Mycroft era algo para tomar en cuenta, el otro adolescente sabía exactamente lo que Greg estaba pensando.

— _Hoy la nueva era se levantará, declarará nuestro caso y lo tirara abajo_  —continuó el cantante—,  _y después de la lluvia, los únicos que aún queden de pie, estarán orgullosos… separados del montón…_

El bajista y el baterista empezaron a cantar la segunda voz, un coro de " _¿Cómo lo sabemos_?" al que el público se unió después de que el guitarrista principal cantara el coro por encima de todo.

Greg se encontró a sí mismo cantando al mismo tiempo y saltando sobre la punta de sus pies, dándole un trago a su bebida cada vez que podía.

— _Información nueva… llegando —_ cantó el guitarrista—,  _pero hasta donde puedo ver sólo son ciegos guiando a ciegos…_

El público vitoreó y saltó.

_—Veo la frustración… escrita en los ojos... de una raza marginada que nació bajo un mal signo._

Pronto las palabras invadieron a Greg, haciéndolo sentir cautivado y animado. Eso es lo que le encantaba de la música en vivo; la forma en la que la banda podía hacerte sentir parte de algo grande, la forma en la que uno bailaba, cantaba, y vitoreaba junto a cientos, a veces miles, de personas que ni conocías.

Cuando el solo de guitarra comenzó Greg estaba completamente ido, saltando al lado de Mycroft mientras gritaba. Mycroft se había soltado también y Greg sonrió cuando empezaron a bailar, bueno, saltar, uno al lado del otro, todos los demás haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

— _¡Hoy será EL último día… mañana todo cambiará!_  —cantó el guitarrista.

Los dedos del chico se movieron arriba y abajo del mango de la guitarra, tocando las cuerdas junto a las aclamaciones del público, y luego con un último acorde la canción terminó y todos empezaron a gritar.

—Eso fue jodidamente increíble —jadeó Greg.

—¿Entonces te gustaron? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Mierda, sí —dijo Greg, volviéndose para plantar sus labios contra los de Mycroft—. Tienes un muy buen puto gusto, Sr. Holmes.

Mycroft soltó una pequeña risa.

—Bueno, esta es una canción más vieja —dijo el vocalista, moviendo su guitarra—.  _Prisoner of Society_ (Prisionero de la sociedad)

El público comenzó a gritar cuando la guitarra comenzó a sonar, el baterista golpeando su instrumento y el contrabajista tocando las cuerdas mientras movía su cabeza.

Greg empezó a saltar junto a Mycroft de nuevo, el resto de personas alrededor de ellos haciendo lo mismo.

— _Bueno, no necesitamos a nadie que nos diga que hacer —_ comenzó el guitarrista a cantar—.  _Oh, sí, estamos en la nuestra y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. ¡Así que no necesitamos a nadie como tú! ¡Nadie que nos diga que es lo que hay que hacer!_

 _—_ ¡Joder, genial! —gritó Greg.

Mycroft rió y terminó de beber su trago, su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso contra el de Greg.

— _Porque soy un mocoso… y sé de todo, y puedo ser insolente… ¡Porque no estoy escuchando nada de lo que dices! Y si cuentas hasta tres… —_ gritó el guitarrista en el micrófono.

—¡UNO, DOS, TRES! —gritó el público.

— _¡Verás que no es una emergencia! —cantó el vocalista—. Verás que yo no soy el enemigo, ¡sólo un prisionero de esta sociedad!_

Greg quedó atrapado en la música, en el himno que la banda estaba tocando, que hablaba a todos los adolescentes que saltaban en el pogo. Mycroft era una firme y dura presencia al lado suyo, y Greg gritó junto a todos los demás.

— _Verás que yo no soy el enemigo —_ cantó el guitarrista—.  _¡Sólo un prisionero de esta sociedad! ¡VAMOS!_

Un solo de guitarra comenzó, uno que tuvo a todos los que pogeaban saltando arriba y abajo, tragos y sudor volando por todos lados, el vaso de Greg había caído al piso hace un par de minutos. Todo lo que Greg podía sentir era a la música vibrando a través de su cuerpo, sus latidos incrementando y su cabeza moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Mycroft estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo y Greg encontró intoxicante la perdida de control que tenía Mycroft por la música.

Todos los que se sabían la letra de la canción estaban cantando, el guitarrista saltando al lado del contrabajista antes de volver hacia el frente del escenario. Cuando la canción terminó hubieron grandes vitoreos y aplausos, y los músicos sudaban y se frotaban los ojos.

—¡Que gente tan hermosa! —gritó el cantante, haciendo que todos gritasen con más fuerza.

Lo que continuó fue un concierto de dos horas, que en los ojos de Greg, estuvo jodidamente increíble. La banda sabía como hacer que el público gritarse, y lo que tocaban era una gran energía punk que hacía que Greg quisiera saltar. Cuanto terminaron todos aplaudieron y se dirigieron a tomar tragos frescos y comprar mercancía de la banda.

—¡Joder, que increíble! —dijo Greg, respirando agitadamente, con el rostro sonrojado—. Necesito sus discos, como que, ahora mismo.

Mycroft rió.

—Ven conmigo.

Greg lo siguió a través de la multitud y desapareció detrás de una puerta que los dirigió hacia la parte trasera del club, el portero saludó con la cabeza a Mycroft cuando él y Greg pasaron a través de ella.

Pasaron por un pasillo y luego por otra puerta, Greg repentinamente encontrándose en un gran salón con sillones, sofás, una mini heladera, y The Living End.

Greg se sintió fuera de lugar ni bien Mycroft se acercó al cantante y le estrechó la mano.

—Muy buen repertorio, Christopher.

El chico rió.

—Gracias por invitarnos, Mikey. Y es Chris, ¿está bien?

Mycroft sólo sonrió y estrechó las manos de todos los demás miembros antes de llamar a Greg.

—Este es un amigo mío, Gregory.

Greg saludó con la mano con timidez.

—Greg, estos son Christopher Cheney, el cantante y guitarrista, Andrew Strachan, el baterista y Scott Owen, el contrabajista.

Greg estrechó la mano a todos.

—En verdad, sólo soy Chris. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Mikey? Siempre llama a todos por el nombre completo —dijo Chris.

—Ni idea —dijo Greg.

—Llámame Andy, sólo mi madre me llama Andrew —dijo el baterista, sonriéndole a Greg.

Greg los miró por unos cinco segundos.

—Ustedes son jodidamente increíbles —dijo.

Scott soltó una risita y Mycroft sonrió cuando Chris se dirigió a él.

—¿Eres un fan?

—Um... sí, ahora lo soy —dijo Greg, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí, bueno, no somos tan conocidos aquí, pero tenemos un par de fans —dijo Chris—. Podemos firmarte un par de cosas, ¿quieres?

—Joder, sí, eso sería increíble —dijo Greg sonriendo.

Mycroft se retiró un momento para buscarle un par de de cosas a Greg, y Greg habló un rato con la banda, sintiendo que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento. Chris le dejó sostener su White Falcon, y Greg tocó un poco las cuerdas antes de que Mycroft regresara.

Los tres músicos firmaron todos sus discos y también un par de camisetas y un poster para Greg, quien tartamudeó y se sonrojó mientras les agradecía. Todos rieron y Mycroft volvió a estrecharles la mano.

—Estaremos de gira por un par de semanas, deberías venir a vernos —dijo Chris.

—Joder, sí —dijo Greg—. Eso sería… a mí… ¡Mierda, sí!

Rieron de nuevo y Mycroft les agradeció por haber tocado antes de retirarse junto a Greg.

—Santa mierda, eres simplemente increíble, joder —dijo Greg cuando caminaban de regreso a la oficina de Mycroft—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Green Day toque aquí?

Mycroft rió.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

—En serio, Mycroft, gracias por todo esto —dijo Greg, levantando el brazo que tenía toda la mercancía firmada—. Eres increíble.

—Entiendo Greg —dijo Mycroft, esbozando una sonrisa—, gracias.

Greg sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla antes de dejar sus cosas encima del escritorio de Mycroft.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el club, el alcohol haciendo efecto, logrando que la música no solo fuera tolerable sino también divertida. Se emborracharon, bebida tras bebida, frotándose el uno al otro y besándose contra la pared, la escena incluía a varias otras parejas besuqueándose.

Greg y Mycroft estaban bien borrachos cuando regresaron a la oficina de Mycroft a las tres de la mañana para tener más privacidad. Sherlock y John estaban sentados en el sofá. Sherlock gruñó, cubriéndose los ojos cuando vio a su hermano besar y tocar a la ramera de la ciudad.

—Afuera, chicos, estamos teniendo un poco de diversión adulta —gruñó Greg, señalando la puerta.

—Vete a la mierda —respondió Sherlock.

Greg se encogió de hombros.

—Como gustes.

Le dio un tirón a Mycroft, juntando sus bocas de golpe, provocando un gemido del adolescente de cabellera castaña rojiza.

Sherlock sacó su lengua y se puso de pie de golpe arrastrando a John, quien estaba mirando a Greg y Mycroft con los ojos abiertos, y cuando cerró la puerta con fuerza Greg soltó una risita.

—Tengo que tenerte a mi lado más seguido —murmuró Mycroft contra los labios de Greg—. Siempre te sales con la tuya con Sherlock.

—Sólo tienes que amenazarlo con que va a ver a su hermano desnudo —murmuró Greg—. Hablando de eso…

Arrastró a Mycroft hacia el ahora vacío sofá y lo empujó en él. Mycroft jadeó cuando Greg se sentó encima suyo. Mycroft acercó a Greg, juntando sus labios con fuerza, sus lenguas lamiendo efusivamente la boca del otro.

Las manos de Mycroft levantaron la camisa de Greg, para tocar la piel caliente y sudorosa, causando que Greg gimiese dentro de su boca. Sus labios estaban completamente húmedos, sus bocas unidas y sus lenguas lamiéndose entre sí y cualquier cosa que pudieran alcanzar.

De repente, Mycroft empezó a tirar de la camisa de Greg, y el otro adolescente se echó hacia atrás, respirando agitadamente mientras se sacaba la camisa. Mycroft gruñó, sus ojos azules observando el pecho de Greg. Estaba en forma y ágil, con la piel bronceada, vello en el pecho y brazos musculosos. Tenía una pequeña cantidad de pecas sobre su estómago, justo por encima de la pretina del pantalón, y Mycroft pasó sus dedos por encima de ellas.

Greg bajó la mirada, sus ojos ligeramente desorientados por el alcohol, y sonrió.

—Por el cricket —dijo y Mycroft volvió su mirada a él—. Me quedé dormido en el campo y me quemé mucho cuando mi camiseta se levantó. Terminé con pecas.

—Me gustan las pecas —murmuró Mycroft, pasando sus dedos sobre el cinturón de Greg—. No las vi la última vez que te sacaste la camisa… ¿cómo es que no las vi?

—Estabas un tanto ocupado lamiendo mi pene —dijo Greg sonriendo.

Mycroft rió y trató de cambiar de posiciones, pero ambos estaban muy borrachos. Terminaron en el piso, gruñendo por el dolor.

—Bastardo —gruñó Greg.

—Cierra el pico —replicó Mycroft, colocándose sobre el cuerpo de Greg, besando y lamiendo un camino hacia sus pezones.

—Mierda —gimió Greg, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Mycroft, acercándolo más. Mycroft mordisqueó uno de los pezones de Greg, arrastrando sus dientes sobre su piel, y Greg jadeó, arqueándose y frotando su miembro contra el estómago de Mycroft.

Mycroft se echó hacia atrás y sopló sobre la piel mojada de Greg antes de dirigirse más hacia abajo, colocando besos babosos sobre el estómago de Greg, y pronto, sobre sus pecas. Su lengua presionó su piel, y el piercing que tenía en ella añadió sólo más placer, el cual hizo que Greg gimiera una vez más.

Mycroft apenas recorrió la punta de su lengua en el ombligo de Greg antes de ir más abajo, colocando su rostro contra el bulto que había en los pantalones de Greg. Cuando regresó para darle otro beso, Greg colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Mycroft y cambió las posiciones.

—Bastardo escurridizo —murmuró Mycroft y Greg rió contra sus labios.

—Mi turno —murmuró Greg, alejándose. Hizo que Mycroft se sentara y el pelirrojo jaló su corbata, pronto sacandosela cuando Greg comenzó a atacar sus botones. Arrancó un par, no era como si le importase en el estado de alcoholemía que tenía, y pronto Mycroft se estaba sacando su chaleco junto con su camisa.

Los ojos de Greg se agrandaron cuando vieron el torso expuesto de Mycroft. Era muy pálido y delgado, pero tenía algo de músculo en sus brazos, pecho y estómago. Sus hombros y brazos estaban completamente cubiertos de pecas claras, apenas dejando sólo un par de centímetros de piel a la vista. Mycroft miró con diversión como Greg se inclinaba hacia adelante, moviéndose entre las piernas de Mycroft para poder tocarlo.

—Maldición estas son jodidamente adorables —murmuró Greg.

—¿Adorables? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg parpadeó, tratando de enfocar sus ojos en los del otro adolescente.

—Uhm…

Mycroft rió y acercó a Greg sosteniéndolo de la nuca, para juntar sus labios. Los dos se besaron por un par de minutos antes de que Greg rompiera el beso para besar y acariciar con su nariz el cuello de Mycroft, acercándose a sus pecosos hombros.

—Oh Dios, son adorables —repitió Greg, lamiendo las pecas que podía alcanzar, sus manos acariciando las que no—. ¿Siempre las tuviste?

—Toda mi vida —admitió Mycroft—. Tengo el cabello rojo, ¿recuerdas?

—Nah, es castaño rojizo —murmuró Greg, empujando a Mycroft hacia abajo mientras besaba y lamía su piel, sonriendo cuando Mycroft se estremeció debajo suyo. Se lanzó al pezón izquierdo del ojiazul, chupándolo antes de arrastrar sus dientes sobre él.

Mycroft gimió, agarrando el cabello de Greg con una mano, y con la otra recorriendo su espalda desnuda. Greg no pudo evitar estremecerse mientras succionaba y lamía el cuerpo de Mycroft, alejando los dedos de su piel para agarrar su cinturón.

Mycroft levantó sus caderas ni bien lo desabrochó, y Greg tiró para sacarle sus jeans y calzoncillos…

Sólo para encontrarse con sus zapatillas.

—Maldición —gruñó Greg.

Mycroft soltó una risita, su cabeza sintiéndose nublada por el alcohol y el cuerpo caliente de Greg. Se inclinó hacia adelante y junto a Greg lucharon con sus pasadores, logrando que Mycroft finalmente pudiera sacarse las zapatillas converse de caña alta.

Se sentó de nuevo, completamente desnudo, y Greg babeó. No tenía idea de como nunca se había dado cuenta lo sexy que era Mycroft; era puro miembros largos y delgados, cuerpo en forma, su piel pálida y con pecas.

La última vez que Greg había visto la parte de abajo de Mycroft había un pequeño rastro de vello púbico rojizo. Ahora… bueno, ahora…

—Oh, Dios, ¿te depilas la polla? —exclamó Greg.

Mycroft se sonrojó y se movió para ponerse de rodillas.

—Cierra la puta boca.

Greg rió mientras era empujado de espaldas, Mycroft tirando de sus pantalones.

—Oh, Dios, eres tan… tan… tan gay.

—¿Quieres volver a casa caminando, cabrón?

Greg intentó callar sus risas con ambas manos, y sonrió cuando las manos de Mycroft se colocaron sobre sus jeans.

—Lo siento.

—Me gusta tener un área limpia para trabajar —murmuró Mycroft, mientras tiraba hacia abajo los jeans de Greg, quien seguía sonriendo—. No como tú —añadió cuando dejó a Greg desnudo. El vello púbico de Greg era castaño oscuro y se curvaba alrededor de su erección, y los ojos de Mycroft, llenos de lujuria, lo devoraron con la mirada.

—No me voy a depilar sólo porque quieres tener un área limpia para trabajar —murmuró Greg, levantando sus manos, los ojos de Mycroft volviéndose a los suyos—. Ahora ven aquí.

Mycroft decidió que le gritaría después a Greg; ahora mismo tenía a un muchacho con quien frotarse. Así que se colocó encima de Greg en cuatro, Greg gimoteó sólo al ver la vista.

—Mierda, eres hermoso.

Mycroft rió, creando un recorrido de besos sobre la suave piel de Greg.

—Sólo —beso—, para —beso—, ti —terminó colocando sus labios con fuerza contra los de Greg, el otro adolescente gimiendo y acercándose más a él.

Mycroft se acomodó sobre el regazo de Greg, y se presionó hasta que sus penes se alinearon. Greg siseó al sentir el contacto piel con piel. Aunque a Greg le gustaría más que Mycroft se enterrara en su culo, se conformaría con una buena sesión de frottage.

—Mierda, Greg —gruñó Mycroft, casi deteniéndose tan pronto como habían empezado.

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft inhaló profundamente, tratando de ignorar el alcohol y el placer que sentía su cuerpo.

—Me voy a venir demasiado rápido —murmuró.

Greg sonrió, jodidamente entusiasmado de arruinar a Mycroft tan rápido. Agarró el culo de Mycroft, _oh dios, ese maldito culo,_  pensó, y masajeó las suaves nalgas, logrando que gimiera.

Uso el cuerpo de Mycroft para poder levantarse y besar al otro adolescente con suavidad.

—Entonces vente —susurró, mordiendo el labio inferior de Mycroft y echándose hacia atrás.

Mycroft explotó y se lanzó encima de Greg, forzando a que el otro muchacho yaciera sobre el piso. Greg jadeó y Mycroft tragó, su boca fijamente contra la de Greg, su cuerpo incluso más duro.

Se empujó hacia adelante y Greg gimió con fuerza, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Mycroft y empujándose hacia arriba. Greg había tenido este tipo de sexo muchas veces en el pasado, ya fuera porque estaba demasiado borracho como para follar a alguien o simplemente porque no tenía un condón.

Pero nunca había sido algo como esto.

Greg no sabía si era por el cuerpo de Mycroft, o por el simple conocimiento de que era Mycroft Holmes quien se estaba frotando contra él, pero era jodidamente bueno.

Greg lo besó con pasión, succionando la lengua de Mycroft cuando se asomó dentro de su boca. Mycroft gimió y lo besó con más fuerza, respirando forzosamente. Sus pieles calientes y sudorosas sólo hacian que fuera más fácil moverse para Mycroft, todo su cuerpo deslizándose contra el de Greg, mandando olas de placer a ambos cuerpos.

Sus labios aún estaban sellados y juntos, sus lenguas luchando, sus labios succionando, y sus dientes chocando cuando se movían hacia arriba y abajo. Los dedos de Greg se deslizaron del culo de Mycroft hacia sus caderas, tocando ligeramente su estómago antes de dirigirse hacia su miembro.

Mycroft jadeó cuando los dedos de Greg envolvieron los dos miembros, moviéndose al mismo ritmo que las caderas de Mycroft.

—Oh mierda, Greg —dijo Mycroft entrecortadamente, alejando sus labios de los de Greg y gimiendo.

Greg gruñó debajo suyo, con los pies apoyados contra el piso, sus propias caderas moviéndose para aumentar el placer. Apenas podía rodear con su mano a los dos, Mycroft era realmente enorme, pero tenía suficiente práctica masturbando dos pollas a la vez para lograr un buen ritmo constante.

Ambas manos de Mycroft se apoyaron contra el suelo, cada una al lado de Greg, y bajó la cabeza mientras continuaba frotándose. Greg podía sentir un orgasmo creciendo en sus entrañas, el cuerpo, el pene de Mycroft, respirar, y simplemente todo, estaba encendiendo todos sus nervios.

—M-Mycroft —gruñó Greg—. No puedo… p-por favor…

No sabía que es lo que estaba pidiendo, la verdad, estaba demasiado ido. Pero las caderas de Mycroft empezaron a moverse de forma errática, el adolescente más joven presionándose con más fuerza contra Greg con cada embestida. Greg aumentó su velocidad, tirando con fuerza de ambos prepucios, el sudor haciendo que sus ojos y todo su cuerpo ardieran.

De repente, los labios de Mycroft nuevamente se encontraron con los suyos, su lengua introduciéndose en su boca para lamer, saborear, explorar. Greg gimió dentro de su boca, su mano libre arañando el cabello empapado en sudor de Mycroft.

—G-Greg —gimió Mycroft—. Joder, sólo… casi…

—Mycroft —jadeó Greg.

Mycroft acabó con un grito que fue ahogado por la boca de Greg, líquido caliente empapando el puño de Greg y su estómago. Mycroft mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Greg, quien gritó, arquéandose y cubriendo su estómago con su propia semilla.

Se estremecieron juntos, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos mientras respiraban con fuerza el final de sus orgasmos. Greg sentía que estaba flotando, como si hubiera sido follado a medias contra un colchón, como… bueno, no sabía, simplemente se sentía jodidamente bien.

Mycroft fue el primero en moverse, gruñendo y rodando hacia el alfombrado, estirándose en el suelo y jadeando. Greg no estaba mejor que él, el alcohol y el esfuerzo físico combinados juntos lo hacían sentir adormilado y follado.

Se acostaron en el alfombrado tratando de recuperar el aliento, ignorando el cansancio. Mycroft rió repentinamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Greg.

—Acabo de montar a la ramera de la ciudad —dijo Mycroft entre risas.

Greg bufó una risita y se puso de costado, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de Mycroft.

—¿Entonces eso que te hace a ti? —dijo en tono de burlón, besando la mejilla de Mycroft.

—¿Un adiestrador de rameras? —sugirió Mycroft.

Greg rió y presionó su rostro contra Mycroft, sonriendo estúpidamente.


	26. Resaca

—¡Levántate y brilla, Gregory!

Greg gruñó. Esto era lo que su madre hacía siempre que se dormía después de que su alarma sonaba. Era un completo asesinato cuando lo cuidaba cuando estaba con resaca. Incluso peor cuando estaba tratando de pretender que no lo estaba.

Greg gimió cuando se sentó, las sabanas cayendo sobre sus muslos. El gerente de Mycroft…algonosequé, Greg no podía recordar el nombre del chico, había manejado el Jag de Mycroft con Greg, Mycroft y John apilados en el asiento trasero, mientras que Sherlock estaba acomodado en el asiento delantero, hablando con fuerza. Mycroft no había estado en condiciones de ayudar a Greg meterse a su habitación, así que Greg había sido dejado en la calle, y que se arreglara solo (después de un buen y largo beso de Mycroft, obviamente.)

Casi se mata por lo menos doce veces al tropezarse con la calle, y otra vez más al tratar de subir a la ventana de su habitación. Cómo es que su mamá no lo había escuchado era algo que no sabía.

Se tiró a la cama a eso de las cinco y media o cinco, Greg estaba un poco confundido con los detalles. Y ahora eran las seis, Greg puede que hubiera dormido una hora, y su cerebro estaba tratando de explotar por sus orejas, nariz, ojos… bueno, simplemente estaba siendo un hijo de puta.

Greg siseó cuando su mamá abrió las cortinas de par en par, haciendo que Maggie se volviera y lo mirara fijamente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó.

Tratar de formar una oración coherente parecía la tarea más difícil que Greg jamás había hecho, pero después de un par de segundos dijo:

—Sólo tengo una migraña, la he tenido desde anoche.

—Hmm —musitó Maggie, mirando al adolescente. Había visto suficientes adolescentes borrachos en el hospital, como a su propio hijo, para saber cuando alguien lo estaba—. ¿Estás seguro?

Greg parpadeó y trató de ver a su mamá, retorciéndose cuando la luz del sol golpeó sus ojos.

—S-sí —dijo—. Mi cabeza… duele…

Lo cual no era una mentira; su cabeza estaba martillándolo.

—Te ves resaqueado —dijo Maggie.

—¿Resaqueado? Sí, me siento un poco así —dijo Greg, esperando que admitirlo pudiera engañar a su mamá—. Desearía estarlo, eso sería jodidamente mejor.

Maggie frunció el ceño al escucharlo y se acercó, presionando su mano contra la cabeza de Greg.

—No estás caliente.

—Sólo… analgesicos, creo —dijo Greg—. Debería estar bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Maggie.

Greg asintió, respirando profundamente. Había ido antes a la escuela con resacas (aunque usualmente dormía por lo menos seis horas), así que debería estar bien… ya sabes, cuando dejase de sentirse como si estuviera muriéndose.

—Sí —gruñó finalmente, levantándose de la cama—. Sólo… una ducha… y analgésicos.

Maggie lo miró fijamente, pero a Greg no le importaba. Necesitaba ahogarse en la ducha y luego tragar un par de analgésicos.

 

**{oOo}**

 

Quince minutos después Greg aún se sentía como una mierda, pero al menos en sus sienes sólo habían palpitaciones y no una marcha fúnebre. No podía soportar la idea de comer algo siquiera, pero tomó algo de jugo de naranja antes de darle un beso de despedida a su mamá. Maggie aún continuó mirándolo fijamente.

Greg manejó a la escuela y se encontró con que Mycroft no lo estaba esperando como todas las mañanas. Greg no estaba sorprendido, la verdad. Él seguiría en cama si su mamá no estuviese allí para despertarlo.

Así que hizo su castigo, sintiendo que el mundo estaba tratando de matarlo, pero cuando terminó era libre; esa había sido la última vez, ya se habían cumplido las dos semanas. Tenía una fiesta la noche del sábado, a la cual iría si es que su mamá lo dejaba, y dos días enteros, con suerte, para besuquearse con Mycroft Holmes.

El corazón de Greg saltó cuando pensó en la noche anterior. Gran parte de ella estaba borrosa, pero Greg recordaba a Mycroft frotarse contra él; su caliente y sudorosa piel; su largo y grueso pene; su…

Greg tragó con dificultad y sacudió la cabeza (no es una buena idea cuando estás con resaca), gruño y se dirigió a la esquina de los fumadores. Había terminado pronto así que se podía sentar por unos cinco minutos y fumar un cigarrillo.

Acababa de prender uno y le dio una pitada cuando una sombra cayó encima suyo y Greg levantó la mirada.

Sólo para suspirar cuando vio que era Dimmock.

—Oh, bueno, que manera de saludar a tu mejor amigo —dijo Dimmock.

—Cállate —gruñó Greg, frotándose los ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Dimmock, apoyándose sobre la pared al lado de Greg, quien estaba sentado en el piso. Prendió un cigarrillo—. Te ves resaqueado.

—Estoy resaqueado —dijo Greg—. Ayer salí con Mycroft a un club nocturno.

Dimmock se ahogó con su cigarrillo y se golpeó el pecho antes de responder.

—¿Q-qué?

—Que salimos a joder a un club —murmuró Greg—. Bueno… ¿se considera ir a joder si uno es dueño del club?

—¿Mycroft es dueño de un club? —exigió Dimmock.

Greg asintió.

—Es dueño de un par, al parecer —dijo—. Fue a mi casa anoche, nos escapamos, llegué a casa a las… no sé, a eso de las cuatro o cinco.

—Jesús —dijo Dimmock—. ¿En serio?

Greg asintió nuevamente y el otro adolescente bufó de risa.

—Vaya, no lo puedo creer… parece que Mycroft Holmes es una mala influencia para ti.

Greg lo fulminó con la mirada, pero con poco entusiasmo; aún estaba demasiado adolorido para patear literalmente el culo de Dimmock.

—¿Y dónde está tu novio? —preguntó Dimmock.

—¡No es mi novio! —gruñó Greg.

—Está bien, dale; ¿dónde está?

—No sé —dijo Greg encogiéndose de hombros—. No lo he visto desde anoche… o bueno desde esta mañana.

—Hmm —musitó Dimmock, haciendo que Greg lo mirase.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno —dijo Dimmock—. Es extraño, ¿sabes?

Greg frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno… usualmente ustedes dos están unidos por la cadera —dijo Dimmock, sonriendo cuando Greg frunció más el ceño—. Es realmente extraño verte sin Mycroft Holmes unido a tus labios.

—Vete a la mierda —gruñó Greg.

Dimmock rió y tiró su cigarrillo para apagarlo, para luego hacer la mímica y el sonido de un látigo.

Greg gimoteó, y se frotó sus punzantes sienes.

 

**{oOo}**

 

Greg no vio a Mycroft en toda la mañana, y asumió que dormiría hasta tarde, lo que cualquier persona normal con una resaca haría. Pero cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo y Mycroft no estaba en la biblioteca, Greg empezó a… ¿asustarse? No, no a asustarse, ¿por qué se asustaría? Eso era simplemente estúpido. Sólo quería… ya sabes, saber si Mycroft estaba bien. Eso era todo. Y eso estaba completamente bien, ¿no? Estaba permitido que se preocupase por su… amigo, ¿no?

Greg se dirigió a la esquina de los fumadores… donde Dimmock, Joe y Dylan se juntaban, y sacó su celular cuando se acercó a ellos.

—¡Oh por Dios, Gregory Lestrade, en carne propia! —gritó Dylan.

Greg los ignoró mientras escribía.

 

**¿Dónde mierda estás?**

 

Un codazo hizo que Greg levantara la mirada, y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que los tres muchachos lo miraban.

—¿Qué?

—No has pasado tiempo con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo en… ¿dos, o tres semanas? —dijo Joe.

—¿Por qué el cambio abrupto? —preguntó Dylan—. ¿Andy dejó de ponertela?

El ceño de Greg se hizo más profundo por la confusión.

—¿De que mierda hablan?

—Asumimos que estabas recibiendo algo en el descanso —dijo Dylan—. Andy parecía la opción más probable.

Dimmock soltó una risita al ver la cara de Greg.

—¡No! —gritó practicamente Greg—. ¡No, joder no! ¡No me estoy follando a Andy!

Dylan rodó sus ojos.

—Greg, por favor. Obviamente estuviste yendo a algún lado en el descanso —dijo Joe.

Greg frunció el ceño y se mojó los labios.

—He estado en… ummm… en la biblioteca.

Eso hizo que Joe y Dylan aullaran de risa, y Dimmock riera al ver a Greg gritar.

—¡En serio! ¡He estado… estudiando!

Bueno, la verdad, es que no era tanto una mentira. Había estado estudiando en la biblioteca a veces… pero otras veces había estado besuqueando a Mycroft contra las estanterías, escritorios, paredes… bueno, se entiende la idea.

Antes de que Greg pudiera gritar más, su celular vibró. Dimmock miró con gracia como Greg lo revisó, pasando su pulgar por la pantalla táctil.

 

_Decidí mentir para quedarme en casa; un ejército de niños de cuatro años decidieron ocupar mi cabeza y tener una pelea a gritos —M_

 

Greg suspiró aliviado.

—¿Buenas noticias? —preguntó Dimmock.

Greg lo miró mal mientras respondía el mensaje.

 

**Cabrón. ¿Me sacas a joder y después faltas a clases?**

 

—¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó Dylan.

—Con tu vieja —respondió Greg, releyendo los mensajes de texto antiguos de Mycroft mientras esperaba.

—Siempre tan sucio —musitó Joe.

—Vete a la mierda —murmuró Greg, cuando su celular vibró nuevamente.

 

_Podías haber faltado a clases. No te obligué a que fueras, ¿no? — M_

 

**¡VETE A LA MIERDA! Sabías que tenía castigo. Mamá me despertó justo a las seis, sentía que me estaba muriendo.**

 

—¿Soy yo o está sonriendo como un puto idiota? —escuchó Greg que Dylan decía.

Greg alzó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, está sonriendo en serio —dijo Dimmock sonriendo de lado a su mejor amigo—. Cuéntanos, Greggie, ¿por qué sonríes?

—No soy sonriendo —bufó Greg.

—¿Se dieron cuenta cómo dice soy en vez de estoy cuando está molesto? —preguntó Dimmock.

Dylan asintió y Joe sonrió.

—Habla como un maldito idiota. Entonces, Gregory, detalles; ¿quién es el tipo?

—No soy… estoy —corrigió Greg, cuando sus tres amigos sonrieron con burla—. No estoy con ningún tipo, ¿está bien?

Su celular vibró y Greg les frunció el ceño antes de revisar sus mensajes.

 

_Mm, estoy acostado en mi cama con una cerveza bien fría, mirando un vídeo y tocándome. Es TAN relajante. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Gregory querido? — M_

 

Greg frunció más el ceño.

—Ooh, chico en problemas —dijo Dimmock entre risas.

Greg lo atacó, pateándolo en la pantorrilla, haciendo que tropezase contra la pared.

 

**Eres un chico sucio, Mycroft cariño.**

 

—Jódete —gruñó Dimmock, frotándose la pierna con un gesto de dolor.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Greg, lanzándole un beso. Sacó sus cigarrilios y prendió uno antes de fulminar con la mirada a Joe y Dylan—. No hay ningún tipo, ¿está claro? Estoy mensajeándome con un amigo, voy a la biblioteca a estudiar, fin de la historia.

—Suéltalo, Greg —dijo Joe con una sonrisa—. Dinos la verdad.

—Somos tus amigos —lloriqueó Dylan, batiendo sus pestañas.

Greg les lanzó un dedo medio y miró su celular cuando vibró sobre su mano.

 

_Que tengas un lindo día en la escuela. Besos — M_

 

Greg soltó una risita y guardó su celular, dándole una larga calada a su cigarrillo, soplando el humo por encima de su cabeza.

—Aww, mira esa tierna sonrisa —dijo Dylan sonriendo, agarrando una de las mejillas de Greg.

—Vete a la mierda, idiota —dijo Greg frunciendo el ceño, alejándolo a manotazos. Dimmock aún sonreía a sabiendas y Greg le lanzó una mirada asesina.

 

**{oOo}**

 

—Así que estabas texteando con Mycroft, ¿no? —preguntó Dimmock ni bien se sentaron en la clase de Física.

—Sí —dijo Greg cortantemente.

—¿Qué pasa, Gregory? —dijo Dimmock sonriendo.

—¡Ya sabes que mierda pasa! —gritó Greg, haciendo que los otros estudiantes se voltearan a verlo. Greg bajo la voz y siseó—. Ya sabes que pasa, Dimmo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Dimmock, fingiendo ignorancia.

El ceño fruncido de Greg se oscureció.

—¿Por qué carajos les dijiste toda esa mierda a Dyl y Joe?

—No dije nada —dijo Dimmock—. Dylan se dio cuenta de que estabas actuando como una puta niñita enamorada…

—¡Y tu lo provocaste aún más! —susurró Greg con dureza.

—¿Ahora ves?, ya me di cuenta de que no trataste de negar que estás actuando como una niñita enamorada —dijo Dimmock. Sonrió de lado cuando Greg quedó boquiabierto, sus mejillas oscureciéndose rápidamente y sus ojos marrones desviando la mirada.

—¡Cierra la puta boca! —ladró Greg.

—Vamos, Greg —dijo Dimmock—. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de negar que te gusta Mycroft?

—No me…

—Gusta Mycroft, bla, bla, bla —interrumpió Dimmock—. Excepto que realmente te gusta, y Molly también lo cree.

Greg gruñó y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa. Dimmock soltó una risita.

—Nunca pararás, ¿no? —murmuró Greg.

—Lo haré cuando admitas que te gusta Mycroft —dijo Dimmock

Greg gruñó una vez más.


	27. Sucio secretito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título del capítulo: Dirty Little Secret de The All-American Rejects

—Bueno, mi pequeño adorado, eres libre desde la mañana de mañana —dijo Maggie cuando Greg entró.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Greg, besando a su mamá en la mejilla. Le dio un vistazo al juego de té que estaba sacado—. ¿Qué haces?

—Meghan Holmes vendrá a tomar el té —dijo Maggie.

—¿Qué? ¡No me dijiste nada!

Maggie alzó una ceja cuando le dirigió la mirada a Greg.

—Fue una cosa de último minuto —dijo—. Meghan llamó, dijo que vendría en una hora.

—Bueno —dijo Greg—, um…

—Mycroft vendrá, sí —dijo Maggie asintiendo, mirando en confusión la sonrisa que esbozó los labios de Greg.

—Bueno… a las cinco, ¿no? —preguntó Greg, mientras se dirigía a su habitación—. Será mejor que me cambie y… eso.

Maggie miró como Greg practicamente corrió a su habitación.

—¿Qué demonios? —musitó, volviendo a preparar todo.

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

A las diez para las cinco, Greg estaba esperando al lado de la puerta. Estaba vestido con unos jeans negros y apretados, una camiseta que tenía escrito “The Living End” en tres diferentes flechas y contornos de los tres músicos, y una delgada, camisa blanca y negra a cuadros

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Maggie.

Greg saltó, dirigiendo sus ojos a su madre.

—Um… sólo… tengo una tarea —mintió con lentitud—. Y estaba esperando que Mycroft podría… ya sabes, revisarla.

—¿Una tarea? —preguntó Maggie con las cejas alzadas.

—Sí —dijo Greg asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Mmjmm —musitó Maggie.

—En serio —dijo Greg.

—Oh, te creo —dijo Maggie sonriendo, y Greg sabía que en verdad no era así.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a revisar su correo, sus ojos de vez en cuando revisando la hora en la esquina de su celular. No iba a decirle a su mamá la verdad; no había besuqueado a Mycroft Holmes en todo el día y necesitaba hacerlo ahora, joder.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Greg guardó su celular y esperó a que su madre atendiera la puerta. Meghan entró primero, besando a Maggie en cada mejilla, y luego Mycroft la siguió.

Estaba vestido en pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa celeste y un suéter verde oscuro encima. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, su rostro libre de maquillaje, pero mierda, Greg aún así lo encontraba atractivo.

Greg tragó con fuerza cuando Maggie cerró la puerta y acompañó a sus dos invitados. Los ojos de Mycroft se movieron a Greg y sonrió ampliamente, arrugando los ojos.

—Gregory, buenas tardes —dijo Mycroft con educación, estrechándole una mano a Greg.

—H-hola —tartamudeó Greg, tratando de no sonrojarse cuando los labios de Mycroft sonrieron de lado.

—Greg, mencionaste que tenías una tarea —dijo Maggie cuando ella y Meghan se unieron a los adolescentes.

—Oh, sí —dijo Greg, soltando la mano de Mycroft, desviando la mirada.

—¿Una tarea? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Tengo… una tarea —dijo Greg—, um… ¿estaba esperando que pudieras darle un vistazo?

Mycroft ladeó su cabeza.

—Por supuesto, Gregory; estaré encantado —dijo, para luego dirigirse a las dos mujeres—. Por favor, disculpennos.

Meghan inclinó su cabeza y Maggie observó como Greg dirigía a Mycroft a su habitación. Ni bien Greg cerró la puerta, Mycroft se lanzó encima suyo, chocando sus bocas y haciendo que Greg golpeara la puerta de la habitación.

Greg jadeó, pero pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Mycroft, acercándolo incluso cuando Mycroft dio un paso más hacia adelante para cerrar la inexistente distancia entre ellos. Sus labios estaban duros y descuidados como mucho, sus lenguas danzando juntas, peleando por la dominancia.

Eventualmente la de Greg se retiró, y la de Mycroft lo siguió, lamiendo los dientes y encías de Greg, tocando su paladar, haciendo que Greg gimoteara. Sus piernas se sentían débiles y se apoyó contra la puerta cuando su boca fue follada con la lengua, el cuerpo de Mycroft estaba duro y caliente contra el suyo.

Greg aún podía recordar a Mycroft desnudo, podía recordar lo cálido y caliente que se sentía su cuerpo deslizándose sobre el suyo. El simple recuerdo era suficiente para hacer que el miembro de Greg se moviera con interés, y al añadir la lengua, el aliento cálido y los gemidos de Mycroft, Greg estaba completamente duro cuando se separaron.

Mycroft miró a Greg cuidadosamente antes de sonreír, presionando sus labios nuevamente para darle un cálido y gentil beso. Fue suficiente para que Greg gimoteara y tirara del costoso suéter de Mycroft, acercándolo un poquito más cerca.

Cuando la lengua de Mycroft desapareció, Greg la siguió, y finalmente pudo explorar la boca del chico más alto. La mano derecha de Mycroft subió y bajó por la apretada camiseta de Greg, y la izquierda acunó la mejilla de Greg para mantener su cabeza en su lugar. Los dedos de Greg aún estaban en el cabello de Mycroft, desaliñando el perfecto peinado que había tenido minutos antes.

—Eres un cabrón —dijo Greg cuando finalmente se separaron, respirando con dificultad y con los labios hinchados.

Mycroft soltó una risa y empezó a besar la barbilla de Greg, haciendo que este reprimiera un gemido y arqueara su cuello para darle al pelirrojo más acceso.

—¿Por qué eso? —murmuró.

—Me sacaste… de joda —murmuró Greg—. Faltaste… faltaste a la es-escuela.

—Mm, también lo habrías hecho —musitó Mycroft—. Si es que mami no hubiera estado aquí para levantarte.

—De nuevo, eres un cabrón —respondió Greg.

Mycroft sonrió mientras se alejaba.

—Te lo compensaré.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Mmjmm.

Mycroft asintió y besó sus labios con suavidad, estirando el de abajo entre sus dientes.

—Bu-bueno —tartamudeó Greg, sus oscurecidos ojos marrones fijándose en los azules de Mycroft—. Vas por un buen comienzo.

Mycroft sonrió de lado y lo besó de nuevo.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Después de diez minutos de un serio besuqueo, Greg y Mycroft se separaron. Hicieron un desvío al baño para lavarse sus acalorados rostros e intentar alivianar los labios hinchados.

Sin embargo, era un caso perdido, así que ambos volvieron a la cocina juntos, manteniendo las cabezas bajas cuando se unieron a Maggie y Meghan, quienes ya estaban sentadas en la mesa.

Los ojos de Maggie se dirigieron a los hinchados labios de Greg antes de desviar la mirada a los de Mycroft para encontrar lo mismo. Greg se sentó pesadamente y fijó su mirada en su taza de té, esperando que su madre no uniera cabos; aunque conociéndola, ya tendría todo descifrado en cinco minutos.

El resto del te pasó con pequeños incidentes, y Mycroft se quedó hasta el final, su pie deslizándose constantemente sobre la pierna de Greg. Greg hizo su mejor esfuerzo por suprimir varios ruidos que Mycroft le hacía hacer, y cuando la Sra. Holmes y Mycroft estaban listos para irse, estaba peleando una batalla perdida con su líbido.

Greg estrechó la mano de la Sra. Holmes y la de Mycroft, y no pudo evitar ver los ojos del más joven. Mycroft le dio una ligera sonrisa antes de agradecerle a Maggie y retirarse, su madre detrás de él.

Greg inmediatamente se dio vuelta para darse una ducha… y tal vez una paja... cuando Maggie lo llamó.

—Pareciera que Mycroft y tú se están llevando mejor.

Greg se paralizó y tragó con fuerza antes de darse vuelta y encogerse de hombros.

—Sí, bueno… es inteligente, ¿sabías?

—Mm —asintió Maggie—. ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo único que piensas?

Greg tragó de nuevo.

—S-sí.

—¿Gregory?

Greg miró a su madre.

—¿Q-Qué?

Los ojos de Maggie deambularon sobre él con cuidado.

—Nada —dijo, dándole a Greg la oportunidad para escapar.

Oh, está pasando algo aquí, pensó la mujer mientras sacaba todo de la mesa y empezaba a lavar.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

Greg pasó gran parte de su sábado durmiendo, navegando en internet, comiendo y texteando con Mycroft. Había una fiesta esa noche en lo de BJ y Greg quería saber si Mycroft iba a ir.

 

 

 _Debería estar allí a eso de las 11 — M_   


 

Greg sonrió cuando finalmente recibió una respuesta directa. Habían estado una hora texteando mensajes de coqueteo, además de que Mycroft molestara a Greg y Greg lo llamara cabrón. Finalmente Greg sabía que Mycroft iba a ir y podía vestirse acorde.

 

 

 **Genial. ¿Entonces te veré ahí?**   


 

Sorbió sus fideos y leyó otro mensaje de Dimmock, respondiéndole antes de que entrar un nuevo mensaje de Mycroft.

 

 

_¿Por qué? Me extrañas — M_

 

 

Greg bufó.

 

 

**No, simplemente estoy caliente; como siempre.**

 

 

_Tsk, tsk; no me mientas, Gregory querido — M_

 

 

**_No te miento, Mycroft cariño._ **

 

 

_Te veré esta noche — M_

 

 

**No puedo esperar :)**

 

 

Y era verdad. El simple hecho de saber que Mycroft iba a estar allí, vestido como sexo en patas, era suficiente para que el miembro de Greg se moviera.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó Maggie, cuando entró a su habitación, agarrando varias prendas de ropa sucia.

Greg salto y se sonrojó levemente.

—Um, nada.

—¿Nada? —repitió Maggie.

—Mm —asintió Greg, bloqueando su celular antes de arrojarlo a la cama. Maggie se detuvo y levantó las cejas—. ¿Qué?

—Tienes esta extraña miradita en tu cara —dijo Maggie—. La que tienes a veces algunas mañanas, algunas tardes, y después de que texteas con tu amigo.

—Um… ¿qué miradita? —pregunta Greg.

—Esa —dijo Maggie, señalándolo con la cabeza—. Como si no pudieras esperar ver algo… o a alguien.

Greg saltó sobre su asiento y bajó la mirada, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras fijaba la mirada en su escritorio.

—No seas tonta —murmuró, mirando fijamente a su laptop—. Sólo… ya sabes… tengo una fi-fiesta esta noche.

—Mmjmm —musitó Maggie—. ¿Y alguien especial va a estar en esta fiesta?

—N-no —tartamudeó Greg, consciente de que su mamá podía ver a través de él. Tragó saliva con fuerza—. Ya sabes, nadie más especial que yo.

Maggie rió y se inclinó, besándolo en su cabeza.

—Lo que digas, cariño.

Greg mantuvo su cabeza baja mientras Maggie se retiraba de su habitación, tarareando en voz baja.

 

 

**{oOo}**

 

 

El Toyota plateado de Molly se estacionó y Greg se inclinó sobre el sofá para besar a su mamá en la mejilla. Maggie lo tiró de su manga y alzó una ceja.

Greg estaba vestido con su mejor par de jeans negro, ceñido en las piernas y caderas, con sus Converse negras. Tenía una ceñida camiseta de “The Living End”, cubierta por una camisa negra de mangas largas, arremangadas hasta sus codos. Tenía un grueso brazalete de cuero en su muñeca izquierda, unos más delgados en la derecha y un par de collares de cuero alrededor de su cuello.

Su cabello castaño estaba parado y desordenado.

—¿Qué? —dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Maggie, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia sus ropas.

—¿Qué? —repitió Greg—. Sólo… ya sabes, voy a salir.

—Greg, normalmente no te vistes así de bien —dijo Maggie con una sonrisa—. Así que dime, ¿para quién te vistes?

—Para nadie —dijo Greg, ni bien Molly tocó la bocina afuera.

—Greg, por favor —insistió Maggie—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Nadie, no hay nadie —respondió Greg.

—Gregory…

Molly tocó la bocina nuevamente, o bueno, era más posible que era Dimmock quien la tocaba.

—Mamá, me tengo que ir —dijo, besándola de nuevo.

—Está bien, está bien. Cuídate, ¿sí?

—Lo haré —dijo Greg, despidiéndose con la mano antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Trotó por la calle hacia Dimmock, quien estaba apoyado contra el auto, fumando.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —preguntó Dimmock.

—Mamá quería jugar a Veinte Preguntas —murmuró Greg, empujando el asiento del pasajero hacia adelante para poder sentarse atrás.

—Linda ropa, Greggie, ¿te vestiste para alguien? —preguntó Dimmock, mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.

—Ja-vete-a-la-mierda-Ja —murmuró Greg. Dimmock rió, volviendo a poner el asiento en su lugar para sentarse—. Hola Molly —dijo, acercándose para besarla en la mejilla antes de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Hola Greg —dijo Molly con una sonrisa—. ¿Están listos?

Dimmock cerró la puerta del auto, se puso su cinturón y asintió.

—Listo, hermosa.

Molly sonrió y se alejó de la calle, rápidamente dirigiéndose a la casa de BJ Master.

—Entonces… —musitó Dimmock, volviéndose en su asiento para darle un vistazo a Greg—. ¿Por qué las ropas?

—¿Qué? —dijo Greg—. Me veo como siempre.

—No, no —dijo Dimmock, negando con la cabeza—. Pensaste al ponertelas; armaste un plan. Tu cabello está artísticamente desaliñado, tienes la cantidad justa de accesorios, esa camiseta es nueva y de una banda que nunca escuché, agregaste estilo con la camisa de mangas largas, y esos son tus mejores y más nuevos jeans.

Greg frunció el ceño.

—Dios, que gay eres.

—Bueno, tú te vestiste para un muchacho, así que, ¿qué hay de ti? —preguntó Dimmock.

—Jódete, Dimmo, no me vestí para nadie —gruñó Greg. Debió haber sabido que esto iba a pasar; Dimmock y Maggie eran demasiado observadores.

—Tsk, tsk; no mientas Gregory —dijo Dimmock, sonriendo de lado.

—Sólo vete a la mierda, ¿sí? —gruñó Greg.

Dimmock sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿Mycroft vendrá esta noche?

Greg miró por la ventana, moviendo su pierna mientras pensaba.

—Sí, vendrá.

Molly practicamente chilló, y Greg la ignoró, eligiendo fulminar con la mirada a Dimmock cuando sonrió.

—Bueno, que bien —dijo Dimmock, finalmente volviendo a sentarse hacia adelante.

—Imbécil —gruñó Greg, Dimmock y Molly sonrieron.

  



End file.
